That SOLDIER 1st Class
by TheHatakeQueen16
Summary: Zack and Evie have been friends ever since the day the two had met when they were thirds. During the time when Evie finally becomes a 1st Class; the two fall apart. When they meet again, they're pulled into the true den of monsters. Now there's no more lollipops and sunshine. It's death, betrayal and lost. Can the two survive the true face of Shinra… Alive? OC
1. The SOLDIER Test

HQ16: Welcome to my third rewrite of my Prologue. I hope you enjoy this version as much as I finally do. Here's the result of painstaking hard work and dedication to the love of Final Fantasy and Zack Fair. This story is a Zack/OC story. Feel free to read on or even review.

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII and all parts of the contemplation go to Square Enix. I own Evelia and that is all.

Words: 4,020

* * *

My brother... was gone. A year had gone by since he left, or maybe was kidnapped would be a better way to put it. They – Shinra - took him from me. He was the only family that I knew I had left… and they took him from me. They left me with nothing but a couple of swords in his memory. For a time, there was nothing I could, nor wanted to do with myself. I was barely twelve years old. I wanted to tear their building down and rip everything they owned to shreds just so I could find him.

However, my hands were barely strong enough to hold me up. I needed something... Something to make me stronger. I wandered the streets aimlessly, it was some months after he disappeared without a trace. That was when I noticed a boy with spiky black hair and a confident smile walk into the building, just like that. I stared after him eyes wide. How he managed to walk inside like that I never understood; not back then at least

In the following days I would learn about the SOLDIER program. I would hear all about it in the slums, the word of the people as they passed by would keep me informed and a kind man who often gave me free food would answer any questions I had. The program was growing in popularity.

I found with this new information, that I was left with a chance; a chance to find him, to get inside of their trust and find my brother. I needed to find him. He was all I ever had in my short memory. We had saved up enough gil together to purchase two swords. We had worked so hard to get them, but as I looked at them lying on the ground of the slums I cried, all that hard work throw away in a mere moment. We had been training so hard together, but they took him as if it was child's play.

I remembered his face, frightened, he yelled for me to run. Naturally I listened, when I came back to where I had last seen his soft blue eyes there was nothing. Except the two swords left there on the floor... barren of an owner anymore. The larger blade's glowing orange materia had rolled towards a nearby dumpster. I took a few minutes to retrieve our belongings; the larger sword my brother had owned proved more difficulty than the smaller and slimmer one that was for me.

After finding out about the SOLDIER program, I had decided then that it was time to get up and do something about my brother being missing and no one, in all of Midgar, even giving a damn about it. I started my own training, I'd do odd jobs in the slums to practice sword fighting and get some gil for myself to get by. Back then I didn't know that I was being watched, but I was. One of their people had been following me and watching my progress in that year I worked and trained.

By the end of that long, painful and sometimes unbearably hopeless year I had finally grew enough strength and confidence to apply for the SOLDIER program. I had never heard of a woman making it into SOLDIER but that didn't mean it was impossible. It was always worth a shot.

The worst part about having to go above the plate is that not only could you not run around in clothing that was much too small to be yours, but it couldn't be in anything except brand new condition. So I had spent money on getting a new pair of pants, shirt, and unfortunately a new bra. I had grown a couple inches too big for the shorts I had been wearing and too small for my shirt. I was fortunate enough to have a sales woman help me learn about bras in general. By the end of the day I had little more than 10 gil.

The day finally came for when I had decided to head above the plate and into Shinra. It was probably the stupidest idea I had ever gotten, but it was all I had. My stomach was fluttering painfully as I came up to Sector 0 and Sector 8.

I walked down a set of stairs leading into the same entrance the black hair teen had used a year previously. I gulped loudly, took a deep breath in hopes to calm down and wrangle the last of my courage together before I ran away. The threshold was much taller than I was expecting and the sight that welcomed me as I walked through the threshold caused a gasp to escape my lips. A moment later, I realized how quiet the place truly was and slapped my hands over my mouth. Fortunately, no one seemed to pay me any mind. I roamed around the building for a time without a single person so much as giving me a second glance.

I noticed a woman sitting behind a desk, looking busy and I walked up to her in hopes of getting some help. My gaze fell on her as I stood waiting for her to notice me silently, when she glanced up she seemed tempted to say something, but chose instead to smile politely and then speak.

"Welcome to the Shinra Electric Company, how may I help you?" she asked.

I paused, unsure for a moment, "Uh, could you tell me how to get to the SOLDIER director for a new recruit?" Her expression changed quickly and an eyebrow rose in question. Unconsciously, my hands rose to tighten my tail of midnight black hair with a look of solid determination.

"It's alright, I'll take her myself," my head snapped around to see a young man, he was a bit taller than myself. He was wearing a black suit and had his hair slicked back into a tail lower than my own. He smiled a bit and I returned it weakly. His hand motioned towards the stairs and after a moment, I followed his directions. We walked up red carpeted stairs together towards an elevator. It was silent between us, for obvious reasons. I had no clue who this teenager was and we were in an elevator alone.

I was uncharacteristically silent as I watched his hand reached out to press a number. Of the seventy or so floors the number '51' was lit up.

My eyes widen at the sight, I had never seen a building with so many levels to it. I took another deep breath naturally, definitely reconsidering this idea.

A voice interrupted my thoughts, "Any second thoughts will get you nowhere in SOLDIER. Only those with strong levels and undiminishing confidence will make it through." My brown eyes snapped to him and I noticed his posture in comparison to my own. I was slouching against the railing and he was standing as straight and as tall as his form would allow.

With a soft sigh I nodded, "Who _are_ you anyways?"

"A Turk," he replied simply. My face fell some. _Okay... that tells me absolutely nothing._

"Well... Turk, do you have an actual name?" he paused momentarily, deciding on his answer.

"Yes." I blinked slowly.

"Are you planning on telling me or is that part of the great mystery that is you and your fancy suit?" he smirked, clearly amused but shook his head saying nothing in response. "Oh okay." I nodded in fake satisfaction. Finally the elevator doors opened to reveal a large room with books lining the shelves and a couple of desks. I noticed the two men standing in front of the desk and a man with blonde hair in a green suit sitting behind the desk.

My gaze fell to the back of the man with black hair, on his back was a massive sword, it wasn't hard to recognize his attire either. The sword reminded me of Harpenger in full transformation My brother's old sword; I had named them both. His sword however was noticeably larger and heavier in comparison from the muscles lining his arms. The other man was a few inches taller and had lengthy silver hair; I recognized him the instant my eyes landed on him. I walked in the direction of the desk, my footsteps quiet from the suddenly small and pathetic feeling swelling inside of me. In comparison to the two in the room with me, I was nothing; it was sending waves of second doubts running through my head.

"Lazard, you have a new recruit." The three turned, their powerful gazes falling on me. I blushed, my gaze in return faltered before I took a deep breath and stared at the man clad in green with fierce determination. He gave me a once over and I could see how he paused at my chest once. He looked away, clearing his throat and spoke.

"We've never had a female for SOLDIER before... or none that could survive the surgery," the very thought was a scary one. "Are you sure you want to risk that? Your parents would be upset to find that you left and died over a dream."

"I have nothing else in life to lose, except maybe my pride," I retorted, never breaking eye contact.

"There's a history file that's available for upload from your computer about her," The director nodded and suddenly I was very confused. I spun on my heel quickly as the teen clothed in the black suit walked away.

"Wait! Have you been stalking me?" a smirk crossed his features but as usual he said nothing as the elevator doors closed. "Damn Weirdo," I muttered with furrowed eyebrows. I turned back to the man behind the desk just as he stood up; my eyes flickered to the name plate.

DIRECTOR LAZARD. He was reading something intently and I chose this moment to look around the room. Instead I noticed the two other men staring at me a bit. My attention shifted to them with raised eyebrows.

"Yes?" The silver haired man looked away and the other smirked a little glancing at his silver haired friend, clearly amused. "Exactly, I figured." I said turning away and waiting with an air of confidence I didn't feel in my heart.

"What's your name?" I turned back to the man with the massive sword on his back.

"Evelia Reinhardt. May I ask yours?"

"Angeal Hewley, SOLDIER 1st Class," he smiled a bit.

I frowned a little, "Oh... well I don't have a title..." I paused hoping for the conversation to continue or at least a new to spur up; however, none did. So I added, "My name's spelled with a d-t. The d is silent so most people don't know it's there." The silver haired one didn't seem too interested in anything I had to say. Though Angeal seemed to regard me with a quirky look for a few moments. "I don't know; it was something to say. It's quiet and awkward in here." I paused for a moment, regarding the other man with a curious gaze. "May I ask your name?" he nodded, hesitantly after a moment. "What is your name?"

"Sephiroth." I nodded; short, sweet and simple. There was no beating around the bushes as they say.

"Alright Miss. Reinhardt, we have a paper application of sorts that we would like for you to fill out before we head over to your test. Females generally have a different test than males."

I gave a short nod, "How many women have tried out for SOLDIER?" I asked curiously.

"They say curiousity killed the cat," mumbled Sephiroth in my direction. I turned to him with my light brown eyes and stared harshly to the point of glaring, nevertheless he didn't seem to notice.

"And I say, Satisfaction brought it back. Cats don't have nine lives for nothing." I was silent for a minute as the older silver haired man had a staring contest with me until Lazard coughed and I spun to look at him. He handed me a clipboard with a piece of paper on it. Good thing I knew how to read.

I don't remember exactly when I learned how to read, but it was sometime before I turned ten. At least that's what I had assumed.

"If you _must_ know, since SOLDIER was started some year ago, only six have tried. Two couldn't pass the first test and four died from the surgery. Three of the six were approved and suggested by Turks to be good candidates." Lazard spoke softly as if regretting giving them a chance and starting to regret even speaking to me.

"They say seven is a lucky number." I tried hopefully. It earned me a smirk and I turned back to the paper. I frowned, "I don't know many of these things, I've never been to a doctor before." Lazard seemed surprised. "I did tell you that I had nothing to lose." I shrugged easily, turning back to the paper and attempted to answer what I could, which wasn't much. I handed it back to the director; he smiled already standing and leading the way out of the office. The two SOLDIERs seemingly decided to come along.

It was quiet as we traveled down inside the elevator and I took the time to think to myself, to mentally prepare for what could possibly happen next. The elevator stopped and opened the door to the SOLDIER floor. There wasn't anything interesting in particular about the people there. Some wore different colored uniforms, but generally everyone looked the same due to the helmets they wore. Only 1st Class SOLDIERs weren't required to wear standard uniform it seemed.

There were some in light blue, some in dark blue and as we walked by they all instantly stood at attention. One helmeted head in light blue turned to me curiously as I flicked my gaze at him. It seemed that our eyes even locked from the way he followed me as I walked by, but it wasn't until we were turning the corner that he started to remove the helmet. Just as I saw a tuft of black hair fall out, I was pushed through a doorway.

They doorway we walked through had the word training on it. Inside there was a bunch of controls and machines running. I stood watching it all in pure awe as Lazard moved to the controls to do something. He motioned to me after a few moments, "Walk inside." I nodded and did as I was told to do. Walking through another clear doorway I gaped at the sight, reflective panels were surrounding me.

Everyone was ordered out except for the few that I had originally walked inside with. Suddenly I heard Lazard's voice around me, almost in front of me, but around me at the same time. I walked inside the room a little farther in curiosity. "Alright Evelia, what you're going to do for me is fight for as long as you can." I nodded a little then raised my hand tentatively. "Yes?"

"Is it never-ending or does it have an end and you don't expect me to get there?"

When he spoke again, I could hear his surprise, "Um, yes, it has an end." I snorted and nodded. "This may just be a simulation, but to you, it will feel very real. If you get hurt in there you _will_ feel it." I nodded once more and waited, almost impatiently. The room started up silently and a beautiful field filled up around me. I was distracted at how by the time it was finished generating, I could feel a natural breeze, hear the sounds of the wind ruffling the leaves and smell the aroma in the air.

I was in awe to say the least, but my thoughts came back to me quickly as I noticed fiends popping up around me, my senses recognizing them in every way. Down to the texture of their very exoskeleton. I swallowed deeply, hoping that not only would I swallow my saliva, but my fear. I could feel it welling up inside of me. Fear that I would not survive this test. That I would not make it into SOLDIER. Fear that I would not be able to save my brother. Fear that all of my hard work would amount to absolutely nothing.

I took a deep breath and spun my sword in anticipation before engaging the fiends. There weren't many, and they weren't very strong. Though, as I sliced through the last one a new group materialized; this time there was more of them and as I fought them I realized they were a little stronger than the last batch.

This continued for a long time and by the time I heard the Director's voice ringing around me, I was choking for air and sweating profusely. "The next opponent you will face will be on SOLDIER level. This is a simulation of a 3rd Class SOLDIER, but a SOLDIER all the same. Be prepared," his words fell on my tired ears, I stepped back pulling to my full height and cringing as a light blue form materialized from the feet up. Its stance was confident, bordering on cocky.

A shaky breath escaped my lips, he or it was much stronger than me, but I refused to back down. I wasn't sure if it was done to scare me or to prove some sort of point, but I raised my swords, pointing them at him in an open challenge. His lips curved into a smirk and he charged at me.

I had no idea how long it had been after all the spinning, slicing, dodging, ducking and parrying I had done, but the man in blue flung both of my swords from me with little to no proof that we had even encountered each other. His sword stopped before my neck and I sat, silently, glaring at the image until it dematerialized and the director walked in.

My head fell and I took deep breaths to calm myself as he spoke again, "That was the information and battle style of a SOLDIER 3rd Class. He was recorded into the system not more than two hours ago. While we were not expecting you to win, you did hold your own very well. You're tired, let's get you some water. Grab your things." I ripped my swords up off the floor in an angry huff. Outside the one named Angeal had water waiting for me. I drank quickly, nearly choking.

After I drank my fill, the four of us headed into the elevator and went up. I was too tired to even pay attention so I chose instead to lean against the wall and wait to be guided. I was nudged and followed silently as we entered a science lab with a group of people walking around in white lab coats moved rapidly.

An image flashed through my head, I couldn't make it out very well, and my eyebrows furrowed curiously just as an odd looking man with a huge forehead walked up to me. I was silent as he looked me over, circling me as he did so. He turned to Lazard and spoke to him; Lazard mentioned something and his eyes flashed to me almost in a greedy manor. His hand reached towards me, his eyes interested as I could see his mind was reeling with ideas of the sort.

I turned to look at them and they nodded for me to go with him. My eyebrows furrowed in disbelief. "No! Don't leave me with this weirdo!" I mouthed to them. A round of smirks and chuckles erupted from them, however none moved to save me from what I was being pulled into. A woman led me into a room where I removed my swords, carriers and any materia I had.

She motioned me to lie down, and soon after I did a flutter of scientists entered and left quickly. Nothing happened for a time, but they whispered amongst each other quickly, moving and working at a pace I simply couldn't follow.

The man from before continued to look me over curiously, my jaw clenched fiercely at his gaze; I was tempted to open my mouth and say something but I held it back. I opted instead to glare at him harshly, he quickly noticed the change in my demeanor and sneered back almost viciously. I gasped at something pricking in my arm, but before I could even complain I was feeling sickeningly tired.

* * *

I wasn't sure how long after that last moment of consciousness it had been, but the only thing I registered was white all around me. The room was engulfed in that single color. I took a deep breath, pain pulsating through my limps in a tired fashion.

"Who knew that death could hurt so much?" I muttered to myself, pulling my hand up to my head before slowly pushing myself up on my elbows and eventually my hands. I looked around sluggishly, feeling my hair hit my back; my hand rose to touch it gently. It had been cleaned, brushed and taken care of. Someone had released it of its iron hold at the back of my head. "At least they take care of your hair after you die." I smiled softly before noticing my two swords leaning against a wall. I moved to sit up properly as Lazard walked in; he seemed to be shocked to say the least.

"So seven really is a lucky number." I tilted my head in pure confusion.

"What are you talking about? Wait... was Shinra blown up? Are you dead too?" I asked with wide eyes, he laughed almost in relief. I noticed faintly that I could see the creases in his suit, the smell of his cologne hitting me, the sounds of his laughter echoing and even the itching feel of the cloth against me. I was suddenly hyper-aware of every one of my senses in every way. I could… sense the director. I could feel his very essence.

"No," he paused for a moment, "you've survived the surgery. The Mako has finally mixed properly and you're a SOLDIER. Welcome, SOLDIER 3rd Class Evelia Reinhardt." I grinned brightly and a childish feeling welled up in me.

"Woo! Let's do it!" I shouted energetically.

"How do you feel?" he questioned as he walked towards my side.

I clenched a fist, feeling the blood rush through me, "Amazing actually, never better."

"Alright, let's get you released and we can get you dressed and ready for your first day as a SOLDIER. The press will have a fit hearing a woman made it." He seemed pleased with this.

"How long have I been out?" He turned to me just as he was walking out of my room and paused, thinking about it.

"A little less than a week," I nodded, that same grin still flaming across my features.

I could feel the difference in my strength, there was something coursing through my veins. All that work, exhaustion and determination finally paid off. I looked down at my hand with a smile. Seven really was a lucky number.

_I did it Eric. I'm here, and I'm gonna find you. I don__'__t know where you are but I know Shinra has you. I'm going to find you. I can... almost feel you. Where are you?_

I looked around in hopes of finding an answer but I realized that the feeling came from below, far below me but I couldn't say exactly where.

_I'll find you. Soon I promise._


	2. Old Friends With Some New Problems

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII and all parts of the contemplation go to Square Soft or rather Square Enix. I own Evelia and the things based around her.

Evie is 15 and Zack, 16 now..-ish.

* * *

It was fairly lonesome as I walked around the SOLDIER floor. Sephiroth was busy, Genesis didn't like me much, because I usually told him off about his relentless reciting of that book he was always reading, Lazard didn't have any missions for me and Angeal was busy with Zack. I have been totally out of the circle in the knowledge area lately and I didn't know much on the uptake. But now as I walked around I realized.

In the first time in the six months that I had become a SOLDIER 1st Class this was the one time I had free time to do… nothing. I decided a visit to see Zack was good. I smiled to myself. It had been so long since we had talked, we had grown very distant. I was always busy with something to do. Either a mission, something for Lazard, being taught and tutored by Sephiroth or I was unlucky enough to the point where the President's son would come in and I'd have to be his personal baby sitter. I always figured the Turks would do it, but they thought SOLDIER was more fit for it and I was volunteered for the job by Sephiroth.

I spun around and headed for the training room I recognized Angeal in there. I walked into the training to see him with Angeal still in a simulation. I waited by the door patiently. I was free and in no rush. It was a few minutes later that the simulation was stopped.

Angeal walked out of the room talking. "Embrace your dreams…" I rolled my eyes with a small grin. It was the same old speech. "If you want to be a hero you have to have dreams… and honor." He walked away with that big sword of his on his back. I shook my head and looked through the glass to see a quite confused Zack. I smiled as I walked just in the door.

He didn't recognize me at first. "You're so cute when you're confused." He looked at me and blinked, confused. "See. So how did training go?"

"Wait… Evie?" I smiled and nodded as he walked towards me giving me a good look over. "It's been a while. I haven't talked to you since you were promoted…Well it went pretty good." I raised an eyebrow at the broken sword in his hand before taking it from him.

"Good, huh?" he blushed snatching it back.

"I had a small run with Sephiroth… the simulation." I nearly cackled but I managed to keep it down to a dull roar.

"Aw, that's cute." He smiled that smile he always used. The flirty, cocky and sexy smirk he always tried on me. I shook my head.

"So you're free right now?" I nodded.

"Yeah I was busy for the past six months, I'll explain it some other time, but…" My phone rang cutting me off.. I gave a confused face but pulled my arm back to pick it up.

"Evie here."

"Come to the briefing room, we have something to ask you." I recognized Angeal's voice on the other end; he barely ever called me though.

"Can't you just ask me now or something?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"Nope, come." he hung up; he didn't like being on his phone for longer than necessary. I pulled the phone away from ear and stared at it with my 'what the hell' face Zack, who was staring with his adorable confused expression.

"Not anymore. Maybe some other time okay big guy?" He grinned wildly.

"That's right I forgot I'm older than you!" He laughed as I shook my head and walked towards the room found on the other side of the floor.

Upon entering, I found not only myself, but Angeal there as well as expected. I smirked slightly it had been awhile since we've talked for more than two seconds kinda of like five minutes ago. I had my own business to attend and avoiding attention from the public wasn't as easy as it seemed. It made me feel bad for Sephiroth he was probably twice my age and had dealt with it for twice as long. Being the only female to make it into SOLDIER alive wasn't easy. It definitely brought Shinra the attention it wanted though. Sephiroth being crazy strong and me being a girl, and being taught under him as a sort of pupil.

"Angeal." I acknowledged him with a slightly irritated nod as I recalled our conversation.

"Evie." He returned the favor with a knowing smirk. It was all the men in SOLDIER I talked with did. Fluster me until I could explode. I turned to the director before sitting next to Angeal who was looking into one of the screens as well.

"Genesis has been missing for a month now. You know why?"

"No, I probably haven't talked to him since I first joined SOLDIER, actually I don't recall _ever_ talking to him." I retorted matter-of-factly with a wave of my hand as if dismissing the thought, I wasn't too good with my memory.

"Hm." I stared at his stats and we sat in silence until the door opened, I didn't turn to look, focusing on Genesis's face.

"Zack. It's good to finally meet face to face." I turned to look at the 2nd Class SOLDIER as he greeted Lazard. "Lazard. Director of SOLDIER." He stuck out his hand for Zack to take. He paused before shaking hands with the director.

"Heya." The Director nodded and went back to his seat.

"On to business. SOLDIER 1st Class Genesis. A month ago, he went missing during a mission on Wutai. Know anything about this?" I stared intently on the screen thinking about everything I knew about Genesis, which as a matter of fact wasn't much.

"Not a clue."

"Hm. The mission is currently stuck in limbo. That's why we've decided to send you." said Lazard casually.

"Uh, to Wutai?" I pulled back in my seat smiling to myself about this.

"Yes. This war has gone on long enough." I nodded slightly in agreement.

"I've recommended you for 1st." Angeal stated suddenly. I smirked at Zack as it took him by surprise.

"Wha-…" he started laughing happily. "Angeal! Ah! I love you man! Angeal—"

"Don't make me regret this Zack."

"Sir!" My smirked turned into a smile as I watched at how Angeal pushed him away with a faint smile on his face. Angeal liked the kid more than he gave off. I remembered when I used to be taught under Angeal together with Zack. That was almost a year ago. Sephiroth had been the one to take over my training since then. It was long and rough year I'll say that much.

"Once you're packed you'll leave at once." He was gone and getting ready in a moment's notice. I noted this to Angeal.

"Only when he's happy does he ever do anything at a moment's notice… Nice to know he's capable of it." The comment earned me a chuckle from both men.

"You were like that once."

"I was? I don't recall. Sephiroth pounded my brain too much; I have a bad memory now." Angeal shook his head lightly.

"You were bit a more level-headed as I remember, even at first. You were serious similar to Sephiroth, but your level of sarcasm was much higher than any recruit I have ever met." Lazard replied sitting back in his chair.

"Thank you." I said with a proud grin before pulling my hair tightly.

"You plan on changing your hairstyle anytime soon?" Angeal asked lightly.

"Anytime soon, no. Sometime, yes. I don't know how to get it done. All the women that work here pull their hair up. So their no help," I mumbled back.

"A simple layered look might be nice," supplied Lazard quietly, "look at some pictures or something inside the salon. I've seen some nice pictures."

"Tell me how often do you cut your hair?"

"I get it trimmed and often enough to know," he smiled behind those purple glasses.

"I wonder how often Sephiroth goes… probably never… I'll ask him." I grinned lightly.

"Maybe I'll go with you and pick one out."

"You, the backbone and tough guy of SOLDIER? With me… to cut my hair? You okay?" I was given a shake of his head.

"I was joking, Evelia." I stuck my tongue out at him as he left through the door.

Zack walked though the door again not much after. I was going through my phone as I usually did in times of need… of entertainment actually. Which was hardly ever.

Lazard was quick to talk again, "I'll be joining you as well. I'm counting on you."

"Sir!" Zack saluted

"By the way, what is your dream? "To Become 1st" is it?"

"No. To become a hero." He made a proud stance as he said this.

"Ah, good! Unattainable dreams are the best kind." I snorted loudly holding back my laughter.

"Uh, Thanks?" I couldn't hold it; I left the room choking of laughter. When I regained myself, I shook my head. I had forgotten how funny he could be despite his flirting obsession. We messed around with each other a lot back before I had become a 1st.

I soon found out I was going to be sent in to Wutai as well. I grumbled at the news. I was halfway to my room on the floor above when I was told.

"They really want this war over huh?" I whispered climbing on the plane next to Zack. He smiled the moment he saw me. I recognized that smile even after not seeing his face for six months.

"I wouldn't mess with her if I were you Zack." He frowned. Sephiroth had said it. I smirked closing my eyes; it had been a while since he went on a mission with me. Sephiroth was a vigorous tutor and never let up.

"Why?"

No one responded but I opened my eyes to find that smirks had covered the faces of everyone in the plane except for Zack himself, even Angeal had been informed of the change. Our old silly flirting would never pass with the new me. Sephiroth had induced the change.

"You can find out on your own. But let me tell you now, I've changed… a lot in the past 6 months." He smiled.

"I know, I can see that." My eyebrow twitched irritably.

Sephiroth smirked again as I mumbled 'Cocky pervert' under my breath. The rest of the ride went silently until landing. Sephiroth and I were the first off the plane, instantly disappearing with amazing speed.

I had the task of taking on the left side of the fort and aiding some of the men trying to get inside. I wasn't sure what Sephiroth had to do or Angeal. But I was informed that Zack was to go inside the main fort and take out the Anti-SOLDIER monsters built by the Wutai. I was surprised they were only sending in a 2nd for that but didn't question it too much. Honestly, it wasn't my problem. I was only told what those under my level were doing, never anything more.

Later in the mission, I found my way into the central parts of the Wutai fort. I watched in the shadows as Zack chatted with a little girl obviously from the Wutai people.

"Whap! Pow! Bam! Take that, bad guy!" I watched with humor as she pretended to punch Zack in the gut from two feet away.

He paused for a second before falling to the floor kneeling. "Arrrgh! No! You got me!"

"There, that'll teach you to mess with me. Once again, I've brought peace to Wutai." She ran off quickly. I smiled and moved to him.

"I'll take that as you're good with kids?" he looked to me before smiling brightly. "Cute, real cute, you played along with that. Or maybe that was just to get rid of her?" He scratched his head blushing.

"I didn't want to have to hurt her." I nodded understandingly. I moved my hand to touch the earring in his ear. It was one of my favorite features about him. He smiled a bit and I winked softly.

"Well, Zack, I gotta go." He reached his hand towards me.

"Wait. Why?" I shook my head.

"The Director is watching you, flirting on the job won't help, get going we'll talk some other time. I promise." I ran off and with a powerful jump that crushed the concrete beneath my feet, I successfully flipped over the wall. I was surprised to find that the enemies were all taken out. I smirked gently and kept running my elbow length black hair billowing behind me with my bright blue Mako fused eyes darting over everything that I passed, searching for enemies.

I ran outside the fort, the entire trip undisturbed, Zack did a good job cleaning out the area. My Phone rang. I dug in my pocket quickly and flipped it out.

"Evie here."

"Infiltration a success, return to the chopper."

"You got it Sephs." I hung up before he could reply to his pet name. I headed in the direction that I hoped was the chopper. I stopped running to open the map on my phone to find it didn't help much, but I was able to successfully find the road that led to the area where the Chopper should be. I followed it double-checking I was running in the right direction. (Directions weren't my forte unless I knew them ahead of time.)

Fortunately, I was but on the way over, I was stopped by a couple of troops that I didn't recognize, they were wearing red clothing and their faces were covered.

"These aren't Wutai." I mumbled quickly defeating them with a couple of swipes with my transformed Harpenger. It was a broad sword. I continued running to find Zack and Sephiroth talking about the two men lying on the floor in front of them.

"A Genesis copy." mumbled Sephiroth; I gave them an odd look

"Copy? A human Copy?"

"Where is Angeal?"

"I thought he was fighting around here."

"Huh, so he's gone too."

"What?" He asked confused, I walked past him and up next to Sephiroth. "Wait what does that mean?"

"It means Angeal has betrayed us as well."

"No way! I know what kind of guy Angeal is. And he would never do that." I watched him as he shouted at us in disbelief. "Angeal wouldn't betray us. Never!"

"We don't know what happened for sure, Zack. He's not here and Genesis is gone as well it's the only thing we can assume."

"But, you know he wouldn't; we were his students together!" My throat tightened at the thought of Angeal actually betraying us.

"I'm not saying that he would or wouldn't because just like you, Zack, I don't want to believe that he left us. More than anything, I want to believe that he didn't betray us. But with his sudden disappearance that's all we can assume." I walked away it was getting hard for me to talk about it without having a crack in my voice.

Making it back to Lazard with no interruptions he instantly asked us, "Good work, all of you. Where's Angeal?" I turned away as did Zack, both of us unable to answer. I tightened my ponytail roughly and looked everywhere but at Lazard. Angeal would always be close to me.

"Nowhere to be found apparently. I'll explain but the situation grows more grave by the minute. We must be prepared." Still looking away, we boarded the chopper to head back to Midgar. I looked to Sephiroth, but his face portrayed no emotion. He was concerned…at least a little bit. When our SOLDIER trademark eyes locked, he nodded once. I returned the gesture and looked away.

It was silent as Zack and I occasionally glanced at each other, before snapping our heads in the other direction. We reminded each other of the thought of Angeal leaving us to become a traitor.

* * *

I fixed this one a bit too, But for those that wonder, Evie was a 3rd for 6 months. Then Sephy took her under his wing... sort of and she was a 2nd for 10 months before becoming a 1st 6 months before this day.

7/11: I fix it some, only to make the top part less irritating.


	3. Their Hometown

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII and all parts of the contemplation go to Square Soft or rather Square Enix. I own Evelia and the things based around her.

Evie,15. Zack 16. -ish

* * *

For one month after Angeal had left I was sent on missions, sometimes with Zack, other times with Sephiroth, Most by myself and occasionally with 3rds or 2nds to watch over and command. During this month Zack and I became close again, both wanting to know what the hell happened to Angeal, and why he left us.

Each mission was a mission in Wutai, to help end the war, every mission Zack and I had took together We went off searching for Angeal hoping maybe more than anything he was taken or something. Even though we doubted it was true.

I gave him a free rein to do mostly whatever he wanted, I was a 1st so anything he did was reflected onto me because I was his superior but since Angeal left I couldn't care less acting much like Zack during missions myself. Three weeks after Angeal's sudden disappearance, Zack and I took a walk around Sector 8, talking and having a rather good time together right before our next mission to Wutai. We'd become incredibly close with each other, and Zack was getting close to Sephiroth as well. Sometimes training with him and going on missions together when I was gone.

Sephiroth and I had been close ever since I had become a 2nd Class SOLDIER after only six months. He began taking interest in my obvious skill and my renowned survival of the SOLDIER surgery. We took the fame rather well and we were often together when we were free causing rumors to arise. I considered him my teacher when I became a first. He thought me many of the things I know. In turn, I knew mostly everything he was willing to share about himself so far. I had gotten so close I could get away with a pet name with out being attacked. If I was lucky I got away with a smile and a shake of his head, but he had to be in a good mood for that. When he wasn't in a good mood, I got that eyebrow raise thing and I ducked away in a corner knowing what it meant.

He never was one for familiarity, but I liked to consider us good friends. Whether he knew this or not, I wasn't too sure, but I liked to think he did. It made me feel like those classified as SOLDIER 1st Class were a small, elite and close group. Almost as if we had been friend all our lives. although since talking to Zack I began to see less of the silver haired SOLDIER.

After chatting with Zack for a little while, I was called into the briefing room by an Oh-so-familiar voice.

I walked in and smiled at the Turk with black hair long enough to be put back into a ponytail, although it was lower than mine. "Tseng, pleasant to know you say hello when calling people." He cracked an invisible smile.

We had known each other since I had successfully made it into SOLDIER. I had been the first of many accomplishments for Tseng. He had been the one to watch and analyze my skills as a potential candidate for SOLDIER. He was praised for seeing through the fact that I was a female. Some other things happened, but in the end, I had landed him a promotion. We had been close friends since I was a 2nd Class SOLDIER as well. It took six months for us to see and talk to each other enough that I considered us close friends. our looks were generally similar but I had my trademark SOLDIER eyes.

"You still expect me to when you don't yourself?"

"It varies depending on my mood. You usually catch me when I'm not in a 'hello' mood. I don't know Tseng. rather impolite for someone as close to the president as you."

"Coming from you, SOLDIER 1st Class Evelia Reinhardt, you who does nothing but his bidding." I pulled away from him in mock offense.

"You're the one that kidnaps people. I just kill, attack and protect, not much thinking involved. It would show why only men have made it into SOLDIER." I mumbled smugly.

"Perfect for one such as yourself." He left with another smirk before leaving and calling someone else. It took a few minutes to soak it in and I was tempted to run after him. I turned to the Director.

"Did you hear what he said?" he shook his head with a smirk.

"You brought it upon yourself."

"Touche." I mumbled crossing my arms and looking away. A little later Zack came running in I gave him a pleasant smile before going back to business.

He instantly asked Lazard, "Any word on Angeal?" he obviously still had his mind stuck on his mentor.

"He hasn't contacted his family either." Lazard sighed disappointed. I sighed and sat down comfortably in the chair next to Lazard listening intently. I was obviously called down for SOME reason. Any attempt to cross my legs was made impossible by the stomach protector bearing the SOLDIER symbol. I sighed flexing my arms a bit. I had the strength of any SOLDIER in my body, but without half the bulge. I don't know what's in my genetics that makes me different, but I'm sure as hell glad for it.

"So what's this about?" Zack asked looking down at Lazard trying his best to ignore my presense.

"A new assignment. I want you to go to the hometown of our missing SOLDIER 1st Class, Genesis." Lazard stated frankly.

"Huh?" Confused Zack leaned closer to Lazard wanting an explanation. I smiled faintly at his expression, ever the cute one he watched the Director with wonder.

"According to the parents, they've had no contact with Genesis whatsoever." He leaned forward on the desk, "But they can't be trusted." He added with a shake of his head.

I bit my bottom lip; family could never be trusted when it came to their children. Fortunately, for me I have none, for the most part.

"Why?" The 2nd class SOLDIER obviously didn't get what he was saying.

"They're his family." Zack nodded and looked away with a "Mhm, Mhm." Scratching his head while still nodding he walked towards me. I watched this carefully. It was the cutest thing ever. Possibly cuter than his confused face, but his confused face was still a hard face to beat.

"I had already dispatched some staff, but we've lost contact." I looked to the screen to find the picture of two unfamiliar Turks. I returned my attention to the two talking. "I want you to go and investigate. He will go with you. Evie, will as well, but she has a different motive. So she won't be in charge of the mission, despite her being a 1st Class on the mission." Tseng walked in and looked at Zack as he turned away from me.

"Tseng, of the Turks." For a guy his age he had a weird, deep-like voice, I never understood how genetics worked, but I didn't mind. Tseng was a very old friend, and he had his fair share of good looks.

"This job is looking really gloomy…" I chuckled to myself a bit before shaking my head and standing as Lazard turned back to his screen obviously not in the mood.

"Let me know when you're ready to go." Zack left the room and Lazard took this time to talk with me.

"Evelia, you will be doing something similar to Zack, before you leave I want you to check on something for me and when you return tell me what you find, other than that you will stay with Tseng. Zack seems like he can handle himself well enough…" I nodded staring at him for my mission briefing. Tseng decided it'd be fun and watch me.

"You're just as creepy and stalker-ish as the day I met you, and probably a month before I met you, you know that?" I earned a small chuckle but not much else. "Stupid Turk." He took the insult with stride. Lazard shook his head at my antics, the corner of his lips tilting upwards a bit, before he returned to his sour mood.

Afterwards Zack came in obviously ready for his mission. "Ready to go?" Tseng asked in his mysterious voice, that I found suited him well.

My feelings for Tseng were a bit confusing, nothing like Zack and me. We were best friends to the very core. Zack was good looking and all, but I don't know if I'd ever see him differently. I used to, but I don't know about now…maybe. As for Tseng, I considered him a close friend, but I kinda liked him, but I wanted to keep him at arms length or farther because he was a Turk. He was in other words too close to Shinra for my liking, or at least the President and his twerp-y son (who is in fact my age).

"A routine job, right? No sweat!" he replied confidently.

"I wonder… originally, Sephiroth was assigned this mission. That means it's a top-priority matter." He stated walking in the opposite direction of Zack, putting emphasis on Top-Priority. "Be alert or you'll fail."

"Brutal Tseng." I mumbled standing up and crossing my arms.

"And Sephiroth?" he questioned curiously.

"Refusing to go, apparently." I smiled at Zack's reaction.

"Oh, What is that? They spoil him too much!" I stood in between the two as Zack walked up to Tseng. I grinned before snorting in laughter. Tseng had to put his head down slightly and cover his mouth with his hand to hide the smile and his laugh. I pulled my hands back to tighten my black ponytail again as though second nature.

"Hm. Why don't you say that to his face?" he retorted after recovering. Zack pulled away and clasped his hands together.

"Uh, No thanks." He added before tilting his head chuckling scared Tseng might actually do it. I put my hands on their shoulders.

"This is the start of a b-e-a-utiful relationship, but we must be off. Things to do." Tseng nodded in agreement.

"Like what?" I smirked at Zack and pulled my hand away leading him towards the elevator.

"People to find, things to destroy, fiends to kill, towns to protect, wars to fight," I listed ticking off my fingers in a light and rather cheerful voice. "Just the usual Zack. Just the usual." I ended with my hands raised by my head, my head shaking, and my palms facing up. zack gave me a somewhat saddened glance, but my face and attitude towards the subject didn't change. "That's the way things are. It's what we do, don't look so down about it. You'll get used to it, if you haven't already." he was silent as the elevator stopped and we walked outside to a helicopter waiting for us.

We were soon on our way. Heading to Banora and from what I heard, it was the hometown of not only Genesis, but also Angeal.

For the most part I was to stay with Tseng, Zack could handle himself mostly and Lazard wasn't too specific about what he wanted so I took the time to walk around thinking to myself about things. I didn't really play an important role here in Banora. My job could have easily been done by Tseng…and yet here I was on the mission anyways.

During the time there, I was surprised to find that despite having to do all the dirty work, the Turks are paid more than SOLDIERs are. it's a bit understandable though. Turks do everything, even the dirty work, they have to be paid more for that. After a bit, Zack left after the conversation to hopefully find where Angeal's house was.

"You know Tseng that's a lost cause he'll go to each door knock and see if someone's there." I turned my head up to gaze over the hill and sure enough, there he was in all his glory checking every house. I stood besides Tseng taking in the breeze, the one thing I loved most about traveling, a good breeze. He stood looking rather tense. Something happened.

* * *

7/11: I edited the top. and corrected a couple of things.


	4. Destruction and Monsters

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII and all parts of the contemplation go to Square Soft or rather Square Enix. I own Evelia and the things based around her.

7/11: I found time to edit out the irritating top bit I had here. Enjoy.

* * *

"You alright there bud?" I asked curiously. He didn't respond but walked away. "An 'I'm fine' would do nicely if you really want to lie about it…" he turned with a ghost of a smile on his rather serious face.

"Alright then, I'm fine." I smiled and walked to his side coolly.

"You know, you're a liar and a horrible one at that." I sent him a wink as we continued to walk into town, but we were attacked by some Genesis Copies before even getting there. Tseng went to grab his gun, but I put my hand out. "I'll get them, hold on a second." I pulled out my sword and with four swipes killed all of them.

"Where were we? Ah yes, you're a liar and a horrible one at that. Isn't it like 'against company policy' to lie or something?" he shook his head as I walked over a Genesis copy body and followed next to him.

"No, it isn't." The look on his face made me think that the Turks encouraged lying.

"Fine it's against my company policy… not that I own a company… er wait let's rethink that…. It's against Evelia SOLDIER 1st Class policy to lie. How about that?"

"Good thing I'm not in SOLDIER then." I smacked my face rather harshly and yelped when I smashed my nose. "SOLDIER huh?" He smiled lightly, I stuck out my tongue rather childishly, and we passed by the fountain in the circle and walked out without making a noise. After going through a gate leading two ways we were attacked again going up a hill.

I took care of the copies with skill and ease. "Alright you want to be so cocky about it how about…. Evelia Reinhardt SOLDIER 1st Class Friendship policy?" I turned around to look at him to find him on the phone. He hung up and began to walk past me. "Are you even listening to me, Tseng?"

"Not really, no." I blinked surprised before following after him.

"At least you were honest about it…" I mumbled quietly as he bent down on the edge of a cliff overlooking a factory.

"It's against the Evelia Reinhardt SOLDIER 1st Class Friendship policy to lie isn't it?" I fell to the floor dramatically.

"But then you were listening, so that means you just lied to me again… You're confusing, shush you." He smiled at me again. I was good at that, getting Tseng to smile. There was that something about me and my stupid antics that always seemed to make people smile. Not in the happy-happy-joy-joy kind of smile, but in the you're-an-idiot-so-I'm-going-to-smile-at-you-but-laugh-on-the-inside smile. If it was truly like that, then I believe I got those constantly, especially from Tseng and Sephiroth.

Zack popped up from behind us as I finally took in the factory as they talked from next to me. It was large and the roof had many windows, a few of them conveniently placed next to a cliff. _What genius thought of this set up?_

I did my best to tune it out but some words of importance ran over to my ears.

"Genesis's parents…grave."

"…his own family?"

"…expect reason… him. What… Angeal?"

"…wasn't…house. But… give me time!" After awhile it was hard and I just listened to their entire conversation the weirdoes. "If I find Angeal, I can talk to him. If I can convince Angeal, maybe Genesis will come back, too."

"I understand now why Sephiroth chose you."

"Huh?" I tried to keep myself from jumping into the building without the two but this conversation was boring and quite pointless.

"Genesis and Angeal. Those two were Sephiroth's only friends."

"So what does that make me to Sephiroth his next door neighbor?" I piped in suddenly. He smirked but continued talking… the stupid Turk.

"He didn't want to fight them. That's why he refused the mission."

"Well Angeal is my friend, too!" I pouted for a while angrily. They were ignoring me on purpose and I was tempted to pull my broad sword off my back and whack them both with it.

"He's counting on you to bring them both back. Time is short. Let's go."

"I've been trying to do that for ten minutes. You stupid Turk, and now that I have your attention, I am quite offended that you would say that I'm not Sephiroth's friend. I mean the only ones who know him better than me is Genesis and Angeal. Then Angeal! I've known Angeal as long as I've known Sephiroth. We're not as close as Sephy and me, but still we're friends. I'd like to say now that you're an ass." I took this time to jump in through the window. Tseng and Zack not too far behind. I was still irritated and made sure to let Tseng know, by glaring at him every now and then. Tseng and I led the way downstairs as Zack followed behind some. We found a computer in a small room just off the main area and proceeded to check it out as Zack came running in.

He left and after finding some of the things my part of the mission required. I thanked him real fast. Tseng smirked at me.

"Still mad?" I glared at him.

"Very," came my mumbled reply.

"You know you can't stay mad at me." he winked again and my face flushed before I left running after Zack quickly. _Stupid Turk, I thought we had agreed to _never _bring that up. Ever!_ I almost stomped my up to Zack's side. He glanced at me from the side but said nor did anything else.

Genesis was sitting down reading LOVELESS again. I tried not to roll my eyes, and my stance settled a bit as genesis sent me a glare. I returned it lightly.

"Settle down… Zack the puppy." Zack didn't take lightly being called by that.

Tseng came running in, he glanced at genesis and turned to the machine glowing green to our left. "The grave at the house… we found the remains of our people there as well."

Genesis sat looking at his hand. "It didn't take much to send them false reports. Just some mild threats…" Tseng began walking to Genesis halfway there Zack came in.

"They would have done that anyway. At least your parents would have." I decided to sit this one out. I don't know what it means to have parents, besides I didn't like Genesis much and apparently the feeling was mutual. We never got along well. It wasn't about to change.

Genesis stood, "My 'parents' betrayed me. They had always betrayed me, from the very beginning." No one said anything, but he wasn't happy about what Zack had said. "What do you know? Shinra Lapdogs!" he had charged up a fire materia and fired it at Tseng. Tseng was sent flying back into the glowing machine. He was covered in flames but as he fell to the floor, they died away. I was mildly surprised by his speed, the attack happened quicker than I could respond properly.

"Tseng!" I ran to his side quickly, he wasn't gone just… hurt. I placed my left hand on his left shoulder causing my whole arm to go around his back as I looked at him. I moved my right hand to his right shoulder and waited for a response. "Damn you, you stupid Turk." _I guess Genesis is a SOLDIER 1st_ _Class for a very apparent reason._

He didn't look at me and I turned my attention to Genesis and glared at him, harder. Zack went to pull out his sword but Angeal swooped in from nowhere taking it and standing in front of Zack faced Genesis.

"Welcome partner." The two of them along with myself glared at Genesis. "I see… you finally made your decision. I'll respect your wishes old friend. However," The red-coated man walked to Angeal's side, I took this time to steal a glance at Zack and then Tseng. Unconsciously I griped Tseng shoulder lightly. "Can you really live on that side?" Genesis left and Angeal turned to leave as well.

"Angeal!" The old mentor of mine pushed Zack back and stabbed the sword into the ground between them. He huffed with a glance at me and left. Zack pulled his sword from the ground and ran after them. Some minutes later Tseng was slowly getting up shaking it off.

He received a phone call, and after he was off it I asked, "You alright then?"

"Fine. I told you that you couldn't stay mad at me." he smirked knowingly

"Yeah it only took taking a fire materia from a SOLDIER 1st Class for me to not be mad." I grumbled at him annoyed. He didn't respond as he continued to smirk at me eventually causing my face to turn red. "I've Changed buck-o, don't think I still look the same."

He snorted a little, "Let's go before the town's bombed." He left running and I nodded running after him.

We met up with Zack just inside the door of the Factory and held off a few monsters after telling him the town was going to be bombed. Zack had to go back to Angeal's house, Tseng and I stood around while. He made some phone calls. I began getting jittery and nervous, he was taking a long time and would get killed if he didn't hurry. I wanted to know what was taking so long, I always had to know what was going being out of the loop and refuse to stay out of it. I hated waiting around and ran after Zack, to check on him.

I ran to his side as he talked with Genesis. "We are… monsters." He paused and the next thing we saw was a wing emerge from his back. Zack gasped audibly in surprise. I clenched my teeth and a surprised noise came from my throat. "We have neither dreams nor honor." He was gone in a second flying through the sky. We watched him go.

When he was completely gone from sight, I watched the black feathers fall from the sky. I sighed sadly looking at Zack who had caught a black feather in his hand. I looked around and my ears picked up very distant noise…similar to that of a plane.

"SOLDIER… doesn't mean monster," said Zack closing his fist around the black feather.

"Let's get out of here before they blow the town up. Us along with it." he said nothing but gave me a gentle nod, and I grabbed his hand pulling him along, he was taking a bit longer than necessary. When he began to run at a better speed I let go and smiled to him brightly, winking once. A small blush covered his cheeks and I smiled brighter. We managed to get to the top of the tallest cliff before the bombing happened. Zack took a couple deep breaths, and I took one. The plane drew our attention as it released bombs over the town, and the two of us watched sadly as the small town was blown up. Zack was saddened by it more than myself.

I put my hand on his shoulder and rubbed a bit to calm him down as his face fell and a hurt expression covered it. We watched silently as Banora burned, it was a depressing sight to behold and I could feel it in my heart. I heard the sound of the Helicopter near and I squeezed Zack's shoulder tightly and turned to glance at Tseng who was at the door of the Chopper waiting. Zack glanced at me, the same pained expression covering it and I nodded my head to the Helicopter that sent winds through our hair. Me and Tseng's hair flew in the winds it created and Zack's hair rippled similar to our pants. I let my hand slide away as I jogged up to the Chopper and grabbed Tseng's hand boarding.

Zack followed not too far behind. I gave him a reassuring smile and he couldn't seem to return it.

Landing back in Midgar Zack asked Tseng if he was okay with the place being bombed. I walked away not really caring about it I knew his Company policy rules all too well. I knew what his answer was going to be so I didn't stand around to listen to it.


	5. Bonding with Sephiroth

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII and all parts of the contemplation go to Square Soft or rather Square Enix. I own Evelia and the things based around her.

Evie is turning 16 and Zack is 16. (these ages, are kind of averages, guestimation I made on their ages.)

* * *

Angeal had been gone for a little more than a month when we went on our mission and now the war finally had ended, and the constant Wutai missions faded away as we dealt with the remnants of their people and any resistance they created. It was around this time that the I went on a mission only to find that little girl from Wutai there. Zack was there too. We were the only ones to respond to her mail…that she had sent to our personal e-mail's.

The next day I was called into Lazard's room and after walking in, I stood next to Sephiroth as he called Zack up.

He was being promoted today. One-step closer to his dream. As we waited for him, I messed with my phone a bit, searching through it for some neat things to do with it. I found that it had a recording device. A MOVIE recording device.

"That's new…" I mumbled smiling. Now I could get all of Zack's funniest moments on camera. I think… Zack walked in Sephiroth glanced at him but returned to the clipboard in his hand. I didn't pay attention but I started to film Sephiroth as he looked at the paper.

"Congratulations. As of this moment, you're promoted to SOLDIER 1st Class." It was silent for a moment.

"Huh. I thought I'd be happier." was the mumbled reply as the now SOLDIER 1st Class glanced at his hand.

"Understandable. Too much happened too fast." Sephiroth had placed down the clipboard. I had stopped filming a few seconds ago and deleted that film before starting up a new one. I used my new device to make it so that I didn't have to look at Zack.

"Zack, I'm afraid I need your assistance again." Zack turned to Sephiroth and I stared at Sephy through the phone filming him with intent. I was gonna get something of this guy…sometime.

"Are you pushing another assignment on me?"

The silver haired man sighed gently, "My apologies." I stopped filming. BINGO! I could sell copies of this for thousands of Gil. I smiled, that one was a keeper.

"Whatever." Someone wasn't too happy about it; I frowned at Zack.

"But before that get changed into your 1st Class uniform." He nodded and left to go change.

"I think he took that rather well." I grinned at the two receiving the same in return. "So, Lazard, is it true the president's son is here today?"

"Yes he is." I nodded solemnly.

"Do I have to go be his baby sitter again?"

"Probably not, The President didn't ask for the usual protection," Lazard responded lightly.

"Good, the less I have to deal with him the better." I grumbled aggravated just at the thought of his stupid grinning face.

"You don't like him?"

"Do you even begin to understand how much of an understatement that is Sephiroth? I thought you would know this."

"I do, but I find that it's enjoyable to see you react in such an angry and flustered manner."

"You are one mean teacher, you know that?" The Masamune wielder smirked at me.

"You've said as much many times previously." I glared at him lightly. The rest of the time was in silence. I grumbled across the room from Sephiroth mumbled different death threats to him. Sephiroth sat smirking lightly still staring at the papers in his hand. Lazard stared at his screen obviously reading something.

"Evie, stop mumbling under your breath about how you're going to kill me."

"Make me." I countered instantly regretting my words.

"I'll remember that." My head turned with wide eyes to find his, mostly green, Mako eyes staring at me, that stupid smirk still on his face.

Zack walked back in the room looking not too bad. He turned his gaze in my direction and I smiled with a nod and a wink. He smiled cockily towards me. I winked again. Lazard broke the moment.

"The company has decided to eliminate Genesis and his cohorts." Lazard stood up from behind his desk. Zack's smile fell my not to far behind. "This includes Angeal as well." My mouth fell open a sound of surprise emerging from it.

"And you want me to do it?"

"No, the Shinra Army will handle it."

"What about me?" asked Zack a bit angrily. I took the moment to glance at Sephiroth to see his response to this. He had known and I hadn't. They were pushing me out again... he smirk had disappeared and his face was serious again. He didn't answer my gaze.

"They don't trust you." I kept my gaze on Sephiroth as he looked at me momentarily and spoke, "They believe your emotions will hamper your judgment."

"Well, of course!" Zack seemed frustrated over this. I turned my gaze to a wall on my right my thoughts momentarily racing.

"That's why I'm going, too." Sephiroth added.

"I'm just a sack of potatoes nowadays, huh? Rotten potatoes apparently too. No one likes tell _me_ anything anymore" I grumbled, still not looking at them. I lifted my hands up stiffly and tighten my ponytail as I usually did.

"Don't worry I hadn't found the time to tell you," I snapped my head to stare at the Hero of the world with incredulity, "You're coming with as well." I snorted.

"Couldn't find the time when we had like ten minutes of silence just a minute ago? Love the attention you pay to the little stuff Sephs." He didn't respond as I murmured his nickname. He was in a tolerant mood today. That was good.

"To kill them?" Zack asked him with a frown and a rather serious face on. Sephiroth wasn't looking at either of us but a little smile played across his lips. Before we could say anything towards it, a red alert went throughout the building.

"An intruder."

"Where?"

"Close." I sighed.

"That's not very descriptive."

"Sephiroth, the president!" he gave a nod and left quickly. "Evelia, check on Rufus." I nodded and turned to leave with Sephiroth. "Zack, the entrance." I wasn't sure what he did.

"Yeah you got it." He passed us at a run. After going upstairs, we separated as Sephiroth went to the president and I went to go see if his son was under good protection. Seven doors later I found him in a room with three Shinra army Captains, six infantrymen, two SOLDIER 2nd Classes, and four SOLDIER 3rd Classes.

"You," I pointed to a 2nd Class and he walked over to me speaking loudly and clearly. "Report on him."

"Rufus Shinra, Ma'am. We were all sent here by the president." I looked around and glanced at the teen a smug grin on his face.

"Evie, you going to keep me company. I've missed you today." I sneered a bit.

"Save it Rufus," I mumbled to the cocky blond, "Good, keep him safe. I trust you, as members of SOLDIER to preserve our honor."

"Ma'am!" Everyone saluted; I nodded and ran out heading for the elevator and going down. I decided that if Rufus was fine then maybe Zack needed some help. Going to the entrance, I found Zack was fighting some machines; I ran down and gave him a hand. He smiled at me.

"Thanks but I could have handled them on my own." I winked at him lightly.

"Shut up and keep moving." We smiled at each other and ran outside. The door used to be there but the machines had taken to liberty of blowing the entire thing out so they could fight inside. We stopped just outside in Sector 8 to find a girl with orange hair being attacked. I instantly recognized the clothing and shook my head.

"Hold on, I'm a-comin'!" I shook my head but followed him at a walking pace. We were stopped by a metal rod.

"Sector 8 is Turks jurisdiction, slick." I smiled, at the red head. The only one I've ever known. Such a nice guy after you got past the ass. Next, my bald friend popped out next to Zack. Zack looked between the two of them incredulously. I knew the two as Reno and Rude. I knew Tseng the best though.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he turned to the Turk behind him. "Tseng, do something!"

"There's no need for concern."

"Huh?" Zack turned to find the girl with a weapon out and the two copies down on the floor. "Okay…"

"The other areas…"continued Tseng, his voice light.

"Midgar is just crawling with nasties," mumbled Reno.

"SOLDIER is having difficulties."

"Reno. Rude."

"Just say the word." The red head sighed.

"Go." Tseng ordered.

"Yes, sir." They were gone an up the stairs.

"So now we're outsourcing to the Turks?" Zack questioned with his hands behind his head.

"Apparently so." I mumbled gently with a small smirk. It was a bit irritating, but that was alright. I didn't mind the Turks so bad.

"SOLDIER's being stingy." An annoying voice sounded from behind Zack.

"There's a manpower shortage—huh?" He blurted out. "You're a Turk, too?"

"I'm Cissnei," my eyebrows rose a bit from suspicion.

"I'm Zack, pleasure to meet you," greeted Zack pleasantly.

"Evelia." I didn't say anything else. I was famous, she'd know who I was and I for one wasn't particularly fond of women. She suddenly being at the top of the list.

"Zack, aren't you on assignment?" I smirked, Tseng knew him a little too well. Cissnei giggled as he walked over. I smiled deeply at him having his arms crossed.

"Same objective. Need some help here?"

"I appreciate the offer," Tseng unfolded his arms to turn him away. "But…"

"Oh, how generous! Well, Tseng, Evelia, Zack," she winked, "I gotta go." She ran off onto LOVELESS Avenue. Zack followed and I shook my head.

"He's really something else that guy." I stated beginning to walk away with a smirk to the new SOLDIER 1st Class.

"He also happens to be your best friend." I shrugged lightly.

"Yeah, well, he's not perfect I guess then." I left before getting a phone call from the oh-so familiar Sephiroth.

"Come to Mako Reactor 5 quickly." his deep voice said through the line.

"You gots it Sephy!" I beamed as I closed the phone and ran. With horrible timing, my spine shivered. It was a delayed reaction to the sound of his voice. Sometimes it'd make me shiver, from what, I wasn't sure of yet. He was inside the reactor waiting patiently. "What's up?"

"Have a lead on Hollander."

"So it's gonna be just you and me?"

"Why do you ask?" questioned the general.

"We haven't spent that much time together. I mean you being my current mentor and all; you'd think that maybe we'd be together more often." I pointed out casually.

"You're a SOLDIER 1st Class Evie," his sensual voice began, "you no longer need a mentor."

"Yeah I do, I know nothing!" was my arguing statement. The silver haired man shook his head. I gave him a hopeful grin.

"I'll be calling Zack soon."

"Why do you people even call me for these things if you have him to do it?" I shouted angrily. Sephiroth stayed silent almost as if he knew something I didn't. "What's with the silence Sephiroth? You know something. Spill."

"As your mentor," Sephiroth emphasized the 'mentor' to grab my attention. "I will inform you that you should keep your head on a level mental and emotional state, in or out of battle. Haven't I gone over this?"

"Not everyone in as inhumanly calm as you are about everything," I countered grumbling. "So that does mean you're my mentor."

"Yes, because you have much to learn." The taller man seemed to say grudgingly. He turned away and went for his phone dialing a number. I bent over the ledge and went back through my phone, searching through my many emails. I didn't take the time to check them often. Much like I did Sephiroth walked away from my area to talk alone until the ending of the conversation.

"Angeal has been sighted," I strolled to stand in front of him waiting and assuming he was on the phone with Zack. "The army is mobilizing, but there's still time. We'll find them before they do, and…"

"And WHAT?" I heard Zack yell through the phone. I choked with laughter at the look on Sephiroth's face. With speed only a SOLDIER 1st Class could have, I took a picture of his face. I was ever-grateful my phone had already been in my hand.

"… fail to eliminate them." I grinned, good thing I had camera on my main menu. "Yes, for real." He laughed out the yes and closed the phone after getting a response from Zack.

"That was new." He smirked at me but didn't say anything. "You know It's been a while since I've been able to go home and sleep properly. Or at least since Wutai." The General remained silent.

"Home huh?" I shrugged lightly now at his side.

"Not like I have a real one." The bright green eyes turned to glance at me and I returned the stare with a gentle smile. I received a light smirk in response. "Let's go, Sir." Green eyes widened in surprise.

"I believe that has been the first Occasion I have heard you call anyone Sir, including to me." I smiled.

"I guess I have a small lack of disrespect."

"That's why you weren't promoted for so long," he pointed out, "that and you don't act very mature during missions."

"What do you mean by "don't"?" I ask a bit irritated at him lecturing me still.

"It's present tense, implying that you still act in this nature." I grumbled silently at his words, but followed him obediently. The two of us sense something other than Zack on the floor above us and we moved to greet whatever it was.

At the source we found Zack who had finished it off. It was a Sahagin, but this one was different. It wasn't colored normally like the others. It was Silver and white compare to the ugly green and gray colors, the usually were. It had a face on it's head and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Is that Angeal's face…?" Sephiroth lead the way over to the 1st.

"It appears Genesis isn't the only one who can be copied." He walked past the dead copy but I stopped to get a good look at it, before glancing at Sephiroth. He paused before turning a familiar look in his eye.

"The company training room…"

"Hm?"

"We used to sneak in there for fun, when the 2nds were out…Genesis, Angeal and I." I smiled and stood. It was a once in the lifetime opportunity, story time Sephy style.

"So you guys were the reason why the training room was out of use for so long?" Sephiroth gave me a small nod, "you never told me that."

"You guys were pretty tight."

"Humph, I wonder..." he began sentimentally.

* * *

Okay I know Sephiroth is a bit out of character here and I apologize. I figure he must be nice sometimes. Or he must have been nice to some people, he and Evie have known each other for a few years now.


	6. Thoughts, attacks and Introductions

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII and all parts of the contemplation go to Square Soft or rather Square Enix. I own Evelia and the things based around her.

2/13: Realized I never finished fixing this problem.

* * *

Sephiroth finished lightly. I smiled a little thinking about how damaged the place was after they had their fun. Zack was facing in the opposite direction of the General and was leaning against the railing. I was leaning against the same railing as Zack but I was facing Sephiroth. Through his talk, I thought about how much I should get a new uniform one with a cloak-y thing. Like the silver haired wonder over there.

"So, was everything alright?" asked Zack immediately.

"Yes, as far as Genesis was concerned. But as for Angeal…" he trailed off for a moment.

"Angeal? What happened?" Zack was curious to this, Angeal and stories about his mentor and friend always brought interest to him. I was sure it was also because Sephiroth was talking to him, and friendlily so. A new first wouldn't know what it's like working with the man. Except me, I had the pleasure of working with him since being a 2nd Class.

"Later, I received one of his famous lectures," we shook our heads at the same time.

"And I was there to hear it," I mumbled to Zack with a smile. He smiled at me before asking Sephiroth about it.

"About what?"

"Always the same. Discipline, dreams honor, et cetera."

"Discipline, dreams, honor, et cetera." I said simultaneously with Sephiroth, having received a great many of my own before. Even while I was under tutelage of Sephiroth did Angeal come to me about things that I had done wrong.

"Ah, one of those huh?" replied the spiky haired boy.

I watched Sephiroth walk back over to the monster with Angeal's face on it. Zack turned back around. So many things were running through my mind. I was wondering what to do myself now.

"So it's true… they're in league with Hollander," murmured the jade-eyed General.

"How could this happen?" Zack asked. Sephiroth didn't answer him, and together we walked away. We were silent and Zack wasn't with us. He was somewhere behind us, but Sephiroth didn't seem to notice, he was lost in his thoughts.

"You think I could ever have a Cloak like yours? Or whatever that thing is. I mean Genesis has one too. His is red like everything else about him. Then yours is Silver… what would be my color?" Sephiroth smirked evenly.

"Yellow." I made a quirky face and scratched my head.

"Um, isn't that little bright? I might blind someone with something like that."

His smirk didn't falter, "I didn't say bright yellow," he added. We paced side by side together through the reactor.

I made an odd groaning noise, "Nah… why not Blue? Or a dark blue? Or maybe I can't work the cloak/cape look. Maybe I need a skirt or something," I paused shaking my head at the thought. "I just want something new. I hate looking like everyone else." I glanced up at the taller man.

He seemed to be holding in a small laugh.

"Laugh it up. I know what you're thinking. Which is a bit surprising may I add…" I mumbled softly with a raised eyebrow. A superior look crossed his face and I crossed my arms pouting a bit as we came to a stop. _He didn't even bother to argue… crazy silver-haired general. With his crazy horny thoughts._ I paused to guffaw over this for a few moments. Then a thought came to me. _Does Sephiroth ever do the horizontal monster mash?_ I turned with wide eyes to stare at the man.

We had reached a door, but there was no power flowing into it so in turn, it couldn't be opened. Zack came by after we sat waiting around a few minutes. He gave me a raised eyebrow to my face and I shook my head a bit. He smiled and was sent to turn the power back on. My eyes still wide I mused over it for a while. I was tempted to ask, but afraid I'd get a Masamune through the stomach in response.

I continued to think as we waited. _I mean honestly the man must have urges. He's like...twenty something right? I would die of laughter if he was still a virgin. Although I think dieing of laughter wouldn't be so bad compared to laughing at him and getting stabbed or something._ My thoughts dulled as I forced back a wave of giggles.

"You know, I never really liked Hollander. He runs funny like someone stuck something up his ass," I commented deciding to get my mind out of its previous thought.

"Do you run perfectly?" was his response.

"Do you even run?" I countered quickly.

"Touché." I smiled and raised my left eyebrow quickly giving him a superior smile.

"I've never seen you run before; you just…float or something when you fight. Even in a state of emergency like 20 minutes ago you WALKED to the president," I said proving my point quite nicely. He shrugged a bit in response. I figure people as powerful as him don't do shrugging. The power came back online and we waited at the entrance patiently for our third party member.

Walking through the threshold and down some stairs, we found ourselves in the place that was obviously where the copies were made. I read some of the reports in the area as the two talked about what happened with Genesis.

Sephiroth told Zack what happened and why they might be in league with Hollander, but I myself already had my suspicions. I had already heard the news about Genesis before.

"The wound was superficial. But for some reason, Genesis wasn't healing. The man who treated him was Hollander." that man had quite the memory quoting everything that was said.

I myself would have forgotten half the things said, but Sephiroth was that type of man. He was almost a good thirty years old to boot, at least double my age.

I was going through the old reports about the experiment as they talked tuning them out to stay focused. I found it odd sometimes how I could go from talking about Sephiroth's virginity to business so fast. I smirked at the thought of my previous views.

An ancient found in the northern cave… experiments having to do with the cells of the Ancient to try to make humans with Ancient abilities.

"All scientists ever do is experiment on people using some wild life form as the source, " I mumbled incoherently, "Crazy men and women."

I looked up as something flew down. "Genesis."

"You won't take Hollander." the scientist began to run.

"Zack, Evie go after Hollander." Zack nodded and soon was on his trail I dropped the book to the floor jumped over Genesis and followed after.

Zack was stopped a few times but as he went to take care of the copies, I bumped him over, sword at hand. "Go after him. I'll handle the copies," Recently going on quite a few side missions made it easy to take them down with a few swipes at them. I ran after Zack seeing him take down some more copies. I delivered the finishing blow to one. We ran together after the man. Having to be stopped more than once to our annoyance.

I held off the last battalion as Zack went ahead. If it wasn't for the fact I could roll everywhere I would have clearly been killed several times.

I ran into the lower plate level and watched from the area above where I saw the buster sword and Zack, with Angeal on the other side. Which brought me to my previous musings, other than a few of the 2nd Class and 3rd Class did anyone in 1st Class ever get laid? I shook my head and watched the two.

"Working for Hollander now? What is it you're after?"

"World Domination," said Angeal monotonously. I snorted with laughter.

"That's not even funny, man," I coughed quietly to hide my laugh. If only Zack knew…

"How about… revenge?" I shook my head and watched things unfold for a while.

"For what?" Angeal didn't answer, "Angeal!" Suddenly a white wing came from his back. I gasped at it softly; it was beautifully white… like fresh snow.

I couldn't hear the rest of their conversation, but opened my phone to check the map. We were just over Sector 5… in the slums. I wasn't sure if this was good or bad.

"What do angels dream of?" shouted Angeal into the sky angrily. I glanced up suddenly before closing my phone and checking on the two. Angeal placed his sword into the plating, before walking towards Zack, his lips moving. Zack backed up a bit and suddenly Angeal punched him.

"The speed of a true first for you… He's holding back though. He could have seriously hurt Zack if he wanted to…" I mumbled to myself oblivious to Zack who refused to put up a fight. I turned my attention to them again just as Angeal said, "Defend yourself."

I jumped over the ledge to go to help Zack or at least stop Angeal. But it was too late the scream of Zack as he fell through the plating reached my ears and I myself nearly fell down.

"Zack!" Angeal looked at me with the same face as mine.

"What the hell is wrong with you Angeal?" I cried staring at the man incredulously. My breathing quickened and I punched him in the face roughly. He said nothing but took the hit silently. I waited for him to argue, get mad, yell… anything but nothing happened. He stood slowly, he looked at me and I shook my head sadly running off to find the kid. I hoped more than anything he didn't die.

I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if he had. I called his phone twice, but he didn't answer. I feared the worst as I walked through the slums. I remembered all to well not to bump into the kids there. A couple recognized me and asked for an autograph. I wasn't in the mood but I nodded lightly and signed their books. The two left laughing blithely. I smiled gently wishing I had days like that in my past. Not remembering the first ten years of your life kinda did that to you.

I ran around the slums for what felt like a good five minutes I couldn't sense him down here. I walked towards a dead end to find a crumbling church. I walked though the doors to find it empty. The scent of lilies reached my sensitive nose. I looked to the green floor to see a patch of flowers growing. I clobbered over there in my standard Combat boots. I enjoyed the loud "thunk" I received as I walked down the aisle.

I took a few deep breaths before remembering what I was doing there in the first place. "I wonder who tends to them," I whispered before running out and returning to my search.

It was a bit later that I found the elusive basturd. He was flirting up a rather pretty girl. She didn't seem odd, but she was rather pretty and very innocent. She was obviously from the slums. Upon closer inspection he was talking with her normally, no flirting involved, and I caught some of their conversation.

"Heroes to the children, protectors of the peace. But, they're not normal. They get some kind of special surgery, don't they?" She asked looking at him.

"So they say," he was playing it off as if he wasn't in SOLDIER to see what she meant by the whole thing. I hid behind on of the giant bubble things in the park.

"Normal is best. I think so, at least. Those SOLDIER people are kind of… weird," she seemed hesitant and a bit scared.

"They're…weird huh?" replied Zack.

"And they're scary. They fight and they love it," I looked over myself a few times.

"I look scary?" I whispered to myself. I was the only girl but I wasn't quite as built as the men were, but I was muscular compared to most women and I was only like fifteen. I had generally the same build as Reno. SOLDIER procedures require that all members stay in the best physical and mental shape possible or the Mako would take over. I mean if Zack isn't scary then why am I? I look sweeter than Zack and I was a girl! The only thing out of place was the giant sword I lugged around with me. I figured I was lucky my genetics didn't cause me to get all buffed out.

Women who are more toned than men are scary. I still had my femininity, well enough to get men to glance at me a few times. Tseng never complained either.

During the time, I had thought about everything the two were getting along fine laughing together. I walked out from behind the... thing.

"Am I really scary?" the two looked at me as I looked at the two with despair. Zack looked at me with surprise same with the girl before she laughed.

"Evie, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. you fell down that grate thing into the slums and after thinking you could have died I came down here to make sure you were alright but from the looks of it you're doing a little bit better than fine." the girl had bright green eyes and long brown hair.

"I'm Aerith." I smiled and waved a bit.

"I'm Evie, an old friend of Zack's." She smiled at me. "So am I really scary... I mean… I can't deny I enjoy the thrill of a good fight but am always scared about dying and whatnot but… it's my job, it's what I do for a living…" I rambled slightly; she shook her head with a smile.

"I'm sorry." I shook my head with a smile. "Have I met you before? You look familiar."

I shook my head a little, as Zack received a phone call, "I doubt it, but I've lived here a few years back though."

"Evie, we have to head for the Shinra building. Sephiroth isn't too happy," I nodded suddenly very serious.

"See you soon Aerith. Zack I'll go wait up ahead," He nodded once and I sent him a encouraging smile a wink too.

"Hey, Evie?" I turned at the sound of Aerith's voice.

"Yeah?"

"Can… Can I call you some time?" I smiled and nodded.

"Sure anytime," I pulled out a random piece of paper in my pocket that already had my number on it. "Here, kind of crinkly but you can still see the words and numbers. Maybe I'll call you sometime," She smiled and nodded once.

"I'd like that," her voice was sweet and genuine. Not many of the girls that Zack talked to were like that.

"See you two around," I waved as I ran ahead of Zack with a small smile on my face. Getting to the building was only half the trouble, I continuously got attack on my way there. The only easy part was riding in the elevator. I could feel Sephiroth's scowl from inside the moving thing. I groaned a bit.

Running out of the Elevator, I searched for someone to ask where the General might be. Saving the life of a 2nd Class I asked him where the silver-haired hero was. I followed his directions to find a Genesis Copy fling in my direction. I growled and ducked as it flew by. He was in an uptight mood and a mere glance from him told me my orders.

I didn't know where Zack was, if he left the Aerith girl, or what he was doing, but somewhere along the line, I could hear his grunts from a nearby window. I shook my head and continued on my way.

After fighting in a sequence of repetition, I soon grew tired and flustered by the onslaught. The Shinra building was really taking a beating from all this.


	7. Sephiroth Virgin or no?

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII and all parts of the contemplation go to Square Soft or rather Square Enix. I own Evelia and the things based around her.

2/13: Realized I never finished fixing this problem. I edited my A/Ns.

* * *

Sometime later, I felt and heard my phone ring in my pocket and I wondered who would be calling me at a time like this. No one in Shinra who has a brain that's for sure. I answer the phone anyways.

"Evie, here."

"It worked." I recognized the voice.

"Of course it worked." I huffed out the last word finishing up a particularly tough copy. "I wouldn't give you a fake number. So how may I help thee Aerith the wonderful?" She giggled on the other line.

"I just wanted to see how you are and if the number really worked." I snorted lightly as I sliced my way through the level.

"Well, I'm GOOD," I huffed out trying not to shout, "and like I SAID of course the number WORKS."

"You sound busy…"

"I am, but you called," I smiled a bit continuing to run around the level saving 2nds and 3rds, and the occasional worker, "so I picked up, now I'm multitasking."

"Oh well I don't want to bother you if you're busy," I paused in the middle of a fight to respond.

"Never, but it'd be nice if I could just call you back sometime."

"Alright then," I hung up the phone and returned to what I was doing.

Some hours later, the fight was over and the onslaught stopped. The public was interested in whom or what would attack Shinra. A few words from the General seemed to calm the city a bit. Zack and I were off missions for the time being. Like many of the other SOLDIERs I took this time to settle down and rest some. With a bit of difficulty I went to the 50th level.

I exited and walked down the hall pass other doors. A couple of which I knew to be Angeal's and Sephiroth's. I looked to my door.

_Reinhardt, E._

_SOLDIER 1__st__ Class_

I smiled up at those beautiful gold letters. Without a second thought, I pulled out my electronic key and walked through my favorite threshold. The room was dark and a bit dusty from not being used in a few weeks properly. I groaned and opened up the windows to let a fresh breeze through.

I looked around my living room. It was barren of unnecessary items. I figured it was the same for Sephiroth who just like me had nothing to reflect on. He grew up in Midgar without a family. I grew up… wherever I grew up with whoever as family. I couldn't remember them so it didn't matter.

My room held only a few pictures. One of them being with Sephiroth. He wasn't good with pictures so it was a sneak attack in his room. Unfortunately, it was bad timing, he had just come from the shower. He was dripping wet and in a towel and you could see my young blushing face.

He didn't get all too mad about it at the time. He teased me about it for a few months causing me to get very flustered. He seemed to enjoy having this effect on me. I pulled from my thoughts and left my living room to walk into the bedroom connected to it. Everything was made of the best luxuries. Sephiroth had first priority of course, but other 1st Class SOLDIER's had just as good treatment. Especially me.

I sighed lightly and took a small glimpse of the room. It was cleaner than the unused living room. I sighed and sat in my plush chair sinking into it comfortably. My armor soon became irritating and I moved to take it off.

It was a slow and heavy process. The shoulder pauldrons came first otherwise known as my shoulder protectors. Well after my sword, but that was removed the moment I walked into the room. I strolled to my walk in closet and placed the armor against the shelves holding the many replicas of each piece. Next Came my thick leather Harness which in comparison to standard Shinra Infantrymen was much thicker and sturdy. Obviously made for the brutal and constantly vigorous way of the SOLDIER life. While we relied mostly on hand-to-hand combat and swords to slice shit up, the infantrymen relied on guns.

My sword hung on a casing thing inside the room and next to the doorway.

Next came the thick leather Stomach protectors with the SOLDIER insignia on it. I had as many of these as I did Shoulder Pauldrons. I traced the SOLDIER insignia once before put it down neatly. I bent over and unzipped my combat boots.

After the unzipping I untied the laces before leaving them open for emergency slip on. I placed them neatly along with my other pairs of Combat boots. You always had to be ready for anything in SOLDIER. I wiggled my toes gently and smiled at my socks. Thick and strong good for walking and standing all day.

I removed both of my belts unbuckling and pulling them from pants. I don't know why we wore two belts, but we did. I figured it was best not to question the great minds of Shinra. They must know what they're doing with the clothing.

I took my gloves off to reveal long and thin fingers. I sighed they were calloused a bit. No escaping the brutality of SOLDIER. The black leather gloves did their job well but the sword and its handle proved too much. Now I was left with the black top, black pants, and black socks. Anything past that was my underwear.

I sniffed myself and figured a shower would feel nice. I grabbed some of my comfortable pajamas and left to shower for a long time. I kind of just stood there in the hot water letting it soothe my muscles. I sighed in pure bliss as I laid down and let the water hit me nearly falling asleep.

I went through my normal procedure before leaving with a towel wrapped around my body tightly. It was quiet, the room was sound proof. Like all of the SOLDIER rooms. Barely any sound went through and barely any sound went out. This was especially good went I felt like singing.

"Or for when Sephiroth brings home a girl!" I exclaimed to my bed, which sat silently in its Queen sized-mattress covered in its blue sheets. On the comforter were my pajamas. I shoved my pants on and my shirt on. I paced as I thought. "Maybe I should see him now and ask... but he might be busy… or worse he might be sleeping. Maybe tomorrow." I nodded with determination as I snuck under the comforter's and in satisfaction played with my black tresses before falling asleep.

The next morning was peaceful and I woke up like a princess from her sweetest dreams. I decided not to move as my thoughts ran through the previous day. It was long and tiresome. my thoughts turned to Zack's new eye candy. But Aerith didn't seem like the girl who would just a be fling and you'd be over with it. She was much too sweet and innocent. I'd kill Zack if he made her cry.

I liked Aerith she was nice, but it twanged a bit that he seemed to have taken a fancy to her so quickly. For once, I finally realized that it hurt that his attention was on some other girl, who was quite the opposite of me.

I shook my head from these thoughts and turned back to my theories on Sephiroth's personal life. I snickered at the thought. I bit down on my comforter to stop from cackling in the most evil of ways. I figured that I'd bother him about that later. It's was funny how your courage faded when you're faced with things in real life.

After a good hour wasted I got dressed in clean clothes and went about my day, starting with confronting Sephiroth… that was until my courage depleted and I walked right past his room. I left to check my mission status. I was on Stand-by, which means free time.

I roamed Sector 8 and the slums. By the time the afternoon rolled in, I had joined four clubs. Two were genesis Fan Clubs, another was Angeal Fan club and the last was a very special Sephiroth group. they were called the Silver Elite. The first amil I received caused me to chuckle.

"His hair always has a different scent to it and he uses up an entire shampoo bottle washing it? No wonder he stocks up on that crap. I wonder how he manages it." My hands rose up to my black hair. I tightened the ponytail in it and ran my hand along it's length. It was getting long. I hadn't cut it in a couple years. I decided to go get a trim.

After my haircut, I returned to the SOLDIER floor. I received a call from Sephiroth.

"Training room. Now," I grumbled at his voice.

"Says three words, no hello , no goodbye, and no chance for me to say anything. Damn crazy tutor," I sulked over to the room. Hojo was there. It was time for my monthly check up. I'd be pitted against a simulation of me a month ago to see if I got any stronger and some other stupid physical tests.

I ended up completely destroying my simulation and Sephiroth seemed content, my mind ran back to my thoughts on if he was a Virgin or not. I choked as I tried to stay calm and not giggle. I'd ask him about it after we went back to our rooms.(A/N)

The next afternoon I found that I was bored with nothing to do again. I found that ever since last night I couldn't confront my tutor. The memory was fresh in my mind and nothing but a brilliant shade of red flushed my cheeks. I created a while new shade of red.

Either way Sephiroth was in no way a Virgin; he was a healthy twenty-something year old and he knew what he was doing. I refused to see the Silver-haired General anytime soon.

So there I was lying underneath my comfortable SOLDIER 1st Class bed sheets when a knock resounded through the silent apartment. "Evie! You in there?" I immediately recognized the voice and with a jump I was at the door opening it. I smiled at the older boy as he grinned at me.

"I've been looking for you," I gave him a gentle smile; "we're free for a little, want to go do something together?" I paused and glanced over his clothes.

"We're gonna be noticed if we're dressed in SOLDIER uniform you know that right?" He gave his clothing a glance over.

"Well I don't know," I moved to the side and waved him inside the apartment, "I mean either way I still look good." I pushed him a bit at his cocky nature.

"Well I unlike you am known to children and girls of all ages. I probably would be recognized," I walked to my bedroom talking over my shoulder as he followed, "so I need to change clothing. What to wear though?"

I sauntered inside my closet towards the black dresser with different styles of clothing. Zack continued to follow out of interest. I didn't stop him, nothing personal in here.

"So I have, normal clothes," I pulled out an outfit and placed it against my body showing Zack. I noticed how his eyes skimmed over my body. I was wearing a pair of short shorts and a spaghetti strap I found in a store once. "You can't pretend to be discreet?" He chuckled gently and grinned completely unashamed.

"Anyways I have normal clothes," I showed him again, before placing it back and pulling out another, "I've got some school girl clothes, got these from a nearby institute that Shinra funds." I put it back smiling at Zack wonder. "I've got some dresses; dress clothing, formal clothing… blah blah blah." I waved gently tapping some hangers.

"Why are you showing me?"

"So you can pick," I chuckled out with a small smirk. I left him to choose as I left to get ready. I returned from the shower with my undergarments on. He was in the living room watching the Shinra Television. I glance at the clothing and gave him a look. He turned to me and grinned.

"Seriously dude?" I whispered staring at the dreaded pieces of clothing.

Walking from my room Zack was next to the frame waiting like he would when we were younger, he smirked with a superior look, "You gonna act the part?"

I stayed silently and I slouched, "Maybe if I slouch enough I'll look stupid," Zack smacked me in the back and grined as I glared at him.

"Just like the good old days huh?" I sent him and incredulous look.

"Good old days? I never wore this in the 'Good old days'," I said with my fingers quoting the words.

"True, but you look good. You've got the body, the huge… stuff," he mumbled staring at my chest. I punched him in the gut. he choked a bit, "The face, if you weren't so serious and the hair if you'd just let it down."

"Bah! What would you know?" I scowled at him.

"That's not a cute face. Try this," The raven-haired SOLDIER walked over and tilted my head, "Now close your eyes softly and smile softly." I did as he told me. "Now that's cute."

I punched him again and he took it with a huge grin. "Like I said, what do you know?"

"I'm a guy, I would know all about this." I growled menacingly as he went to touch my hair.

"This is just one big turn on for you guys?" he grinned beside himself.

"A little bit, but you look good. If you would just let me take your hair out," he grumbled as I moved away from him expertly, "you would look even better."

I giggled as I tripped him. "You know, this is really dumb. I'm an expert in hand-to-hand combat; do you think you can get to me?"

"What makes you think you're an expert?" he turned over to look up at me.

"Well I _can_ fend off Sephiroth," I gloated lightly to the older man.

"Explain," he ordered standing up with a hand.

"We fight some in hand-to-hand combat, one of the only things I have on par with that pesky old man," I was busy grumbling too much to notice that Zack had successfully pulled my hair band out.

"Now, try to talk in a higher pitch and we'll be set."

"I'm not going to do this for your sexual enjoyment, ya creep."

"Who said anything about sexual? This is just purely for enjoyment…" he drifted off with a small grin.

"If anyone sees me, you are a dead SOLDIER," I threatened with a small smile. I pulled my hair down to fix it a bit.

"I love the silver ring, adds to the School girl look." I stuck my tongue out and let him lead me out of my apartment and into the elevator. No one seemed to recognize me in the clothing. Thing was that he was the one who had given me the rings. Back when we were 2nds. He bought it for me when we hanging out. he wasn't sure when my birthday was so he just bought it randomly for me. 'An anniversary of our year long friendship' or something like that.

I walked silently at his side with my hands clapped together tightly in front of me. It sent an innocent vibe to those around us.

The uniform was simple. I figured because Shinra funded the school they'd be according to their colors.

It was mostly black. I wore a cotton white button up shirt, with a Black long sleeved sweater. At the end around my wrists, waist and neck were two bands of white. On the left of my chest was the school's insignia. I had a red bow on , the only thing red I had on. Next came my Black pleated skirt, which like the sweater had two bands of white going along the bottom.

My Black thigh highs came next with a pair of the school's black shoes. Zack smiled at me and I felt my heart beat change a bit. I ignored it figuring that the feeling of being someone different and having a normal date with a guy was exhilarating me. We left the building silently with Zack following up behind politely.

I smiled up at Zack lightly, this would be interesting.

* * *

A/N: This meeting was kept open and not seen so that you, the reader can take it as you want. Any way you imagine it, the result is the same, more or less. Evie poked around in his business too far and ended up poking her. lol


	8. SOLDIERs on a Date

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII and all parts of the contemplation go to Square Soft or rather Square Enix. I own Evelia and the things based around her.

2/13: Realized I never finished fixing this problem. This top part needs to go.

* * *

"You know what I don't understand is how you men find this whole school girl thing… so… interesting? cute?" Zack smiled gently.

"Try sexy," I glared at him.

"You dressed me in this for your crazy sexual desires?"

Zack laughed heartily at this, "No, I dressed you up like that so that I could walk around Midgar with a good looking girl around my arm."

"Go do that with Aerith," I mumbled lightly as I looked around wondering where he was leading me.

"Aerith is different, I doubt she'd let me do this, but I haven't known her as long as I have you. Besides as of now you've got the perks, literally," I rolled my eyes.

"Allows with the junk… Leave my boobs alone okay! It's not their fault their big!" I hissed at him as I hugged myself to hide them.

Zack sighed lightly with an odd look, "You're flushing, how cute."

"I don't flush!" Zack and I paused at the way that sounded and out of pure immaturity; we began roaring with laughter leaning on each other for support.

"Even cuter, you're in denial," He mumbled smirking a bit.

"Go screw yourself," I mumbled my face heated with embarrassment.

"Tsk Tsk, Little Evie, now how could I do that without your help?" He asked pushing me along by the small of my back. I was silent for a moment and when I glanced up at his taller figure, I saw the residing smirk and realization caught on and I smack him in the chest.

"Pervert!"

"Hey, you said it," he argued back a grin still evident on his face. I rolled my eyes, but I had nothing to say in my defense, he was right. He lead me into a small restaurant. I smiled warmly, and noticed as Zack snuck an arm around my waist.

"What are you—" I looked around, there were men looking at me, even some with dates already.

"Come on, let's get a spot in the back," he murmured holding me tightly. If I wasn't so used to being in pain I would have complained. We sat silently at the back of the restaurant. He refused to let me sit anywhere but right beside him in a small booth.

"You know if I had been Aerith that would have bruised my hip," I muttered softly into his ear.

"Good thing you're not Aerith," I smile faintly at the sound of those words. If he wasn't so busy staring down those other guys he would have said something about the smile.

We waited silently until a young guy came to our table asking for our drinks. Zack glared him down until he left with our order.

"Don't scare the waiter!" I hissed at him.

"Did you see the way he was looking at you?" he countered lightly, his Mako eyes glistening.

"No," I began feebly, "but since when were you so protective of me?" He paused and his anger simmered down until he laughed. I furrowed my black eyebrows at him questioning his reasons for laughing.

"You're a bit more oblivious than Angeal mentioned," my look didn't change as I waited for an explanation. "Always, Evie," I shook my head.

"Doesn't feel like it," I mumbled to myself as I looked around the eatery. Most of the guys had a disgusting dazed look on. I groaned before changing my gaze to examining the walls innocently.

The place looked small on the outside but was big on the inside, and I soon found out why. A surge of people began to come in, and slowly I was grateful Zack brought us so early. I smiled at him brightly; he kept his protective arm around me.

The place was styled different than most of Midgar. Most of Midgar was metal and bright lights. The walls were lined with a beige wood that halfway up the wall was stopped by a border to show a painting of a farm. It was different for each booth though. Our booth just happened to be a farm.

Some people had savannas as paintings, others had plains and some had mountains. It was nice. I couldn't see many of the booths now that people's heads blocked it.

I sat silently and our drinks came around. I smiled again at Zack. He grinned back before lifting his glass, "To SOLDIER," I nodded repeating his words and clunked glass taking a large sip. "I don't know if I've told you, but you look really good in that." I grinned and shook my head.

"Might have mentioned it," I giggled a bit.

"Aw do that cute smile I taught you!" He whined a bit. I gave him a skeptic look.

"Why?"

"I want a picture." He was holding his phone in his hand waiting.

"Sure, but you have to earn it."

"Aw how hard could it be?" It was silent as I sipped on my soda.

The waiter came back and asked for our order, Zack ordered for me, "So tell me why you're being such a gentleman today?" I questioned as soon as the waiter left. He was good looking with a sort of beige hair color and unique green eyes.

"I can't be nice?"

"I never said that it's that usually you aren't like this."

"Well usually you aren't dressed this cute," he mumbled with a small tint of pink across his cheeks. I laughed again giving what he wanted. He was quick to take a picture and smile a bit at me. My heart raced a bit again and I ignored it.

I tried not to get mushy with him, but the blush across his tan cheeks induced the gushing. I scooted closer, "You look cute when you blush," I muttered laying my head against his shoulder. He blushed a bit more but put a hand around my hip.

"We're getting all mushy and cute, Evie," he said gently.

"You're ruining it Zack, stop talking," he listened and stayed silently until our meals came by.

_This is probably the most normal afternoon I have ever had. No one asking me for an autograph, no killing people, no paperwork, nothing. Just a small date with my best friend..._ My thoughts turned to the teen and I glanced at him chewing contentedly at his food. I couldn't hold back a smile.

"What?"

"Nothing Zack," he gave a skeptic look but returned to eating. We were silent as we ate. Both of us drank three cups of soda and our entire meals. I held back a belch and in return got the hiccups. Zack paid, left a tip and we weaved our way out and into the streets of a dark Midgar. It was prettiest during the day I thought. But sometimes the lights of different shops made the night look nice. "Now what brilliant SOLDIER man?"

"Not sure, hadn't thought we'd go the entire meal without arguing," I laughed at this Zack joined in after a while. "Maybe we should go see what Midgar as to offer."

"What do you mean by that? Watch a movie? There's only LOVELESS to watch. I'm not sure if I want to or not."

"There's probably more choices than LOVELESS, Evie. Wanna go try?" I shrugged smiling and taking his stuck out hand. _Today is my day with Zack. All mine._

To our terrible fate there's was nothing good to watch, "I swear if we watch any of that mushy stuff I'll go SOLDIER on theses people," I growled disgusted.

"Aw calm down Evie, I won't make you. So what now?"

"You keep asking me like I know. Let's go sit somewhere and look cute while we figure it out," I declared as I began to drag the SOLDIER away. My face held a strong grin. As I led him onto a public bench. "Now we decide, we can do anything you want until it gets late. I can't be tired if Sephiroth decides to wake me up early and drag me to training or worse on a mission with him. He'll make me leave early and will just DUMP paperwork on me and ugh!" I complained sadly.

"Alright, I'll be sure to take you home early. It's not even that late yet. It's barely seven yet. You want to walk around or something?"

"What will walking around do? Let's go window shopping!" I exclaimed jokingly until I saw Zack's face. I roared with laughter until he calmed down.

His lips curved softly, "Oh you were just joking… Unless you want to. Might give me a good idea for your birthday." My head snapped at him.

"You know my birthday?" He nodded carelessly. "We've never celebrated it before, how would you know?"

"Tseng told me, that man knows everything there is to know about you, even down to your bra size," he continued in his lighthearted tone. I could feel the heat rise to my lightly tanned face.

"He told you?" Zack stayed silent, but a smug grin crossed his face and the heat in my face increased, "He is a dead Turk."

"Whoa, you don't have to kill him over it. I mean maybe it's his job to watch you, says he's been doing it for most of the years he's been a Turk anyways," My shoulders sagged.

"That's because he said because he was the one to recommend me for SOLDIER, in the long run if I ruin the company it's his fault… or something like that. Of course he's gonna be watching me a lot." My thoughts wondered back to that night some months ago.

"I never said he did, I said maybe," I shrugged. Tseng was one of the two people who knew my birthday. The other being Sephiroth, I trusted him to know that I wouldn't want a birthday party. We were at silent agreement on our birthdays. Mine being in August and his in January.

"Tseng sucks…" Zack laughed merrily.

"Say that to him," he retorted in that same cheerful voice.

"I will, should I say it to his face or on the phone?" Zack paused, and waited.

When he saw I was serious he spoke, "Whoa, I was just kidding," I smile broad my teeth gleaming. Shinra made sure that theirs employees were in good care. Especially the famous ones.

"I wasn't," I smiled tight my phone in hand. "no response, I'll call him then," I picked up the phone and speed dialed the Turk.

"What Evie?" The odd voice answered.

"See, look at you, still not giving me a proper hello," I started before he rudely interrupted me.

"If you called to argue, I'm busy."

"No, I called to say you're a complete ass." A could just _hear_ the smirk on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"What did you tell Zack exactly? He's all like, "I know your birthday" and there are two people on Gaia who know both my birthday and Zack. One is you and the other is Sephiroth. Now tell me why I doubt that Sephiroth told him?" I was silent as Tseng laughed.

"Because you're just too keen to know otherwise. I told him many things, some more personal than others," he mumbled from the other line. I felt my eye twitch in annoyance a bit.

"Care to elaborate?" I asked in a bit of annoyance. I glanced over at Zack who looked very confused; I didn't say much from my side of the line.

"Things only I would know," he began, I could feel my face turn a deep red, "President." I heard him say in a distant voice, his usual business-like one that he didn't use often with me. "Good bye Evie." I hadn't even formed a word on my lips when he hung up. I groaned.

"He is such an ass… I swear sometimes," I whined a bit. One of the few luxuries I had in this outfit.

"He's different when it's just you and him, huh?" I nodded a bit, "Why?" I understood he was curious but that didn't mean I'd tell him just yet.

"Long story, I'll explain it to you some other time, Promise." He opened his mouth in protest but closed his mouth.

"You said you promised, I trust you and will be waiting for an answer." I nodded with a small smile. It was quiet as people walked by us and we sat next to each other silently, just to enjoy the other's company.

"So what's it like having Sephiroth be your mentor?"

"Our mentor-student relationship is… well confusing," my thoughts ran to last night and I began to feel blood go to my cheeks. "He may be world-famous and have awesome silver hair, and crazy green eyes and a sexy deep voice, but he is twice as brutal as any mentor you could have. The crazed man is absolutely relentless. If I want to be able to say I was his student, I'd have to live up to his standards first. I'm not doing it so far, so I've been working my ass off to prove him wrong."

"What's wrong with the way you fight?" Zack asked his arm graced casually around my shoulders as I leaned on to him lightly.

"It's not just the way I fight, it's the way I think, the way I move, the way I do paperwork, the way I behave. It's not just one thing it's everything. I have to be as good as he wants me to be or I'm not worthy to be his student. He likes that I try so hard, so he continuously teaches me and blah."

"So within the army what rank are you?"

"Well it's confusing… without Angeal, and Genesis, I was bumped up a rank. I'm still way out of league of Sephiroth, but I am your superior officer. Not that it matters," I shrugged it off lightly knowing he's probably go showing off with his cocky attitude. But I knew it was that cocky attitude that I especially liked.

"I want to know, I wouldn't ask if I didn't," He pushed gently.

"Well then we're automatically above rank to the Shinra Army because we're in SOLDIER. But I believe you're a Commander and I'm a Colonel, anything else happens and I'll be bumped up again. Shinra knows that Angeal is still alive, but they don't want to public to know that. So, until him and Genesis are gone properly will I be bumped up. I don't have enough experience for the next rank though. Sephiroth is young himself but much more experienced than I am…" I drifted off thinking. I looked to see Zack grinning to himself in a superior grin.

"Commander Zack Fair of the Shinra Army, Wait'll I tell mom. She'll love this." I smiled faintly.

"You write your mom?" He nodded, "That's nice, ever mention me?"

"Yeah all the time actually, especially recently. She wants to meet you, probably to ask you to join the family," he said his grin fading as he groaned. I laughed loudly with a smile across my face.

"I'll keep that in mind. She seems nice. Can't be all that bad if she had a thing like you," He gave me a look asking me what I meant. "I mean that in a nice way, calm down." I stood and waited for him to follow. "I'm sure I wouldn't mind meeting her. Sounds nice actually." I wrapped my arms around his right one tightly. He stuck his other hand in his pocket and grabbed my dangling hand in his right hand. I walked with a smile gracing my face.

"You taking me home?" He grinned as a SOLDIER he knew walked by stopped a bit to stare at me.

"Yeah, after one last walk around the city, I wanna show you off a bit," he looked down at me and I smiled as sweet as I could. "They're so gonna be jealous."

"You are such a cocky basturd."

"You love it."

"A little," I mumbled lightly. He smiled down at me with a broad grin.

I spent the rest of the night standing around trying to hide my face and being gawked at by the men I knew as my underlings. It was odd and every time Zack said something nice I'd flush and snuggle deep into his chest to hide it.

It stopped when he spoke one last time, "All right fellas I have to take her back soon big exam tomorrow. I want to spend a little time with her before I have to take her home," we received many whistles and my eyes bulged and I slapped my face trying to walk away desperately. Zack followed silently but I could sense the stupid grin on his stupid face.

"They are so gross," I huffed out lightly.

"We're men, what do you expect? They couldn't resist, and besides it's not their fault you look good. It's not often I meet girls as good looking as me, that can kick butt as good as me, and go out on a date with me in a school girl outfit." I rolled my eyes as he boasted proudly.

"I know you're brash, but calm down lover boy," I retorted pulling away from him a bit. He chuckled.

"I was joking," He tugged gently at my hand, "Come here," I allowed myself to be pulled into his chest. "Breathe, I just like making you all flustered." My face heated instantly.

"What is with you men and making me flustered?" I growled with wide eyes pulling away. Zack followed laughing heartily as I marched inside the Shinra building him following with a laugh. He caught up in the elevator.

"What do you mean by "you men"?" I pouted in the opposite corner of him.

"Sephiroth does it all the time, the jerk," He let another chortle escape as he sauntered over.

I expected him to say something but he just held my hand out waiting for me to take it but I refused as the doors opened to the SOLDIER 1st Class floor and I strutted to my door. He followed a smile still on his face.

"Aw, Evie wait, at least let me say good bye," I stuck my tongue out stubbornly as I fumbled for my keys. When I opened the door he stood in the doorway as I turned to push him out. "Don't be so mean," I pouted again as he looked down at me with a grin again. "Well if anything I had a good time, I'm surprised that you didn't say one sarcastic remark, but I still had a good time."

"It's the outfit, different clothes, different person," I explained in a low voice. He nodded still with the smile on his handsome face.

"Well, Night, Evie. I'll see ya," I nodded once a tight grip on the door as he bent down and pushed my hair from my face to place a soft kiss on my cheek. I smiled at the feeling and he continued to beam as he left with one last wave. As soon as I closed the door I let out one squeal and then returned to my calm composure.

"I don't recall the last time I ever had a good time with Zack like that. Wow, is that what _normal_ feels like? Aerith, you are so lucky." I mumbled once to myself walking into my bedroom without a second thought and plopping down on my bed to rest and calm down properly. I felt the drowsiness soak in after a time and I stood to change and go to bed.

I couldn't wait for the next morning.

* * *

I took forever with this one due to the **sole fact I didn't really like it**. I think Zack fell out of character a bit. This is just a to show what Evie considers normal, because her life isn't. Going on a date with a guy she likes being normal for her.


	9. Human chocobo and an Angel's death

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII and all parts of the contemplation go to Square Soft or rather Square Enix. I own Evelia and the things based around her.

2/13: Realized I never finished fixing this problem. This top part needed to go.

* * *

The next morning was nothing short of miserable. Sephiroth was up and at 'em at four in the morning. Dragging me along with him. Almost literally.

Zack was still on Stand-by for now and Sephiroth decided to drag me to somewhere just outside of Midgar. Some fiends were attacking the Mako reactors from the outside, and normal level SOLDIER's couldn't handle the job. As usual, I did all the physical work. When I complained about it, Sephiroth was quick to reply.

Then there was Sephiroth's stupid fetish with doing better than what is expected and I ran around the whole city checking each reactor for problems. Mako reactor number five and zero had some activity but that was it. We returned and I was sent to the training room to run through some training exercises Sephiroth had made for me while he reported in our Mission.

As if I wasn't already tired and beginning to sweat he had to make it worse by sending me against the biggest, baddest creatures Hojo had in the system. After the first simulation I was panting heavily. I heard Sephiroth's voice echo around me.

"Tired already? You-"

"Call yourself my student… yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. I'm working on it okay? When will I ever be good enough for you huh?" I called out and there was no response. I groaned as another simulation came up and I was told I had three more after this. I almost fell to my knees in surrender to the beast. But I had someone to prove wrong so I refused.

At the end of the last simulation I could barely stand, I was standing shakily sword held firmly in my hands as I waited for more, but it never came. Instead Sephiroth appeared. A simulation I assumed. I gulped and heaved a long breath, but held steady in my stance.

I watched his every movement even the ones in his eyes until he sped towards me dangerously fast. He had his sword in hand and despite its length its movements were fast and strong. I blocked what I could until it was just too much. I didn't have the strength to run from him as he went for a final blow, but I knew I had to move.

My body was beginning to shut down from exhaustion, without my consent. He was coming down quickly and to my eyes it seemed to slow down. After screaming at myself, I managed to roll at the last second and stand almost throwing my sword through his body. The odd thing was that it actually hit the silver haired man; he choked ungracefully, and disintegrated in pixels. I saw the real Sephiroth walk in as the simulation died. My eyes failed me as my sight faded and I was out faster then a light.

It was a nice feeling compared to being exhausted like I was. I guess everyone was right; dieing must be easier than living. I know passing out feels nicer. Slowly things began to register. My head, the comfy thing against it, my neck, my shoulders, and continuously down as I felt the feeling come to my body. I was somewhere in between being out of it and being awake.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down before moving my fingers out of habit. Then I flinch as red shone through my eyes. My armor was taken off. So no sword, no paldrons, and no boots. I moved my head as I slowly woke up properly and I fluttered my eyes open quickly.

My nose registered the smell of a science lab or something. Then my eyes looked around. Similar to the room I was in those fateful couple of years ago. Sephiroth came in with Zack, Lazard, and Hojo at his side.

I smiled grimly. Hojo walked over and I watched him cautiously. He was checking a packet of paper on a clipboard reading them over with an odd look. Then again he wouldn't ever have a normal look on his face with a forehead like that.

"Her Mako energy levels have heightened almost higher then possible for humans... Nowhere near as high as Sephiroth's of course but higher than the average male SOLDIER energy levels… much higher. Her cell count has done the same…" The crazy scientist mumbled to himself watching me as I lie in bed awaiting my verdict. "This growth in Mako energy levels was from vigorous training?" I nodded to him and continued to mumble and scribble things down. "Brilliant, absolutely brilliant," no one said anything as he spoke in his nasty wheezy voice. He was obviously very pleased with this heighten in Mako energy levels.

"May I ask what the means?" I asked a bit groggy. My voice sounded fogged with sleep. He tsk-ed in response mumbling about how unintelligent people were. he left without an explanation.

"You've gotten stronger, Evie," Sephiroth answered for me .He was a bag of answers truthfully. "Good, but don't think your training will be any less harder."

"Wouldn't expect anything less," I said seriously. The general smirked a bit.

"Good, you've gotten stronger since being Sephiroth's student. Goes to show his training is working," Lazard smiled in satisfaction.

"Working on nearly getting me killed from exhaustion," I murmured darkly, "How long have I been here?"

"Less than a day," supplied Zack with a small smile. I nodded and sat up with more deep breaths. I opened and closed my fist in my hands. I could _feel_ the change in my power a bit.

"So I destroyed that simulation out of luck?" Sephiroth didn't answer. I waited, "Right?" He shook his head almost reluctantly. "That wasn't at full power right?"

"No, you were exhausted Evie, it was only about a fourth of Sephiroth's strength but you were at even less of your strength. Your strength was completely drained and you still managed to defeat a Sephiroth simulation," Lazard explained for me.

"Meaning… what?" I asked as I jumped from the bed to stretch.

"You can call yourself my student," I began to cheer but a look from the General calmed me. I was squirming with glee. I couldn't stop. Sephiroth left along with Lazard, and as soon as I thought they were far enough I began shouting and cheering. Zack seemed confused at why this was so important, but he wouldn't understand. I jumped at him hugging without thinking. When I finished I put my armor back on and we left.

It was the morning of the next day actually.

A few days later I was hanging out with Zack on the SOLDIER floor. We've been trying to get a hold of Sephiroth but he's been holed up in the data room and we weren't allowed there. Zack left later to go see Aerith about making her a flower wagon. I smiled a bit as he left, but it still kind of twanged when he left like that to see her. Her grinned and waved.

A bit later I found Tseng, and as I walked up to him I frowned.

"I'm still mad at you… you know that right?" He said nothing a stoic face on. "Fine! Be mean…" I marched away irritated.

I check my status and it said again, On stand-by. Meaning more free time... like I've been having for the longest time. It was getting boring waking up and going through some Sephiroth simulations, that he set out for me. They were hard each and every day, but it didn't do much when I kicked their asses without a sweat.

I checked over my smaller missions looking for something to do, when suddenly my "On Stand-by." Status was changed. It flashed red letters, "New Mission!" I sighed and flipped through my files to see I was being sent to Modeoheim. I groaned. It was cold in Modeoheim.

Lazard had been informed by Angeal directly that Genesis and Hollander were there. Zack was going, but they decided to send me as well. Again, they didn't have a reliable reason for it. I groaned and checked through the missions I received.

One of them caught my eye, _Experiment escape_. I read through the mission info.

_Experiment E23R56 has escaped. We need him restrained_

_and returned to the Shinra Science Department immediately._

I sighed and found Tseng again; he was going as well, from what my mission info said. It was going to be Tseng, Zack, two infantrymen and me. As far as I remembered it had something to do with Angeal and Hollander.

So here I was cooped up in a Helicopter, with a couple of infantrymen, both seemed interested in meeting me. I got that often. From what I could find out, we had to go pick up Zack in the slums before being able to leave.

When we landed I looked to the opening door to see a familiar sight. The old church. Zack and Tseng were talking in front of it. I smiled gently to Zack as he entered and he returned it gently.

We sat silently. I glanced to the infantrymen who sat straighter in their seats. I said nothing still. As I opened my mouth to speak I found we were spinning out of control. Out of pure guessing, I assumed we might be crashing.

A bit later, the snow against my body registered I groaned and wiggled my fingers experimentally.

"Well that's a fine how-do-you-do!" I heard Zack say from next to me.

"Tseng! Hey, guys!" He turned to find them behind him and me next to him. I flipped over on my butt and got up.

"Somebody really needs to learn how to fly a frikkin' helicopter." I muttered softly. I rubbed my arm to get the cold feeling off.

"For a world famous SOLDIER you're really pathetic." He smirked at me. My heart fluttered harshly in my ribs.

"Aw you're just jealous. Besides I'm not like Sephy, I'm sensitive to climate changes especially when they're this sudden," I said lightly looking around at the snowy terrain. He smiled a bit and shook his head. I frowned to Tseng who was searching for a signal.

"No signal out here," He announced after putting his phone away.

"Well, at least we're all in one piece. We'll be alright." I nodded in agreement smiling suddenly at the infantrymen behind him.

"Thankfully, we have someone used to this kind of terrain." Tseng looked towards Zack I gave him a curious look.

"Yeah, yeah I'm a country boy…"

"You never told me this bit of information." I raised my eyebrow, Zack smiled sheepishly.

"All right then. We would have reach Modeoheim by now if we hadn't crashed. So we're going to need to make up for lost time." Tseng stated beginning to walk up the mountain. I blinked slightly confused.

"All right, follow me then!" Zack said as he walked off waving his arm to motion for us to follow. I shook my head and followed him none-the-less, muttering the whole way up.

Having walked most of the mountain already Zack called out behind us, "Yo! Don't fall too far behind!" I rubbed my arm some more and watched Zack look at the Infantryman who was keeping up with the both of us.

"At least someone's keeping up." He didn't look at us but did respond.

"Well, I'm a country boy too." I frowned a bit remembering why I was muttering the whole way up.

"From where?" Zack asked as we stopped at the top a hill that Tseng and the other infantryman was no where near able to climb as fast as the three of us.

"Nibelheim." Zack began to laugh at this.

"How about you?" The boy asked suddenly. He obviously was younger than we were.

"Me? Gongaga." The younger teenager began to laugh and to Zack's dismay so did I. We both tried to hide it by moving away from him and covering our mouths.

"Hey, what's so funny about that? You know Gongaga?" We stopped laughing slowly and looked at Zack.

"No, but it's such a backwater name." I cracked a smile and tried covering it by looking away and rubbing my face when Zack looked at me.

Zack moved away from the both of us saying, "Ditto Nibelheim." He began walking away.

"Like you've been there." Zack stopped and turned, watching with his bright blue green eyes.

"No, but there's Mako reactor there, right?" The guy nodded once. "A Mako reactor outside of Midgar usually means…"

"…Nothing else out there." They said looking at the ground to the right of them, or left of Zack. I walked over quickly as they looked at each other and began to laugh. I stood in between them with a confused expression.

"You're nuts Zackary, because of this I'm going to back away and pretend I don't know you," I said lightly talking away. He ran in front of me and caught me around he shoulders, hugging with a small smile. I rolled my eyes. "Trying to be sweet won't work." I figured he would have pulled away but he didn't. "Stupid crazy country boy," I growled causing both of them to laugh a bit.

Zack released me with a grin and I pulled my hands back to tighten my ponytail.

"Good news Tseng! Me and…" he pointed his thumb at himself before looking at the teenager for a name.

The kid took of his helmet to reveal bright blond hair and amazing natural blue eyes. "Cloud." My eyebrows rose noticeably at the revealing of his face. I cleared my throat to take my eyes off him.

"Me and Cloud here are both backwater experts! Oh yeah!" he added with and enthusiastic hump to the air. I sent him a disgusted look before shaking my head trying to look like I was disgusted with him despite the smile on my face. They smiled at each other and walked away as Tseng's reply came.

"Good, Carry on then." I shook my head and followed. Zack looked at me suddenly.

"Hey, what about you Evie?" I looked away from him at this, trying to remember… I just couldn't no matter how hard I tried.

"Er, what do you mean?" I said pretending I didn't know what he was asking me.

"Where are you from, the country too?" I shook my head.

"You're from the city then?" I shook my head again. I didn't want to voice a response. "Oh, I was about to ask how you're keeping up with us…"

"I'm in SOLDIER, brilliant one," I said sarcastically. _ Boy is he slow or what sometimes._

"If you're not from the city and not from the country where are you from?" I paused before shaking my head again. I sighed gently, I didn't like to talk about it too much.

"I don't remember." Both gave me a curious look.

"How do you not remember where you grew up?"

"Not sure, but for some reason I can't remember the first ten years of my life meaning I don't know where I grew up. I don't know my hometown, where I was born none of that good stuff. I don't even remember what my parents might look like. I never knew my parents... or maybe I just don't remember them. Back to the main point, I don't remember the first ten years of my life so I don't know my hometown or where I'm from. I guess that just means I don't have a hometown." They looked from me to each other as I kept the same face from before on and walked on with a slight smile on my face. I tired to keep optimistic about it. I wasn't alone… I hoped.

A little later, a few monsters stopped us and Zack finished them off quickly.

"Zack duck!" Cloud shouted as a hippogriff came up behind him. Zack jumped to the floor as Cloud shot the thing down. I turned around the way we came and looked to find Tseng not too far behind. Zack and Cloud had walked off to find an area with Genesis copies roaming about.

I decided to remain silent as much as possible. So I watch as we decided that the Genesis copies couldn't be ignored.

Zack headed off to infiltrate the area. After going into the basement of the area, Cloud followed while Tseng and I blasted through the ice next to the area Zack had just 'infiltrated' to head into Modeoheim.

(I tried like seven times this part and I never did once infiltrate it... much too advanced for a SOLDIER like him. Or a player like me.)

We made it through easily, Cloud left to follow Zack as we headed through the tunnel. It was barren of people so we walked into town and searched for... anything. Nothing moved and nothing changed, the town was covered in a thin layer of snow. The only signs that anyone had been there was the track marks, Tseng, the other infantryman and I made.

We check every house and every door, to find that the bathhouse door was the only one we could go through.

Cloud came back to us having followed the footsteps we made. Tseng and the others left as I searched the first level by myself. I stood next to the phone of the bathhouse listening to the 23 messages there was left on its answering machine. I began to leave when Zack came running in looking for us.

"So glad you could make it," I murmured to him gently. I sent him a gentle smile as the breeze hit me again and I shivered.

"I was fighting Genesis," My smile faded and I tensed noticeably. Zack looked to the ground his fist tightening, "He ended up jumping off the ledge," my shoulders sagged.

"What is it with those two?" I asked sadly, "Wings don't symbolize monsters, then again, what does?" We were silent before Zack snapped from the moment.

"I… don't know, let's just catch up with Tseng and Cloud," I nodded my thoughts turning to Angeal. We ran through the bathroom finding some materia here and there. Naturally, we didn't go without being attacked. We finally found the others, but not how we expected we would.

Cloud was lying on the floor obviously unconscious or beaten up. "Cloud!" the blonde moved to stand up but fell back on his butt. Zack ran over to him and I looked for Tseng, who was leaning against the door.

"Tseng!" I ran over just as he looked up at me. Zack walked over and knelt down beside him. He didn't have much energy in him.

"You go ahead, I'll handle these two," Zack nodded and ran down the hall next to Tseng.

Fortunately, Tseng wasn't badly hurt. Cloud was in about the same condition and I left them bandaged up a bit. I followed down the corridor he left with a little push from Tseng. it was silent as I walked down the corridor.

I came out to an open sky and a near silent area. I looked around to see Zack on my left knelt down beside Angeal, who looked like he was degrading.

I gasped lightly, but through the silence, it sounded loud. It bought their attention, "Angeal…"I choked out before walking over and kneeling down softly.

"Keep it up," He whispered with a small smile. He closed his eyes… I was too late. How did I not hear the fighting? Zack held his sword, the Buster Sword in his hands tightly. It started to rain suddenly. My throat tightened as his body faded into the Lifestream peacefully.

I wasn't nearly as close to Angeal as Zack was, and therefore couldn't understand fully how painful it was to him. I bit my lip sadly and grabbed his shoulder tightly. the giant sword fell down and he took a deep breath trying his best to soak it up. I wrapped my arm around him comfortingly. Naturally Tseng would call a back up helicopter the moment he had a signal.

The Turk relies on his phone like I rely on my sword. We entered the Chopper silently and didn't say anything to each from across the helicopter.


	10. Words, thoughts, and being with him

I didn't even know I hadn't put this up! I'm sorry! This has been done for some now you get two in one day. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII and all parts of the contemplation go to Square Soft or rather Square Enix. I own Evelia and the things based around her.

* * *

We returned to Midgar and we headed for my room to talk for a bit. He left to his room and I'm not sure what he did in there.

The next morning he didn't look so good, "Zack the only way to get over it is let your emotions go," He nodded silently and left. My shoulders sagged and my jaw clenched. Sephiroth had yet to talk to me since we left.

I spent half the day staring into the bright blue sky, until I left for the Slums to talk with Aerith possibly. I figured Zack might be there too.

I was right. I walked around him silently and we talked lightly. I knew the realization of his death would come later, and when it hit me, I couldn't control the feeling of pain I had in my chest. Aerith took the outburst rather well, especially since it made poor Zack cry harder.

--

Zack and I had training together with Sephiroth and as the days passed, Zack could handle the large sword easier. He also changed his hairstyle, suggesting I do something different. The ponytail thing being to childish. I laughed a bit and pointed out how Aerith had a similar look. He shut his mouth and my thoughts ran back to the conversation I had with Angeal before the Wutai mission.

The next time I saw Zack he nearly fell over from shock. I had decided on letting my hair down with a powerful layered look. I was noticed differently than before and twice as often. The day after there was an article in the Shinra News about my choice of hairstyle, where I had gone to get it done, the one who did it and how much it cost. These people got the play-by-play on the entire process. The day after the original article People said that they really liked the changed.

Zack included. While he enjoyed spending more time with Aerith now but he tried balancing his time between her and me. I found time to get him a birthday present, he was turning 17 soon. I left it on his bed in his room so he could find them when he got home.

A few days after Zack brought up the subject of our hairstyles again. "I like the new hairstyle... You cut it?" he asked with the giant buster sword on his back and the 'X' cut on his cheek.

"Yeah I did, and thank you. You look more mature than before but I think you looked cute before, eh, whatever you still look good." I elbowed him in the ribs gently with a wink. He smiled.

"Aerith laughed at me the first time she saw me." I chuckled.

"She's got nerve for a girl who's afraid of everything. I like that. What'd she say?"

"Well she laughed then said she couldn't get used to it. Laughed some more and apologized saying that I looked good, I asked her again and she laughed again." I snickered at his side and he looked at me incredulously.

And then… we were given a vacation.

--

Not the "Hey, you worked you butt off lately, you need a rest" kind of vacation, but the "Hey, you've been here and done some shit, we need you out of our hair until you have some use, leave." kind of one.

As if it wasn't already bad that we had vacation but "coincidentally" so did Cissnei. I didn't particularly like her from the moment she said something, seeing her being so irritating didn't help much. I kept it in my best interest to avoid conversation wither. Fortunately, Zack didn't seem to pay much mind to her. She left soon because of this.

"I doubt that it's a coincidence." I mumbled over the wind.

"You really think so?" I nodded lightly as the ocean breeze flew through my hair. "You don't like her, do you?" I snorted.

"Isn't that obvious? I don't get along very well with other females. Only Aerith, even then I don't talk to her very often," I replied shrugging a bit before tugging on my black gloves. I shook my head, the feeling of a breeze running through it made me breakout in Goosebumps.

"That's because you're busy, and when you aren't she's with me," I nodded as he smiled a bit at the thought of her.

"She really makes you happy huh?" I stood straight looking at him. He glanced at me once before doing a double take and staring at me. He stood up straight and glanced at me before looking over the blue sea. I waited.

"Yeah she does," he started quietly. The tearing in my throat was terrible, and it rippled inside of chest. I looked away and my hair fell into my face as I gripped the metal bar that was at hip level. I took a deep breath trying to speak.

"Uh, I'm glad to hear it." I smiled towards him grimly. Anymore force in my grip and I'd create a dent inside of the bar.

"Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't met her," I sat silently holding back the tight feeling in my throat. "If I'd be the guy I was before or if I'd be with you," my eyes shot up to him with surprise and he met them with a cocky gaze.

"What do you mean by that?" he smirked a bit and continued talking.

"It's obvious, why ask. There's something about you that's different. You are a stark contrast to Aerith and yet there's something about you that has you etched inside of my head. Even when I'm with her, sometimes all I can think about is you." I shook my head a little with a smile.

"Why do I doubt that?

"I can't have a talk about my feelings for you that you can take seriously?"

"Not really Zackary, only because you're too cocky and stupid to speak about fluffy things without turning it over and ruining the whole thing."

"Look who's ruining it now?" I laughed gently and turned to him with a smile.

"Alright, Alright," I mumbled turning back to the Sea with him. The sun had begun setting and the light hit him at an angle the lit up his features gracefully. I felt heat rise to my face as I thought about it. I turned away using my new hairstyle to my advantage as it hid my face from him. The salty breeze continued to blow through my nose. We were silent as we let the moment sink in.

"Do you think about me?" I choked on my saliva in surprise and gave him an odd look.

"Zack, now you're scaring me…" He sighed and smirked before walking off.

"I'll take that as a no," My jaw dropped.

_What was he thinking about that made him act so weird… and sweet?_ I asked myself before leaving myself. I weaved through the tables and chairs on the deck and to a metal door.

--

They had booked us a place at Costa del Sol. It was sunny there, and peaceful. Zack and I lived in a type of apartment place when we vacationed there. He claimed the room closest to the kitchen. I shook my head and took the large room with the small balcony outside of it.

My boots clunked against the wood floor harshly before I stopped before the room to open the door and smile at its cleanliness. the room had Carpet instead of wood. That was good for my clumsiness. Usually when I was out of uniform, I was a total klutz. I assumed it was from the lack of balance I body had. A large chest, a thin muscled body, and a small round butt. This usually caused me to fall on my face.

I took an hour to settle in because we had arrived in the morning. So when I finished it was barely even noon. I removed the heavier parts of my uniform and walked outside to the balcony to look around. It was the prime time of the year for quiet. It was around this time that most people weren't given vacation. So for a couple of SOLDIER 1st Classes it was a good time to keep a low profile while out on vacation.

I let the breeze flutter my long soft hair. I sighed gently, my thoughts rushing as I stared out at the beautiful teal sea as the afternoon sun beat down against it making it seemingly glitter with each crash of a wave. My rushing thoughts were stopped when a knock came at my door. I turned around to glance at it. I knew Zack was on the other side; he was the only one other than myself in the apartment. I sauntered over to the door silently. I opened the door to see Zack in some black swim trunks, with a flame on his right leg.

"You busy?" he glanced over at my clothes. I followed his gaze and returned to look him in his Mako infused eyes.

"Why?'

"I wanted to know if you'd come outside with me or something. I'm getting antsy." I rolled my eyes I could tell in his face he was getting bored.

"Go see if Cissnei will go with you instead. I want to relax," I murmured as my shoulders fell a bit.

"How can you relax if you don't have fun?" I rolled my eyes.

"Like you're gonna have fun? You're gonna be a tense from them letting you duty and you're gonna miss Aerith and you're gonna try calling Shinra to see why they stuck us out here. I know you Zack; you don't know how to relax anymore," He stood silently in the threshold of the large room before pouting a bit and walking away.

I closed the door locking it. I fell back against the door when I heard him slam the front door. I was silent as I thought. "That's all I ever do when I have free time. Think! Why can't I just be normal?" I scolded myself. "Oh wait, I'm in SOLDIER. Now I know why." I whispered to myself, standing straight and returning to my balcony.

I've had a lot on my mind since Angeal's death and still do. I didn't know what happened exactly I just know he was dead when I finally got to see him.

Zack's words came back to me and I stood straight pulling my elbows from the white balcony and turning my body a bit to look inside the room. I glanced at the dresser with my other clothing inside of it. The sunlight was still hitting my starting to make me hot, especially in my all black clothing. I walked inside and opened my drawer I swore that was just for show. It held a few swimming suits and some towels. Tseng insisted that I bring some.

I gave my thoughts a second to reorganize themselves and closed the drawer so I didn't think to consider going again. I left the sanctuary of my room to see what I could do outside of it. I found absolutely nothing. _No wonder Zack got bored so fast_.

I gave a deep breath and saw Zack doing some squats all by himself. I felt bad. There wasn't anyone around. I checked a calendar and found that the villa would start have more people in a few days. Zack and I had vacation for at least two weeks. We had been booked back when Angeal had died, a few months ago. I sighed again, my bad habit.

I shook my head incredulous to the consideration of my actions as I grabbed a red swim suit and ripped it on. It was a bikini with a black swirl design on the top.

--

When I placed the black towel down and I looked up to see Zack, he was smiling at me. I smiled back a bit shyly. The sand was warm beneath my toes as we walked towards each other.

"So you changed your mind?" I smirked a little.

"Unfortunately," he grinned thankful for the company obviously.

"Don't worry, you look good," he turned and grabbed my hand so we could run into the water together. A heated blush ran across my face. _Two weeks with Zack… two hopefully normal weeks._ I smiled at the thought. The heat faded a bit as I hoped for something close to a normal time with Zack.


	11. Mischievous thinking and doings

Well I decided to change it back after rereading the Rating suggestions. It's implied but it doesn't really happen. But this chapter wasn't supposed to turn out like this I promise. It just kind of happened and I didn't know what else to do with it. I apologize, but I also hope you like it. It's Christmas Eve of 2009, I hope yours is nice. No this isn't Christmas themed, I started this Chapter back in July...  
This is all about Evie and Zack. I hope you like these two as much as I do. I think Evie has more of a personality since the original story.

After some Chapters I have an idea that I thought up after reading some other story. It was cute.

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII and all parts of the contemplation go to Square Soft or rather Square Enix. I own Evelia and the things based around her.

* * *

Vacation passed quickly for the first few days, but after we had done everything we got bored. To save us from boredom was the new vacationers, people who I didn't know. They didn't pay much attention to me and seemingly didn't know who I was.

This made my thoughts fill with devious things I should have outgrown, but I was always just a teenager at heart. I could kill without a problem, move at incredible speeds and had strength possibly twice that of a normal man. My cognitive skills were on par with men and women in their late thirties. Having these skills wasn't always for my job. It was also for my dutiful prank needs.

I woke up one nameless morning in a devious and evil mood. I remained in my bed snuggled into the many sheets and pillows silently as I watched the curtains brighten as the sun rose. Their pale tan, crimson, gold and olive green stripes slowly glowing. I smiled a bit and thought back to my sheets surrounding me. The fuzzy warmth made me smile before sitting up to glance around once. As I stared at my door slowly but surely a smirk made of pure evil crossed my face. I jumped from my bed and sneaked across the carpet to the door before creaking it open and looking for signs of life.

My keen eyes zeroing in on any movement, but there was none. This made me smirk even more. I slipped through my door at stared intently on Zack's bedroom door. I knelt down before rolling over to it until my back hit his wall gently. I stood and slithered along the tan wall until I came to the dent leading to his door. I slowly turned the knob and peeked inside to see his happy ass sprawled ungracefully across his bed. I fell to the floor dramatically. Thanks to the carpet, the fall was dulled out from his ears.

I lifted myself up on my elbow and shook my head. I flopped over to my hands and knees and crawled over to his bedside. Then I sat waiting and wondering how I would go about whatever I was doing. Then it dawned on me… I didn't know any pranks.

"How do you prank somebody?" I asked myself staring at Zack's size12 foot as it hit me in the face. Nothing came to mind. _I have a terrible sense of creativity._ I remembered silently. So the best I could do was just to wake him up in a very unpleasant way.

With a bucket filled with cold water. "Zackary!" I shouted whilst dumping the load on his face and along his chiseled body. Here is the part where I say he woke up abruptly and glared before chasing me around the house right? Wrong.

His happy ass shivered and turned over still snoring a bit. I stared blankly very confused… "I guess that only works in movies…" I looked around searching for a way to wake him up.

Here's a list of my many tries:

1. Yelling

2. Jumping on his bed

3. Jumping on his bed AND yelling.

4. Turning his shower on

5. Slamming his door

6. Ringing the doorbell

7. Whispering into his ear

After seven, I ran out of ideas, walked into the kitchen, and started to make something to eat. The place filled with the smell of food and I soon heard Zack yelling. I chuckled and opened some of the windows to let a breeze roll through. He stormed into the kitchen glaring at me. He was wet and groggy.

"You threw water on me?"

"Twenty minutes ago. I figured you might wake up. I was very wrong."

"Give me ONE good reason why I shouldn't try killing you?" I smirked at the word 'try'. Then I lifted a delicious smelling plate to his face.

"Because I made you some breakfast," I smiled sweetly as he looked between the food and my face.

"Fine, you win," he mumbled snatching the plate and sitting. I smiled gently and set up the extra food around him and gave him a cup of orange juice. I myself sat down to eggs, pancakes, hash browns, toast, and some sausage. I grabbed a cup and filled it with water smirking some more as I did so.

"Er thanks," Zack mumbled with a glance out the window. I shrugged.

"I got you something to wear yesterday. I want you to try it on." I nearly choked on my food.

"Zack, you don't know the size of my clothes or anything. You sure that was a good idea?" He shrugged but didn't say no. I shook my head and finished eating. I held back the want to flick some eggs into his hair. When we finished eating he took our plates, dumped them into the sink and ushered me to follow him.

I did silently and a bit questionably. I waited near the doorway as he pulled out a small box and handed it to me. I opened it to find a one-piece bathing suit with a skirt-like piece to wrap around my waist. I smiled. The suit matched his shorts a bit. It was black with flames on it. Its texture reminded my of fish scales.

"Thanks Zack," I mumbled with a smile. He nodded a bit.

"You gonna wear it?" I shrugged and figured I'd give up my need to be a SOLDIER for one day. I walked into my room to put it on. I glanced into my bathroom mirror. I was surprised at how well it fit. It was slimming and very hugging. I tied the skirt around my waist gently and fluffed my hair to give it freedom.

I left to see Zack washing the plates. He smiled at the sight of me and nodded, "You look nice. Wanna go for a walk?" I smiled a little and shrugged. "I'll take that as a yes."

--

It wasn't as quiet as I expected when we walked along the beach. People were out all of them enjoying the morning on the beach. Many were young people around our age enjoying a good time off. Others were people in their thirties enjoying a good time together. I sighed my hair had grow down to mid shoulder blade now and wasn't stopping. The swim suit caressed each of my curves. From my abs to my large bosom, it was being shown off. I blushed every time I noticed someone smiling at me.

It was very uncharacteristic of me to blush, but plans were still forming inside of my head… or pathetic attempts at plans. We left as the beach got more crowded. We stopped and decided to get something to eat.

"I'll get us some food from there," I pointed to a giant wooden place where a man was selling different foods. Zack nodded.

"I'll get us some drinks from that machine." I smiled a little and walked off to go stand in line. I was unfortunate enough to have a group of men come up behind me. About four of them in their late teens and early twenties, I rolled my eyes as they whistled from behind me. I was nearing the front when they started asking me questions. I turned my head and glanced at them before turning back around.

"We've got ourselves a silent feisty one, gents." I rolled my eyes again with my head in succession. They continued to distract me even as I ordered my food. I left to find Zack again when one followed me. He looked like he was the youngest. He also seemed to be the most handsome.

"Can I help you?" he shook his head.

"I wanted to say sorry about my friends," I looked over his shoulder to see them coming again.

"Too late they're coming back," I said turning to leave before I almost bumped into one of them. I was getting irritated very quickly and they would soon find I was a rather formidable foe. I waited until they decided that maybe it was smarter to just leave.

"Evie!" I heard Zack's voice and saw him running over. The four turned away to open up a way for him. "I've been looking for you, let's go eat." He dragged me away and I glared at him until we sat.

"Another two minutes and I would have kicked all of their butts."

"I know; I pulled you out of there for their sakes. I'm worried about other people more than you, Evie. I know you can take of yourself but that would have been at the cost of our lunch as well. I'm a big boy; I need my five meals a day." he grabbed the bag of food and instantly dug in. I shook my head and stole my half of the food.

It was decently quiet in this area and it made me notice how nice it was here. The distant sounds of birds sounded around us, the murmur of people blending in and the crashing of a wave against the beach. The sky was blue and clear, a beautiful sight anywhere. All my ideas for evil plans evaporated with the adrenaline to kick some major ass. I was close, but not nearly close enough. All my deviousness came to a crashing end with a chance meet with four teens. I sighed gently and rolled my eyes chewing grumpily on a piece of food I found out later was actually Zack's.

The rest of the day was peaceful… I guess. I couldn't walk down the street without someone trying to do something to me. Zack had to make them leave. I messed with a few people here and there for a good laugh, but it was at Zack's expense. By the end of the day I was spent.

"Tomorrow's gonna be fun," I said with a small grin as fireworks went off in the distance. Colors of green and red flashed against my face in the dark as we walked inside the apartment.

"You're like a little kid again huh?" I smiled up at Zack as he closed the door. I didn't bother to turn the lights on. Our genetic enhancements made it easy enough for us to see. He walked up to me and looked down with a familiar smirk on.

"I guess the immaturity has to rub off from somewhere…" I mumbled with an arched eyebrow raising myself up on my toes to get closer to his height. One of his black eyebrows rose in response.

"Are you implying something Evie?" I smirked as I rose higher.

"Yes I am, Zackary." I mumbled poking him in the chest roughly.

"Oh and what might that be, Evelia?" I smiled.

"That you're an immature kid," Zack brushed it off with a small snort.

"Yeah I missed that about you too Evie." I shook my head with a chuckle. Flashes of Gold and white flashed against the side of our faces. I stared into his blue green eyes and for a long time I got lost in them, like I used to back before we were 1st Class SOLDIERs and before Angeal had died and left us; before all of it. His eyes were locked with mine and I slowly brought my hand up to lock into Zack's soft and perfect hair. My hand caressed through it lightly remembering all the times before that it had ran through the tresses.

As the flashing of fireworks went off, with my eyes locked to his and my hand fingering through his hair something happened. I don't know what it was, how it happened, or when it really happened, but it did. Something clicked; I didn't know what it was. A flash of yellow and green succeeded by red and pink went off as his face neared me leaning down closer and closer. I didn't pull away because in my head nothing was registering, none of my bonds, my missions, my authority, nothing, just Zack and me in bathing suits standing next to our doorway with fireworks going off in the background. It was slow and like a dream as his lips came crashing down.

It was like a dream come true, and he, like me didn't really realize what was happening until after it had happened. A good few minutes into the whole thing made me realize what was happening. My brain had a tendency to shut down within a certain time frame of these things. The same seemed to be for Zack, but a bit longer, he took an extra moment to pull away. His eyes were wide as a loud blue flash crashed through the place. We were silent and waiting for the others reaction.

"I… I'm sorry; I don't know what happened…" Zack mumbled pathetically taking his eyes off me and looking at the ground.

"It's…uh, fine. I don't know what happened either…so let's just say it never happened?" Zack nodded a little, a gold flash erupting along his handsome features.

"I guess I forgot…" I didn't understand what he meant fully but he walked away at that point. I stood there silently as the booming of the fireworks also sunk in as I watched them. Then whether I realized my hand moved or not I was touching my lips almost as if checking to see if this had all been real. It hadn't lasted for very long and my mind was in such a daze. I swallowed lightly and walked to my room.

--

The next morning there was nothing but a thick overture of awkward between us as we sat silently. Zack said nothing, and I wasn't getting much else from my end. I glanced at him once in a while. Ever since last night everything about his features was a lot more noticeable. His hair texture, the way his eyes shined lightly and the smooth skin along his Jaw. He like me had hair on one place and one place alone. The top of our heads; SOLDIERs didn't have hair anywhere else. Except Angeal… he was different. But even then his facial hair was very well kept.

The silence between us was out of place. We always had something to say to each other. There was always something to remember, always something funny we could say, but neither of us could think of anything. I didn't know about Zack but I was racking my brain for anything that could lift the tension. We finished Breakfast with a lock of our eyes or a word. He left as I was washing the dishes. Usually he would wait for me, but I guess he had his reason for leaving like I had my reason for taking so long.

When I finished I walked to my balcony to think, although it didn't seem to do me any good. He was everywhere and I missed his voice and his warmth… and just about everything else about him. I left to go buy some food, anything he liked to eat really. Which wasn't hard, Zack wasn't a picky eater; if it was eatable he'd eat it. I smiled at this thought and closed the door behind me.

Walking through Costa del Sol proved peaceful. I wasn't disturbed and I managed to buy Lot of food I'd need for the rest of our stay. I was thanking a man for the food when I saw him and Cissnei walking together. My teeth gritted in aggravation for her existence… I stopped when I heard whispering. The counter I was leaning on was half destroyed. I apologized saying Shinra would handle the cost. He nodded and I left.

I had accidentally taken longer than I thought and found that I had come home after Zack. When I opened the door and walked through the doorway Zack stood from his seat to look at me and sigh.

"You're alright… that's good." I smiled a bit.

"Oh course I'm okay, I'm SOLDIER 1st Class Evelia Reinhardt." He smiled and nodded, "But I did bring dinner!" He grinned, the tension completely gone between us. I watched him carefully as he ate. He didn't seem to notice until I smiled gently before eating slowly.

"You alright?" I nodded smiling at him with a fork in my mouth. He looked down and to his plate. "I'm sorry… you know… for before. I-"

"Its fine Zack, forget about it. I don' want something like that to tear neither us, nor you and Aerith apart. It was a spur of the moment thing. It's happened to me before." My thoughts ran back to the encounters with Tseng and Sephiroth those two times. I shook my head a bit and stood with my half empty plate. The thought of what happened then made me lose my appetite. He looked at my plate and looked down again. My shoulders sagged.

I walked over to him my feet padding against the floor. I stopped next to him and he slowly raised his eyes to mine. I smiled and bent down holding his face in my right hand; I pushed it away from me and kissed his cheek. "We're best friends. Don't forget that." I grabbed his plate and took it to the sink with mine. After a few minutes I nodded to my plate and he walked over finishing it for me. I smiled to him gently before he watched as I cleaned the dishes.

"Do you ever forget how young we really are?" I looked at him, his face was very thoughtful. We had known each other since I was 12. I found out when I became a 1st Class that my entrance exam was him. I fought a simulation of him when I first tried to enter SOLDIER. I lost after seven minutes. I could just faintly remember the smug look it had on its face, a similar version to the real one of course. I first saw him taking his helmet off. He tried looking for me and things developed after his initial flirting… even at a young age, he was cocky. Lately he hadn't been like that I noticed.

We spent some time together in front of the T.V. laughing and joking like we always would when we were still 2nds. It was nice for me, nothing felt better than being with Zack. Talking and laughing with him like the old days helped me forget the world outside of our little home.

I forgot everything and thought about his laugh, his smile, the way his eyes twinkled, and the sometimes serious look in his face and eyes, the amused grin I got when I countered something he said comically, anything that made me see he was truly happy I noticed. Nothing was worse than seeing Zack sad. It tore me apart those days that he was down over Angeal being dead. But we were sad together for a few of them. It took him a bit longer to get it over it than me. I was close with Angeal like a good friend, but Zack was his friend, his student, his little puppy.

I grinned some more as Zack talked animatedly and I brought my knees to my chin as I thought about how important he really was to me.

"You ever think like that?"

"Like what?" He gave me a skeptical look.

"Were you listening to half of what I said?" He didn't stay quiet long enough to let me respond. "Do you ever remember all of your past and forget how young you are because of them?" I nodded.

"I almost always forget I'm a teenager. I usually think I'm in my twenties like Sephiroth." I looked down to my legs. Which we relatively unmarked, surprising for anyone. "But when I stop and think about it, I know that I'm younger than I think I am. I figure its cause of the fights I've been in. The war included… you know?" He nodded.

"I forgot a lot, that I'm only a year older than you. I'm 17 too." I nodded. I had yet to turn 16 though. I heaved a big yawn as some commercials came on. He looked at me, "Tired?" I nodded and he beamed before shutting the T.V. off and giving me a hand up. I wasn't expecting this as I flung up into his chest. I was tired and my reflexes weren't at their best to I squeaked as I landed into his chest his arms wrapped firmly around me. I took a deep breath and his scent surrounded me making me smile with comfort.

"Whoa… you alright there?" I nodded as he helped me stand a bit.

"Just tired, sorry Zack." He smiled.

"I knew you'd need a big, strong, smart, devilishly handsome, charming and-"

"I get it already,'" I mumbled as he grinned.

"You can't just let me bask in the glory of you needing me just once?" I smiled and shook my head. "Well at least it puts me at ease because you can take care of yourself. I'm always worried about Aerith, I think it be getting a bit unhealthy." I frowned as he escorted me to my room.

"She can handle herself; don't get too worked up okay?" He nodded with a grin and I smiled a bit myself. I couldn't help but smile at him when he was happy around me. It was contagious. "Don't worry we'll see her again soon. You should try calling the office tomorrow to see what's up and then call her and say hi." He grinned brighter.

"I will, night Evie." I waved lightly before closing my door and plopping on my bed. The thrashing feeling in my heart. Was it from him? I took long and dead breaths to calm my heartbeat, which was normal until his departure. I turned in my bed to face the balcony and stared at the moon thinking.

The question that kept coming back to me was about the kiss. There were so many questions about it but I was worried about two things. One, if I actually hoped that he would try to do it again, and the other being, would I really be able to let our relationship stay as best friends after feeling his lips against mine?


	12. Mysterious truths and seeing the General

I'm working on getting to the real story again. :D

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII and all parts of the contemplation go to Square Soft or rather Square Enix. I own Evelia and the things based around her.

* * *

The sun was up at 'em the next day. I didn't go outside until I woke around 12. I headed down to the same beach area near our place and raised an eyebrow to see Zack doing some squats. Smiled and shook my head, but as I was walking towards him I slowed down and to a stop. I watched him from the distance with my head tilted a bit.

His hair was longer than I remembered and his skin had a bronze color to it. There were things about him I didn't notice until now. His hair was black, and smooth. I thought about it and I realized I liked it better before. He seemed too troubled and grown up now. Things were easier back when he had his old hairstyle. Maybe his black tresses were just a reminder of the past we had that was simpler. When Angeal was alive and on our side, and Aerith wasn't around. I shook my head, the feeling I had when I thought of the girl was raging inside of me and it made me want to destroy something without a real reason. I hadn't figured out the feeling yet.

I smirked lightly as I crossed my arms and continued to examine him. His eyes were wide and blue green. Like every other SOLDIER member his eyes were Mako infused. For those who haven't seen Mako, it was mostly Green, but sometimes you could make out blue colors. Our eyes were mostly blue, with a green color around our pupils. Sephy was the only member of SOLDIER who had all green eyes. His eyes looked like they were made purely of Mako. Zack eyes shined with determination as he did some Squats. It had been a while since I had been around to see him do any. Which was surprising because he was the one who held the title for the most squats done in two minutes…

Then his nose and lips. His nose was pointed perfectly and his lips a pale pink. I wasn't sure if it was in his genetics to look like this or if the Surgery made it like that. I never paid attention to people's noses much. His lips made me smile a bit more as I touched mine and remembered the night of the fireworks. I shook my head with a smile and continued with my observations.

Zack's arms were bigger than they were a couple months ago. The Buster Sword was huge and required an immense amount of strength to use it. I could just barely handle the thing, and Zack played with it like it was a toy. My sword Harpenger, was heavy and for two years I had to use its transformation materia to use it(the orange material from when I had my SOLDIER surgery). I trained with it on the side when I was a 3rd and 2nd Class. Angeal had told me how it was a decent weight, but when he let my try his out it was at least another 20 pounds heavier. But Zack looked good with all the muscles; he was even getting a nice tan to go with it.

My female mind took over as my eyes rolled down and zoomed in on his abdominal. They were bronze, like the rest of him, and sculpted considerably. He was working up a sweat between the sun and his exercise. It was blazing today. I could feel my eyes run up along them, and back down again. ASs I stared I could almost feel myself drooling. He was barely scarred. Most of our wounds healed up without scarring. The worse wounds had to be dealt with by Hojo. There was something he did between the moment we were knocked out and the moment we wake up in that white room that he does to us. It scared me thinking about it, but it was cancelled out by the blinding perfection of his body.

I was pulled out of my trance when a familiar head of Orange blocked my view. I shook my head to stop my thoughts and walked closer. She watched but didn't say anything before walking away again. I leaned over the edge of a wall a couple feet higher than the top of Zack's head.

"You seem tense, what's up?"

"I'm getting restless," I nodded lightly with a smirk.

"So I've noticed, it's only been like a week and a half," I replied lightly; he growled in frustration.

"By the time they let us go I'll be so tan my skin will be leathery," he argued irritated.

"Okay first off," I started retaliating with a grin as I let my head rest on my palm. "You're the one out here in the sun, all day, with no sunscreen. Don't complain. Second, you look good, I like the tan, you look Bronzy."He snorted in amusement and I laughed a bit to myself. "Third, it won't be that much longer. Something tells me things are gonna slow to a stop before blasting off like a rocket, So calm down a little."

"I'm just tired of doing nothing with you," He started before stopping in his exercise to look up at me. I stood up as straight as possible, very offended. "Not that spending time with you isn't fun Evie..." I stared off to my left where to the world's coincidence a few couple were together, laughing and splashing. Someone was trying to rub it into my face.

"If you say so…" I mumbled walking away from the edge to lean against the building where he couldn't see me.

"Way to go Zack. Offend you best friend, why not?" I heard him say with a deep breath. Later Cissnei came back and glanced at me. I eyed her a bit but said nothing. I crossed my arms when she walked down the stairs and I noticed her outfit. My face cringed as I saw more ass than I ever wanted from her.

I heard her voice start, "Suntan Lotion?" I shook my head knowing what Zack would say.

"No, never mind that! What is this? Are they putting me out to pasture?" My shoulders fell as I realized just how much he really did hate being here… with me…always together… My eyes fell to the floor but I continued to listen. My eyebrows furrowed sadly.

"You could use some R&R," hearing her voice after so long made me want to laugh. It was scratchy and irritating.

"I'm bored… again! That's it, I'm calling them," I wasn't sure what was going on but it wasn't hard for me to imagine.

"Director Lazard's not in. He's been missing for while now. It was Lazard who was funding Hollander's research. Using the company's money," I pushed myself off the wall I was leaning on and walked closer to the wall. I decided to move close to the edge so I could get a peak at what they were saying. There was something unfulfilling just hearing them talk. I wanted to see them talk too.

"Are you serious?" Zack seemed surprised.

"We're interrogating Hollander… so we should learn more soon." She looked away and towards the stairs, where she had come from, and where I was sitting listening silently. I gasped and sat back against the wall.

"What's wrong with them?" I chanced a glance at the two; fortunately she had turned back around "People. What are they all thinking?" She followed Zack's gaze to the Ocean and I stood figuring now would be a good time to pretend I was walking by.

"The truth lies within each person. But even truth seems suspect once it leaves their mouths…" I shook my head. Her words were supposed to be guiding I'm sure. I thought they sounded stupid.

"Cissnei, go do something." I smirked a little as he turned to his phone, not noticing me.

"Calling Aerith?" I tilted my head waiting for his response.

"How do you know that? Am I being watched?" He asked incredulously. His eyes wide and skeptic.

"No she's the one being watched. That girl is an Ancient. The only one left in the world. You didn't know?" My face contorted with confusion at those words. Zack seemed genuinely confused.

"She…" he looked towards the ocean silently as a gust came by ruffling our hair gently, "never said anything. The only one left in the world, huh… She is one of a kind." And then came footsteps, but there was a tapping like there was heels on this persons shoes. It was Tseng, who was running like mad towards us.

"Heads up! Genesis copies!" As if on cue, some came bursting from the water. Zack ran to an umbrella and used it as a makeshift sword. I grinned as I watched and I couldn't help myself. Even as his body glistened in the sun caressing his sculpted figure in a way that made me want to stare at him ALL day, it was hilarious to see a man of such high stature fighting with an umbrella of all things. After a few minutes I figured it could be worse and he could be using a chair or a table.

He finished and ended with the umbrella crossing his sword shoulder as he walked up to the three of us. He smiled at me and I raised my left eyebrow at him seriously before snorting a bit violently. My mask faded and I laughed in his face some.

"Hey, what's so funny?" he asked his face falling a bit.

"I just find it funny to watch a 1st Class SOLDIER fight off the enemy half naked and with an umbrella to boot." I snorted again trying to hide my laughter behind my hand.

"You have to make do with what you have." I shook my head with a shrug before turning to Tseng with an accusing eyebrow.

"Well there goes fun time, it's time for work Zack." I said turning back to Zack when the Turks expression didn't change.

"How do you know?"

"Tseng's here." I jutted my thumb at the Turk with a flat face before walking away. I saw Tseng's usually straight face fell some. He regained his composure by clearing his throat and following as Zack ran to catch up with me.

--

Tseng had managed to get us out of Costa del Sol in a matter of hours. We weren't briefed much as to what was going on and Zack was surprised at how right I was about Tseng's arrival signaling us having to go back to work. We managed to find out what we were doing on the go. They dropped us off randomly as usual in Junon. It was being attacked, and coincidentally it was where Hollander was being held. One look at Zack when we landed and all thoughts of our vacation were cleared. We were all about work again.

"I doubt this is a coincidence…" Zack mumbled to me looking around to gather our surroundings in a bit. Our genetic enhancements allowing us to size up the damage at an eye glance. There was no movement on the level we were dropped off at.

"Yeah, that's what I figured too," I whispered back, "I'm thinking someone might be here for Hollander…"

"Yeah, like someone's trying to help him out," we nodded thinking together. "We'll figure it out later." I nodded and ran in the opposite direction as I headed to the upper levels. Zack took the sixth level. Cissnei was on the upper levels, I waved a bit, but she seemed to be having difficulty. I shook my head somewhat.

She could attack at long distance, but it wasn't as efficient. I slashed through the streets ahead of her able to register in my mind difference between friend and foe with a quick glance. She ran after me trying to help ahead, but a good blast from the arrival of a Genesis copy stopped her and left her defenseless. I jumped back skillfully before blocking another blast with my sword causing it to deflect back at it. I ran towards it while it was distracted. I was able to gain an upper hand by slashing through it. It took a little longer than expected to take it down but a cut through its neck stopped it I didn't stop to watch it's blood spurt around a bit. A littlelater Zack had come up to see we had everything under control.

We chatted for a little while, and while we were gone on our vacations we developed our own Fan groups. I had five different ones. Which made me a very scared SOLDIER. Afterwards, I followed Zack a bit helping him to follow Hollander. I let him deal with the new weaponry before checking out how the lower levels were doing.

I ran inside a safe area, where people had gathered together to stay safe from the attack. There was infantrymen around and Tseng. The Turk was on his phone as usual.

I glanced around to see if anyone needed my attention, but I saw a familiar head of blonde leaning over and smiled as I marched over casually.

"You alright there?" the infantryman surrounding him turned to face me slowly to see who I was before stiffening quickly in salute along with the two watching him. "As you were. You all right Cloud? You don't look so good."

"I was riding in a helicopter and I got sick." I sighed with a bit of relief, but grinned. I had secretly become very protective of the kid. He was too cute to not want to make sure he was always alright.

"Oh I guess crash landings can do that to you once in awhile." I smiled softly and looked around. "You get better okay? I'll see you around though." he nodded and said a quick goodbye before leaning back over. I ran back the way I came to check up on Zack. I stopped abruptly at the sight of long silver hair swishing in the breeze. I clenched my teeth a bit and ran over calmly. Sephiroth turned to look at me and gave me nod before turning away.

"Where'd he go?" I asked lightly.

"To the Slums." I looked away and to the floor my fist clenched like my heart. _Aerith no doubt,_ I thought instantly. My hair fell into my eyes and I took a deep breath my heart pounding and a sad sickening feeling bubble up as I stood straight and went to walk to Sephiroth's side.

"Does that mean you're giving the orders?" The silver-haired man didn't reply and I glance over at him as he watched the sea. His Mako infused eyes shimmering beautifully. I shook my head of long black hair.

"I haven't seen you in a few weeks, you alright?" he was silent and he seemed to contemplate my words a bit. "Ah, not worthy of response… I've been worried about you, General." I said gently as I watched the sunset light up his silver hair with orange and red, and his green eyes glistened. His exposed chest seemed to glimmer.

"You have no need to be. I am fine," he murmured back.

"Doesn't mean I won't be…sir." He turned his head to look at me finally with questionable eyebrows. I hadn't called him sir since Zack had been promoted to First. He turned to me fully and smirked a little.

"So persistent," he mumbled walking behind me.

"I like to believe I get it from you," I whispered turning to him a bit. His tall figure created a shadow that swallowed my shadow easily. It was silent and I had yet to relax from the tense feeling I got.

"It is not like you to be so tense Evelia," Sephiroth said still behind me.

"And it is not like you to stay away from me for so long," I could hear him chuckle.

"Were you that concerned?" I hesitated before nodding once. He sighed a little and turned me around with a little amusement on his face. " I think you should go, I promise that you will see me again."

"I'm not worried about seeing you Seph. You didn't even answer my phone calls, much less the ONE voicemail I left. You could at least have the decency to let your own student know if you're alive," he chuckled even more and my face flashed pink.

"From the sounds of it, you seem to care about me as more than your tutor," He chanced a glance at me with a condescendingly glint and a humored expression. I flushed flustered by his teasing.

"Shut up," I turned away from him to let my face cool, murmuring, "Asshole…"

"What was that?" I turned back to look at him and answered quickly.

"Nothing… so all this time, you weren't worried about me at all?" he turned back to the sunset as it continued to set.

"I know you can handle yourself, I have no need to worry. You are my student and that proves enough that you need not be worried about. Besides if you inherited your persistence from me then I doubt you would die without the last words at least. You always have to have the last word, which is why you grumble after an argument with me." I opened my mouth to protest but I had no counter argument. He was right. He smirked again with amusement. "It seems I have missed you as much as you have missed me." I looked at him in confusion. "It has been some weeks since I have been humored as much as I am when you are around." My confusion fell and a grinned replaced it.

I gave a single enthusiastic nod,"Yeah." Then for a few moments things slowed down as I blinked once grinning before watching the sun go beyond the horizon with him. I stepped to his side and his eyes shifted to look at me and a smirk passed over his face again. I felt our hands brush lightly and a gust of wind blew at us, the scent salty and refreshing. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eyes, our eyes locked for a moment and I smiled again.

* * *

I was surprised at how fast I got this done… it took me less than a few hours… including when I got sidetracked. XD

So here we had a little SephirothxEvie fluff. It was to show how much they care deep down for each other. Sephy was friends with Genesis and Angeal. Even with Zack. So why not with someone who's his student that he spends the most time with. He seems to get out of sharacter when he's with Evie... I'm working on fixing that.

So Evie's beginning to grow up a bit more, or at least I feel like it. I didn't realize that she seemed moreher age until chapter 14 after another incident with Sephiroth. She isn't quite as shyas before but still gets flustered quite often. The boys like to fluster her a lot, it adds for some comedy.


	13. Questions for the General

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII and all parts of the contemplation go to Square Soft or rather Square Enix. I own Evelia and the things based around her.

2/13: A sort of development chapter.

* * *

The next day in Midgar I was on Stand-by again. I decided to find these new Clubs Cissnei had told us about. I found three clubs easy. The last two were harder. But after hunting for a good four hours, I got what I wanted.

I looked them over as I sat in a restaurant somewhere in the city. One was a normal club like the ones Angeal, Genesis, Sephiroth and Zack had. The other four…well not so much. Some pervert decided to pretend that I'd be the perfect wife of Genesis… and Angeal.

"Club EveliaXGenesis:

Like Evelia, SOLDIER 1st Class? Like Genesis, our fallen SOLDIER 1st Class? Think they should be together?

Well then this is the place for you!"

I twitched at the thought but there weren't many followers. The Next one was scarier.

"EvieXAngeal shippers (I cringed here)

A club that thinks the two should be together-"

I stopped after that and continued to the other two, which weren't AS scary, but scary nonetheless. Only because Angeal was dead and Genesis… well we never got along for one. I didn't need a reason after that to be creepy out to the fullest extent.

"EvieXSephiroth

Everyone acknowledges that the two Are student and teacher, but sometimes you see more right? (I flushed vibrantly at this remembering that night some months ago)

This is for everyone who thinks that maybe these two shouldn't be just student and teacher.

Because sometimes they have their more than Student and Teacher moments." Then there were points that tried to prove this… and pictures. Lots of pictures of us together.

Some of them surprised me a bit, and made me wonder how they got to them. There was a get together today to discuss and share stories. I raised an eyebrow confused. An email said something about sharing the discussion with everyone afterwards. This Club was fairly large too; apparently it had been around for a while and was growing strong. I shivered at the crazy minds of people.

The last one was the closest thing to normal one, and had by far the most people with over 20,000 people, it also had pictures, and lots of information. The club was thriving wonderfully.

"To the true SOLDIER couple: Evelia and Zack." I stopped right there and nearly choked on my soda. I looked around to see if anyone saw that and fortunately it was too busy for anyone to notice. I glanced around once to see if anyone was watching me before returning to the emails.

There were quick facts about each of us individually. Then there was a list of things we had done together since the club had started. I was surprised at how accurate it was. Then I moved to the pictures, I nearly choked again as I saw pictures of me and him together from the day I was wearing a school uniform. Then us together at Costa del Sol. There were pictures of us fighting side by side. There was one of Zack at the beach with my arm around his waist as we watched the sunset. I stared at this picture for a while. I smiled contently until-

"EVIE!" I snapped my phone close and looked up with wide eyes. It was Zack. He was grinning from ear to ear. He obviously had a good time together with Aerith yesterday. He sat across from me.

"Why are you so happy?" He shrugged little and looked around.

"Isn't this the place I took you to during that one date?" I huffed.

"That was not a date," I said gently.

"Oh?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, then it fell with a cocky grin, "Then what was it?" I opened my mouth to say something then closed it. Then I opened it again.

"I haven't figured that out yet, BUT! It was not a date." I said pointing a finger at him.

"Yes, it was." He grinned, "Admit it, you had fun with me!"

"I refuse." His smiled faded a little.

"Why is it so hard to admit that you enjoy spending time with me?" I looked up and locked eyes with him at the sound of his somewhat serious and hurt tone. I was going to say something when a waitress walked over and left a menu with Zack.

"Can I get you something to drink?" He glanced at me once more, before looking at the menu. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow as she sized me up. I raised my eyebrow back after crossing my arms. Something I had learned from Seph that I knew was a scary and intimidating look. He used it on me personally a few times. He just didn't need to cross his arms for it to be effective. She looked away from me quickly. When she was gone I dropped the look in my eyes and turned back to Zack.

"You alright Zack?"

"I…Yeah." I looked him dead in the eyes.

"Tell me the Truth," he opened his mouth but closed it and looked at the table.

"There's just a lot going on lately. I haven't been feeling like myself."

"You haven't been acting like yourself since Junon." I looked at my phone and sighed. I sent him the emails from the two clubs that scared me. He opened his phones to read them and start laughing hysterically. While it may have been easy to make him laugh at my dispense, it made me happy to see him laugh.

"Do people really think of this stuff?" I nodded and erased the original email for the Sephiroth Club and sent it to him. I had a bad feeling there was going to be some pictures he shouldn't see in that club. He received his drink before getting the last email. He choked on his drink. I nodded.

"Holy Gaia! What the hell?" I nodded solemnly.

"That's what I said." He smiled.

"Thanks," I looked at him with a questionable glance, "For making me laugh." I nodded sweetly. "But since there's one for each of the other…"

"Yes, there's one for me and you." I looked to my phone to see a new Email. It was an anti-Aerith page. I shook my head a bit but forward the email to him. He read through it silently. Then it was silent as he put the phone down.

"You look good in some of those pictures…But I look better!" He grinned and I shook my head kicking his leg. "Ow!" I smirked and called the waitress over.

"I'd like to order now." She smiled falsely and waited for us to order. The night went smoothly as we spent time together again and we departed when he went up to the SOLDIER floor where we resided and I headed for the briefing room to check my status and look for any new missions. There was a few I could do before I headed to bed, which I did. I left some other ones that caught my eye for tomorrow. Walking out of the briefing room I ran into Sephiroth. He didn't seem busy, but it was late.

"Working late, or you couldn't sleep?"

"Neither, I just returned from a mission from the President."

"Ah, and how did that go?"

"Flawlessly, as usual." To keep conversation flowing I followed him to the Mission/Info thing.

"Ah, Mr. Perfect huh?"

"Anything less would be unacceptable."

"Well if you had given them crappy from the start they would expect so much from you all the time."

"Is that how you were as a 3rd class?"

"Yeah, then I remembered why I was there… why I fought so hard for this. So Angeal took me under his wing because I had a dream," I said softly, looking at him to finish the story.

"And Angeal came to me, telling me all about you. I found that I took an interest when you became a 2nd Class so easily. I had taken you under my wing since, correct?" I laughed a bit but nodded.

"So what grabbed your attention?" I asked trying to tease him, "The legs? My round butt? Or how about my goodies? Maybe you like girls with Mako infused eyes?" he looked at me with an amused and tired look. I figured that he'd answer yes to be sarcastic but he was silent, mulling it over I figured.

"Your face was first, When I watched you trained, you always had a determined and focused look on your face. You had something to do and you were willing to do anything for it. It was that determination that caught me. Then yes, it was your butt."My eyes widened and my face fell with surprise. He was silent and seemingly serious until he started to shake with laughter.

"Wait! Were you serious?" he said nothing still laughing. It was odd to see the Silver haired general laugh so heartily. My face flushed, and I realized he had me flustered again.

_What is it with these men and taunting and teasing me so much? Why is it so enjoyable to see me flustered?_ I waited silently and fuming.

"So what kind of man are you Sephiroth?"

"What do you mean, Evelia?" I growled a bit as he walked out of the briefing room, me not to far behind. The SOLDIER floor was quiet and our footsteps echoed against the blue-gray walls. The only sign of life was us and the few plants keeping the floor from looking too mechanical.

"I mean, every guy has a favorite. Like some guys like butts and some guys like boobs, what are you?"

"How about a pretty face?" I cackled at his humor; before stopping abruptly to say, "No." He seemed genuinely surprised when this happened. I tried to hold in my laughter and continue the conversation.

"So it doesn't matter if her butt is as wrinkly as a grandma's ass if she has a pretty face?" Sephiroth shook his head.

"Why am I having this conversation with you Evelia?" I shrugged.

"Once in a while our conversation turn sexual, and slightly personal now answer." We walked until we reached his door and I was still waiting as he opened his door. I was planning on following him inside but he turned to look at me with a smirk.

"How about a women who's overall well-rounded?" I slapped my face.

"WRONG!" My shouted echoed across the floor and I stopped wondering if anyone would wake up. "You're avoiding the question Sephiroth," I whispered to make up for my yell.

"You are not going to leave me alone until I answer properly correct?" I nodded and he walked inside leaving the door open. I followed and saw the time was 23:48.

_Sephiroth would be the only one to have a 24-hour clock in the entire building_.

I closed the door behind me. I looked around, because the last time I had been there I was determined to find answer and was sorely distracted afterwards. I felt blood rush to my face in embarrassment.

"Ah, it seems you remember your last visit then?" I said nothing.

"Why do you keep flustering me?" he was silent for a moment.

"You want to know the truth?" I stared at him, he seemed willing to tell me surprisingly, but the look in his eyes was that of a tired man.

The only reason he would tell me anything would be to get me out of his hair. "Kind of."

He sat on the couch in front of me. It was a beautiful black. His long silver hair fluttered on it and the contrast between the colors was beautiful. My teacher was one of the most handsome men on Gaia… or so they said in magazines… but I just noticed now. As the moon shined in through a window and he laid down silently against the couch.

I was silent, Sephiroth was different when he was tired… much different. "You are the only woman I have come to interact with everyday, and you do not annoy me. Seeing you flustered is cute... Talking of making you flustered I do believe I owe you something."

"And what is that?"

"Some time ago you said something about making you stop muttering under your breath about how you're going to kill me. I do believe the time is ripe to do so."

"Holy Gaia! No. I didn't mean it I promise! Seph! Come on you know I was just joking right?" I asked getting scared. I was backing up calculating the odds of me getting to the door before Sephiroth. I looked back at Sephiroth to see him smirking in a familiar way. I turned to flee but he was a man more than twice as powerful as me. He caught me by the arms. And in a matter of moments my swords was gone and I lost my items and materia. The materia I had left in my arms from the mission were gone a moment afterwards.

He was too fast for me to watch and soon I was on the floor staring up at Sephiroth his silver hair a curtain around me.

"Now what was that about how you were going to kill me?" I said nothing, in that one minute time frame he had lost much of his armor and clothing. I wasn't sure if it was to give me a chance or if it was for some _other _reason. I gulped loudly.

"I-uh… was just kidding around! You know me… a prankster and what not…" he bent down close to my ear and whispered lightly. His voice silky and reassuring. I was silent as he challenged me genuinely. I kneed him off of me and jumped up smoothly. He was calm as ever. I groaned to myself thinking how much of an idiot I was, but it was my best chance at getting my answer.

_Sometimes I wonder why I'm so desperate to know these things. I should have dropped it the moment I walked in the room. Now I'm never going to get out. _ I was panting in his kitchen when I chanced a look at the clock to see it was 1:17. I left his kitchen to slam his bedroom door in his face. He didn't have a lock on it and I chanced a run into his bathroom, locking the door in there instead. I sat in his tub thinking…

"I am so doomed…"

"Yes, you are." I gasped as Sephiroth stood in his bathroom over me. He lifted me like a child and slammed me on his bed. I took a deep breath and it smelled delicious; like it was the most amazing thing ever. Then my thoughts ran back to the general who was out to kill me.

"I don't want to die before I turn 16!" I shouted before flipping over and trying to crawl away. Two large hands grabbed at my hips pulling me back easily.

"You won't, Happy early Birthday Evelia." I turned to see what my gift was, hoping with all my heart it was my freedom.

It wasn't. For two days I was trapped with the man. In exchange for my life I had to do whatever he wanted of me. To my unfortune, he was a man of MANY needs. Some that made me laugh, some made me raise an eyebrow and some… well some were things no one should ever find out. I didn't find out what was my present until the last night. He gave me two things. A silver pendant was first, but I didn't get the chance to look at it before I received the other one.

* * *

This started out as a little thing I wanted to add in for kicks. I give Evie these situations and she seems to play them out by herself from somewhere in my head. Then it got a little fluffy with Zack. Then it got a little personal with Sephy, and it ended with my inner Sephiroth fangirl. I promised myself "it" wouldn't happen again. But it did. Who hear wouldn't love to see that silver haired man naked and in all his glory. (insert me drooling) it just kind of unfolded like this. It was supposed to be her teasing him and that was it, but it ended up him remembering the words of the past and her getting her ass beat for it.


	14. Birthday Surprises

When I was doing this chapter, I thought to myself about how much Evie had grown up.

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII and all parts of the contemplation go to Square Soft or rather Square Enix. I own Evelia and the things based around her.

* * *

I woke up in the morning wrapped up in his sheets, with the Hero nowhere to be seen. I sighed lightly as I laid in his bed looking around.

"This is the Second time… Really Evie?" I groaned mad at myself for my flirtatiousness. "If I wasn't always surrounded by such sexy people all the time this wouldn't happen." I whispered into his room. There was silence afterwards. I figured there would be. "Twice with Sephiroth and once with Tseng… Now I feel like a whore," I muttered.

"Actually, the woman at the front counter seems to be the best in Sector 8," I sat up holding the blankets to my pale form. I locked eyes with him, not nearly as shy as before.

"For the love of Gaia! Don't tell me you've been with her?"

"Fine I won't." I let out a low groan as I fell back a bit disgusted. "Had your questions answered?"

"Yes," I mumbled reminding to keep myself from saying anything that might provoke him to come back to bed.

"By the way, Happy birthday. I suggest your shower and leave," I sat up to glare at him questionably.

"Kicking me out so soon?" he was previously sitting in a chair watching me, and now he had stood up.

"Not at all, on the contrary you may stay as long as you please, but Zackary is searching for you. It is only nine; you have the whole day with him. He'll be coming to ask me if I've seen you soon. I'll distract him so you can return to your room," he left with a mug in his hands, his silver hair flowed down his muscle back and I sighed as he closed the door.

"He's a real sweetie at heart…" Somewhere inside of me I wanted to stay here and wait for Sephiroth to come stay with me again, but a strong and more dominant piece wanted to see Zack. The thought of him made me. The shredded clothing was still on the floor and it made me laugh remembering but I grabbed my pants and pulled them on as a kick sounded and continued until Seph opened it. I threw my shirt on real fast.

"You sure? I checked her room, she isn't answering. She hasn't answered for two days now."

"Maybe she's on a mission," Sephiroth silky voice supplied.

"Yeah that's why I came here to see if you would know," Zack answered lightly.

"She's a 16 year old woman; I don't know what she does every waking moment of the day. Check her status downstairs to see if she's on Stand-by again."

"Yeah, I will. Sorry Sephiroth, I figured you'd be the one to recommend her for a mission." The door closed and his running boots sounded. Zack would be able to see if I was on Stand-by but not if I was on any missions lately. Sephiroth was more cunning than I figured.

"Nice save General…" he smiled a little. He seemed less tense, calmer, and not as tired. My shoulders fell, I was his stress reliever. His smile widened as he saw the realization dawn on my face. He walked over and nibbled my ear.

"Word of this gets to no one, correct Colonel?"

"Same as before. We act as if it never happened…but you seemed to enjoy bringing it up to-"

"Fluster you, yes. My favorite occupation…" he mumbled lightly. He pushed me by the small of my back. "Go before you tempt me again."

"Someone's in a par_tic_ularly good mood," I said adding emphasis to the "tic" in particularly.

"Yes, very much so. And I thank you. Now leave."

"I'm a bit scared because the moment I leave through that door and then see you later, you're going to be in a mean, grouchy and uptight mood." He said nothing but opened the door and pushed me through slamming it closed. "Thanks for proving my point… Asshole." I walked to my door smiled in content and opened it before sneaking in quickly and trying to change. A knock came again as I ruffled my hair some more. As if a night with Sephiroth couldn't do that to a girl.

I thought about how old he could be as I walked to the door. I took a deep breath and changed my attitude before swinging it open, "Yes zackary?"

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Who else would come to my door and knock on it for ten minutes leave and come back to knock on it again at this early in the morning?"

"You heard me before?"

"Yeah, there's a little thing people do nowadays… I believe it's called ignoring. Now what may I help you with?"

"Happy Birthday!" I took a minute to sink in the fact that today was indeed my birthday. I smiled warmly. "Now I left my whole day open so we could hang out together, I want to buy you something. Something that you like, but unlike the ring, I want it to be something you'll always have on." I nodded.

"Fine, but I need to shower and see Sephiroth first." He nodded and walked in as I strolled away from my door. Zack knew to make himself at home as I showered.

--

After showering, getting dressed in somewhat casual SOLDIER attire, kicking Zack out of my mini-home, and locking the door, I finally turned to walk to Sephiroth's mini-home. I knocked a couple times to show it was me and not Zack. He opened the door silently and with a raised eyebrow. Thoughts of the time spent with him made my cheeks go red, but I kept his gaze. He smirked.

"Finally growing up I see, good. You came, why?" I swallowed my saliva and spoke.

"You had a present for me…" I didn't want to tell him that I forgot it, but he seemed to have noticed on his own. He picked up the black box from a table next to his door and handed it to me before shutting the door lightly.

"I didn't know Sephiroth would get you something too…" I nodded shrugging a little. I opened the box to find that silver pendant in there again. I pulled it from the box again to watch it sparkle in the light. "Looks expensive."

I stayed silent as I stared at its every feature. Both the chain and the pendant was sturdy, it would last me a very long time. I smiled at how Sephiroth thought into the future for me.

The pendent itself was the same sturdy beyond belief but handcrafted. I had never seen a necklace like this one in any store before. It was decent sized with even the smallest of details. It was wing shaped. With the feathers detailed beautifully. Some stuck out from the bottom of the wing like they were falling off. I smiled lightly. I flipped it over to see an inscription on the flat side.

_Happy 16__th__ Birthday Evelia. Sephiroth._ It was simple, but it meant a lot because this was the only birthday of mine Sephiroth acknowledged.

"Help me put it on Zack." He nodded and fumbled with it for a minute before if fell nicely around my neck before the pendent laid against my large chest. I smiled genuinely.

"Let's go Zack."

"You aren't going to thank him?" I shook my head.

"He already has my thank you." I smirked knowingly.

--

That day I spent with Zack. Which was surprising because he's seemed very caught up with Aerith since we got back. He at least honored my 16th birthday, which I found very nice. The hard part was locking eyes with him. So many things came to mind. Our vacation, last night, when we first met, and how we used to compete. As these thoughts filled my head an odd feeling swelled inside of my torso. I ignored it, but hanging out with my best friend, he would of course notice.

"What's up Evie?" I chanced small glance at him.

"Nothing… so why aren't you hanging with Aerith?" He stopped walking obviously displeased with my words.

"Why would I be hanging out with Aerith on your 16th birthday?" I opened my mouth but just ended up shrugging. He walked up to me and grabbed my shoulders lightly, staring into my eyes. "Evie, we've known each other since we were 12, and excluding how we didn't talk for a few months because you were busy, we have always been good friends even though we sort of forgot the other existed," Zack chuckled lightly at this. I smiled a bit ashamed that I was so caught up with my life that I forgot my friend.

At the time, I had just considered him my crush. The guy I really liked. The he was the guy who was my top competition. When I became a 1st Class, I had beat him, and then I was rushed headfirst into Sephiroth training. Then missions, then my first big mission, then taking care of Rufus, and by the time everything started to slow down for me it had been 6th months and we had grown very distant.

My eyes dropped a bit and my shoulders sagged, "I…"

"I wouldn't miss today for anything, even if the world was being blown up I would be here for today." I shook my head.

"No you wouldn't. You'd be spending it with Aerith, and if that's what would make you the happiest then I'd want for you to do that."

"Maybe Evie, but not at the price of your happiness. It wouldn't be worth it." We were silent for a moment and my thoughts raced. "I would jump in front of a speeding train for you. I would see you on the saddest day of your life at the cost of anything. I would kill anyone who would hurt you…" He paused and the look in his eyes changed to a softer tone. He seemed to want to stop and say something, but he stopped himself and a puzzled look crossed his face. He turned away for a moment and when he turned back he looked over my entire face and body before giving me a hug.

He pulled me along afterwards, whatever happened before it seemed like he realized something. I felt important to him. We had a casual day, even running a few missions together. It ended that he took my out to eat and then to buy me something to have. We sat at a bench thinking it through.

"Well I don't need anything Zack, it's fine."

"No, I gave Aerith a bow, there has to be something you could have as well to always let you think of me. You want a bow too?" I laughed lightly.

"Zack, I'm a SOLDIER 1st Class, why the hell would I want a bow in my hair?"

"Too keep it out of your face."

"Touché, but no."

"Want a necklace?"

"Seph gave me one already."

"Bracelet?"

"It'll break."

"Another ring?"

"I don't know. Earrings even."

"I know! Let's get you some piercings." I touched my virgin ears and gave him an odd look.

"Come on! I'll be there the whole time.I'll save you from anything dangerous."

"but I'm only-"

"Sixteen! A perfect age to start on your wild side! Come on. I promise it won't be bad." I didn't say anything.

"how many?"

"An even number, uh…pick one and it can't be zero."

"Four? Six?" he smiled and pulled my hair back to look at my ears imagining where they would go. One on each side here and here… we'll keep it to four." He stood with a grin. "Aw come on, it's not like I'm saying get a tattoo. You can squeeze my hand if you need to."The condescending look on his face made me bite my lip and stand up abruptly.

"Alright, let's go." He smirked and we walked through the city slowly going into the heart of the city. The longer we walked the more my courage withered. While walking a few people said hi, others squealed and a few starting giggling to each other. A few men seemed to notice the look on my face as my courage dwindled. Zack laugh when he finally noticed. He grabbed my hand lightly and squeezed. I squeezed back and he winced a bit.

"Damn, I forgot you're like as strong as me." He took his hand back shaking it out for blood circulation. "Come on, we're almost there."

"I don't know Zack…" I mumbled as he pulled me by my hand.

"Cloud went! He waltzed in there ready for war." My eyes widened in surprise.

"You took Cloud? Why?" Zack pushed my through a doorway and we walked into a room filled with people. Many of them tattooed harshly. I stared with surprise.

"Hey look Niki, it's our SOLDIER boy, Zack was it?" Zack grinned at them warmly and the crew of four walked up to us. Only one other person was here and he was picking out a tattoo. They were all rather short. Zack and I towered over them. "Whoa, look at you two…" the guy said looking up at me. "How tall are you?"

"How tall are you? I asked back.

"Five feet three inches."

"Five feet ten last time I checked. It might have changed…" I mumbled. I was abnormally tall for my age. The bad part was that I was only going to get taller. By the time I hit my twenties I'd be as tall as Sephiroth Who was over 6 feet tall.

"So tall, and beautiful…" I said nothing as he looked over me from a less than shoulder height. I glanced at Zack who was six feet. It wasn't in our genetics to be this tall, the Mako changed us. "So what are you here for my SOLDIER boy?"

"Today's my friend's birthday. I couldn't decide what to give her, so we decided to get her ears pierced."

"Ah piercings, Niki takes care of that. Tell her where and how many." I jutted his thumb towards the girl and walked over to the man. I smiled at Niki friendlily. She returned it and told me to lay down. As I sat down Zack talked with her about the birthday thing. He walked over and pointed to the places he wanted the piercings to go. She walked over with a marker and put purple dots where the earrings would be. Zack stared at it trying to line them up perfectly in his head. After a couple of minutes, Zack approved and she walked over with a needle. I stared and opened my mouth to instantly protest.

"No, too late. Grab my hand." He put his bronzed hand out for me and I grabbed it scared for my ears. It was silent as I felt it pierce through my skin. I squeezed as the pain hit me. But then I had to wait three times more. She gave me a minute to breathe between them though.

"You are a SOLDIER, you can do this." I bit my lip surprised I was complaining about something like this when I could get bashed up by a behemoth and not even flinch. That made me feel like a loser. But there was something about the simple sharpness of a needle that made me panic. It could pierce through my skin so easily. Even with my enhanced body.

Then it was done and I was told to sit up. When I did the blood pulsed in my ears trying to heal the holes. The ones on my lobe hurt a lot, and I touched my ear to feel at the top of my cartilage the hooped earrings

"That's called a cartilage piercing." I pulled my hair back carefully and stood to look at the mirror in the room. I grinned a bit. "Not so bad right?" I realized then that was still gripping his hand. I blushed a bit and released it with a small squeeze.

"Yeah…"I mumbled staring those Mako infused eyes… They looked just like mine, but there was something different about his that I just loved so much…

* * *

I wanted to have something for Evie from Zack that she would never forget. What better than a permanent piercing?

Sorry for the whole Sephiroth thing. It won't happen again. :[ I is ashamed for letting my fangirl take over.


	15. Playing Dress Up Again

I didn't like this Chapter very much.

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII and all parts of the contemplation go to Square Soft or rather Square Enix. I own Evelia and the things based around her.

* * *

After hearing a lecture on how to take care of my ears we headed out to get some ice cream. The pulsing in my ears beat harshly with my heart. It didn't fade the entire night.

"Be careful sleeping Evie, you'll hurt yourself." I nodded with a smile and said good night to Zack before heading to bed that night.

I had no idea what he was talking about until I hit my ear accidentally. And Pain pierced through my ear and head. I squeaked in surprise. "Ow…"

--

That was the longest night of my life as far as I was concerned. The pain woke me up very often and I don't like sleeping on my back much. By morning I was tired and not ready for another day at work. I received a phone call from Sephiroth. He wanted me to come talk to him in Lazard's room. After an excruciating 20 minutes of dressing I headed upstairs to talk to him.

"We have to head out on a mission today. A few men of the Army are coming with us. By the way, you've been promoted from Colonel to Lieutenant General, Congratulations."

"I guess but the Army titles don't mean much…" I said as we began to leave together.

"Maybe, but now you have command whenever I'm gone. You're second in Command."

"Oh, wonderful… work," I whispered lightly while we stalked past 3rd Class SOLDIERs.

"I thought you loved your job," he murmured back with a humorous tone.

"And I thought you loved your jaw," he chuckled lightly at my threat. "Not much to worry about I get my job done well enough." I shrugged.

We met up with a few of the army men and headed out together.

I didn't know what we were doing until we landed in a very familiar place. Kalm.

--

"Why are we here again?" I asked looking around the city.

"Apparently Wutai members gang up with the people of Kalm who hate Shinra, we're here to find them and stop any opposition to the company. They're out to assassinate the president."

"Lovely," Sephiroth split us up. His half took the north side of city and mine took the south. He left a few at the truck. He left with his half. I was left with four Captains and four cadets to each captain.

I processed the numbers in my head. "Alright, each Captain will take three cadets with them and search the area I give them."When those parties left I found a Captain left over. He was in the truck getting over the motion sickness. "Well, if you're alright now, I want you to head down this area with three of these guys." He nodded and instantly left. Leaving one with me. I smiled to him and walked up to him. He was literally shaking as he stood at attention.

"Calm down, I won't hurt you. You got lucky kid. Let's go." I set off down a random street walking casually. Due to our lack of incognito, people instantly knew who we were. I clapped the cadet on the shoulder as he nervously walked through the crowd. I could feel his heartbeat rise instantly at my touching him. I shook my head but didn't say anything as I noticed a parting of the crowd as a group of men came running towards me, a group of Cadets and a Captain following them. In an instant I pulled my sword out stopping those running towards me. They skidded to a stop. The group of Cadets and the Captain stopped and I listened as the men dressed in Wutai clothing heaved, and the men in the cadets clothing didn't.

"Surround the prisoners." I said and instantly the cadets surrounded them. "Captain Kheck, report," the man with the red bandana looked around but said nothing. I walked over to one of the men standing in a circle and stared him down. I turned and walked out of the circle. "Remove their helmets." They hesitated, but didn't disobey. I locked eyes with one of the men and I knew he was the Captain. Instantly I took down the Wutai men dressed as a group of Cadets.

When I had finished, the men asked how I knew, "You guys were getting chased. The only reason why you would be breathing so hard is because you don't know the shortcuts they do around town. Besides, from the raggedness of your breathing I knew it was you guys. You aren't made for chasing." I smiled lightly.

--

After the mission had ended in partial success, Sephiroth and I were sent back to Midgar. We now had paperwork to fill out. Sephiroth insisted that we do it. I was falling asleep by the time we had returned to the SOLDIER floor. Fortunately Sephiroth refused to allow anyone else to take me to my room.

"Go to sleep, you have a check up with Hojo tomorrow." I grunted in reply when he left.

I curled into a ball when I was laid down successfully changed into pajamas after showering. "Sleep, " I mumbled once before passing out successfully. I was too tired to notice any pain.

I heard an alarm sound and I woke up slowly to turn it off. My shoulders fell as I realized I had to get up. SOLDIERs didn't have any sick days, Due to the surgery we get we can't get sick.

I groaned, "I chose the worst profession." I sat up a bit pulling my hand through my hair and growled as pain shot through my ears. I sighed. Getting up slowly I wished that I could get sick. I don't remember ever getting sick before.

_I wonder what it feels like to be sick and get to stay in bed._ I smiled at the thought of staying in bed. I frowned again realizing I wouldn't be able to just get sick like that; weather extremes didn't affect us very much.

I thought about being sick as I go dressed for a checkup with Hojo. I pulled Harpenger onto my back easily but with tired sluggishness. Leaving for the training room the SOLDIER floor was crowded with SOLDIER scheduled for a checkup. I never realized I had a checkup on the same day as so many people. They began whispering loudly as I walked by, I ignored the attention and walked inside silently. Hojo looked at me.

"Sephiroth was looking for you." He said in his wheezy voice. I just nodded a bit. "Well let's get this over with." I shrugged and a few of his helpers each took me away one at a time. I was the only SOLDIER to take their exam without anyone in the room. I was the only female which was why I had to go first.

After going through all the measurement test and my health level is analyzed I'm pushed in for a fight against my digital self a month ago. Defeating myself was easy and I was soon free to go. Hojo told me I was schedule for a Mako infusion test tomorrow and that I had to come down to his lab. I shrugged and figured he was right. I left the floor without saying anything. I smiled when the fresh air hit me downstairs and then realization hit me. I wanted to sleep. I took one last breath and turned right around to head back to my room.

I feel asleep after cleaning my piercings again.

--

I woke up groggy as all hell and looked at my clock. It was a few hours later. Now 12 in the afternoon. I woke up at seven and made it to my eight o'clock appointment to be in there for about forty five minutes and head down stairs, enjoy the air for a few minutes and then come back up stairs. Rounding the numbers a bit I was back in bed at nine. I smiled at the three hours I had slept and took my time getting out of bed this time.

I had to put my combat boots back on along with all my armor. I headed downstairs to check up on my mission status. I was free for the day, unless I took up a few missions. I wasn't in the mood for missions so I headed downstairs. As I did, I realized why I was free. Rufus had decided to visit. That also explained why Sephiroth was gone.

Sephiroth noticed me instantly and in turn the president. "Ah the SOLDIER we were looking for." He waved me over and I looked at Rufus. He smiled and I narrowed my eyes in warning.

"Nice to see you too Evelia," he said walking towards me. I clenched my teeth, holding back any smart ass remarks.

He walked away to talk with his father momentarily and I turned to Sephiroth, " I did not wake up for this."

"You are requested every time Rufus is here. Don't be surprised."

"Aw come on! I've been sixteen for like two days, this is the worst thing to do to ruin my week," I complained with fingers ripping at my hair. Rufus turned around and grinned before taking me away.

--

"Today, I'm going over to school in Midgar. You're coming with me as my protection," I glared knowing where this was going instantly. "You're going to get dressed up in a uniform…"

"Is that the only reason why I ever have to be your Body guard? So you can use me in your little escapades?" He smiled mischievously. I closed my mouth and stared surprised at how dazzling he looked in that one moment.

I shook my head releasing the thought. "Usually my dearest." I growled and was soon pulled away to be thrown into a assembly line for teenage SOLDIERs, who had to go from SOLDIER to normal within an hour. I was stripped of all of my SOLDIER related items; from material to armor. I was thrown into a tub, where people bathed me in a very expensive body wash and shampoo. I was pulled out to be dried and dressed in basic clothing. Then a uniform that fit me a little small was thrown on. Next was my hair. A Woman dried it and blew it as someone else pulled up my socks. After trying to figure out how to do my hair I was pushed into some shoes to be pushed down towards a woman who put make up on my face. After that was finished a women with jewelry that looked beyond expensive went through her options and found the ones that looked best on me. She shoved three rings on my fingers and a choker type necklace. When they finished they stood around me admiring until Rufus walked through them.

He looked me over and the look in his eyes scared me, "Beautiful…" I didn't say anything until I saw myself in a mirror. I didn't recognize the face I saw. But my face contorted at the same time the one in the mirror did. I looked back to Rufus who had walked over slowly.

"Kill me. Anyone…" I murmured. I looked back to the women who had dressed me and they had stone faces on. I gave them a grim smile but a young girl gave me a look of admiration. I smiled warmly at her and she returned it her face beginning to glow.

It seemed that Rufus noticed this gesture, "You've become an image of success and hope for women and young girls. They want to be like you, beautiful, strong and rich. While being confident and self reliable," I glanced over to him with an uncertain look. He glanced back and didn't seem to be lying. I looked away and he pulled his arm around me. I was around his height and little taller due to my shoes. I said nothing, but watched as his arm made its home around my body.

_This is going to be a long night_. I thought grimly. I took a deep breath. Rufus guided me along ad my head seemed to be in a daze. Today was just NOT my day. I was sleepy, my ears were hurting from the abusive assembly line and I was with Rufus. _Could this get ANY worse?_

Staring out the window silently I knew I was jinxing myself, but still. Usually it rains when people say that. But it doesn't rain often in Midgar. I sighed lightly and when we stopped Nothing really went through my head. I was totally out of it. I thought of how I could be warm in a bed, or bothering Zack, because we all know that's my favorite pastime. I smiled lightly at the thought. I felt a grip around my waist tighten as we walked into a warmed area. I blinked to see what I was looking at.

My jaw dropped a bit. It apparently was a school. It looked more like a giant effing mansion. I looked to Rufus who was smiling. Then I noticed the people staring at me. I looked around a bit freaked out. Rufus said nothing as I waited. He pulled me along and it seemed like a casual dance for these kids. I took a deep breath and realized even the music had stopped. A boy walked up to us with a couple of girls hanging off of his arms. I glanced at him warily.

"Ever the one to make a grand entrance eh Rufus?" came the smooth voice. My eyes widened and I absorbed my surroundings a bit better. My face fell when I saw a large banner. It was a School Dance. But this was a school that Shinra paid for. Obviously Rufus would come here. I've never been to the school Rufus went to, but I have been to many other schools.

"Of course, Jude." The girls looked at me now, both of them had faces that were amazingly beautiful, but the way they wore their uniforms made them less classy. It was silent as the two glared at each other. Music started back up after people bowed in respect to Rufus. My shoulders sagged a bit. I was ready to slap myself in my face.

"You realize that his isn't an attempt on your life?"

"Of course I do, how else would I get a SOLDIER 1st Class to leave that building for a dance?" I took a deep breath. This was going to be a long night.

--

I was right naturally. Rufus made sure that I wasn't at his side almost the entire time. Many of the guys there were staring me down like a piece of meat. I took a deep breath. I realized then that I was going to be taking a lot of those. I shook my head. Then I stopped everything and exhaled. I plastered a smile on my face and tried to enjoy the night.

Hard to do when it involved dancing, talking and being a school girl. Rufus decided to flaunt me greedily, and many were jealous. Some even tried persuading me into being with them instead. None of them doing it the right way. I punched the ones who tried pulling me into a nearby classroom. It wasn't often that I was alone, but I was flocked whenever I was. After some time, the many guys learned that I wasn't interested in them in anyway. I had been left alone for twenty minutes when some guy stood up on the far side of the room. He was tall and attention grabbing. From the looks of it, Jude was the second richest kid in the school. But this new guy was the best looking in the school. The way every girl stopped to look at him as he walked by made it obvious. I glanced at him and turned around looking for some cookies to eat.

We never got cookies in the mess hall. Not that I ever go there anymore. I smiled warmly at the taste in my mouth. I looked around for Rufus, but he had just walked outside with some blonde bimbo who's skirt was too short. My face fell and I rolled my eyes, "Dumbass," I mumbled. I turned back to grab a couple more cookies and then get a tap on the shoulder.

"If you're trying to get me to-" I spun around talking as I did so until I was staring at the tall guy from before. He had chocolate brown eyes, light tan skin and black hair that flipped out around his head. I cleared my throat and looked away to look back a second later.

"You're the girl Rufus brought in here?" I opened my mouth to answer but nothing came out. He smiled a little and I found that it was infectious, and smiled with him. I glanced down to his shoulders, which were broad and strong. I smiled again.

"I…uh… yeah." He chuckled a bit walking around me to grab a fruit. He moved to the healthy table glancing over it. I looked over the sweets table getting a plate and picking up the different sweets. He picked up some fruit into a plate copying me with healthy foods. I nearly choked in disgust. But I sat down by the balcony Rufus had just left through. The guy followed me silently. I glared to my right before turning to him.

"Can I help you? Does my uniform say how can I help you?" I asked with a cookie at hand staring into his eyes that reminded me of the cookie I was eating, "No? Then stop following me. Jeez…"

The guy laughed heartily. I glared some more before adding, "Besides the stench of your vegetables makes me want to puke. I'm trying to _enjoy _my fattening food here." He laughed some more and I gave him a freaked out look before trying to play off not knowing the guy I _didn't_ know.

"They were right about you then," His voice was deep and smooth, like chocolate to my ears. "You aren't like the girls here. I heard that you were turning down any guy that asked you to dance."

"That's right, are you here to ask me to dance?" I said turning to glare at him, locking eyes with his dancing eyes.

"Maybe, depends on if you're worth getting to know." I raised my eyebrow slowly… a smile creeping on my face.

* * *

You know that shit when you read a story and the writer is all like Reviews make me WANT to write again and then they write and shit… That so works. I got the review in my email as I was heading to work with my friend and I laughed at the feeling that bubbled up from reading it. I decided to finish this chapter for you though. This is another subplot to give the story some… idk lengthiness to it. The originaly was done by this chapter and we haven't even left for Nibelheim yet. :D In Nibelheim it'll be all like EVIE AND ZACK TIME! AHHHHHHHH! Yep… Thanks for the review technically anonymous, Big Bang.

I got kicked off last time I posted this up. it was supposed to be up a few days ago. Sorry.


	16. This New Guy, Jack

This Chapter was finished for those mentioned at the end. Thank you guys. :)

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII and all parts of the contemplation go to Square Soft or rather Square Enix. I own Evelia and the things based around her.

* * *

"Well whoever you are Mr. Anonymous, you're an ass." The guy's face fell and he seemed genuinely surprised. I smirked a bit crossing my right leg over my left and continued to eat my cookie.

"What did I do already?" He asked with a chuckle.

"How about what didn't you do?" I started lightly finishing my cookie. "You stand up and walk to me stopping me from eating, while causing a scene, you eat healthy foods around me not only making me feel fat but nasty because the two scents clash in a fit of disgusting, then you follow me and copy what I do. On top of all of that you haven't told me your name AND you make me get all flustered… like some other people I know. " I ended grumbling irritated. The handsome guy smiled again, he just wouldn't quit with the infectious smile and a grin cracked on my face a bit.

"Well let's start over." He stood up and walked away and I watched him curious. I shrugged when he didn't return for a couple of minutes. Then I saw him nearing me again, crossing the dance floor casually with a small smile on his face. He stopped in front of me. "Hello, My name's Jack, what's yours?" My eyebrows rose suspiciously before I replied.

"Uh… Evie," I started then realized he might know what my real name was and I panicked trying to think up a new name that had the same nickname. "Uh… short for Evelyn." I finished lamely. He smiled.

"Do I fluster you so badly you can't remember your own name?" I said nothing about to retort harshly but then realized that I could pretend to play him.

"A bit," I winked lightly and he laughed before sitting. I smiled in return.

"So now we know each other's name, I threw away the healthy food, I didn't make a scene coming over here, I didn't fluster you, I did stop you from eating though." I shook my head and kept eating with a small smile. " I didn't copy anything you did, is that it?"I nodded silently. He looked at the plate in my hand and stole my blue cupcake. I gasped as he ate half of it in one bite.

"Hey! I was going to eat that next!" he smiled mischievously.

"Sorry, want it back?" I cringed in disgust as I saw the contents of his mouth.

"No, keep it I insist, but I get that half." I stole the other half of his cupcake and ate it contently. He smiled appreciatively.

_This whole being normal thing isn't so bad._ I thought to myself. But thoughts of Zack came to mind and I remembered that I wasn't normal. I sighed remembering yet again my fate as a SOLDIER. Jack seemed to notice the change in attitude.

"You alright?" I turned to him slowly and nodded.

"I'm gonna let you go real fast Jack. I have someone to go talk to." He paused watching my face and stood as I did politely. Even at my height Jack was tall, towering over me. I smiled at this warmly appreciating it before heading to talk to Rufus.

I watched eating at my junk food as she tried to keep his attention with… her "hooplas". I smirked noticing how fake everything about her was. It was weird noticing every detail in the picture before me. My enhanced eyesight making sure I was blinded with disgust. I cleared my throat casually. The two turned around and Rufus didn't seem surprised. I noticed his lips turn into a smirk.

It was that stupid "I'm diabolical" smirk. The girl seemed to melt as he pulled his arm around her and he continued smirking. I walked forward eating blithely. "Beat it." I said to the girl.

"Jealous?" I started laughing only to stop abruptly.

"Not in the least," her face fell and I walked up to her towering over her a bit. She left quickly and I watched her leave with a mean smile. Then I remember, _How could someone eating something so sweet and delicious be so mean?_ My face turned into a childish smile. Rufus turned to me watching me eat blithely.

"Someone's having a good time…" I noticed the small smirk on his face as his strawberry blonde hair reflected the color of the sun wonderfully.

"Someone's trying to swoon everything with a pretty face." I retorted he smiled oddly, but said nothing. "So am I here because you think someone might actually attack you or you just wanted to have me here so when you walked in you had a pretty face to show off?"

"My father thought it'd be a good idea to have you here just in case, I just wanted a pretty face that didn't go to school with me to come to the dance…"he said trailing off as he looked away from me and finished his sentence.

"Is that what normal 16 year olds worry about?" He said nothing, but his face turned to me surprised about something. It was odd to see Rufus so silent. He coughed turning away again. I shrugged it off quickly.

"Whatever, just don't get yourself killed, and yell if anything. Here have some cake, and don't say you don't like it because I saw you eating some before," I pulled his hand out and left a piece of cake on his hand. I walked away just barely seeing a smile cross his face.

I walked back inside and I felt a hand grab my arm, I turned my eyes wide as I tried to register from my enhanced senses who this person was. Male, strong, heavy, and from the power in the grip, someone not trying to kill me. My enhanced body tensed at the sudden contact, and I calmed to see Jack's face.

"You alright?" he let go of my arm slowly.

"Yeah why?"

"Your body tensed like crazy, like you were expecting to be attacked or something…" I opened my mouth to speak but shook my head with a smile. "Well, I figured, well hoped, that maybe... you would dance with me." I looked at him then noticed a group of pretty looking girls walk over. Problem was they weren't shaded properly… My thoughts wracked my brain searching for a way to describe the skin colors of these girls. I shoved my last cookie in my mouth and trashed the plate only to just sit there with my chin in my hand trying to describe them. The color obviously _wasn't_ natural.

I failed to notice the previous arguments when I blurted out, "Orange markers!" everyone around me went silent. Jack looked at me oddly.

"…What?" I smiled lightly.

"They're skin color reminds me of orange markers… Is that how you did it? You bought markers and colored yourself? Man… why didn't I ever think of that?" The leader of the group was skinny and around my height. She had long brown hair that shined gently in the light, it was all a single length. She wasn't wearing shoes. Which I found very … odd. But she was the only one who seemed to have freckles and a natural tan.

The next girl had blonde hair, while not as tall she was thicker in size. She had green eyes and orange skin tone.

Then there was another one, normal height, skinny with long brown hair and blue eyes. She was pretty but she couldn't stay still.

Now there was like 6 or 7 of them but those three seemed to be the top three. Then there was the on girl who absolutely had it the worst. She was short… and very…. Marshmallow-like. ( I stole some from Aerith one day) She was huge in size but small in stature. She had very orange skin, huge teeth, brown hair and brown eyes. But what was the worst was her hairstyle. It was… indescribable. I stared at it trying to figure out what it was. I stopped trying when someone said something.

"Excuse me?" I opened my mouth to respond but then I saw it. It had juices on the left end and full meals at the right. It was extremely large and with a lot of food. It had juice, water, soda, smoothies, it was crazy. Then there was the little appetizer stuff, then the sweets and vegetables and then there were the plates of food. From finger foods to fork and knife foods. The table of all tables.

"You saw it too? Wow, I'm surprised, from your height I would have never saw it…" It was awkwardly silent. Then I realized that I was being extremely rude. But my stomach grumbled and my manners left me. "Well, I'm gonna go attack that table. Care to join me?" I asked Jack.

"He can't go, he's talking with me."

"With you? It looks more like arguing with orange colored people to me. Like Oompa Loompas! You should dye your hair green!" I bursted out with a grin. Shinra had showed an odd movie and Zack made me watch it while we were on vacation. "But I, uh would love to have this chat and all, but that food is calling my name." With a snap of my fingers and a wink, I left abruptly.

--

As I ate Jack walked over, "Is food like your escape from drama?" I stopped chewing confused.

"Drama? Um… no?" Jack laughed. "I just like food." He laughed harder at this.

"There is something about you that is wonderfully amazing." Jack sighed with a grin. I chewed on a piece of ham still attached to the fork silently. I slowed down my chewing as I thought about what he had just said. I wasn't sure how to respond so I continued eating.

After I ate we sat down at a table and normal conversation ensued.

The topic of the orange girls came up. "That girl, she was my ex-girlfriend. I'm Sorry she acted like that." I shrugged it off lightly. " She also doesn't seem to like you very much."

"She's the one that isn't orange right?" He nodded with a smile, "Oh then I don't care much, she's your problem not mine. I'm here on a-" I stopped remembering that again that I was supposed to be from some other school, "A request… from an old friend, you could say."

"So you and Rufus aren't going to be married one day?"

"What?" I asked loudly.

"Yeah, everyone though you two were going to get out of school, get married, and then take over Shinra Electric." I shook my head exasperated.

"No we aren't. Rufus and I aren't even that close…" I mumbled lightly. He seemed surprised. I nodded a little. Then the colored drained from Jack's face. I turned around to see the girl who wasn't orange walk towards us, attempting to be casual.

"Looks like we have a visitor," I said noticing the girl. I turned to the plates that sat on the table. Jack and I brought over plates filled with junk food to eat together. I reached for a plate stealing a cookie from it. The cookie was hard and the crunching noise from my teeth crushing it echoed in my head loudly. I wondered if the two heard, but it at least helped with ignoring her. All I saw was her lips moving.

Jack glanced at me from behind his head. His Eyes widened in the "Help me PLEASE!" look. I took my cue smoothly.

"Okay! The pitch of your voice makes me want to gorge my ears out with a spoon, I wasn't paying attention to you if that's what you were asking about…"

"I wasn't talking to you."

"I suppose, but I was listening and being a complete ass I had to interrupt. You have my input, stop giving yours."She closed her mouth and I smiled warmly until she left.

"Thank you." I nodded stealing a soft cookie and a cupcake again.

"What time does this end?"

"Uh, midnight." I almost dropped my food before groaning.

"Jeez. Gaia save me."

"Will you ever dance with me?" joked Jack.

"I'm not one for dancing. My first, last and only dancing experience got a lot wilder than I would have liked it to get. I was like 14 too." Jack's eyebrow raised and he played with his long flippy black hair.

"By Wilder can I assume you did some bad things?" I huffed looking away. He laughed anyway and I didn't take it offensively, which I found weird. I figured I was going to go ballistic on the first person to say something about it. Instead I found myself smiling. It didn't seem like such a big deal now.

"I might consider dancing with you. But if I remember right, aren't you here on a bet of the sort?"

"I guess, but that doesn't mean I care about it anymore." I didn't say anything staring into his brown eyes. He stared right back. "Your eyes are the prettiest color I've ever seen." I turned away remembering that my eyes were Mako-infused. A SOLDIER trademark. I watched silently as Jack stood up and stopped before me opening his hand out to me so we could dance.

"But our food…"I mumbled.

"There's more if anything."I nodded slowly cautiously and placed my hand in his. He pulled me to the dance floor and we waited as the song came to an end and another song began playing. It was a moderate pace and was fun to joke around with. Jack joked back and when a fast song came on we went crazy. We had the fortune of getting off the dance floor in time for a slow dance. But Rufus was walking over as Jack and I drank some water and laughed with each other.

"I deserve one dance, no?"

"Hello to you too, Rufus." Rufus smirked and pulled his arm around me. I tilted my head around to look at him as he even laid his head on my shoulder sniffing my neck comfortably. I raised my eyebrow in question but he whispered to me about the dance and I nodded reluctantly. It was an order now. He walked away hands in his pockets casually. I turned to Jack to see him red in the face, was that embarrassment or anger?

"You alright?"

"Yeah, but you just had to come with the biggest asshole in the school?" I opened my mouth to respond but he beat me to it. "A rhetorical question Evelyn."I smiled knowingly as I closed my mouth. He knew me too well, already.

"Well I would love to stay here and chat but Rufus calls to me." I smiled as he bowed to me respectfully. "Don't worry me and you will have another dance together." He said nothing but looked at me once more and walked away. I sighed and walked towards a waiting Rufus I listened to the clicking of my shoes. For just a moment I heard the thunking of my combat boots under me and the familiar weight of my uniform and sword.

I took a deep breath and my thoughts came back to me properly. Rufus smiled mischievously and I rose an eyebrow in question as I stared at his grinning blue eyes. He put his hand out and I took it wearily as he took me to the dance floor during the still playing slow song. He pulled me closer uncomfortably so. I cringed a bit and he put his hand behind my lower back and the other clasped into my left hand. I wasn't sure what to do with my right hand and he guided it to his shoulder. I didn't say anything but I did clench my teeth.

AS we danced my hair swayed gently and I felt my skirt flow against my tan legs. Rufus was staring at my eyes and I stared at his tie smiling to myself as I thought of Zack… and Jack. I smiled at the thought of the two and giggled when I realized their names rhymed. Rufus seemed to smile a bit more at me but I ignored him looking for Jack somewhere. But despite our turns, strides and spins I couldn't catch sight of him. I said nothing, and barely noticed as the song ended.

"Thank you, for my dance." Rufus said politely. I smiled graciously and bowed a little.

"Of course," I muttered with my fake grin. I turned an left at a calm pace my hair flying in my face irritatingly. I returned to the table Me and Jack were sitting at to see nothing but the food we picked out and my drink refilled and left there. My shoulders fell and I tugged at the sleeves of my blazer. The day was a long one. Jack didn't seem to be pleased about me and Rufus. This lasted until Midnight and it was barely 7 in the afternoon. I sat down and ate a cookie miserably.

I looked around hoping I would see Jack, but he eluded me.

--

"Hey there Beautiful."

"Do me a favor and screw off before I punch you in the face." He left immediately. Six guys later I was getting more than irritated. I had finished my food and sweets by then and it had only been an hour since I talked to Jack. I kind of missed him. I felt bad now.

"Hey," came a soft voice. I growled and stood up to glare at a familiar face.

"Jack…" I mumbled. He smiled gently. I looked away unsure of what to say. He came back, an hour later, but he came back none-the-less.

"How was that dance?" he asked uneasily. I shrugged in response.

"I don't like dancing much either way…" I muttered still avoiding his gaze. I saw his hand sticking out in frontof me. I followed the arm up to his smiling face. There it was again that infectious smile. I smiled lightly and he pulled me to the dance floor quickly. They were doing some popular dance but I didn't recognize it. I didn't want to feel like an idiot and ask to be taught so I pretended to shake my head shy about dancing as I watched a popular girl dance at the center. Then Jack joined in. She smiled warmly and continued dancing. I waited for her to repeat the dance twice before I returned to watching Jack. He smiled and stopped to pull my hand and bit my lip and starting dancing alongside him. The group cheered us on and my adrenaline started pumping.

"So much for being inconspicuous…" I mumbled to myself smiling.

"Whatever you want, you could just fuck off like the rest of them. It's not cute anymore it's pissing me off."

"He wants to meet you in person." I rolled my eyes and walked away.

"Look I don't give a shit. Tell him to just leave me alone."

"Where are you going?"

"To look for Rufus."

" To leave?"

"Yes." I stopped when I saw him suck facing with some chick. I nearly choked at the sight before walking in the opposite direction. Jack caught me in my return and looked at me. He was a few inches talked than me.

"Look I just want to talk with you. I miss talking with you. You're like no one else."

"Let's get something straight. I'm not here to have fun, or to talk to you. Or to deal with some rich guys bullshit," _Despite the fact I do that with Rufus every five minutes._ "I'm here because I have to be. Now leave me alone before I beat the shit out of somebody." I was slowly losing my temper with these people. Jack didn't say anything for a moment. He let go of me and I continued to glare into his eyes. His face fell and I wasn't fazed by it. I barely knew the guy. He nodded and walked away. I stormed outside to the balcony. The smell was normal to me, but my nose could smell the Mako infested air combined with the smell of car exhaustion.

I was going to take a deep breath but then decided I didn't want one anymore. A pulse ran through me. I stopped moving trying to remember the feeling. I hadn't felt it since I had become a SOLDIER. _Eric?_ I looked around but only heard a helicopter fly over head. I turned to leave and ran into the room and found A familiar head stuffing his face. I walked over and tapped his shoulder.

He turned and grinned his eyes dancing merrily. "Hey Evie! Nice Dance huh?" I sighed.

"Uh yeah, but what the hell are you doing here Zack?" he paused for a moment.

"I was sent to check on you or was it to take you back to Shinra?" I shook my head lightly a smile across my features. His presence calming me. I looked over him to see him in a uniform from the same school as me. I smiled again. I couldn't help it. After he grabbed a plate of food he told me to follow him. I did and sat silently as he ate, a feeling in my stomach erupted and I grinned helplessly. It was like butterflies but not as nervous.

We talked with each other lightly and then the one thing I feared most happened. I was in a noticeably better mood and smiled warmly at jack, but he took it as an invite to come over and did just that. I looked away bravery filling me with Zack around.

"Hey Evie..."he started gently. I stood and Zack paused in his eating to watch curiously.

* * *

The Hoopla thing was something from a friend of mine. It was a joke about some chick who was doing the same thing to one of our dude friends. It was amazing. I figured it'd work out.

But I want to send a thank you to ex-BigBang and now: .. You were anonymous before and now you aren't so I can thank you properly.

Thank you for the review Sololight and the message. You made my day when I first received your review, you were surprised by how little attention my story was and is getting but I'm used to it. You even went as far as introducing a friend to the stories as well. Thank you.

Thank you again to .. who review more than once because she got cut off. xD which made me laugh.

And to the newest reviewer : YourChemicalRomancex Who made me smile more after a long week of school. I would have never thought of Evie as mature and good natured. But I guess as readers you might see more about her than I do. Thank you very much.

* * *

That was the last of the reviews before I declared I finished this Chapter.


	17. These Feelings

Well, this one is weird. I don't have much to say about it though. I did... before...

Ah! There it is. I apologize, in a lot of this Zack acts weird. I like to say he's just confused. But he seems out of Character in this Chapter. I apologize for that.  
But a Special Thanks To: **Sololight** Who reviewed again. You make me very happy. And very Hopeful.

6/12: I came back to fix this chapter up as I have a tendency to do every so often. Pretty intense in my opinion.

Words: 2,930

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII and all parts of the contemplation go to Square Soft or rather Square Enix. I own Evelia and the things based around her.

* * *

Huffing and breathing deep, Jack and I walked off the dance floor. I couldn't believe how tired I was. I stopped and put my hands on my hips to settle down. He grinned at me and walked away breathing deeply. He returned with something to drink and I nodded my head in thanks as he pulled my outside. The Sun was past the horizon of our view but the sun was still setting. We were silent as we regained our breath. But we were smiling the entire time.

I put my drink down on a nearby table and straightened out my blazer, pulled down on my skirt and pulled up on my socks. I turned to see Jack watching me. He seemed to have something on his mind. He didn't say anything so I stood and took a deep breath. The smell was normal and smelled cleaned. Something in my enhanced body could pick out the differences between the real air and the car exhaustion. Realizing this I stopped my second deep breathe.

It was cool outside and the pulsing of my body stopped as I cooled down and calmed, but a different pulse ran through my body. I stiffened locking my limbs as I tried to remember this familiar pulse. Every once in a while I'd feel a similar one but it was never as strong. It hadn't felt this strong since I had joined SOLDIER three years ago. _Is this the pulse I felt when I thought I sensed Eric?...Eric?_ I searched the yellow sky to only find a helicopter fly over head. I forgot Jack was there and jumped when he touched me.

"You alright?" I nodded quickly pulling down my blazer to look at my arm. There was a burning feeling there. It went away as the helicopter flew farther away. I sighed tired from a long day. "You aren't normal are you?"

My eyes widened and I looked at Jack. He didn't seem scared or surprised, but rather calm. I didn't say anything hoping he'd explain what he was talking about. "You… you don't go to school in Midgar do you?" I didn't say anything unsure of how to respond to something like that.

"I… what gave you that impression?" he looked at me and walked towards me.

"You just seem different…" My mind race calculating and figuring out probabilities. I was going on the assumption that he felt this way and didn't know for sure if I wasn't normal.

"So I feel different to you compared to other girls?" He shrugged but his hand lifted up to touch my face. I didn't flinch away but I didn't move at all. I waited wondering what he was going to do. He brushed his finger across my cheek and smiled. His head snapped to look inside for a moment. He bent down to kiss my cheek before waving and walking away. I let my body slump over until I hit the railing of the balcony with my forehead where I slammed it four times.

The fifth time was stopped by a warm squishy thing. I looked up to see Rufus with his hand where I was smashing my head. "You'll hurt yourself if you keep doing that. You're supposed to be here to protect me." I let my chin rest on his hand and he grabbed my face gently pulling me up. "Afraid that Jack almost figured you out? He's smart, but oblivious to many things…" Rufus paused for a moment. I figured he would keep going but he shook his head of short strawberry blonde hair and walked away waving his hand towards something inside. I followed the waving to see a familiar head stuffing his face. I walked over, a grin spreading on my face and tapped his shoulder.

I doubled over with laughter at the face I was greeted with. Half eaten spaghetti and sauce all over his face. He had bread in one hand and more spaghetti in the other. When I calmed some, I beamed heartily and he slurped up his food.

"Nice to see you too Zack. May I ask why you're here…eating that food…" He grinned childishly and didn't wipe his face.

"I'm here for some Shinra…. Business. Or whatever." I rose my eyebrow in question.

"Well you've been gone all day so I've been doing missions all day. A mission popped up about you or something… I decided to take it. It brought me here where I can eat for 3 hours. All I have to do is keep an eye on you… which is easy enough." I blinked confused as to why Shinra would want to keep an eye on me and on top of that send Zack to do it.

I nodded slowly absorbing the information slowly. I turned to look in the distance to see Rufus chatting with another girl. His eyes glanced at me and turned back to the girl as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. I gave the gesture an odd look but Rufus just smirked. I turned back to Zack who was stuffing his face. Despite his eating habit he looked good in uniform. It was a nice change of clothing. I hardly ever saw him in his pajamas. I always end up waking up after him. On the few occasions I did wake up before him he wears just some long pants to bed. I had been graced with a lightly tanned chiseled body.

The first time I had just a crush on him and my face turned a deep shade of red.

I smiled gently to myself at the memory; watching him eat made me grin despite myself and I just stared holding myself with a grin. I waited checking my invisible watch once in a while, waving randomly to people as I rolled back and forth on my heels and balls of my feet. He got the hint eventually.

When I pulled him away he whined about how he was still hungry, "you are such a little kid!"

"I am never! I've just never seen so much food in one place." I turned to look back at the table to see he clear at least half of it. My face fell dramatically.

"You are a black hole Zachary." He grinned gently.

"So I was talking to Cloud…" my eyes snapped to his instantly. He knew I was protective of our Chocobo.

"And?"

"Nothing it seemed like a good conversation starter." I glared at him smacking his arm.

"That is very unprofessional."

"We're high school students now, so bite me." And bite me he did. I elbowed him out of reflex and he barely flinched. I glared at him before slapping him in his stomach again.

"At least it tickled, if nothing else." I growled angrily.

"hey, Evie, who's this?" I stopped moving to turn around to see Jack smiling and I couldn't help it a grin crossed my face and I twirled some of my hair absently. A habit unbefitting of me.

"This is Zack-" I stopped as I felt Zack tug at my wrist. He pulled me behind him as he stepped up to talk to Zack. I watched silently as Jack smiled warmly and Zack scanned him in seconds.

"I'm from her…. I'm her boyfriend." My heart stopped and my eyes widened in surprise. "Now if you'll excuse us for a moment I need to talk to her."

Jack's face had fallen and his eyes were sad as I looked at him while being dragged away.

"WHAT ON GAIA WAS THAT?" I whisper-yelled.

"Look Evie, there's something about him I really don't like. Has he been the only guy that talked to you?"

"No… others have tried before him. But that's not the point Zack, why did you tell him we were dating?"

"It'll get him off our backs. You couldn't have told him the truth? You couldn't have just said we were best friends?"

"Why does it matter?" Zack asked lightly.

"It doesn't…"

"Obviously it does if you just whisper-yelled at me."

"Whisper-yelled? What is that?"

"What you just did… wait don't distract me! Why does it matter? Do… Do you like him?"

"Excuse me?"

"Look Evie, he seems like a bad guy, you shouldn't talk to him so much." My mouth gaped open. Something Zack would say had never made me so Angry.

"You talked to him for all of what? 5 minutes?" Zack's shoulders fell for a minute before he nearly growled. I drew back a bit. He was acting strange.

"Don't talk to him Evie. I don't want you to."

"Excuse me! I forgot that you owned me, Fair." I said poking him firmly in the chest.

He grabbed my hand, "Don't Reinhardt." I glared at him before ripping my hand from him and marching to Jack angrily.

Jack seemed genuinely confused but he followed as he was pulled to another part of the building. It was barely lit inside of the building but I just walked anything to get over the fact that Zack and I had an argument. A small argument, but an argument nonetheless. We never argued… ever. We just… didn't do it. We never had anything to argue about, but still…

"Argument with your boyfriend?"

"He is not my boyfriend Jack."

"Oh," he stopped turning me with a pull so that I faced him. "Is that so?" He asked slowly. I stared into his chocolate colored eyes confused as his smile turned into an odd grin. I tilted my head confused as he backed me up into a wall.

_What the hell is he doing?_

* * *

Rufus had watched the entire scene with an amused face, but he walked up casually to the male SOLDIER 1st Class. Zack said nothing to him. He said nothing back.

"The best traps have the prettiest faces," mumbled Rufus. Zack snapped his head up to look at Rufus. "We would know… wouldn't we?" a black eyebrow rose in confusion and a blonde rose in response. "Evie."

"I don't-"

"Why are people so oblivious? You had a feeling that guy was trouble. He is. I can feel it too." Zack stood up slowly watching Rufus wondering what he was talking about. "Just go get her." Zack nodded as Rufus watched him run away before rolling his eyes.

"He'll realize how much he cares for her eventually," murmured the son of the Shinra president as his shoes tapped gently against the floor.

Zack was running full speed to only hear a ring from his phone. He skidded to a halt to open it and answer.

"Zack, here."

"Missions Over early. Head back to headquarters you're coming with me on another mission." Zack opened his mouth to respond. In the distance he heard something thump against the wall.

"Not now." He shut his phone as the Silver haired General went to respond. But as quietly as possible while constrained to a school uniform he moved quietly towards the noise. Then there was a thump again.

* * *

I huffed against the wall confused at how this guy was totally kicking my ass. "What the hell are you?" he grinned and I watched his eyes cautiously. But they flashed to the door before he grabbed my arm to pull me to his chest and smash his lips against mine. I was ready to pull my arm back and knock the lights out of Jack, but my energy was draining and I felt the power in my legs give out the longer he kissed me. I noted how soft his lips were. When he let go I couldn't catch myself with my legs my energy was drained and I fell to the floor my head slamming against the floor of tile.

I felt Zack's power nearby but I couldn't place it as I lost consciousness.

"…Ev…Evie…Evie!...Evie! Evie!" I heard Zack calling for me. My eyes fluttered open slowly and I smiled gently to a blood stained Zack.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… are you okay?" I nodded slowly.

"Tired and something else…" I mumbled I could feel as his arms lifted me up and we were walking out of that building. Sephiroth's voice reached my ears but all I could do was stare at Zack's eyes from below him.

_He has such a nice jaw line_. Then a light was flashing in my eyes. I cringed away

"Her eyes… they're brown with blue at the center…" I heard Zack mumble.

"Zack… make the light go away…" I groaned and the light was gone. I clung to him tightly as I was jostled lightly. I closed my eyes and fell asleep against him, his scent enveloping me helping me sleep.

My head was pounding and there were loud noises everywhere. The only comfort I found was with his hair tickling my arm, his arms cradling me, his scent around me, and his heart beat against my ear.

When I felt that go away and me be enveloped in a liquid thing a little later, I was going to complain until my energy failed me again.

_Maybe I'm just not strong enough to be in SOLDIER… Maybe I'm too girly… Maybe I'm just at a disadvantage… Nothing is gonna be alright with me being in SOLDIER. I could go the easy way out…_ I heard a voice say in my head. Another voice mentioned something about being in Mako. Another voice was telling me to be strong.

I don't know how long I was in what I assumed was Mako until I opened my eyes in the Mako Tube. It was weird being able to Breath in it. I could never get over the feeling. It was like water… but you didn't drown in it. I looked around a bit and noticed I was still in the uniform I remember last being in. in the fuzzy distance people were running around. I closed my eyes and fell asleep again.

Then it was cold and I was being moved around. Something warm was touching me and I opened my eyes to see Hojo standing with a few people. I looked around. Hojo, Sephiroth, Zack, Rufus, A couple of assistants and… Jack.

Sephiroth spoke but to Hojo and not me. My hearing was dull. Hojo walked to me to stick something in my arm. I groaned and he huffed.

"She should be fine within a day or two," he wheezed out, "I'll need to run another Physical then though." Talking to Sephiroth more than anyone he left his assistants following. I looked around properly. It was like that first day I woke up so long ago.

A white room, but I was in my clothing from before.

"It's good to see you're alright then." I nodded to Sephiroth who looked at Jack waiting.

"I… I'm sorry…" He mumbled. I glared and looked away. He left with a long stare at my face before leaving defeated.

"Well you're alright. I'll go tell father." I smiled gently at Rufus. He left with a smirk. I turned lastly to Zack, my ray of sunshine in my darkness. A warm feeling spread through me as he grabbed my hand gently. He was in uniform, The Buster Sword on his back.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice a whisper. I blinked, his eyebrows furrowed in worry. I stared for a long time long in each of his eyes back and forth. His grip grew tighter and his face more concerned.

"Yeah, I'm… I'm fine. Are… Are you okay?" He pulled closer smiling gently.

"Now I am. I was worried about you."

"You've been acting really odd lately Zack… are you okay?"It was silent as he gathered himself for a minute.

"Yeah…Fine… Rest up. I'm gonna go see Aerith, She's been worried about you." I sat back against my pillows as he stood up.

I bit my lips gently, "Yeah…Tell her," I paused a wrenching feeling in my heart as I spoke, "Tell her I said Hello." He backed up nodding with a smile. He turned and left at a run. I watched him leave the room and sighed.

_Thinking about him just… makes everything terrible and amazing. I…I can't control this feeling of hate towards Aerith…_ I started breathing faster as my thoughts ran around in my head. I played with my hair to distract me. Nothing worked. My head was filled with thoughts of him. It just kept getting worse and worse. I thought of all the things that made me smile, but when I remembered he felt more towards Aerith than me… I just… couldn't sit there. I hated it knowing that he wasn't mine. That he made his decision and it was for Aerith and not me. I turned to my side and stared aimlessly at my sheets.

How is it that the only female in SOLDIER would be the one that would deal with this? How is it that I would fall apart so easily? "Why?" I mumbled to myself. I started shaking knowing that the clenching in my chest was my emotions. I flipped over again, unable to sit still. I needed to walk around, to do something and for the first time I realized on the list of things I needed to do nothing had to do with fighting Monsters. I didn't know what the feelings inside of me were. There were so many and for the first time in what seemed like ages I just wanted to sit here and cry, in my white room. Forever.


	18. Mako Memories

Well it's been a couple of months and I've had the three babies waiting for you but i always forget to post them up. A special review from **XxRikela-chanxX** Reminded me that I needed to.

Special thanks to:**Sololight** and** XxRikela-chanxX **for reviewing**.**  
To answer Sololight: yeah there will be a Sequel. There should be at least. I'll have to follow the FFVII original story line with Evie and then the different parts of the contemplation most likely.**  
**

Words: 2,224

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII and all parts of the contemplation go to Square Soft or rather Square Enix. I own Evelia and the things based around her

* * *

The day after my break down I sat on my bed staring aimlessly until one of Hojo's assistants came in. I looked at him and he was staring at a clip board. He left it hanging on the end of my bed. I was being moved somewhere else. I sat silently as I was moved into another room filled with equipment. It monitored different things. The most annoying of the bunch was on that started beeping I glared at it as I noticed it was measuring my heartbeat.

The assistant was watching everything intently, muttering to himself. After ten minutes of staring at the ceiling some more he spoke.

"Your Mako levels are still very low, that man seemed to have drained your Mako energy. It's on its way to fixing itself, but you'll need help. We'll give you Mako injections every other hour until they return to normal. Once they do, you'll be released to Hojo for testing. If you Pass it, you should be fine."

"So what's my problem?"

"Nothing, Hojo's experiment sucks Mako energy from living things. You were unfortunate to be one of its prey. You should be fine, but Without Mako in your body to balance your SOLDIER surgery components you could have died. But you aren't a SOLDIER 1st Class for no reason as they say." I didn't say anything.

"So… Jack is an experiment?"

"No, the experiment took Jack's form… we think." He said lightly. I nodded and fell back to my bed. My thoughts ran amuck in my head.

"In a couple of days Jack will be gone from your head…" I sat up to see a certain silver haired general walk in. "You have responsibilities to attend to. You'll forget all about him eventually. Rest for the day and I expect to see you back within at least three days. You're a SOLDIER first class, and you're my student. Live up to it." He left as soon as he had come.

I felt a needle pierce my skin and I sighed waiting for him to pull it out. I blinked the Mako taking to my body fast. I felt myself fall asleep. My body associated sleep with Mako.

* * *

_I felt my body floating gently. I opened my eyes and gather before me were people. After a minute their faces came into focus. A boy, a few men, and one faceless woman. I knew the boy. He was my now missing older brother. I was trying to look for him. But in my confusing and awkward lifestyle finding him seemed less and less easy. I gave him a grim smile. He frowned at me, and I looked over to the woman. Her face was gone, but I could feel her staring at me. She didn't seem to be smiling, but she was staring like I was in a cage._

_Her hair looked familiar… very familiar It was pulled back tightly, the color was black and it was a beautiful shiny onyx. I stared at her curiously, my body shrinking in size. Then I saw white and heard nothing. These were my memories. The white showed the woman again. She was walking towards me. A smile on her face, almost lovingly._

_Her face formed in the white, and her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown. Her skin was lightly tanned and her lips were plump. Her nose was pointed with a sense of perfection about her. She was really pretty. From her face there was almost nothing wrong with her. She smiled at me and brought down a large finger into my hand. I gripped it tightly as I heard giggling come from my mouth. She smiled wide and she stood up suddenly. The smile left her face and then she was gone from my sight._

_

* * *

_

Then I could feel my body again, I felt stronger and weaker at the same time. I couldn't open my eyes, but a feeling pricked my arm and I could feel the liquid type substance enter my arm. My body tried to fight it, but then I relaxed recognizing it.

* * *

_I watched from a third person point of view as I laughed with Zack about something. We were much younger here. It was one of our weekends off when we would spend it whoever had a cleaner room. This night it was Zack's. We were laughing about something I could barely remember. I was holding back laughter as Zack continued to tell me some story. My eyes were a shining blue green from the Mako. They stared at him intently and I recognized my feelings immediately. It was obvious from the way I was staring._

_But standing from a third person point of view made me notice Zack as the younger me laughed to the point of hysteria. Zack was grinning broadly watching closely as my younger version laughed uncontrollably across from him. His grin fell to a smile and a look similar to the young me had on crossed his face. He… liked me. When we were younger he had liked me. Then I was sitting up staring at him, a grin held on my face._

_He mouth was moving and I felt my mouth gape open before a smile cracked on my face and I went to punch his shoulder. He caught it and pulled me towards him. I didn't fight enjoying the feeling of his firm chest against my much softer body. "Tired, Evie?" I felt myself nod. "The story drained my energy from all the laughing." A chuckled vibrated against my back and he pushed me up, I turned to look at him, he was smiling warmly, but my eyes closed.

* * *

_

I took a deep breath and tried to move, I think I was being held back. The feeling was stronger, but it was still the same. I felt stronger than when I last woke up but weaker all the same. This time the injection came, but lasted longer. I relaxed even as I felt metal against my back.

* * *

_I was standing still holding my hair up by my neck as someone zippered on a piece of clothing. Tseng and I were helping each other get dressed in bright red pieces of clothing. We were grinning despite ourselves, and we nodded to each other before walking out of the room were in. Tseng led us into another room. Rufus was there. He smiled at us when we walked in. Then everything was serious. Rufus left, we took a deep breath together, and followed some guy as we were lead somewhere else again. There was loud noises beyond the door we stood behind. I felt my hand gripped Tseng's tightly and my head rolled up to look at him. He squeezed back, whispering into my ear, "We can do this Evie." I grinned and we were called._

_Then I was standing in a room filled with people, almost all of them I didn't know. A tall and strong body was against my back, and there were lights flashing insanely. I was grinning beyond belief, I was so happy, and so… something else… A voice spoke from above my head and I turned to see Tseng grinning broadly, but it was a fake one. I turned back and three people were complimenting us as we stood close together. A tired heat surrounding us... as well as another type of heat. Something was poking me, I knew what it was but I tried so hard not to say anything about it. I took a deep breath grinning at Tseng and him grinning back before closing my eyes again…

* * *

_

I could barely wake up or feel anything now. I sunk into unconsciousness, for what I could feel was going to be a long time.

* * *

_Memories flashed by, even pictures of things and people I didn't recognize. Then it slowed down to show me other people I didn't know. A big cat with red fur. A big burly black guy with a gun arm. Then it was gone again, flashes of fire, and then nothing. Something was showing me something, but I didn't recognize it, because most of the people in them I didn't even know… Except one._

_It was Chocobo head. He was in a SOLDIER uniform._

_His face was serious, but still the childish face I remember. He was acting weird. Then flashes came again.

* * *

_

_Then there was a man in red. He was speaking to me. I had a weird feeling around him. The same feeling I felt when I was around Zack. I could feel him too. He had the same feeling. The same feeling as me and Zack… but there was something else about him. I could see the sarcasm of my words cross my face as I said something back. A sort of smirk crossed his face and he tried hiding it. My head wasn't facing him and therefore my person didn't notice the look he had…

* * *

_

_I was staring at Zack as he watched my still body worriedly. The same look in his eyes from the memories before ran through his was a—

* * *

_

"She hasn't moved in a whole day. Her Mako is back at regular levels again, it has been since yesterday night. Everyone's recovery from the surgery is different."

"Evie had the same problem originally. She was out for about 5 days before she woke up again…"Zack turned to acknowledge the Silver-haired general.

"You were there weren't you?" Zack asked him. He nodded silently watching the teenager the two of them were fond of.

"Why are you here Zackary?" Zack turned to stare at Sephiroth as he held Evie's pale hand.

"I… I have no missions to be on. I wanted to be here for my best friend." It was silent as it usually was around Sephiroth.

"Just for your best friend huh?" He mumbled almost to himself.

* * *

I felt myself wake up from what felt like a long and arduous lifetime, It was white everywhere. I seemed to almost be having déjà vu. I felt like death. My hair felt long and silky. My body clean and tired. I knew enough to figure you couldn't feel tired when you were dead.

"I am much too old for this crap." My voice was raspy and coarse. My hands were numb with a lack of use. I stared at my lightly calloused hands, and saw the calluses were going away, possibly from lack of use… or whatever was in the SOLDIER surgery… My eyes narrowed suspiciously. But any thoughts I had started to form in my head were stopped when a group of people walked into my room.

Hojo was leading the way. He walked to me glaring once before checking my clipboard. He mumbled to his assistants who scribbled furiously beside him.

"I will be waiting for you in the training room for a checkup. That's two in one month, Reinhardt." I bit my lips shut as he left blinding me from the sheen on his greasy forehead.

Zack and Sephiroth followed. Zack was holding a uniform of mine in his hand. I smiled wearily. He left it for me on the chair and left.

"Zack and I will be in the training room with Hojo, so we can stop it if anything bad happens." Sephiroth left after these words. I sat with my jaw hanging open. I was going to say something but he left before I could.

The room I was in was white as usual, and it was quiet. Testing my limbs for blood flow was always the fisrt thing I did when I woke up. Just to make sure I wasn't tied up or dying. When I could feel my toes and fingers I sat on the edge of my bed and took a deep breath. A numbing feeling ran through my body. I couldn't believe how crappy I felt. I didn't even feel this bad after the original surgery. I groaned knowing how crappy it was gonna be while everything had to fall back to normalcy.

As I managed to walk over to my clothing without dying I felt it that odd sense in my body of him. He was near me, but below by a few miles. The feeling left me again. I ignored it as I got dressed and stretched properly.

My mind felt refreshed and new. My limbs powerful and strong, everything about me felt new. I felt amazing. Heading to the training room I know I felt great I radiated the feeling as I was greeted by the other SOLDIERs.

Entering the training room, I grinned ready for my second check up in what felt like two days, but was really probably like two weeks.

I was perfectly fine according to Hojo, better than usual actually. The renewal of the surgery seemed to have boosted my senses in every way. Except my memory. It was foggy, I couldn't remember much.

* * *

Okay this Chapter was ridiculous in the fact it is so short… and sooo… ridiculous. I hate it. Very Very much. But there you go. I'll make up for the shortness. Promise. :)


	19. I'm a SOLDIER Through and Through

Here I skipped the crappy in between part for after that whole incident. It seemed too stupid to write and type out for you. Maybe some other time. We also get to endure through some Evie and Yuffie interaction which has a tendency to lean towards funny. I always kind of picture their relationship to be a somewhat violent and sarcastic one from Evie's point of view. Then we see some SOLDIER action without the violence for once. I always thought of the SOLDIER before the fall of Sephiroth as some fighting organization that helped people a lot. Even in public. That might be just me. Enjoy.

Words: 2623

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII and all parts of the contemplation go to Square Soft or rather Square Enix. I own Evelia and the things based around her.

* * *

Things returned to normal according to Sephiroth and I shouldn't worry about anything. I shrugged it off when he told me, not like I remembered much anyways. Today Zack and Aerith invited me to help make some wagons for her flowers. He had promised a while ago that he would make her one. He had yet to do so. I was sitting on a train leading to the slums; nothing like seeing some woman with a giant sword to freak people out. So naturally there was a 10 foot area around me that was unoccupied. I didn't say anything the day was young and sunlight was streaming in. the long ride gave me nothing more than time to think. And naturally my thoughts turn to the one person who occupied my head like 80 percent of the damn time.

It almost made me angry knowing I had a guy crossing my thoughts more than whether I should get new materia or learn a new move from Sephy. I felt weird, very unlike myself. I was a stranger in my own body. When the train stopped and I saw the smiling face, I stood and thought to myself. _Maybe it's from lack of social communication…_ I smiled warmly at Zack who lead me down to see Aerith waiting. She clapped happily and with a tilt of her head and a grin, she gave me a hug. I was quite tall in comparison to her, and when she pulled back from me she stared between Zack and me for a long time.

Zack and I exchanged looks waiting confused. She blinked before speaking, like she was thinking about something, "Aww you guys are so lucky." I chuckled lightly and decided that it was wagon-making time.

I was glad to find that the numerous wagons she had kept her happy. Occasionally, Zack would go out to look for something and I would stay with Aerith to talk about things. Girl stuff, stuff I never got to talk about with Zack.

Everything we could think of we talked about. It was really fun, until Aerith brought up Zack…usually it was about good things, but this time it was awkward for me.

"You and Zack have been close for a long time then huh?" I had just finished telling her about one of the many interesting stories me and Zack had together on our missions.

"Yeah, since I joined SOLDIER… like three or four years ago. We became distant after I became a 1st Class though, but we're back to being really good friends. I'm really happy about it… Why?" She paused in tending to her flowers to stand and look at me.

"He talks about you a lot… even if he doesn't seem to notice himself. I know he cares a lot about me, but Maybe it's not just me…" I stood abruptly a bit confused.

"Aerith, don't think like that, Zack cares about you a lot. I may be his best friend but that's probably the only reason why he talks about me so much. When he can't see you he's always with me," I said trying to turn the conversation away from awkward, but she was very stubborn.

"It's not impossible to love your best friend as more than a best friend and it's not impossible to love more than one person." My jaw dropped and as I went to try and save myself, Zack came bursting in a grin evident on his face.

"You don't know that Aerith…"

"It seems I know Zack better than you…" She mumbled her brown hair swaying as she smiled sadly. I opened my mouth to respond, but Zack was to close by.

"Well that was easy. Let's try this combination Evie, then we need to go on a mission. Sephiroth would be mad to see you haven't done at least one today," I nodded slowly. Sephiroth made sure that I went on at least a mission a day. Zack had to come with until I could fight Sephiroth properly, Sephy didn't think I was recovered fully. Sometimes I thought he was right… because he was.

I felt fine, but there was still something off about me. I couldn't pick out what it was. I bent over with Zack as we assembled another variation of a wagon for Aerith. When we finished it was cute, something she would probably like. Then we left, more awkwardly on my part than Zack's.

On the train back to center of Midgar I felt my phone vibrate as a beep went off. I had an email. I flipped it open to see that evil treasure hunter was bothering us. Turned out a few missions ago it was just Yuffie. Evil thing.

"Looks like Yuffie has some evil death wish for us again. Wanna try it out?"

"We'll check it out when we get back to the SOLDIER floor." I nodded staring at Zack a second longer than usual. Then we got simultaneous beeps. Turns out the Zack Fan Club was updating their mail again. It was growing in size, at over 300. Then another two beeps came from me. One from the Evie fan club which was strong in the thousands and the Zack and Evie ship club. Strong in the thousands as well. Estimating their size by the end of the year at the end of the message. It said somewhere in the hundred-thousands by then. I sighed and put my phone away giving Zack a tight smile.

* * *

"You evil thing, come here!" I grabbed the little squirt and lifted her in the air.

"Let go of me! You'll be sorry if you don't!" I stared down at my invisible watch as I waited.

"Oops, I'm not sorry. Too bad, now give me a good reason why I shouldn't kick your little butt from here to Wutai for nearly killing me and Zack with that summon?" I growled pointing to Zack who held the material in his hand. It was strong gold color.

"I'm cute?"

"Wrong."

"I'll beat you up!"

"Very wrong."

"Because I don't know any better?"

"Getting warm."

"because I'm a little kid?"

"No. Now I'm gonna kick your ass." I let her go and literally kicked her ass. She fell over and started to fake cry. Zack instantly felt bad. I scoffed, "Oh don't give me that, you're trying to be manipulative, I know. I do it too."

"No… you don't." said Zack lightly.

"Exactly, because I don't need to." I said smugly. I smirked and walked up to her poking her with my boot. "You are NOT that cute. Stop it." I sighed for a moment before glancing at Zack. "Look. Yuffie you need to understand that you almost killed us and most people wouldn't even have put up with your crap. Some people would have killed you by now. Not everyone is as nice as us. You need to understand this." She glared at the floor stubbornly and I shook my head. I looked around the dark cavern she had dragged us to and dusted off my black pants before smacking her in the head and walking away.

* * *

Returning back to the SOLDIER floor, it was fairly peaceful, which was nice for once. I ran a hand through my long black hair. I stared at it. It was getting really long and sometimes I missed when I would pull it back every day. I felt someone give it a gentle tug. It was Zack. He smiled gently and I returned the face.

"Your hair is getting long." I nodded a couple of times, "I like it." I locked eyes with him a blank face on compared to his smiling one. Then my face broke into a grin.

"Thanks Zack. I was going to cut it." He shook his head and pulled on it again before walking away. He seemed to be a lot less… vibrant and cocky lately. I shook my head sadly… things really were a lot better a few months ago. There was too much change in too little time. My hand clenched into a fist and the sound of leather tightening reached my ears. I needed something to get my mind off of Zack. I was too antsy for training. I couldn't stay still and I wasn't in the mood to be Hojo's play thing.

I left the building as quickly as I had come and decided to head for the heart of Midgar. The sound of my combat boots hitting the ground beneath enchanted my clouded mind. I couldn't concentrate. Nothing could hold my mind properly. I needed to get my thoughts figured out. Paying attention to my enhanced senses made me realize that being dressed in my casual clothing would have been a better idea.

"Look it's Evie!" I heard people whispering and saying to each other while pointing. A little girl walking by smiled at me and I pulled my gloved hand out of my pocket to wave gently. She started squealing with happiness. The people who paid the most attention to me were females. The males only grinned at me occasionally.

I stared up at the main Shinra building as I passed by it. I ignored it not wanting to walk back inside. I released a big sigh and walked away calmly. But I bumped into something. I stopped walking noticing the sudden weight against my thigh. It was a little boy. He looked at me with wide scared eyes but I bent down and stuck my hand out gently putting on my sweetest smile.

"Aw, hello. Are you alright there?" he said nothing for a moment. Then he gulped and took my hand. I smiled broader and easily pulled him to his feet. I stared at him as he stared back. "You looking for someone or were you playing and you bumped into me?"

"I can't find my mom and dad. They were here somewhere. But I can't find them." He said in a small voice. Then he started crying. I bit my lip and wiped at his huge brown eyes and ruffled his short black hair.

"Don't cry, I'll help you find your parents little guy. My name's Evie, Short for Evelia. What's your name?" he sniffed slowly glancing at me.

"My friends call my Johny." I smiled broader for his sake and stood up to my full height. He stared up at me with his wide brown eyes and I stuck my hand out he smiled a little and put his smaller hand in mine. I smirked as we started walking. SOLDIERs… hero to the children, and protectors of the peace. We were trusted so easily here. I tried talking to him to keep him calm as I looked for a couple of people who's genetics matched his. About an hour later he tugged on my finger and I stopped to bend down.

"my feet are tired and we still haven't found them…" he started choking and sobbing. I bit my lip, he was only about 8 years old.

"how about you get on my shoulders and help me look for your parents?" he sniffed and nodded and I pulled him easily onto my shoulders before standing slowly. he gasped and giggled in delight. "Don't cry and when we find your parents maybe I'll buy you an ice cream cone, okay?" he nodded and wrapped his small arms around my head. I smiled despite myself.

I always said I hated children and never liked animals. But when faced with them I could never treat them horribly. He fell asleep on my head as I walked around Midgar. I made sure not to hurt him with Harpenger on my back. "Johny? Johny!" I stopped and turned to stare at the voice of a 30year old woman, but I couldn't find the face. I stared as I heard the same voice call out to her husband. I looked down the street a couple of times before crossing.

"Oh my gosh, you found him. We were so worried." The woman sobbed as her husband came running. He looked to me then to his son and smiled, grateful. I returned it gently before sliding him off my shoulders and catching him easily. He woke up quickly giggling before I put him on the floor. I stood silent as the family reunited. I took a deep breath a smile crossing my face before I started to walk away.

"Wait!" I turned to see the three looking at me. I walked back silently but not without a smile. "Thank you so much. You're Evelia right? The SOLDIER 1st Class?" I nodded once before pulling some of my black hair behind my ear. My gloves passed over my piercings. I paused having forgotten about them. I smiled broader and turned back to the woman with a grin.

"It was my pleasure ma'am. Now Johny, you gonna be a good boy and not get lost again?"

"Yeah!"

"Good. You worried your parents and I think it's past your bedtime so I owe you an ice cream cone alright? I'm sorry I couldn't find you sooner, I didn't know who I was looking for exactly."

"No thank you. You helped us find him. Thank you so much."

"Hey Evie?"

"Johny address the nice lady properly," his mother scolded.

"No it's alright. What can I do for ya kiddo?"

"Can I have your autograph?" I stared at him with a raised eyebrow. Before I let out a chuckle, and I looked around for a second. "here." He handed me a small book with a pen in the shape of a sword. I smiled gently and opened it to an empty page. Glancing through it as I found an empty page I say other SOLDIERs were in the book, and from the looks of it I was the only 1st Class to have not signed it yet. I smiled to him and wrote.

_To little Johny,  
Be careful and try not to get into trouble.  
From,  
__SOLDIER 1__st__ Class_  
_Evelia Reinhardt.  
P.S. I owe you one Ice cream cone of your choice._

I signed it under the message, closed the book and stood. I handed to it back to him tenderly and he smiled and hugged the book.

"Thank you again. Honestly." I nodded and waved as I walked away from the small family.

* * *

Not to far away from me Zack was standing watching me with an odd look on his face. He was staring into my eyes a small smile on his face and he was blinking slow like he was thinking or something. The look made me feel weird but he met me halfway to him.

"A good deed for the day huh?" I smirked at Zack and nodded once. He smiled back gently.

"Let's get you upstairs to Sephiroth," he mumbled pulling me along. I gripped my hand around his bigger one warmly and followed obediently. Things weren't that bad.

"Wanna go get your hair cut with me sometimes soon?" I asked quietly. He looked at me and nodded with a smirk of his own. Things… were actually good and normal. Or as normal got for us.

* * *

Does anyone notice a quote from another game in here? : D First person to guess gets a taste of the newest chapter before everyone else.


	20. Fights and Missions

Here's another one because I have three in one day for you. I promised three to Rikela-chan. three it is, and I haven't updated in over a month. I wasn't just sitting around getting fat if that means anything.

Words:2954

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII and all parts of the contemplation go to Square Soft or rather Square Enix. I own Evelia and the things based around her.

* * *

A day or two after getting our haircut Sephiroth felt that I was back to normal and could resume tutelage under him again. That first day back with him felt the best. I never realized how much I missed doing what I loved. This was my job and Damn did I love it.

* * *

I was running a mission out in sector 3 of Midgar when I got a call. The ringing in my back right pocket made me stop walking and swing my right hand to my back pocket to flip out the phone with acute precision.

"Evie here."

" I've just gotten new leads," I noticed it was Sephiroth on the other and paused.

"New leads on Angeal and Genesis huh?" I didn't get a verbal response but a small 'Hm,' from him made me realize I was right.

"Head to headquarters when you can."

"Right." I closed the phone and returned it to my pocket to start running. A half an hour later I was running up the stairs to the elevator and to Lazard's old office. I could feel him waiting in the room for me as I had entered the Shinra main building. I walked out to see him standing at the center of the room casually. His Silver and black uniform catching my gaze as usual.

"You know Seph you really have to help me make a cool outfit sometime." He glanced at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You are more than capable of making your own outfit."

"Okay, maybe we could sketch out some ideas together for me. That'd be awesome. Yeah we're doing it."I commanded. He said nothing in his defense of the situation.

Zack walked in casually he looked like he was busy though. Possibly with Aerith. I gave him a small smile. But Sephiroth started talking.

"Legions of monsters have spawned near a regional Mako reactor. The workers have all gone missing." I mused this thought and bit my lip in response. This wasn't good. "Local SOLDIER operatives have also vanished. The company is dispatching additional operatives to investigate the matter. The three of us that is." Lost in my own thoughts about the situation I hadn't notice Zack begin to pace about the room.

"Roger that..." I glanced at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" Sephiroth seemed confused by Zack's response.

"Well, you know... I thought you found something out about... that other matter." I looked away as I listened to them talk about the subject.

"The missing operatives were the ones tracking Lazard. Also they had reported a strange podlike device in the area."

"Is that... Hollander's...?" Zack asked walking towards Sephiroth in surprise and wonder.

"Probably the same device that was stolen in Modeoheim."

"Meaning...?" I asked lightly pushing the subject more.

"Lazard, Hollander..."

"And Genesis?" Zack finished for him questionably.

"We'll have to go see them."

"Mm, let's go..." I nodded in agreement.

"First, go to the SOLDIER floor. We'll depart as soon as you two and the rest of the men are ready to go."

"Understood."

"Our orders are to investigate the reactor. They mention nothing of ... old friends." Zack already halfway out the room stopped to look at Sephiroth. We exchanged glances with one another. "Depending on what happens, I may abandon Shinra." My ears perked up to listen to this.

The two of us gasped lightly as Sephy looked at the wall next to him. "Until then I'll remain loyal to SOLDIER." Zack left after this but I stayed to talk with Sephiroth.

"You absolutely sure about that Sephiroth?" He was silent for a moment and I took that as a yes. I stood straight and to my fullest height. "Alright. I'll back any decision you make, even if it's to leave Shinra." Sephiroth seemed surprised. I saluted him and walked out silently.

Zack was waiting for me on the SOLDIER floor. He seemed antsy.

"You wanna go see Aerith before we leave?" I asked pulling some of my hair behind my ear as I smiled gently. He turned to me and stared for a couple of moments. I waited for what seemed like ten minutes before he blinked and looked away thinking to himself for a moment. I tilted my head in confusion and leaned towards him.

"A bit…" I smiled and walked up to him clapping my hand onto his shoulder pauldron.

"Well go, there's some stuff I wanna do before we head out anyways. Just send a hello for me." He nodded slowly but didn't move.

"You alright Evie?" I jerked my head back in surprise, "You've seemed a little bit weird since your mission with Rufus…" I shook my head a bit, thinking.

"Nothing's wrong if that's what you're asking. I've just been doing a lot of thinking lately. No big deal though." He didn't seem convinced and I shook my head with a small smirk.

"Go see her before Sephiroth comes back. It'll be hard covering for your ass," I said evenly. He returned the smirk and ran back into the elevator. "Just call me when you're on the plate again." I walked off slowly wiggling my fingers in goodbye. I went to the briefing room to check upon something to do that looks productive. I ran through the lists of missions until I hit the SOLDIER 1st Class folder. These were sets of missions that required a SOLDIER 1st Class to do them. These missions weren't as important as the ones higher ups gave us verbally. I accepted an easy looking one that stayed in Midgar.

* * *

When I came back things were in the same shape as I had left them, the SOLDIER floor was rather empty but when I went down to the barracks to see the Cadets and the few SOLDIERs left having… fights. A captainwas taking on a 2nd Class and getting his ass beat. I narrowed my eyes and watched quietly. No one noticed me. Things got heated and fists started flying, the cadets outnumbering the SOLDIERs started a gang up beat down. I growled and ran into the center of the fight. The Captain and the 2nd Class. They didn't notice me until the Captain hit me in the face. My face spun away and I didn't move as I realized what he had just done. I turned slowly back around. The two weren't move but I took the wrist of each in one of my hands and threw them on the floor. They groaned in pain.

"STOP!"

Everything froze.

I was seething in my boots. "Get up. All of you. Now." I snarled angrily. They obeyed without questions. "SOLDIER over here, infantry over here." I point in the opposite directions and the even made neat rows.

"Now. Who's going to tell me what happened here before I beat the ever living shit out of somebody?" no one moved or said anything really. I waited. "No?" The2nd Class on the floor moved to look at someone. I turned to see a cadet walk forward. And he spoke, as unbiased as I would have heard had it been anybody else. I nodded and thanked him.

I pulled the Captain up, "Don't pick fights with my SOLDIERs. Say what you want. Don't drag them into it. Remember that you still have to listen to me."

"Yes, Ma'am." He mumbled.

"The rest of you leave, if anyone of the Shinra army has a problem with SOLDIER you can take it up with Sephiroth or me." The infantrymen and the SOLDIER 2nd and 3rd classes walked towards their different barracks. I pulled the 2nd up and Glared at him.

"I can't leave you unpunished, you should have told someone. Come on. You two get to go to Wutai together. I heard they needed help from anyone who was fiery enough for the job, and after that fight and the punch in the face, I think you'll do fine." They were silent as I walked them to the office of Tseng. Who whisked them away. I smiled and looked at Tseng. He stood.

"I have to leave." He was at the door of his office when I spoke.

"I never see you… Turk stuff?" I twirled around to look at him.

"Yeah… Turk stuff." He left. I stared once more time at his pony tail, it was getting longer lately. I hardly ever saw Tseng… especially recently. I was lucky he was in his office, though obviously not for a long time. I wondered a lot, what the hell was he doing all this time?

I took a deep breath and stepped out of his office to see a Turk walk by. I said nothing to the red head, so instead I walked silently past Reno.

* * *

Walking to the SOLDIER floor I knew it would be empty. I sigh there were so few of us. A beep came and I looked to my phone, the Evie fan club had gone up in 500 members in at least a day. When I woke up this morning the woman who's child I found was on the news talking about me. I smiled but switched the T.V. off to leave for a new day.

I rounded a corner to see an infantryman standing around. I raised my eyebrow questionably.

"What's the matter?" he looked up at me and a grinned immediately crossed my face.

"I'm having a little troubling rounding up the group," he stated gazing at me a bit red faced.

"We have to get moving before Sephy goes off."

"Yes, sir... erm, ma'am." I walked over to the kid and ruffled his hair roughly.

"No worries little guy." He pulled away with a blush but beamed anyways.

"Thanks, I'll go get everyone." I watched as he left at a run, his hair bouncing as he went. I couldn't help but bit my lip trying not to grin and a hugged myself. He was too darn cute. I snapped from my bubbly moment at the ring of my phone. My face fell casual and I answered as usual.

"Evie here."

"I'm in the Shinra building; are the rest of the guys ready?"

"Yeah and you're in for a bit of a surprise."

"What kind?" I began walking towards where the kid had just disappeared to.

"Only the best kind… you'll see when you're on the SOLIDER floor."

"Hey Wa-" I snapped the phone shut without letting him finish the statement. A surprise isn't a surprise if you tell the person a head of time. I stopped walking when I shut the phone off and I looked over the gentlemen in front of me with a small sigh. Sometimes I wondered what I got myself into surrounding myself with men all the time.

Finally Zack walked in and gazeed at the men until he saw the center one; he grinned when he noticed it was Cloud. I smiled along with him.

"Another one together? Alright!" They bumped arms as a sort of greeting or something. I didn't get it. Cloud stood back in line loosely as Zack and I peered at the three. It was silent and me and Zack just smiled to each other. They suddenly straightened their backs Zack and I turned around to see Sephy walk in casually. I flipped my hair out of my eye with a flip of my neck and watched at how he walked in.

"By the way, where are we going?" Sephiroth turned to answer Zack. Makes me wonder why we hadn't wondered where we were going in the first place.

"To Nibelheim." A quick glance at Cloud's expression behind Sephiroth made me think that he knew something about that town. I thought about it for a time even as we left.

It snapped in my head. I snapped my fingers and pounded a fist on top of my palm. He was from Nibelheim. He said that when we had first met back before Angeal died. Sitting in the truck I glanced over at him. He wasn't wearing a helmet now but he held one in his hands. I turned my head instead to Sephiroth. I moved to sit next to him.

"Hey Seph, you don't happen to have paper and Pencil?" He said nothing when he handed over some. "Awesome think you'll create some outfit designs for when I come back to Midgar. I'm sure I could use some ideas. I put the pencil towards the paper and I froze realizing I didn't know a thing about drawing. So I tried and what was supposed to be Sephiroth looked like a dying cow… almost literally. I blinked and crumpled up the paper before looking up at Sephiroth who hid a grin beneath his long hair. I glared at him irritably. He took to paper and pencil and sketched some outfit out. My eyes grew as big as my fists at least. Sephiroth was amazing at everything.

"I see that you lack creative abilities Evie." I turned my head away glared at the wall. He chuckled from next to me. I swerved my head back to glare at him again this time angrier than before. This only seemed to humor him more. The funnier he thought it was the angrier I got. I tried scooting away from him in the back of the truck but his arm reached out each time to pull me back closer. Which made me even angrier.

The ride to Nibelheim was so long we had to stop halfway there so we could stretch our limbs on the ground. I took full advantage of this time to move as far away from Sephiroth so I could stretch or something like that. It wasn't hard for me to cool down when I walked back to the Truck to see Sephiroth staring off into the distance the sun shining on his face at the most perfect of angles. I smiled to myself and looked to Zack who was disheveled and dirty from a small tussle with Cloud. My face fell and I smashed my gloved hand into my forehead.

_I really know how to pick them huh._ I smiled to myself as Sephiroth argued with Zack comically about how dirty he was. I walked over and started to pat the dirt off as Sephiroth walked away. "You wouldn't have gotten yelled at if you weren't goofing off. Goof ball." He gave me a small smile and the action made my breathing hard. I stopped after a little and walked inside the Truck casually. Sephiroth beckoned me over and handed me the papers he had been set at work over. There were design ideas. Some Showed more skin than necessary and Seph just smirked at my expressions to those.

I noted how they all had to do with Silver and black design, similar to his. I took a moment out to wonder if there was really something he couldn't do. "Any hair ideas?" he nodded and pull out a paper from the pile in my hand. I neared died right there. He really was amazing at everything. "You sure you don't like little boys or something Seph? I mean, who can do all these things… So… ehgeh." I ended lamely not sure what word I was really looking for, so I ended with a nasty tongue sound effect.

"I am sure Evelia." The tone of voice he spoke in shut my mouth fast, and glued it shut. I sat silently mulling through my favorite outfits. I looked around once in a while, usually to find Zack looking at me. I would smile awkwardly and retreat behind my paper shield. Occasionally I'd stare back for a little wondering if he was really looking at me, but he ended up smirking and looking away fast.

_Now that I think about it… me and Zack haven't been all that close… _he chatted with Cloud comfortably but as we neared Nibelheim Cloud became more and more anxious about it. Zack was trying to cheer him up. The two weren't as close as me and Zack, but they've been talking more. It made something in my stomach wrench uncontrollably. I still thought Zack as my best friend, but as my feelings have gotten stronger he's been acting stranger. My brain went into overdrive as I thought of the possibility that he would know that I had feelings for him. I felt like I had to puke at the thought of something like that.

I could feel my body slowly stop moving. The group exited the back of the truck easily, and I noticed that for the first time, Cloud had a helmet on. I said nothing as Sephiroth led the way. The two cadets stood in form and Zack walked forward, me a bit behind him. I walked up next to him and we exchanged glances. I did a double take when I notice how our height difference had evaporated. I was nearly his height. I looked back to inspect the town quickly. Something in my body had scanned through the city in a few seconds and I could temporarily locate different people who had high exposure to Mako.

I shook my head and gave a deep breath... Nibelheim. The air here soothed me, and I seemed to be the only one that wasn't tense about what could happen here. The sky was blue like his eyes… At least I had something to stare at when I got bored.

* * *

Here we finally got to NIBELHEIM! : D Zack and Evie time people. With some Cloud mixed in. I hope you like the new fun :D


	21. I have my doubts

**Disclaimer:** Because now I need a new Disclaimer... I'm getting tired of the old one. Uh Final Fantasy Comtemplation goes to our favorite Square Enix... Uh However I do Own our Evie and things and stuff about her. I don't even own the Plot, because it's Crisis Core's plot. Like seriously. I suck.

You know, and I realize now that I seem to neglect you guys. I do a Chapter and take forever to put it up. I forget all the time. Such is that of someone who has a busy life... Sort of. It feels like forever since I last got a review. I miss the fuzzy feeling I get from them. So I made sure to make this Chapter a priority for you. I'm almost done with the next one too. I'm pretty sure in the next Chapter or two we should have some more Evie and Zack action. Plus our favorite Chocobo! he joins in a lot too. Bonding is nice.

Words: 3,030

* * *

Walking to the entrance showed how quaint the place really was. There was a little wooden gate leading us into the center of the town which happened to be a tall water tower. I noticed then as we stood there how everyone was standing. The cadets leaned casually to the side while Zack stood straight up legs apart a bit farther than shoulder width. Sephiroth stood tall with his feet shoulder width apart. I returned my attention to the town before Sephiroth spoke up.

"So how does it feel? To be home after all this time?"One of the two Cadets shook his head a bit. I assumed that was Cloud. I stopped wondering how Sephiroth knew this was Cloud's hometown. "I have no Hometown. I wouldn't know." I peered at him intently. It always felt nice hearing I wasn't the only one without a hometown. My gaze was cut off as I heard Zack talk. Zack was looking at me but talking to Sephiroth.

"Uh… what about family?" he questioned tearing his gaze away. I figured he must have talked to Cloud when we had stopped for a rest and insisted on walking away from him so furiously. Sephiroth turned around to answer this.

"My mother's name is Jenova. She died shortly after I was born. My father…" he didn't continue but began to laugh. "Why am I talking about this? Come on, let's go." Sephiroth and the two others walked into town, I noticed now that one of the original three was missing. I looked around to see if I could see him, but I didn't… Maybe he was the Driver… Zack and I discussed the news of Sephiroth's mother. He hadn't told me much we mutually didn't talk of our parents having no recollection of ours.

"Sephiroth's mother's name is Jenova?" I shrugged hopelessly.

"He never talked about his mother with me before. We mutually don't talk about that stuff. It's upsetting. But I don't know about you but Jenova is a really awkward name…" I finished oddly before we walked into the town some. As we walked through it I tried to wonder what it felt like to have a hometown. Some place that I could always go back to no matter what. I pictured a hometown to be a pleasant place that was perfect in all aspects but that's just my imagination. Surprisingly I still had one. Zack moved to talk to the infantryman. I could tell which one was cloud the Moment they walked into town with Sephiroth. I recognized the one on the right as Cloud, his strut was what made me realize it.

"Lookout duty is so boring…" the one of the left said to Zack as he went to talk to him. I stood just behind the two near Cloud so I could watch.

"You're bored, huh? You want to practice the usual?" Zack asked with a huge grin on his face. I tilted my head, not liking the look on his face.

"Practice… Oh, the posing. SOLDIER members must be conscious of their public image, right?" Zack nodded and I smashed my hand against my forehead again. "How does it go again? Like this?"

"Right, Watch Evie." Zack turned to me and I glared at him a hand on my hip my shoulders pulled back to make my stance taller. My right hand twitched to pull my sword off and start smashing it into his head. "See. But look at yours! It's quite the improvement."

"I don't have any particular desire to join SOLDIER…" Zack said nothing but marched over to Cloud proudly. I stared at the infantryman as he kept watch. Cloud wasn't in the mood to say much and he had orders from Sephiroth to follow, so Zack just kind of dragged me along with him as he explored the center of the town quickly. On his stroll we met a boy who started talking to us.

Due to the fact I didn't like children as was I only paid him little attention. He told us how we looked weird and how the town was used to weird things because they had Seven Wonders… or something crazy like that. Zack gave me the gist of the conversation and asked if I'd tag along with him. I agreed of course. I hid a small smile as we moved towards Sephiroth.

We saw Sephiroth standing in front of what looked like a small hotel or rental place we were to stay in during our visit. Zack moved closer to him than I did. As we stood there silent for a moment I heard footsteps behind us, they were light and didn't seem to be coming in fast, so it was someone who wasn't trying to kill us. Sephiroth in turn was walking towards the door to our temporary home and then the footsteps stopped behind us and the person said something. It was a girl.

"Are you the SOLDIER people who've come to investigate?" The three of us heard the voice but didn't turn around until we saw Sephiroth acknowledge the voice. Then Zack turned and lastly I did.

The owner was extremely pretty. At least in my eyes. She was a decent height with long legs and long dark brown hair. Her eyes were warm and light brown, but she wore a hat… a big brown hat. It made me want to chuckle a little bit. Going on a guess, she seemed around me and Zack's age, but sometimes I forget how old I really am. She seemed closer to Cloud in age actually. Her skin was pale, paler than me and Zack but it was obvious she tanned better than Sephy. Then there were her clothes. Her clothes nearly made my Jaw drop in surprise. She was wear a skirt of the same color as her hat; it was a short skirt that did little to cover her body. Going up more her stomach was showing and she had on a short shirt with a little brown jacket. Her clothes did little to hide her body. But he body was well formed she had a slender body with a chest similar in size to my own.

"I'm Zack and this is Evie, we're with SOLDIER." I lifted my hand up next to my head in a greeting. She nodded. "1st Class, mind you 1st Class!"

"Huh." I continued my analyzing of her.

My choppy middle length hairstyle contrasted to her long almost singular length hair. She was feminine in the most prominent of ways. And seeing someone dressed with as little clothing as her with a body like hers made me feel bulky and huge next to her. Thinking about it the only difference was that my body had more muscles. I was built for battle, and holding Harpenger was never an easy task for me…until recently of course. Then there was my tan complexion in comparison to her. Zack and I had the same tan complexion since we had vacation together.

"What do you mean, "Huh?"

"Are there a lot of SOLDIER 1st Classes?" Thinking about it now there weren't many and sending the top three was a bad idea, but I guess Shinra knew what they were doing. She looked at the three of us curiously.

"Nope, we're a small, elite group." She glanced at me specifically in wonder.

"They only sent three?"

"Yeah, Evie, Sephiroth and me." Zack said glancing back to look at us.

"Uh-huh…" she looked at the ground slowly and I took a moment to do a closer inspection. I found that my hands were noticeably larger than her small and gentle ones. My hands were bulky and good for fighting. Despite my powerful and ever reliable body there was something about her combination of good looks and body blessings that made me rather self conscious around her. She said nothing and soon walked away. I took a deep breath but she turned to say something but decided instead to not say anything and ran off.

"You alright?" I faced Zack and he was gazing into my eyes waiting for me to answer.

"Yeah… it's just weird," I mumbled. Zack walked to me and put a gloved hand out to touch my elbow. The contact made me flinch and snap my eyes to his.

"You're lying Evie. Tell me." I smiled to myself at how he still knew me so well. We weren't best friends for nothing.

"It's weird and a bit hard to explain Zack. I don't know she feels… almost intimidating in my opinion," I mumbled gently looking in the direction she left in to avoid eye contact with his wide curious blue eyes. I could see his eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"How so?"

"I told you it was weird Zack," I whispered almost too quietly. "Her looks I've never seen someone as…as…" Zack's eyebrows rose in question and his hand gripped my elbow a little tighter, knowing that then I would have taken a chance to run from him.

"Gentle? Small? Delicate?" he offered as help but I shook my head at him saying no to each answer as it came.

"I'd go with pretty." Zack gave me a skeptical look.

He shook his head a bit first, "What are you getting at?"

"Aw jeez do you really have to ask me about it now Zack?" Zack's face fell oddly and a look of realization crossed it. Like he knew what was going on, but he never said anything to me. His shoulders fell and he let go of my elbow. "She intimidates me with how… pretty she is.

He paused for a moment and waited thinking slowly, "What's wrong with the way you look?"

"I never said there was anything wrong with the way I look. She's different than other pretty girls I've met Zack, it's hard to explain." He didn't push the subject anymore and just gave me a reassuring smile. I stared at him even as he turned away and his dashing good looks made me smile.

We glanced over at Sephiroth but Zack decided instead of talking to him, to find out about this first wonder. He climbed the water tower and I stood at the bottom waiting for the verdict. A small red ball fell from above me. I caught it and looked at it in my hand. It was a red materia; I smirked knowing already what went on. Further examination showed that it was actually a summon. Zack jumped down next to me, his boots making a thunking sound.

"Aw what? Not enough power to make a crater?" He rolled his eyes at me but smiled anyways. We used to have little contests with each other to see who could land from somewhere and make the best crater, or who could jump from the ground and make the best one. We liked showing off back then.

The town was small and there really was little to nothing to do in the town, so we went back to Sephiroth who glanced at us before turning around to speak to us. "We depart for the reactor at dawn. Make sure you two get plenty of sleep. Only one of you needs to keep watch. Makes sure you get some rest as well." The other cadets walked up nearby us. "Ah that's right… you have permission to go visit family and friends, if you so wish." Sephiroth walked inside the Inn without another word.

We exchanged glances and we looked to see a cameraman. I tried to not look him in the eye too much as Zack talked to him. He started talking about how he wanted a picture of Sephiroth fighting a monster. Zack offered to let him take a picture of him, but he rudely declined. He walked away after that fortunately never noticing me. I locked eyes with Zack and we walked over to Cloud who was wearing his helmet.

"Why are you wearing the helmet?

"It's… personal." He said back softly.

"Weirdo." Zack said before I turned to walk away. Exploring the town didn't turn out to hot. There wasn't much to explore. Unlike Midgar it was a lot smaller, I remember it took my at least a week after joining SOLDIER to search through all of Midgar. It took me less than ten minutes to browse through the area. I glanced around the town absentmindedly. It almost seemed familiar in a way.

I looked at the sky, it was still good into the day and I still had a lot of time to do things before I had to go to bed. I sat on the floor randomly and stared at that blue sky. I pulled out my phone after getting a beep. It was an email from Cloud. Thanking me. I realized then that I hadn't touched my phone in what seemed forever. As I did I found that old video of Sephiroth apologizing to Zack. Thinking on it now, Sephiroth seemed a bit stricter in general lately. He always acted the same around me though. His favorite hobby truly was to get me flustered. As far as I knew he loved doing that far more than his job. I was a special case I assumed.

I ran through my contacts, most of the people in it I haven't talked to since I started talking to Zack again. I sighed but didn't remove any of them. I ran through my pictures. Pictures of better times. I looked so different now compared to then. My face wasn't so round and pudgy anymore. My hair was longer and was in my face more, my eyes seemed a lot brighter now. I smiled at old pictures of myself. Standing next to Sephiroth in the old days, I was much shorter. I had grown a lot in the past two years. I used to be at least a whole foot shorter than Sephiroth and Genesis. I myself was near the bottom of Sephiroth's chin. Zack reached up to at least his eyebrows. Meaning he was barely a few inches taller than me. Sephiroth was around six feet and three inches. Leaving me at around five feet and eleven inches at best.

I couldn't help but to smile. I had always wanted to be tall. But as a young girl I never grew too much, so I assumed my genetically enhanced body was the reason for my superior height to almost all women.

I sighed and stood up from the dirt ground and dusted myself off. I thought about taking some of my armor off and remembered that we're here because it might have something to do with Hollander and Genesis. I sighed curious as to how the sleeping arrangements would go. I gazed down towards my jet black combat boots. The silver zipper shining back up at me as I thumped back to the inn. I clambered up the stairs to walk into a room. There were two beds to my right and a table and a bookshelf. I sighed this couldn't be for all of us. I turned around and Sephiroth saw me.

"There are a couple more rooms you can choose from. I booked the inn. You can have a room of your own, or you may share it." He said nothing as he turned around and stared out the window absentmindedly. I walked into another room and walked back out. I could have my own room, I could share with Sephiroth, or I could share with Zack. But Zack might want to share with Cloud… I sighed and claimed a room as my own. I left some of my armor in the inn and walked out again. I browsed through the town again finding a mirror. I took a moment to size myself up and stretch a bit.

My muscles almost rippled in the mirror as I stretched. My arm muscles were strong and sturdy, and so was most of my body, but when I stopped stretching and relaxed… I looked normal. Pulling my arm back pretending I was going to get my sword my muscles tensed for the weight, but when nothing came they relaxed. I used a broad sword so I was bound to have some muscles. Genesis and Sephiroth had small light swords and therefore didn't have the amount of muscles Angeal and Zack had. No normal man could pick my sword up, it was too heavy. But it wasn't too heavy that I was bulging like Zack with Muscles. Thinking about Zack I thought about him shirtless and toned. His skin a golden brown color that made my head go dizzy and my stomach flutter. Then his smile, which had showed itself less frequently than it used to. Zack used to have a smile plastered on his ace all the time… but not anymore. It was a rare thing, even for me now.

I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through my black tresses. It was past shoulder length at its longest length; I smirked a bit and walked out of the store deciding not to worry about my looks too much. Zack cared about me all the same, SOLDIER or no. I found him by the water tower on my way over to the inn.

"Hey Zack?" I asked gently, the light was fading slowly behind us.

"Yeah, what's up?"I bit my lips gently.

"You would still care about me the same way even if I wasn't a SOLDIER right? Like if we had met some other way you know?" he paused to think about it and my jaw dropped in offense and I hit him on the arm playfully. He laughed at me as my face flushed bit. He was taking up on the SOLDIER 1st Class favorite hobby. Oh geez… stab me now. 


	22. The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** Because now I need a new Disclaimer... I'm getting tired of the old one. Uh Final Fantasy Comtemplation goes to our favorite Square Enix... Uh However I do Own our Evie and things and stuff about her. I don't even own the Plot, because it's Crisis Core's plot. Like seriously. I suck.

Words: 3000

I had almost this entire thing finished except the last 900 words, for like the longest of time. i finally finished it and now I remember to NOT neglect you guys. To those who have stayed with me for so long I forget to thank you. So you have my most cherished Thank You. You remind me to keep going and keep me strong.

* * *

"I'm kidding Evie. Of course I would," said Zack with a small smile. I nodded and said goodnight giving a high five as I walked into the inn.

_Maybe he'd care about me more if I wasn't in SOLDIER…Maybe I could have been his girlfriend…_ my thoughts made me feel like a traitor in my own body. Thoughts I shouldn't have thought. It was confusing thinking things I would never think. I chuckled at my feeling of insanity as I walked into my room and pulled Harpenger off my back. I stared at it remembering why I had joined SOLDIER, why I was even Zack's friend in the first place. I remembered the reason why I was in Nibelheim. But even then compared to Zack it seemed useless. I couldn't help but think about him, and I never noticed the fluttering I felt, or the tingling sensation that fell through my hands usually my hands and arms from his touch. I ignore the smile that just refused to be wiped off around him sometimes.

I placed Harpenger against the wall and smiled gently at it murmuring an apology in its direction. I reached back for my shoulder pauldron's to come off. I placed them at the table in the middle of the room. There was only one window and the thought seemed almost depressing. If there was one thing I loved it was a nice breeze and a great view. I enjoyed admiring things. My boots thudded lightly as I snuck my way over to the window to stare out of it for a while. The day grew long and I moved to turn the lights in my room on. I sighed and leaned towards the door to lock it as I changed into the spare clothing Seph had gotten us. I glanced down at the bag… or bags, which were absolutely humongous. I shook my head as I bent down on one knee to pull the zipper around one of the bags and lift the flap. The first was filled to the brim with purely just clothing, the other was chalk full with things, Some of them I swore I didn't even know what they were for until closer inspection.

I pulled everything out and laid it on the floor almost laughing at the things inside of it. There was at least fourteen full sets of SOLDIER uniforms. Those took up a lot of space as it was. Then there were exact replicas of my pajamas, under garments and socks. I smiled appreciating Sephiroth's perfection. The second bag held the SOLDIER armor. Which included the shoulder pauldrons and a set of extra boots. I smiled at these things and promptly put them away before taking the time to go over every one of my SOLDIER uniforms. Each one had to be personally customized for my body or it wouldn't fit on right. With the zipper and the lines that sucked at my body. I smiled to find all of them perfect.

_You really outdo yourself Sephy._ I smiled wider to myself and picked up one of the many hairties on the dresser. I pulled my hair back just to have it out of my way as I walked over to the mirror to take a good glance at my face. I smiled to myself to see how my teeth were pearly white, how long my lashes were, How healthy my hair was, how perfectly shaped my eyebrows were, and how wide and brightly colored my eyes were. The genetic enhancement made us this way. Everyone except Angeal, who managed to have a peach fuzz. Everyone else I could think of was completely clean shaved. Maybe it was because he was so old…

I shook my head and smiled at the thought of Angeal. I started to pull my gloves off, before removing the rest of my gear from my stomach protector to my combat boots. Without my belts and my stomach protector on my pants stayed on from my hips and even then they slid down anyways. I managed to easy change out of uniform and into my comfortable clothes before slapping myself down on the bed. I sighed in content before remembering that I forgot to close the curtains and turn off the light. i was tempted to just let them stay on instead, but I figured that it'd make it harder to do it. I sat up grudgingly and closed the curtain before trudging my way to the lights. I almost squealed in pleasure as I laid in the bed. But I knew it wasn't home. Home smelt different and there was more room, and more pillows.

I'd make do with this, a bed was better than the truck I was stuck in for half the day.

I woke up to a few knocks on my door. I got up sluggishly nearly crawling to the door as I put a hand to my head. Sephiroth and Zack stood looking at me.

"You should have been dressed by now Evie," I glared at Sephiroth locking eyes with him. His green eyes while they were serious I could see a twitch appear on his face, as if he was tempted to smirk. "Zackary make sure the other cadets are downstairs and ready within the hour."

"What about you?"

"I shall remain here to make sure our General here doesn't go back to sleep." Zack smiled at me and ran off. I smiled back until I turned around and fell back into bed. I heard Sephiroth's steps follow me into the room. He closed the door and his boots clanked gracefully along the floor. I heard the slamming of drawers as Sephiroth pulled out my uniform. I ignored him, he knew I wasn't a morning person. I was surprised he wasn;t yelling at me or something. But his tolerance level seemed to sky rocketed, but it was just for me. I think it was because we had sex. Which caused my head to go into overdrive and think about Sephiroth I groaned trying to empty my virgin mind of those thoughts.

It didn't worked especially when I felt an arm wrap around my hips and lift me with ease. I gasped in surprise as I was thrown into the air almost playfully by the Silver haired general. My eyes widened and time seemed to literally stop. I realized it did when I was stuck in the air unable to move. After a moment I landed with a grunt into his arms. I took a deep breath and looked up at him curious as to what he was going to do. A smirk twitched at his finely shaped lips. I said nothing to him as he placed me down and pointed to my clothes.

"No shower?"

"You should have woken up." I groaned taking the clothing. He stood by the bathroom door. " No bathroom either. You would go in there and lock the door showering anyways. You have gotten dreesed before me a few times already, once more won't kill you. Quickly Evelia." I slammed the clothing on the bed and changed. I figured the faster I changed the shorter amount of time he saw me naked. He leaned against the bathroom propping his foot against it casually. He waited for me to fully dress before letting me finished my morning routine. I pulled my fingers through my hair lightly before using a brush he got me.

"you really had them packed everything you could think of huh Sephiroth?"

"I am unsure of exactly how long we are going to be here, it is better to be prepared then not at all. You should know this best Evie. Now hurry downstairs our tour guide should be there soon." I heard his footsteps leave.

"Tour guide?" I mumbled staring at myself in the mirror, "why the hell do we need a tour guide?"

When I got downstairs Sephiroth was still waiting for me to go outside. I smiled gently to myself about this. He lead the way towards a mansion, Zack joined up with us on the way their and the girl and the cameraman from yesterday was there.

As we walked to a stop Zack seemed surprised, "Tifa! You're our guide?" I gave Zack a look. He didn't seem to notice me give him a glance.

"At your service!" She looked to me with a wide grin, which I found to be an odd change of attitude for someone who seemed so upset yesterday. _Maybe Zack cheered her up. I know he always does that for me_.

"Uh, Evelia Reinhardt, SOLDIER 1st Class." I said gently.

"I know, you two are famous. Tifa Lockhart, pleasure." She was a nice girl and a small smile erupted on my face. She seemed to smile at me a few moments longer until the man far away from us spoke.

"Okay… Say Cheese!" I turned around quickly ending up on Tifa's left and Sephiroth's right. The three of us looked around awkwardly until Tifa tore off her hat calmly. Zack and I locked eyes before We turned with Grins on our faces. He crossed his arms and I took up one of the poses I used for the Midgar paparazzi and news.

It was similar to the one Zack made but my Legs were close to each with my right one behind the left so my feet made an "L". My arms were crossed under my bosom making them stand out more. My right shoulder was prompted up higher than my left and I tilted my head towards my right shoulder with a small smile. I saw the flash and immediately let the pose fade.

"Nobody is a better guide than me in this town." Tifa said as we headed for the mountain. She was going to lead us up to the Mako reactor. Zack instantly rejected the idea of her going somewhere dangerous. Sephiroth seemed to think if he protected her, that she'd be fine. I walked silently with my hands in my pocket casually. Zack instantly feeling the need to keep Tifa protected went into over drive knocking out monsters left and right.

I smiled gently at Zack's stupidity. It was obvious that as the tour guide she could probably handle herself best. I smiled wider when I thought about how much I still cared for Zack. Stupidity and all… Who could I trust more than the SOLDIER before me? I took a deep breath and walked around a knocked out monster tempted to poke it with a stick.

I glanced over at Sephiroth, he was like an older brother to me, and sometimes… he wasn't. He was almost always calm and composed, which makes me wonder how he doesn't get irritated in Midgar with everyone attacking him with Cameras. _ Thinking back on it now… Sephiroth didn't become particularly famous until the War with Wutai started up some years back. According to Sephiroth he's barely hit his mid twenties._ I looked over at the SOLDIER. He always seemed older for some reason. Turns out he's barely ten years older than I am.

I snapped from my thoughts when a monster came flying towards me. Out of instinct I pulled Harpenger of my back in a forward slicing motion. I cut right through the monster and the two sides flung to either side of me. It was silent for a moment and I composed myself instantly, flinging the gunk off my sword and throwing it back onto my back. Then my eyebrows shot up, I coughed awkwardly and walked away. The group eventually followed. The walk up was long, and filled with little insights to the world, and all the things about it.

When we finally reached the reactor,I had to stop for a minute. I had never seen a reactor outside of midger before. It was huge, even from the outside. Staring at it now, I couldn't imagine what it was like on the inside. Sephiroth was the first up the stairs, then there was me. Zack had yet to walk up the stairs when Tifa called after us.

"I want to go inside and look, too!" Sephiroth turned around to face her, I spun my upper torso, my right foot on the step above my left. He shook his head of Silver hair, and the look on his face meant all business. It was hard to imagine him the way I knew him, looking at him now.

"This is a top-secret facility. Non-Shinra personnel are not permitted inside." _Him and his BIG words. _I thought to myself my face falling humorously.

"But..!" Tifa tried again...

Sephiroth interrupted her, "Keep the young lady safe." Cloud turned back to look at Tifa and Zack walked up, when she tried to follow, he stopped her successfully. I smirked to myself before flicking my hair away from my face and following Seph inside. I never took the time to examine other Mako reactors. It was a rather large reactor most likely because of all the space in the area.

It was a few minutes until we made it to the central part. The part we were there to investigate in the first place. Walking through the door from the bridge, the doors opened up to a room with a long set of stairs in the center, they led up to a green light, that had a name above it. Zack led the way up, and I followed in the back glancing at the pods that gave off blue lights. Zack walked all the way up the stairs, I followed after a glance to Sephiroth. Zack mumbled to himself as I stared at the name.

_This is the name Sephiroth..._I stared confused for a few minutes. _ How does this even make sense...?_ Zack turned to look at Sephiroth who had walked away rather casually, despite the mention of his supposed mother's name. He looked inside of a pod, and instantly I myself was Sephiroth was all business.

"This is the case of the malfunction. This section is broken. Zack, go seal the valve," after ordering Zack to seal the valved Sephiroth turned back to the pod talking more to himself than anyone. Zack walked away to do as he was told. I watched Sephiroth cautiously. Something seemed odd about him all of a sudden.

While Zack was Sephiroth managed to go through the rows and check each section, but he seemed to be doing something else as well. His walk was different and his hands clenched lightly at his side as he looked at each one.

_What is he looking at?_ I climbed up the stairs to reach him and see if he was alright, but Zack managed to come back, curious as I was. Sephiroth noticed us and moved aside with a click of his shoes. Inside the pod was a blue monster,ugly in ways words cannot describe. I felt my heart shake from shock and Zack verbalized my thoughts.

"What is that?"

"You Average SOLDIER members are mako-infused humans. You're enhanced but you;re still human. But then what are those things? Their mako energy levels are exponentially higher than yours Zack." Sephiroth didn't seem to be talking to me. "Even you Evie, whose Mako levels are much higher than normal SOLDIER members, cannot compare to theirs."

"Are they...monsters?" asked Zack. Sephiroth walked away before answering. His shoulders giving away the fact he was thinking, and most likely not about good things. I bit my lip and my eyebrows furrowed with worry.

"Monster… what is the meaning of that word?" I whispered to no one. My thoughts ran a mess inside my head.

_Angeal and Genesis always called themselves monsters, but Zack and I refused to listen. We knew in our hearts that they weren't. There were some enemies we fought were called monsters but those same monsters were also called fiends. So what does Monster mean? _I thought about all this until a voice jolted me from my own thoughts.

"Yes. The Shinra scientist Hojo was the one who created them. Abominations spawned by mako energy... that's what monsters are."

Zack just had to push Seph, "You said "average" member. What about you?" Suddenly the Silver haired man shivered, and then twitched. His mind obviously going into overload as he grabbed his head and cringed away. Zack was pushed away when he went to help. We locked eyes and I jumped down from where I was to near him, concerned.

"Could it be… that I…was created the same way? Am I the same as these monsters?"

"People aren't created Sephiroth they're born. You would have looked like that if you were created!" He ignored me and continued, and in exchange I raised my voice by the end of my sentence

"I knew, ever since I was a child… I was not like the others. I knew mine was a special existence. But this… This is not what I meant. Am I... a human being?" Zack and I locked eyes in silent agreement.

"Of course you are!" I argued for his sake more than my own.

"No such luck." two voices responded to him. One was mine own; the other was a man we believed to be dead, Genesis. He continued after I finished. "You are a monster."

He, who excelled with Fire Materia, casted a shot at us; it took me a second to notice the fira headed towards me. Zack was taken down by the shot. He fell back with a cry. Sephiroth deflected the materia, and I managed to dodge it.

I stayed in kneeling position at the floor, ready for another fire materia attack, my jaw clenched roughly, grinding my teeth viciously.


	23. More than what we expected

Okay so, here is it finished. Enjoy my loves. :D i finally got this to you. i haven't been on the internet and that Tornado touchdown in Florida was near where i live. So everyone was going ballistic today. It was cold, it was wet and miserable all day. Bad Day. Except I got to see... nevermind. Rambling. Enjoy it. and Review it, if you want. Reviews make me so happy.

Uh excuse any mistakes in the story just yet. I'll probably need to revise it a few more times. But uh, lazy Disclaimer. Evie is mine, everything else isn't.

* * *

His words spoke to our ears, and to me nothing but poison came from them. Words spoken to manipulate Sephiroth to his will. And my jaw clenched my hair sprinkling onto my face as I knelt a bit away from Sephiroth.

"You were the greatest monster created by the Jenova project," Genesis, was still the same.

Zack managed to speak up and while Genesis answered his voice, Sephiroth ignored it. I jumped from my spot to run to Zack who was still shaking off the hit. He turned his head up to look at Genesis and I held him by his elbow trying to get him up.

"Genesis.. So you are alive!" The red uniformed man turned to the two of us and gave us an odd look.

"I suppose I am, if you can call this living," he scoffed.

"What is the Jenova project?" My bright blue eyes looked back to Sephiroth along with Genesis. I took a long shaky breath my eyebrows furrowed.

"The Jenova Project... was the term used for all of the experiments... relating to the use of Jenova's cells." answered the SOLDIER calmly, sickeningly so.

"My mother's... cells?" mumbled Sephiroth mostly to himself.

"Poor little Sephiroth... You've never actually met your mother. You've only been told her name, no?" He spoke with a forked tongue, and he even sat down, casually. Sephiroth stared off into he distance seemingly contemplating his old friends words, and I could feel my heart sink some, like a stone into my stomach. "I don't know what images you've conjured up in your head, but..."

"Genesis, no!"I jumped, having forgotten the Zack in my hands. He was rocking, obviously still ruffled from the hit. And I gave Zack the dirtiest look I've ever thrown at him. Genesis only continued, determined to speak his mind.

"Jenova," he started roughly, " was excavated from a 2000-year-old rock layer... She's a monster." Sephiroth gasped lightly and turned away from Genesis, a look of almost heartbreak crossing it. And for a time, he stared solely at the ground.

I stood slowly, and as I was standing up, I realized to myself, _What can I do for him? Sephiroth is my friend, my tutor, my higher ranking officer... What is there to do or say for him? What can I say?_ This entire time, I had barely spoken a word, my thoughts were swirling and my throat was tight, I couldn't speak, or at least could barely.

"Sephiroth... I need your help. My body is continuing to degrade." He mumbled this so casually, so calmly, before he stood noticing that Sephiroth was still in a daze. "SOLDIER 1st Class Sephiroth!" The general's head shot up and an intake of air elicited from him. He stood almost at attention. "Jenova Project G gave birth to Angeal... and monsters like myself. Jenova Project S..."

"S...?" Zack was sitting now, speaking mostly o myself and I was frozen in my spot, unsure of what to do or say in the situation I was stuck in. So I did nothing, keeping silent letting my thoughts run wildly, this was so unlike me.

"...used the remains of countless failed experiments to create a perfect monster." Genesis kept going. Sephiroth shook hi head.

"Where are you pulling this information from?" I asked, seemingly to myself.

"What do you want from me?" Sephiroth asked, his voice strained, his head high,his eyes low.

"Your traits cannot be copied unto others. Your genes can't be diffused. Therefore, your body cannot degrade." The red clad man paused, if only to walk forward, towards me and Zack. "Share your cells with me. _My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the Goddess._" Sephiroth turned to watch Genesis, he managed to pulled a Dumbapple from nowhere. I tilted my head, hair falling around my face slowly as I watched the interaction carefully, like a video.

The silver haired hero glanced upwards at the word JENOVA on the wall above and then spoke, "Whether your words... are lies created to deceive me... or the truth, that I have sought all my life... it makes no difference." Sephiroth knocked the apple from his hand, " You will rot." With a stern look and raise of his eyebrows, he was gone.

"I see... perfect monster, indeed." I stood silent as he quoted from Loveless once more and left.

"No, stop!" Zack stood and stumbling followed genesis out. I was glued to my spot looking at the forgotten Dumbapple. I stood alone, silent in the room watching that purple fruit. Blank. Slowly my eyes lifted to the green light above and then the words above the light. JENOVA.

_Sephiroth. _My daze snapped, my thoughts turning back to Zack. I spun my head around frantically. Before running out of the room, across the bridge and through the reactor. I was outside in time to see Tifa and Cloud following Zack. I glanced to the bottom of the stairs to spot genesis copies. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could before slowing down, staring after Tifa realizing Cloud was hurt.

I was almost acting out of body. Like someone else was controlling me or I was on Autopilot. I followed the three back into town, where we found Sephiroth was missing.

"Where did Sephiroth go...?" Zack said after skidding to a stop. I walked up beside him letting my hand brush against his to show him I was there.

Behind us, Tifa spoke up, "Something the matter?"

"Sorry, I can't tell you," came Zack's response.

"I'm not surprised," I gave her an almost apologetic smile. She walked up to us, "I'll ask around town if anyone's seen Sephiroth," I smiled brightly at her.

"Thanks Tifa."She nodded and ran off. Zack turned back to Cloud, glanced at me and walked over to the slouching blonde. I sighed, and the head lifted some as Zack pulled his arm around his shoulders. It was silent until we walked back up the stairs to the hotel room they shared. I closed the door as Cloud was placed on the bed. I sat across from Cloud and looked at him. He was silent.

"You alright?" He didn't speak but gave me a silent nod before he passed out soundly. I stood from the bed and walked over to Zack who seemed worried and confused. He didn't move despite hearing from my boots that I had walked over.

I brushed his hand casually again, he looked over at me this time, but still said nothing. I threw a cure over to Cloud, speeding up his recovery. I turned back to Zack, his emotionless face igniting a fire in my stomach, spreading lightly to warm me. An aching filled my chest, heavy and depressing; it was sudden and unexplainable. His mako infused eyes locked with mine, of almost the same color, pleading with me for something. I kept his gaze before turning to him fully and making him face me.

He whispered to me, almost unsure of his own words for once, which confused me, "Now what?" my features softened at this and I shook my head.

"This... isn't what we came here for; I wasn't expecting this to happen... you know that." I muttered back. He became exasperated and I smiled at this. He walked away and sat down across from Cloud. I slowly turned to find him looking at me again. I smiled gently, my head tilted, I looked at him with a gentleness I have never given anyone else before. Slowly Zack dropped his eyes to the floor. Cloud began to stir and I stood at the edge of the bed silently.

Eventually Cloud sat up, so Zack spoke first, "Tifa's safe, don't worry..." It was silent as my thoughts wrapped around why this was Zack's first statement.

"If only I were SOLDIER..." his voice said lightly. My eyebrows furrowed sympathetically. "Zack?"

I turned to Zack he looked contemplative, he paused for a second more thinking to himself, before he spoke, "SOLDIER is like a den of monsters. Don't go inside." I clenched my teeth at this. The use of the word monsters made me want to rip something's head off. I looked away from Cloud and Zack and decided to go to the window and watch the sky outside. It was calming, but could not block out their words. Cloud glanced over to me expecting me to say something, I grimaced and turned away.

"What happened?" he inquired.

"I don't know, man... I thought I knew, but..." I chanced a glance at Zack and smiled to myself to see him sitting the way he was. The simple little things, but in that simple glance I saw all oh him and feeling in my chest swelled confusingly. I turned away in time to hear, "Ahhhhh!" Then silence. I rubbed my exposed arms softly with my leather covered thumbs.

"By the way, do you know Tifa?" My attention perked at the mention of the girl's name. I turned to watch as Cloud moved away from Zack and sat completely on the bed, putting his head down almost curling into himself.

"Sort of..."

"Talked to her?"

"No..." Zack sat up a bit from his previous laying position.

"I'm sensing some issues here... shouldn't you do something?" Cloud only pulled his head down more. It was silent for a moment and my head snapped back to them at the sound of Zack's voice speaking again. "I'm one to talk." At this my heart squeezed tightly almost to the point where I thought I wouldn't be able to breathe.

_Aerith…_I had forgotten all about her ever since we arrived in Nibelheim. Zack stood and began to walk around the room as well as towards the window and me.

"I'm with SOLDIER, so…fighting's all I do. Sorting things out is someone else's job. What's going on? Who's the enemy?" He grabbed his sword, lifted as if to strike as he said, "It makes no difference to me!" he took a deep breath, and I walked over to him as he placed his forehead to the large sword. I touched his arm gently but he didn't move. I rubbed softly with a gloved hand. As he was breathing, I rubbed at his arm, Cloud began to speak.

"Hey, Zack?" I gave his arm on final squeeze. He glanced at me thanking me. I nodded. "You know, I've never seen you use that." Zack paused as if in thought about something.

"This is a symbol of my dreams and honor. No… it's more than that. That's right… I had almost forgotten. Thank you, Cloud."

"Huh?" the blonde was confused but I smiled gently and shook my head, my constantly growing hair shook. It was something having to do with Angeal; he didn't know him so I figured he wouldn't understand.

"Right!" Zack had put his sword down, walked towards the bed, did a couple squats, and laid down. "I'm gonna crash. Night!" Cloud seemed confused but I shook my head again with a smile on my lips and left without a word. Out of habit, I looked behind me to glance at Zack one last time before I left. The two were looking at me as well. I smiled lightly and left with a small wave.

"That's the Zack I know." I left to walk outside and enjoy the countryside in comparison to the clustered city I was so used to. The innkeeper warned me about fiends that roamed around especially at night. I reassured him that I'd be alright. He was skeptic but decided to say no more. I stepped outside and the first thing I did was take a deep breath. The night was calm, no fiends, yet. The town was so dark in comparison to the city all I could do was stare at the sky, you could see so many stars, despite the fact the sun wasn't even completely gone yet.

I stood just outside of the hotel silent, breathing. The wind blew gently rustling my hair slowly. I touched it absentmindedly, it had grown freakishly fast in less than the week I had cut it in. When we had left it was around shoulder length and now it was almost halfway to my elbow...already. I sighed playing with my dark hair for a second. I tucked some behind my ear and felt my earrings,and brought both hands up to notice the four earrings Zack given me for my birthday. I smiled, I had also gotten the ring underneath my gloves from him and we originally got our haircuts together.

I noticed now that my life had been very intertwined with Zack, especially since the incident with Rufus before. I sensed something nearing me and I tensed to see it was Tifa's form running around.

I called to her, "Tifa? What are you doing?" She stopped and ran over slowly.

"Well now I was heading home," I gave her a questionable look.

"You alright?" She nodded. Light from the Hotel let me see just enough of her face, she locked eyes with me, obviously from the glowing color of my eyes. I put my hand on her small shoulder she seemed worried.

"it's about my friend... He left, some years ago, you know like everyone was doing? To be a SOLDIER... I haven't heard from him, or seen him in the newspaper. Only you and Sephiroth. I doubt you know him, but if he's in SOLDIER you wouldn't miss him..." She seemed reluctant to really say anything to me. But I was touched she'd say so much to me, despite barely knowing me. I smiled down to her gently.

"What are you worried about?"

"I... it's silly I don't want to talk about it." I paused and took my hand from her shoulder. I didn't argue with her. I smiled grimly.

"Alright," I nodded and walked away slowly. After a minute her footsteps followed mine.

"Do you..." I stopped and turned to look at her through the dark, my eyes quickly adjusting to the dark from their enhancement. She seemed only able to find my eyes due to their glow. "do you love Zack?" I stopped, my eyes widening.

I was totally baffled by this, "I...well...we...uh... wha... why do you asked?" I was graced with the darkness from the now gone sun.

She looked away embarrassed, and she seemed to rethink her next choice of words, "I thought... I assumed... from the way you look at him, and care about him... I just thought..." I was silent.

"I'm with SOLDIER. Fighting is all I do," I said lightly quoting Zack. "I'm not even sure what being in love is like Tifa, and even if I was I wouldn't tell Zack, he's my best friend. Being in love is irrelevant and does nothing for me but complicate already complicated things, especially with me being SOLDIER."

Tifa paused almost seeming to want to explain to me what it felt like, "But it's-"

I stopped her, "It's not relevant, get some sleep, it's late, the sun is gone and the fiends come out at night, you know that." She didn't seem to argue.

"Evie, one more thing... how old are you?" I paused., questionable as if I should answer.

"Older than you." She didn't say anything looking as though she wanted to say more. "At a guess, Tifa, I'm at least two years older, don't worry about it, go home, rest up." she nodded and walked away slowly. I took a deep breath.

"Good night, Evie." I smiled.

"Good night, Tifa." she left at a jog at least this time. I turned away the conversation we just had making my head spin incredibly.

_Love? Me in love with Zack? What does love even feel like? Doesn't Zack love Aerith? Why did Tifa bring it up? The way I look at him? Oh no... I'm not going to be able to go bed easily. _ I groaned.

I kicked a rock lightly and walked towards the mansion just a little ways away from town. It was dark and haunting at night. There was no life in it, and the area was filled with over growth. As I stared at the house crunching of rocks and an eerie sound made me spin my sword pulled out. Fiends. I had strayed far enough that they were willing to poke up and pick a fight. I saw some in the distance but they didn't want to pick a fight until I was running home.

I was too distracted to fight them properly, but I managed to defeat them and fight some more. I was barely tired, just a little beat up and the rest of the fiends ran as I neared the town. Sometimes fiends scared me shitless. Especially when they surprise attack me. I'm too scared to really do much at first, before they attack me and I'm knocked out of my trance.

I took a deep soothing breath as I neared the center of the town again. I stood straight, pulled my head back and with one more deep sigh I spun Harpenger onto my back again. A gentle breeze whistled my hair around. The ground crunched beneath my feet as I walked to the water tower slowly. Again, my brain was rattled with thoughts I was never concerned with before.

All I used to think about was doing my job... and Finding Eric... slowly my thoughts turned to him, Eric... I jumped suddenly, my own ring tone scaring me as I was lost in my thoughts.

I pulled my phone from my pocket and gave a small, "huh?" before picking it up.

"Hello?" I asked my eyebrows furrowed as I answered the phone.

"it got through!" An excited voice came from the other side, and I smiled slowly, Aerith. A cringing pain swelled in my throat, but I took a deep breath hoping to push it away. No luck.

"Is this good news?"

"Oh! Very, obviously you are very far away."

"mm, that we are. How are your days without us to bring excitement to them?" I smirked gently without thinking about it.

"Quiet, not much happens without you two here, and I've been trying to reach you for a few hours. I managed to talk to Zack. I miss you two, very much," without thinking I rolled my eyes, having doubts.

When I realized what I had done I stopped and softened, "Yeah... we miss you too. Don't worry." my thoughts ran to Zack, I seemed to be talking for him more than myself.

"So how are things?" she continued casually.

"So far? Not that bad, it was nothing we couldn't handle though. We kicked ass and took names. " I said simply grinning as she giggled at this. "We miss home, so hopefully we'll be back before you know it." I could imagine her smiling on the other line and we chatted politely for a few minutes.

"Hey Aerith, let me head to bed."

"Alright," She stifled a yawn, " Goodnight Evie."

"Night Aerith." I hung up the phone quickly and I leaned against the water tower silently. My heart ached terribly. I was sad, and I didn't want to cry, especially over something so trivial. The feeling I got after talking to Aerith tore through me and my thoughts reshaping how things in my head were.

A vicious feeling in me rose up and I could only think of horrendous things about Aerith who was my closest female friend... my only female friend. That vicious need in me, wanted her dead, and didn't even care. It was powered by desire and as I thought silently things started to walk into place inside of my head. And my heart fell into my stomach as the reasoning behind wanted to be so vicious was the overwhelming urge to be with Zackary, my longest and closest friend.

Life always had a way of making everything complicated for me.

* * *

This took a bit longer than i wanted and I apologize, sincerely. I had forgotten about it for a little while. And recently i've been obsessed with Sirius Black and all his wonderful-ness.


	24. Wonders of Nibelheim and Love?

Originally, This is 4211 words. I wanted it to be less than 3000 but the end part either too short or too long. So I figured you wouldn't mind too long. I apologize for the wait. But yesterday I had an urge for little Zackary. I kind of feel like an ass for not being as consistent as I used to be. But I'm determined to Re-finish this. I promise.

* * *

After talking to Aerith and dreadfully realizing that Tifa might have been right, I headed inside to go to bed. I woke up late from the combination of events weighing down on me the previous night, and due to Sephiroth's absence I wasn't woken up. When I did rise from my bed I stared silently out of the window in my room. A knock sounded timidly, and I threw my blanket off to throw on a shirt and pants. I opened the door slowly playing with my hair, my eyes looked down expecting a citizen or an infantryman. I locked eyes with a muscled chest, slowly my eyes shuffled up to come to stare at Zack's eyes. He was smiling at me.

And my stomach fluttered uselessly. "Good morning you."

"Hi." I mumbled. He smiled brighter and pushed passed me.

"Get up and get ready, we're doing stuff today." I closed my door after him and gave him a weird look.

"What about Sephiroth?"

"Tifa found him, he's in the Shinra Mansion out left. We'll go visit him and see how he's doing and what he's up to. We can't really do anything without orders and stuff." I didn't say anything and dug a hand in my messy hair before plopping down on my bed silently. My mind raced as I tried to think everything through.

Zack's presence for some reason made everything more difficult. I had never had this much of a problem before. I growled lowly angry with myself. I flipped over and kept my eyes shut before rubbing them roughly and taking a deep sigh. I opened my eyes to see Zack above me staring confused.

"Ahh!" I sat up quickly scared at how he had moved without me noticing.

"You... You alright Evie? You seem... troubled by something."

"Uh, oh um, it's nothing, just this whole thing with Genesis kind of hitting me hard. Bad timing." He didn't take the answer but he also didn't argue with me.

I stood and grabbed some clothes to get changed, when I walked out of my bathroom fully changed, Zack was gone. I was silent as I left my room and met Zack outside the hotel.

He started talking to me about the seven Wonders of Nibelheim and what he had heard from this boy in he town. He was excited for it.

"What has gotten you so excited?" I asked lightly. He turned and smiled at me brightly and my breath left me. A strangely familiar feeling I found.

" I just... I feel good. I forgot everything, but Cloud reminded me."

I nodded, "Sometimes you get so wrapped up in your present you forgot what brought you there." Zack nodded silently his leather covered hand clenching at the thought of the past. My arm lifted habitually to place it on his shoulder, but I hesitated unsure of how I'd react to the contact. I bit my lip and let it sink onto his shoulder before taking a deep breath. He glanced at me and grinned.

That feeling from before erupted and my mood perked, I was happy to see him happy.

"So what about these wonders then?" He perked up even more and turned to face me quickly.

"Well apparently the painting in the hotel we stay at changes, sometimes the girl in the picture will be there and sometimes she won't." I nodded simply.

We turned around and walked into the hotel, smiling gently at the couple before going upstairs and into Zack and Cloud's room. We walked up to the painting. The girl was sitting there smiling gently. I twitched looking at it.

"I don't like the way this picture is staring at me, like she's staring into my soul."

"I think you're just being dramatic." I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. Zack glanced over the portrait. There didn't seem to be anything in particular that was special about it. We walked downstairs confused for a time before looking around.

"It's the same picture Zack." He made a face.

"Let's go check it out again." This time when we came back the little girl was gone from the picture and now only a chair was there. My eyes widened with strange disbelief. I wasn't big on the ghost stories because of all the monsters I've fought, but that doesn't mean I'm not scared of some of them. Zack inspected the photo and when he turned he just shrugged his shoulders. We walked downstairs and this time as we walked down I kept glancing back in wonder. In my curiosity I almost bumped into the owner, Zack pulled me aside gently as he walked upstairs past us.

He didn't seem to notice us in his fit of happiness. Zack gave me a look and we waited a moment, before Zack pulled me up the stairs, following the innkeeper. I was confused but silent in my movement. As we came up to the doorway we saw the man put money behind the painting and then flip it over from the chair to the girl sitting on the chair. I let out a sigh of relief but the man heard me. He freaked out and Zack walked in to talk to him. The innkeper walked by with a small smile and Zack walked up to me 2,000 gil more richer, like we needed it.

"Gave me 2,000 gil to keep quiet about the hiding spot." I grinned with a tilt of my head.

"Can do?"

"Can do." I nodded. "Alright, let's go back to the boy." Zack lead the way out of the inn and after returning to the boy, he sighed, his shoulders sagging visibly.

The next wonder was up by the Mako reactor, and together we trudged up that miserable mountain. The same Mako fountain we had stopped at to talk to Sephiroth about Materia, we found children. We turned to each other the moment we could see them and gave each other worried glances. They were up here by themselves, and there were fiends everywhere.

After talking to them, they seemed quite fixed that being as close as they were to Fountain would prevent them from being attacked. Zack went to argue with them again but I stopped him figuring it would be no use. We walked away to find these "Wonder" bombs and on the way there my bra was irritating the shit out of me and I stopped to fix it, lowering the zipper on my shirt to make it less difficult. After a minute of fiddling, it felt better, but still irritating. I made a face wondering why it would hurt so damn much all of a sudden.

Together we easily defeating the bombs, but it was the most irritating display of floating pinatas I had ever experienced. The fact that you could die if you didn't hit them loomed over your head kind of. I spun Harbinger and threw it onto my back as Zack walked over and picked up a Gold Shard. He gave it a look, I shrugged and we walked away.

I rolled my shoulder a few times on the way back to the village and Zack noticed my discomfort.

"Are you okay?" I gave him a look.

"Does it seem like I'm okay?" he recoiled slightly, and I sighed my shoulders sagging as the village came into view. "Sorry..." I mumbled to him. I didn't quite understand my overly grumpy mood, but I assumed it had to do with my bosom bothering me. He said nothing and continued to lead the way, he stuck his hands in his pockets, almost uncomfortably. I sighed upset I snapped at him.

I didn't walk up to the boy to talk to him about the Wonder my bosom itching and being in pain. It was a dull pain when I had woke up, but now it was almost overbearing. Even getting kicked in the chest was less irritating than this. I growled frustrated. It was like a headache, it hurt, but since there was no external pain, there was mostly nothing you could really do for it, but leave it alone or go to Hojo.

"Alright the next one is about a safe in the Shinra mansion. Apparently it laughs."

"That's all he said?" I interrogated, ignoring my bosom in the mean time.

"Well no..." murmured Zack

"But?" I pushed.

Zack continued, "But I didn't really listen or pay attention to all of it."

My eyebrow rose in question, "Was it that or can you not remember it all?"

"Both?" I laughed in his face and shook my head.

"Alright fine. Let's go." He began walking towards the Mansion and I followed walking briskly to catch up. I smiled at the back of his hair as the feeling of being around him just filled me with joy.

After walking silently to the mansion and inside the place, Zack lead the way around as I kind of absorbed the look of the area. An internal map being forged in the silence.

"Evie, it's in here." My eyes snapped to him quickly to see him in the doorway of a room off to my far left. I followed and heard it occasionally as well. We walked up to the safe and stared at the numbers. It was a simple enough combination four numbers, zero through nine. Thinking about it, how were we even suppose to open it.

Zack voiced my thoughts, "How do we figure out the combination to open it?" I shrugged and moved away to hear something crunch gently beneath my boot. I shifted my glance over to Zack before lifting my foot to see a piece of paper. Zack picked it up and smiled.

"It's how to figure out the combination!" he stood and ran out of the room, leaving me silently in his excitement. My head coiled back in surprise, and a smirk crossed it momentarily.

"He's acting like the puppy Angeal used to call him..." I mumbled to myself. My shoulders sagged a little and my eyes fell as I thought about Angeal... and then Sephiroth.

_I hope he's doing okay..._ I stared at the wall and jumped when the safe jumped a little. I grabbed my chest breathing heavily as my heart wrenched violently. I sighed still covering my heart as it calmed down some. I smiled at how easily frightened I was and shook my head.

"I'll be the reason for my own doom." The thunking of boots sounded that zack was on his way back.

"I think I figured it out!" He face filled with joy.

"Well you kind of left me here, not like I could have helped otherwise."

"You could have followed." I opened my mouth to retort, but found I had none. So I closed it and pouted as Zack kneeled down to try different combinations. A minute later I heard a click. Zack stood up and with a grin opened up the safe. A cactuar burst from the thing causing me to scream in fright before it laughed and hopped off. Even as it hopped away the laughing continued.

I looked up, Zack was laughing at me. I felt my face get hot with embarrassment. I punched him in his shoulder roughly. He just laughed harder at this. I stood there with my face on fire as he just laughed to his heart's content at me.

"Are... you... are you alright?" he choked out when he calmed some.

"Peachy, Zackary."

"Aw don't be mad. I've never heard you scream like that, you always seem like a big toughy. It was cute." he grinned with a pinch to my cheeks before grabbing whatever was inside the safe and walking off. I stood looking at his form leave the room as my face Lit up at his comment. I walked out of the room and followed him still in shock about his words.

–

When we returned to the town and Zack talked to the boy revealing the truth behind his Wonder, Zack returned with a tiny grin.

He seemed really excited about this next wonder.

"So apparently there's been bloodcurdling moans coming from the caves beneath mansion." I smirked and pulled some of my choppy black hair behind my ear. Instead of rushing around like we seemingly were before, Zack decided to take... a much slower pace. Which I found peculiar.

"So Evie," started Zack.

"Hmmm?" I replied lazily.

"What about you and Rufus?" I knew there had to be something behind the want to walk as slow as a slug. I sighed.

"What are you talking about Zack?" I asked looking over to him, usually he'd be staring right at me, but this time he was gazing at the floor which was weird.

"I'm not sure."

"Yeah well... neither am I." I joked lightly, but he didn't chuckle like I was expecting him to. He had something on his mind, and it was bothering him. I could only assume it had to do with Aerith... or maybe actually me and Rufus? " We're less than friends. He's my job. That's it. He comes into the city and Sephiroth thinks it's cute to throw me under a bus and be his bodyguard, and just because he has pretty face, doesn't make up for the fact he's a conniving little prick. He likes torturing me or something I swear." I finished my rambling with a side glance at Zack, who didn't seem to hear what I said. "Zack... are you okay?" he looked to me quickly.

"Yeah... fine." He was quiet until we reached the mansion after that. Then he led the way up to the second floor, down a ridiculously long ladder, into caves, hidden beneath the Mansion. It was silent and then we heard it, the moaning noise. My heart sped up and I instinctively reached for my sword. Zack again lead the way.

Sahagins dropped from the ceiling, and I jumped surprised. We defeated them with Ease and Zack picked up the keys they dropped. As we tried to find the source of the noise we were ambushed couple of times. Coming out from each fight overall unscathed. We entered the third room we tried to find the noise was loud when it came. We locked eyes and nodded, knowing this was the place. We open a coffin and beetles jumped out like we were expecting them too.

I wiped my shoulder off disgusted by the mess before Zack opened the middle Coffin. He jumped back and I moved closer, surprised we hadn't been attacked. Inside there was a man.

He was pale, with long dark black hair. He was wearing a red cloak, and had metal gold boots on with a gold armored hand, My sword fell to the ground as I grew curious of the man. A loud noise came from him...

"He's snoring." I blurted out loud surprised.

"Yes, and we should leave him alone." I soaked in his features. His red bandana, his pale skin, his sleeping frown, his muscled body even as he slept. _ I wonder what color his eyes are... or who he is... and why he's here, and how long... oh man._ I had so many questions but I knew Zack was right and we should leave the man alone. We pushed the coffin back closed and we left returning to the boy who seemed equally as excited about the sleeping man as I was. But my curiosity was different from the boy's and Zack's.

After talking to the boy, it seemed he had run out of things for us to do for the day and so instead, we decided to finally check up on Sephiroth, who had been gone, pretty much the whole day so far.

We returned to the mansion to go looking for him, Tifa had told us that he was here and we hoped she was right. After searching the mansion we heading into the basement and went through the only door we hadn't touched when we were down here not even half an hour ago.

We found Sephiroth here, reading through books and looking for something like a madman possessed. He didn't even seem to acknowledge us as he mumbled to himself. When we talked to him he said a few words and continued reading. Zack gave me a look and shrugged turning to leave.

"I'll catch up." He nodded and left. I took a deep breath and walked up to Sephiroth, blocking his pacing. He grumbled angrily but said nothing. I clenched my jaw and threw my hand on the book he was reading.

"Sephiroth, answer me!" His bright green eyes lifted from his book and glared viciously at me. I held my ground.

"You can't listen to Genesis, he's wrong. You aren't a monster. You... you have feelings, and bonds, and connections. You care about people although you don't show it often, I know you do. Monsters are being that are extremely cruel, wicked and ugly. You aren't any of these things," He moved away from me and tried to ignore me. I followed him and slapped the book in his hands to the ground and his glaring gaze returned, just as viscous as before. " You're strong, polite and handsome. You can't believe what he says Seph..." his gaze remained firm on me. I walked closer to him and grabbed his gloved hands in mine and stared at them, before looking to his glowing eyes.

"You... you're like an older brother to me. I care about you like you're family. Don't overdo this... with the reading... you might ruin your eyesight," I finished joking lightly. His gaze had softened at my words but determination was still there. I sighed gently and left with a peck to his pale cheek. I closed the door with a last glance at Sephiroth who stood staring aimlessly at the book on the floor. I bit my lip and left with a deep breath.

–

After getting outside, I didn't look for where Zack could have been, I walked slowly until the sunlight hit me and I turned to glance at the sun before looking away and thinking silently to myself. I thought back to the times before I was a 1st Class SOLDIER. To the days when Zack and I had first met, became good friends and then were lost in the torrent of work. We were rather young to be getting caught up and lost in work like we were but it was for good measure I guess.

I recall how I had almost considered him my best friend and was going to tell him later that morning when I realized it, but I had just been promoted to 1st Class SOLDIER afterwards. I was instantly bombarded with a pound of responsibilities and work, and publicity all over Midgar. My time was never paused for luxuries. I was always so busy. Lost in the rush, I had forgotten about him, and in return he had forgotten about me. It was sad thinking on it now, how easily, such a friendship was forgotten replaced with new memories of new friends. This made me think of my first actual meeting with Zack.

It had been when Angeal, was forced to tutor us both, some time later Sephiroth would take me under his wing instead.

_**-Flashback-**_

I was sitting silently on a bench between the outdoor buildings waiting for Angeal eating away at an apple. Angeal was late, which was an odd change of pace for once. I sighed gently irritably tired of waiting. I stood up, finally reaching the core as I gave a glance around looking for the man. A head of spikey black hair came strutting from around the corner as I chewed slowly watching him. He looked familiar, like I had seen him before. I didn't notice Angeal following him with a smirk.

The kid looked cocky beyond belief, and I could only raise my eyebrow in question. He smiled brightly to me like we were old friends, and if possible my eyebrow rose higher. I stood and threw away the core of my apple meeting Angeal and the other guy halfway.

"Where have you been Angeal? I've been waiting... for like ever!" The 1st class SOLDIER didn't say anything.

"You! You're that chick they brought in a few months back, you survived, I heard you wer the first girl to make it in, that's really saying something. You must be like really good." The kid rambled quickly and my eye widened at the speed he could talk.

"Uh... Hello. I... uh am that chick?" I asked almost confused.

"This is my other student, just got him about ten minutes ago. That's why I'm late," I nodded slowly still confused, "Introduce yourself."

"Oh right, I'm Zack." He walked forward and stuck his hand out calmly, more so than before when he first walked up.

"Pleasure, the name's Evie," I replied.

"Pleasure's all mine, Evie." I gave him an odd look as I returned his handshake firmly.

"So what's on the Agenda for today Angeal?"

"Well now seems like a great time to work on the importance of teamwork." I nodded understandably. The older man lead the way inside the Shinra building and up to the training room. It was fairly quiet as I thought about the look of his tufts of hair. It looked familiar, like the guy I had been looking for after I first arrived.

"You... wouldn't happen to be that 3rd class SOLDIER I passed by walking in that first day?" Zack looked to me curiously, and with a smile nodded.

"Yeah, I am, actually. I remember you staring after me." he sent me a wink and I shuffled away unsure of how to respond to that.

I mumbled, "Right." Training started in a country town One with wide-open spaces and pleanty of room to run around in. the simulation enveloped the senses and I smiled at the scent. I wondered if this is what a home smelled like. I looked around and saw that Zack had the same standard sword as me, I smirked gently and looked around.

"You seem rather stern for a girl as pretty as you are," this comment caught me by surprise and heat filled my face as I glanced at him. I was doubtful, but only because I found that puberty liked to give you a good smacking around every once in a while. This was one of those less than wonderful occasions, and so my ace was everything but pretty. I assumed he was trying to be polite, but no one had ever really complimented me much. I was the only one in SOLDIER who really had this facial problem, Hojo was researching the crap out of it, absolutely intrigued by this sad turn of events in my life.

I gave a skeptical chuckle, "Right, pretty as me... I'm not … that stern." I murmured lightly.

"You look so serious, that frown on your face will become permanent and you'll never be beautiful if you have a frown glued to your face." At this I laughed at, me beauftiful? I doubted it and shook my head. "besides the frown makes you seem like you're stuck up and have a bad sense of humor. It's just a simulation."

"It's training, you have to take it seriously." he scoffed with a grin. "Well how long have you been a 2nd anyways?"

"less than a month, I need to move into the new dorms still," he added quickly, hardly paying attention to anything.

"oh yeah... me too, i've been a second for a couple of months now, I just don't want to move into a dorm with some guy that's a total jerk next to me. You know have a room connected to him."

Zack nodded with another smile,"yeah I know..." he paused thinking as I walked away slowly and cautiously. "how about us? You know I'll be your neighbor." I stopped walking and turned around to face him. With a tilt of my head I realized it wasn't that bad of an idea really.

I smiled broadly back to him, "I'd like that," He returned it with gusto and the moment seemed to stop.

Training ended fairly quickly, I picked up Zack's hack and slash tactic rather fast so I settled with running around with my materia. Angeal grinned as the simulation ended and he walked in.

"Are you ever going to tell us why we're being trained together?" The question made the 1st Class SOLDIER smirk gently.

"Don't worry about it, you two are better for each other than you think."

_**-End-**_

* * *

The Next chapter will be up soon. - HQ16_  
_


	25. Guys and their coffins

So this is the REAL chapter. I was quite upset with myself when i found out that my last chapter was the same as this one when i had posted it. But seriously, he's the real one. I finally found enough time to myself to post the correct one for you. On the plus side this chapter does have more Cloud which was requested of me by zexydemyx66. because quite honestly he does need to be in here more. Enjoy.

This was originally 3696 words.

* * *

I sighed deeply smiling to myself. Zack was such an energetic dork back then. I ran a hand through my black tresses enjoying the shade under the tree I sat down under. I recall how when we first met he used to treat me like I was actually a girl and not just one of the guys, that was when I started having a crush on him. For a time I figured it was special treatment, but then I noticed he kind of tried to flirt with the older social workers.

As I thought about him as if on cue, Zack came marching towards me. I didn't move but instead closed my eyes again and breathed calmly. He stood in front of me silently for a time. I blinked once and opened my eyes.

"Yes?" I drawled.

"I was looking for you,what are you doing over here?"

"Remembering the good old days, that's all. You know back when we had first met and were just turned 2nds." his face cracked into a smile and he decided to sit down next to me.

He agreed with me, "Yeah those were the good old days, huh?" I nodded a gentle smile on my face. "Remember that ugly looking guy who practically stalked you? He was so mad the day we moved in together," I cringed visibly remembering his greasy features.

"I don't think he ever made it past 2nd class huh?" Zack nodded a bit.

"Yeah I haven't seen in in quite the while actually... now that I think about it really." We were silent for a few moments and I turned my head to stare at him and My eyes locked with the "X" shaped car he had o his face and I was tempted to bring my hand up and touch it but I, in the end decided against it. The light from the sun hit him in that moment of hesitation and he seemed to glow from my angle. My heartbeat instantly sped up and my breath hitched in my throat.

I forced myself to look away and to the sky, the blue color reminding me of Zack's eyes. I shook my head at how pathetically single minded my thoughts were. As the sun moved it hit me even under the tree,and I began to feel irritably hot, my dark uniform and armor not helping.

I slowly fluttered my eyes open to glance at Zack with a small side-glance. He was staring at me; we stared until he rose one of his eyebrows in question. I smiled and shook my head.

"I'm getting HOT." I squeezed my eyes shut to emphasize the hot. I stood abruptly and sat on the other side of the tree.

"Hey, you remember when I used to break out real bad?" He nodded gently as he sat down next to me.

"It used to be dreadful, but it stopped when you became a 1st Class right?" I nodded in response. "Yeah, you were still pretty though." I rolled my eyes, exasperated by his insistent persistence.

"You're a good liar, I'll give you that much Zack." he looked at me but didn't say anything. I was tired and decided that maybe I could fall asleep.

Zack murmured to me, "You never said Bye after you became a 1st class."

I stopped, and blinked genuinely surprised,"Really? Sorry, I guess I was suddenly pounded with stuff at the time I hadn't really thought about it. How long have we known each other Zack?" We were silent and the question lingered in the air.

"I think it's been a good… five years maybe." I nodded in agreement.

"I'm really happy that we became best friends Zack." I whispered gently.

"Yeah... me too," he grumbled back softly. We grinned charmingly at each other, and my head filled with memories we had together, from the past, to present. The vortex of laughter, tears, and anger ended with the feeling in my stomach I felt. That seemed to slowly rise to my chest. My heart exploded as I noticed the tender look in his eyes. I wanted to grab him, to touch him, to be close to him. And Tifa's words resounded inside my head nervously.

His name across my lips made me smile; the thought of him made me grin like an idiot. I gazed at him and mentally went over his every feature. Just being around him like I was now made my breathing speed up, I was content to just be near him. Somewhere inside of me I wanted to hold his hand, kiss his lips, and slowly as I thought about it, the reasoning behind it became more and more obvious. And while it was a revelation beyond words, it also brought a sinking feeling to my heart.

I... was scared. Scared to think about Zack as more than the friend he had always been to me. I was a SOLDIER 1st Class, the most elite of the elite. I could fight monsters, defeat 10 foot tall fiends, stop a rebellion... but I was afraid of my feelings. My thoughts turned to the fiery rage I felt when Zack talked to Aeirth and Cissnei. Jealousy. Overwhelming jealousy...

_Is this what jealousy feels like? And ….love?_ I raised a hand and rake it though my hair.

"Evie?" I jumped, having forgotten Zack was there after getting lost in my own thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Uh... Peachy." he gave me a look, one of disbelief.

"You sure? You seem kind of pale.." I took a deep breath and put on my best smile, and gave a nod. This was so cliché. So terribly irritatingly cliché. Life really did hate me.

A girl and a guy who've been best friends for a long time and the girl falls for the guy first. I never understood why that always happened but now I think I understand. I know everything about him and he knows pretty much everything about me, we've seen each other at our best and definitely at our worst. He watched my back, I watched his, we were always together, and pretty much still are. We're quite the duo as we've been told.

I closed my eyes gently, "Yep... quite the duo…" I loved the way those words passed through my lips and into the gentle light of the day. I smiled lightly.

A few moments later, "What are you talking about Evie?" Zack replied, but it was too late. Evelia was asleep next to him leaning her head on his shoulder. Zack moved her so she was laying down. He smiled down at her and stroked her face and hair with a soft smile as well.

"Yep… quite the duo…"

–

I woke up a little later with Zack's arm around my body. I was lying down underneath the tree with Zack. Apparently, during my nap he had decided to join me. I sat up and gazed at his sleeping form. I couldn't help but smile; he looked so peaceful especially with the breeze ruffling his hair. I looked around, the light of day had mostly faded; we had fallen asleep on the job.

I returned my eyes to Zack and wondered if I should wake him up or not. I wanted to wake him up, but I just couldn't. I didn't want to. I wanted to let him sleep. It got hard to breathe as I tried staying quiet. I honestly didn't know what to do.

I whispered gently, "Zack... Zack get up." he didn't move and I sighed, getting up to stretch. My shoulders were in a fair amount of pain and my bosom was horribly itchy. I grumbled , groaned and shook my head fiercely, hoping it'd clear my head some. I touched my belt, where the SOLDIER insignia was and fixed it was a deep soothing breath. I bent down and pulled the edge of my boots up tighty, and did the same for my black gloves. I took another deep breath to get my brain going. Even after all of that I had no idea what to do.

Fortunately, Cloud came by and I gave him a friendly smile, which he returned and stared at Zack sleeping.

"Uh, wake him up for me?" Cloud gave me a confused face, the kind of face Zack used to make back when he was a 2nd, it was possibly the cutest thing. And I smiled warmly at the kid before walking away. Cloud walked to Zack and gave him a little push. Zack woke up and he mumbled groggily. I left to check out the town to make sure nothing had changed. Without actual orders I just assumed we had to watch the town and wait.

My thoughts turned back to the previously sleeping man for no reason even as I had conversation with the townspeople. His smile infected my whole brain and I could help but smile at the thought of him. A little later Zack found me staring off into the distance.

"What are you thinking about?" My gaze snapped to him and my eyes widened unsure of how to answer. I couldn't think fast enough, I looked away.

"Uh... that man... you know,"I paused when my thoughts snapped together. "The one from before, the one we found sleeping." Zack gave me a confused look and I felt a smile cross my face without much control.

_I cannot resist that face. At all. He's so...adorable..._

"Okay, what about him?" I froze again, cursing at myself.

"I... have a lot of questions to ask him." I finished slowly.

He scoffed, "Questions? You sure you don't just want to see him?" he winked and my jaw dropped. I gave him a playful shove when I saw him laughing at me.

"Oh yes, I want to go on a midnight cruise along the soft waters, with his unconscious body dragging with me everywhere I walk. If I'm going to go on a date, at least let him be walking... by himself." I defended with a sarcastic look.

"Oh, so now you want to go on a date with him too? That was fast, you don't even know his name." I rolled my eyes, attempting to ignore his childish taunting. "Gonna get a kiss too Evie?"

"No. Want a fist?" Zack laughed and pushed my fist away from him as he looked at me. I made a scoffing noise and crossed my arms. "Besides, I don't kiss on first dates."

Zack looked at me skeptically, "Not even with that Seth guy back when we were 2nds?"

"Especially not. I barely knew the guy." Zack seemed surprised.

"I never liked him much." I gave him a deadpan look and vaguely recalled what happened, and why Zack never really liked the guy.

_**-Flashback-**_

We had already moved in together and had become close friends in a matter of months. We knew everything we were willing to share. We had been 2nds for almost five months, or at least I had been. In that time I also found out that as wonderfully good-looking Zack, was I wasn't the only one who seemed to think so. He was a chick magnet, and he knew it. Compared to the Zack I knew now, that Zack was just adorable in every way. I had just recently met a guy named Seth while on a mission together. I was surprised when he asked me out on a date, and I had good intentions of going with him.

As my first date, I was so frantic. I wasn't sure what to wear, how to wear it, where each clothing went. Zack seemed to laugh at me when he saw my distress. I ignored him and showered and dressed. After staring at myself for a good ten minutes exited. Zack was seemingly waiting for me. His smile kind of fell when he noticed how dressed up I looked in comparison to my usual Tomboy-ish ways.

"What are you wearing?"

"Um... clothing?" Zack rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

"Yeah, obviously, I mean... why aren't you in uniform? Is this why you were freaking out before? I thought you were looking for something the way you were putting your jeans on your head, like some idiot."

"Idiot, that's an endearing term," I retorted monotonously. "I'm going out on a date. With this Seth guy I met," Zack stopped seemingly unsure of how to respond.

"Wait..."He looked offended suddenly, "You've never gone out on a date with me." I gave him a look.

"You'd go out on a date with anyone, you taking me out would... complicate things and make it almost weird."

"How is it that it's not weird for this Seth guy then?" I stumbled for a reply. And Zack's hard mako infused eyes stared at me.

"I don't know. I mean, him and I aren't good friends, like you and me..." I didn't pay attention to him until I left. He had decided upon himself to be the judge of this Seth guy.

"Zack, don't you have something better to do then to like... bother me?"

"no," he had a sour look on his face, "Why are you gong on a date with this guy, you're in SOLDIER, you don't have time for dating guys Evie." I rolled my eyes again.

"Well then, tell me Zack, what do you call this? Busy time? No, I'm pretty sure this is called free-time. So yes I do have time," I stopped arguing at the sight of Seth waiting across from the elevator as it made it's stop. As the doors opened up to revel him, I smiled charmingly.

He had his helmet off, and his hair was down. It reached shoulder length, and was a light brown color with chocolate brown eyes. He flashed me a smile and my grin widened.

I mumbled absentmindedly to Zack, "I'll see you later Zack," he growled in response.

When I returned to my room, Zack came in my room from the connecting doorway and leaned aganist the frame glaring at me, angry about something. I asked him what was wrong.

"He's obviously older than you! He's an infantryman, you automatically outrank him!"

"Okay, yes he is older than me, he's sixteen. Not that old, if you care to know."

"Which I don't." Zack murmured interrupting me.

"And! Yes. I do outrank him. Now stop being ridiculous. Honestly." I grumbled irritably.

"I am not! He probably lied to you about his age Evie. How do you know how old he really is?"

"I can go look at his file? Zack, stop it. You sound jealous."

Zack huffed, "Am not." I rolled my eyes and head in succession.

"Okay, so what do you call this behavior? You trying to protect me? You sound awfully jealous while you're doing it Zackary."

"I am not jealous." Zack glared at me harshly. I paused, surprised at how out of character he was acting about this.

I stuck my hands up and shrugged walking away before saying, "Prove it." in response the next day he was out on a date with a girl I had never even seen before. I gave him a smile but he didn't return it. After his date and mine, I talked to him again.

"Now you're just being super ridiculous. Just tell me what's your problem with him so bad and I'll stop dating him."

"Does my opinion matter that much?"

"You're a good friend of mine Zack, or course it does."

"I'm not sure, but I just don't like him, he gives me a bad feeling." I nodded gently.

"Well unfortunately that isn't a good enough reason." I had continued to date afterwards. As time went by Zack disliked him more and more until one day after coming back from a mission I found he as gone. Disappeared, him and all of his belongings. I felt kinda sad, and as I think about it Zack reveled at the thought of him gone.

_**-End-**_

"You were so jealous of Seth. It was obvious. I was just being nice to you to shut you up. You jealous of sleeping mystery man?" I cajoled gently.

"Nah, you're never going to actually meet him." said Zack, seemingly satisfied with this.

"Think we should go and try to wake him up?" I asked.

"No." said Zack curtly. I made a face but didn't argue.

"Don't worry about it. You have Aerith." I said walking away casually expecting him to follow.

"Yeah..." I stopped and turned around.

"You two okay?" he looked up, but didn't reply. "Zack?" I walked back to him.

"it's getting complicated now," My eyebrows furrowed confused. "There's someone else I think."

"You think? That's not reassuring. Give it some time. Wait until you can talk to her face to face before you make any rash decisions." he looked at me for a long time, thinking I assumed. I sighed gently and put a hand on his shoulder in the comforting way I always do. He didn't say yes or no.

"Wanna finally hear why Tseng is the way he is with me?" Zack stopped his pouting mood and snapped his head up to stare.

"I know some of it." I tilted my head a bit confused.

"Yeah, Lazard told me." I glared at a nearby house hoping to make it burst into flames.

"Right. Well what do you know?" I questioned.

"That you two did it back in the day." said Zack bluntly.

"Well that just about sums it up." I said laughing. He shook his head. My thoughts turned to if Zack himself had ever gotten a home run himself. I stopped my thoughts, because these thoughts often got me in trouble and I wouldn't want Zack to accidentally cheat on Aerith.

_If he's easily seduced that is._ My thoughts turned dirty and I imagined a naked Zack. My face lit up and I nearly fainted at his glory.

"Evelia?" I snapped from my thoughts and coughed. "You alright? You look red, thinking about that sleeping man again?"

"Naked that is." Then my thoughts turned to the sleeping man in red... naked. "Oh my." I said covering my face at my own embarrassment.

_What am I going to do surrounded by so many gorgeous men?_ I had already forgotten about him, but as if on cue Cloud came back into view. And he stared at me with his big blue eyes and I glanced at him from between my fingers. With a groan I let my hand slide down my face and I glared at the tree behind the Chocobo-headed kid.

Zack was silent for a time as was I, until, "Evie has a crush on some sleeping guy, can you believe that?" I grunted furiously into the sky and attempted to stalk off before being grabbed by a stronger than I, Zack.

Cloud was completely baffled staring at me with his big eyes, that I found absolutely adorable.

"Sleeping guy?" My shoulders sagged and I let Zack just hold me for the moment.

"Yeah, she's a weirdo. You don't really know each other well, do you?" I shuffled away from him and shook my head. We were friends, but only because of Zack. "Let's go do stuff, Cloud show us around town or something." He shrugged lightly and nodded an okay. I gave him a look wondering what type of guy he really was. From what I remember he wasn't much in comparison to Zack's battle harden-ness and my own.

"Well we don't have much time now, do we?"

"Well the town is better at night... I think. And if anything I guess there's tomorrow." I nodded at Cloud silently promising to spend time with him while we waited.

* * *

So I honestly don't say this enough to you guys, you loyal fans that keep kicking my ass for me. Your reviews I LOVE, very much. And if could I'd give you cookies and hugs from your support, I would without a second thought. So this is to you.

Thank you very deeply, Lady of Blatant Sarcasm, previously Sololight. For review, commenting and reminding me why I love to do what I do. I think you've kicked my ass the most, and I'm grateful for every review. Nice or not. (which all of them are nice)

Thank you so much, XxRikela-chanxX for the multiple reviews.  
Thank you to Sayonara Yasashii Akumu, (which is a long name Heh) for reviewing consecutively.  
Thank you very much to ELECTRA13, who always just can't wait for more.  
Thank you to all the people who like the story but never really write out that you do. The one million and one e-mails I get from you adding me to Author alert, story alert and favorites lists let's me know you're still out there, reading it in the shadows appreciating it as well.

I don't like saying to review much, because then i feel like a naggy Author. But I do love the love. Honest.  
-HQ16


	26. Fighters are your type, obviously

So I've realized now that my story has finally gone off into it's own tangent, making me have to do more creative thinking than I usually have to do. Which isn't end of the world difficult, but Nibelheim, a small town in the middle of nowhere. Not much excitement you know?  
I didn't really notice until now that the past like three chapters have all been one big day. Jeez.

So I promised myself that on the day of the New Year I'd get this to you. Not only did I get it to you but I managed to proof read it. So with luck there are no mistakes. I think by now we're into the third or second day since Sephy is all by himself. I find it harder to come up with dialect for Cloud because I don't know his Crisis Core personality that well. He only pops up occasionally to talk really. I tried though. Honest.

Words: 3,139

* * *

We stood around and I didn't really notice how time had flown by. I heard a beep come from my pocket and almost as if I had forgotten that there was a world outside of the town I was in I had received an e-mail, pleasantly reminding me that when we got back to Midgar after this mission, the city would be a hassle to live in.

I pulled it out, checking it as the two motioned me to follow them back into town. Cloud put his helmet back on and I glanced at him questionably but I said nothing.

As we headed into the town center, I looked around slowly moving my fingers around in my gloved hands.

"What are we going to do now Zack?" I chuckled lightly at his side, "There isn't much to do without being in the city." He shrugged lightly. We turned to Cloud for a suggestion or something. He glanced over at us and paused thinking it over. And with almost a sly grin he lead us somewhere with Zack and I in tow after exchanging a curious look.

I woke up the next morning groggy beyond words. All I wanted to do was stay in bed. A knock forced me to get up and answer the door. I was greeted by Zack and Cloud, both fully dressed. Zack gave me a charming smile and with a light flutter of my heart I smiled back. I left the door open and let him walk through the door.

"We gonna go up to the mountain or something? Or visit my favorite sleeping man in red?" I said walking away from the two to find something to wear. I heard Zack openly scoff behind me and I smirked pulling my hair behind my ears with a smile.

After getting dressed and trying to decide as to whether or not to bring my sword along I decided against it. I followed Zack and Cloud silently as Cloud led the way.

We headed up towards the Mako reactor. There was something about this massive mountain that was so interesting. I myself had known nothing other than the city so to climb this giant mountain was an adventure of itself. Cloud had removed his helmet and was chatting with Zack as he lead the way up the mountain.

"You're hiding from something here aren't you Cloud?" Cloud turned his big blue eyes to me and when they locked with my Mako infused eyes his dropped. "You're always wearing that helmet… I just figured…"

"I made a promise to a friend a long time ago. I haven't exactly been able to fulfill that promise just yet…" he locked eyes with Zack who from the look seemed to exactly understand what was going on. I nodded without a word.

"I guess I could understand that." He didn't say much else on the subject but did eventually

Zack and I continued up the mountain silently. Cloud talked of memories he had some better than others. It was a pleasant trip and when we stopped to take in the view a little bit we heard growling. Noises that made my shoulders drop along with my stomach. Zack turned drawing his sword and I glared violently with a slow turn. Cloud stood next to me unsure of what to do, having forgotten his gun at the hotel. Zack smirked as he moved in front of me laughing to himself at the chance to protect me.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up." I crossed my arms and without breaking a sweat took care of the monsters.

With a spin of his sword he turned back to me grinning like a little kid. Cloud looked at him with his big blue eyes with admiration.

"Wow Zack, that was awesome." Cloud said obviously impressed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"I saved you. Admit it, I saved you." He said poking my cheek, I scoffed and walked back down the mountain hoping that Cloud would say something to make Zack forget about the conversation.

"How about no? You didn't 'save' me. You protected me from being eaten or whatever. That's all. You saving me would require you not being there and THEN coming to save me or whatever."

"No, that so counted admit it."

"I don't need you to save me. So don't get used to it." I mumbled with a raised eyebrow.

"I like playing the hero for you," My eyes turned to him surprised, "I never get a chance to play hero for you." I laughed and looked at Cloud with a smile and a shake of my head. He smiled warmly and I forced the three of us into a faster pace.

"Look, all I'm saying is that the day will never come where I need you to save me… or whatever." I stated with a wave of my hand.

"Just you wait Evie, Watch, it'll happen. It's my dream to be a hero, including saving lives every day. So if you ever get into trouble you can bet I'll be there to save you," I smiled softly at the words, they were sweet but didn't mean much when I knew I wasn't going to need him to save me.

As the day progressed Cloud grew a sort of confidence around me unlike how he acted before. He was charming but he had never seen the things Zack and I faced everyday and seemed to still have his innocence in tact. I enjoyed the refreshing taste of having him still have that innocence about him.

"You've worked together with Sephiroth?" My attention turned to his smiling face and with a slow smile I nodded. "Whoa..."

"Yeah, well so has Zack." Zack scoffed from the other side of Cloud.

"You've worked with him longer than I have and isn't he your tutor?" I opened my mouth to retort but found I had none. He had an excellent point honestly.

"Yeah well... you suck." I muttered childishly.

"What's he like?" I gave Cloud a confused glance. The look. He was clearly a huge fan of Sephiroth's.

"Well... he's strong, stubborn, he's kind of mean, very demanding, talented... He's a good leader. Hardly ever irraitional about anything. He's all work really. I'm sure I'm one of the few people who's ever seen him laugh. He's understanding. He's lots of thing." I shrugged casually and Cloud smiled.

"You're really lucky..."

"I thought we established that SOLDIER is a bad place. Like a den of monsters?"

"I...Yeah... but still I made a promise to someone. You know?" suddenly I snapped my head to face him a confusing look on my face. "And I don;t want to let them down. I mean it was a long time ago... but that doesn't mean I shouldn't give up." His words stuck me. As flashes of memories ran through my head.

_A head of black hair waking me up with a smile. Blue eyes giving me an encouraging smile. His smiling face hovering over mine with a large sword at hand. Eric..._

My eyes fell into my lap._ Where are you?_

It had been so long. I forgot what his voice even sounded like. All I can remember is his hair and his smile. Pathetic really. He's my brother. My twin brother. He was all I had. All I remembered. He saved me from whatever hell we were living in. My thoughts turned to my childhood where there was nothing but white... like blinding lights. I couldn't remember anything. Just him and I waking up in Midgar for the first time. It seemed so long ago.

Zack and Cloud seemed to notice my sudden silent state, "Evie, you okay?" I nodded absentmindedly before turning to Zack who for a second looked just like Eric. My heart swelled, almost painfully.

Zack was like my protector more than I'd ever really admit. He reminded me of Eric. He was my best friend, my comrade, the person I could always turn to, but he also liked to tease me like Eric did. Then again so did everyone. I smiled as I remembered the days when getting me all flustered up was a sport. One that Sephiroth excelled at. My thoughts turned to Sephiroth. He was gone still. Clearly still in the mansion. Something was bothering him, that much was obvious. I could only assume that it was Genesis's words. Horrible jerk that he was. I never liked him much.

Cloud and Zack were talking about some fights we had been in way back when. I was tempted to jump in and I considered it.

"Yeah you mean I saved your butt? Yeah that's exactly what happened." Zack and Cloud turned to me. I smiled jokingly. Zack stared at me and I winked.

"You did not." I rolled my eyes and laid back in the grass.

"Shush. I so did. Go do some squats."

"I will. I'm not the squat champion for no reason." I hummed quietly as I watched him stand up and do some squats. Cloud watched for a little then turned back to me. I smiled warmly to him.

"Alright, let's not let your head get too big Zack," he stopped and scoffed lightly, "Why don't we have a friendly spar? C'mon Cloud, we could teach you a thing or two." Cloud seemed nervous as he stood and I smiled with a reassuring pat to the back. I nodded him over to me and he walked over. Zack stood across from me a smug grin on his face. I took up a fighting stance and told Cloud how to stand in the same way. He was nervous about it.

"Aw come on. I've seen you protect someone. Stand with confidence," I nudged him a little. It took him a bit. Zack watched silently as I instructed Cloud on basic SOLDIER stances for fighting. Then a few hand-to-hand moves. "You have to put your weight behind it kid. Punch my hand like you mean it. Like you have something to fight for." The blonde paused and his eyes lower. I glanced at Zack who was watching him as well. It was sudden, unexpected what he did next. His gaze met mine and there was a sort of fire in them and he punched my hand. I could feel it, more than what I could say about his other punches that seemed only to tickle in comparison to someone like Zack or Sephiroth punching my hand. I smiled and stood straight.

"Good job Cloud, now come Evie, you and me." I turned to Zack with a smirk and Cloud looked at us with an excited glance. Zack and I stood opposite each other. Each with a smug grin. We ease into a fighting stance and I waited as Sephiroth had always taught me. Let them come to you unless you know you have the advantage. Zack in turn was watching me and for a moment I wondered if he was doing the same thing but he ran suddenly at me throwing a punch. I dodged it knocking his arm away with my left hand pushing it away from my body. His left fist came racing at my face and I sensed it fast enough to grab it. I twisted his arm just enough to pull my left arm back and open palm slam into his socket. I threw a kick which he dodged low, he pushed up from his low stance to throw another punch which I again pushed away with an open palm.

He continuously threw punches until eventually I used the motion of his punch to push him past me and slide my feet under his. He tumbled for a second and rolled out to stand and fight again. We were both breathing deeply. Silent in our stares as we waited for another movement. My head snapped when I heard Cloud's voice. I was so wrapped up in the fight I had forgotten about him.

"Wow, will I be able to fight like that? I could barely see you guys moving at one point." I shrugged out of my stance into a casual pose.

"Who knows. There's a good enough chance." I mumbled to his smiling face. I took a long, deep, soothing breath and watched Zack staring at me. I quirked an eyebrow but he said nothing. "I'm thristy now. Where do you cadets get something to drink at somewhere other than the inn we stay at?"

"We could go to my house." I shook my head.

"I wouldn't want to impose, I'll just buy something." Cloud gave me an uncertain look but tugged his helmet on and led the way down to the small town.

–

Inside one of the few bars in the town I was finally given a drink. It was foamy and I was almost scared to taste it but I was awfully thirsty for something that wasn't from the inn. I shrugged and took a gulp. I coughed as it stunk my throat. Zack grinned with a laugh and hit me in the back. Cloud and him started to laugh.

"What in the name of Gaia..." I cringed, "You didn't say anything." Zack chuckled deeply and I punched him in the arm. I bought something else to drink and we ate calmly together. As I was eating a little girl and her mother and father walked up behind me. I could sense their moments as they neared me. I turned when I heard a voice and smiled at the family.

"Hello, can I help you?" The little was missing a front tooth as she smiled brightly. Her father bent down and whispered something before pushing her towards me. I looked down at her expectantly.

"Can... Can I have your auto-...auto..." She stumbled on her words, too young to pronounce it herself. I smiled instead of correcting her.

"Sure thing," I got down from the bar and bent down to the girl who ran up to me with a little booklet in her hand. I smiled brighter. She had beautiful gray eyes. "Who am I signing this too?"

"Emma." I tilted my head and placed her booklet on my knee and took her pen.

As I signed her booklet I said to her, "You know that almost kind of sounds like me name doesn't it? My full name is Evelia." The little girl smiled and gave an enthusiastic nod. I hand the booklet back to her and stood. "Don't get into trouble little one." I then turned to her parents who paused before the mother asked fro a signature as well. I chuckled softly and consented. They left with a thank you and a smile.

"Aren't you popular?" I shook my head at Zack as I returned to my seat.

"That doesn't happen nearly as often as you think. It's what I get for being famous. It's honestly not that great having your face plastered all over Midgar city."

"You don't see it that often in some parts of the slums." I stiffened at the mention of the slums. Aerith coming to my thoughts. I turned to Zack remembering his words from before about him and her. I turned to look at him and he seemed deep in thought, most likely about the thing that had just crossed my thoughts. I pushed his arm gently to pull him out of his thoughts. His Mako infused eyes turned to me slowly a grin spread across his face. I nodded and after a small conversation the three of us headed over to Cloud's home.

Clearly Cloud had come here before and despite his mother knowing what he was so ashamed about, as any mother would do she welcomed him warmly into her home. I smiled as she ushered him inside quickly. She began talking, rambling almost on and on about how much of a pleasure it is for them to be in her house. She began then to make stew, her specialty. Inside the small house Zack and I tried not to sit. Cloud seemed confused by this before telling us to place our swords against the wall and sit. I was almost uncomfortable being in such a warming environment. I had never been one for the family scene.

Conversation was limp for a time before his mother brought up the subject of his romantic life. Saying something about how she's always telling him to find an older girlfriend. Cloud groaned and I grinned at the chance to poke fun at someone who wasn't as immune to it as Zack and Sephiroth.

"Yeah Cloud, maybe someone older."

"You're older than him why not you?" My eyes snapped to Zack suddenly. His words taking a full minute to register.

"Well why not you?" I challenged lightly before looking to Cloud, who's face had properly lit up at the conversation.

"Well i'm a guy and his best mate."

"What you the great Zack Fair too man to be Gay? Women only for you? Or are you into 12 armed monsters with six eyes? I think that might be more your thing eh?" Cloud's face regained it's natural color as we joked.

"Oh I thought you were into the 13 feet tall with long flowing hair six armed and eight legs type of chick." cajoled Zack.

"Zack you know me so well. That's why we're best friends. What about you Cloud?" I quipped quickly.

"I think he's into the brown haired brown eyed type that's about a year younger than him, eh? At he's into the busty type." Zack said with a wink. "Or maybe you like the older stronger than you busty type," he added nudging me. Cloud's face lit up again, this time it spread to his ears. Zack and I laughed as he kind of grabbed his face in embarrassment.

"Aw we're kidding Chocobo head!" I said between my laughter. I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair and a scent hit my nose. I turned, his mother's stew was becoming a welcoming thought. We turned Cloud's TV on and promptly fought over who got to hold the remote. Cloud won with it being it home and his mother intervening and hitting Zack and I, over the head.

We grumbled together leaning against each other on his couch as we were forced to instead watch whatever he wanted.

* * *

After this I'm thinking of about a chapter or two with this part of the story before I move on with it. This part has really been killing you guys and me solely because I'm wracking my brain to find things to for this trio. If I get a crazy awesome idea I'll definitely add more chapters. Or maybe I'll have a side story that elaborates on these times? Throw me some ideas if you'd like.

Thank you as always.  
-HQ16


	27. SOLDIERs don't giggle

Words: 3,283

I'm not dead. but now we can have pictures? That's awesome. Too bad I couldn't draw people to save my life. Enjoy. The next one should be fluffy with Zack and Evie.

A warm thank you to _**zexydemyx66.**_ Who despite all this long time, came back and was even the first to review the new chapter which greatly inspired me to fix it. Thank you, ever so much. I'm excited to write this next fluffy chapter. Hopefully it's fluffy enough.

* * *

I questioned the things Cloud decided to make us watch. I eventually stood from my seat to use the bathroom. I chatted briefly with Cloud's mother before returning to the couch to sit next to Zack who had spread his arms across the back of the couch. I rose an eyebrow and sat quietly. We watched a movie together and by the end of it I realized that Zack's gloved hand had made it to my shoulder. I said nothing as we stood to move into the kitchen. Zack and I weren't used to the small size of the house and found it hard to sit down in comfortably.

Cloud's mother sent us an apologetic smile. We shook our heads and sat down to some of the best stew I ever had and might ever will have for my whole life. We left not long afterwards and headed back to the Inn to get some sleep.

On the way back Tifa walked by and I smiled tightly before glancing at Zack, her words in my head again. She stopped me though on our return to the hotel and our comfy beds.

"Evie?" I turned around and motioned for the two to head on inside without me as I saw him wave me over. It was fairly dark and the town lights were coming on. Not that there was many of them.

"Think you could do me a favor?" I furrowed my eyebrows and turned my head in a confused fashion. She paused almost unsure of what to say as she had now gotten my full attention. "I... could you just sign this for me?" I gave her a skeptical and confused look.

"What do you mean? An autograph?"

"Yeah," she shrugged suddenly unsure of herself. " I just want to say that I met you. Prove it to an old friend of mine. Maybe he'll remember you." I gave her a quizzical expression and we moved together into the light of one of the homes. She had a paper and a pen in her hands. I pulled them closer to me and signed it, to her.

After a moment of hesitation I handed it back to her and tilted my head wondering if that truly all she wanted.

"You sure that's it Tifa?" she didn't say anything and in the light I couldn't see well past her hat. Something was bothering her, that much was obvious. "Do you know..." She trailed off and I leaned down in hopes that she had started speaking quietly and that I would catch it. She was silent.

"Do I know... what?" I asked pushing the subject gently.

"Do you know... do you know if you'll be busy tomorrow?" I gave her yet another skeptical look and shrugged slowly.

"I don't know. I doubt it. Unless Zack takes the men up to the Reactor to check up on it and I'm not invited to go with." She chuckled lightly, warmly. I smiled at this.

"Alright, just wondering." I nodded and we parted saying good night.

I wondered to myself if that's really what she wanted to ask. I doubt it. I headed into the inn and up to my room to head to bed.

* * *

The next morning I woke by myself. Surprised by the lack of noise. No one to wake me. No one to greet me. I was curious and got up to get ready quickly.

I headed into the boy's room to find the two still sleeping. I pulled my phone out quickly and smiled I had woken up an hour or so before them for once. I smiled at this. I sat in a chair wondering to myself what Tifa had really wanted to ask me and I heard a noise a murmur come from Zack. He was mumbling something in his sleep.

I smiled to myself and decided that instead of waking them up left. I took a deep breath when I got outside and heard footsteps rapidly coming my way. I looked to the owner to find that it was Tifa. She seemed happy. Or something.

"Good morning Tifa." I said as she stopped in front of me.

"Good morning." She smiled and told me to come with her. I nodded glancing back once at the inn worried that Zack might freak when he couldn't find me.

Tifa lead me up the mountain talking about how she had climbed the mountain after her mother had died and a good friend of hers followed her to make sure she was okay. She talked explaining everything that had happened. When she finally stopped talking we were up the mountain and we had stopped at the edge of the mountain.

"Who was this boy that had tried to protect you?" She tensed suddenly almost as though telling me this whole story wasn;t going to invoke the want for me to ask who she was talking about.

"A good friend of mine," she said, I started rolling my hand silently asking her to complete the thought. "He... made a promise to me a long time ago." My eyebrows furrowed.

_Where have I heard this before?_, I thought to myself. "His name was?" her face lit up.

"I... he... You probably don't know him," she paused and then almost excitedly, "or maybe you do!" she stopped herself, "But probably not." I gave her a scared and creeped out look. She kept confusing me lately and I had no explanation as to why she was acting this way towards me.

"Tifa.. uh why might I know him?" She hesitated again and it almost irritated me that she had brought me up this mountain to not tell me or ask me what she wants to know so badly. I took a deep breath and noticed the absence of my blade as my lungs filled up easily.

"He left a few years back to join SOLDIER. I haven't seen him in the paper yet. I check everyday to hear about him. But nothing. He wanted to be a protector, a hero..." I chuckled to myself almost without being able to help it.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say the boy was Zack, but I know better. If Zack had known you before this, he would have mention you for sure."

"No, it's another guy... his name's... his name's well," she stopped, swallowing as if speaking his name out loud was something she feared above all else. As she debated with herself I considered what it must feel like to be in her smaller-than-mine shoes.

_She'd been promise to, that one of her friends would protect her one day and he'd be a hero, in the news. Nearly five years later and no mention of him. Now after all that time she meets with someone who might have heard about him and she's almost scared to know or even hear if he's okay or if he made it._ As I thought Tifa seemingly came to terms with what she wanted to say.

"Well... I mean he has Bright blonde hair, yellow almost actually, and it's really spikey with a huge tuft of it sticking almost straight up. Then has these big bright blue eyes," she muttered almost dreamily. I smirked at the tone of voice. Then what she said registered in my brain.

"Chocobo head?" I whispered to myself. Her wine brown eyes snapped to me and I looked over her pretty face. I couldn't lie to someone who would find so much solace in knowing that the very person they were looking for and were waiting for was in the same town as he and that they had interacted on more than one occasion.

"What... did you say?"

I paused unsure of myself, but then Cloud's words came to mind. I had asked him about his helmet and gave him questionable looks about it the whole time we had been here. I watched her face. He didn't want to know he hadn't made it. I clenched my teeth grinding them in the back of me mouth and took a deep breath,

"I... might know of a guy like that. Though I don't know for sure. No faces come to mind really. Midgar is huge and lots of people have those features," I lied easily. I was assuming she had never been to Midgar to see that the people there didn't often have blonde spiky hair and bright blue eyes.

Her looked downcast but she had hope. I could see it. I smiled to her and I headed back to the town.

* * *

Zack was running around frantically when I had entered the square. He ran past me and I gave him a queer look, "Zack what in the blazes are you doing?" he stopped suddenly and turned to me run briskly and wrapping me up in a hug. I wasn't sure if I should return it when I gently pat him on the back before my hormones kicked in. His scent... It was enveloping me. It was delicious. His strong arms were wrapped around me and his hair was tickling my face. His hands squeezed me into his rock solid body frame. I blinked and that was all I could consciously do.

"Holy shit you scared me Evie," he muttered into my neck. He pulled me away and put me at arms length staring into my face. " Are you okay? Why didn't you have your phone with you, or your sword. I thought you were attacked or something." I gave him a blank stare for a moment and then he said my name again. "Evelia."

My thoughts snapped back, "I... forgot, I guess."

"I was worried something had happened to you," his eyes grew soft as they ran along my features.

"Zack, I appreciate the concern but I'm a SOLDIER 1st Class. I'm Sephiroth's ONLY student. I think I can handle myself. I'm tough as nails like you." He paused staring at me his eyes almost sad. "I'm okay, honest. I can handle myself."

"Yeah I know... but I still worry about you Evie. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt," he said weakly. My face fell and I stared at him our Mako infused eyes flashing the reflection of the other's who were the exact same way. My mind faintly noted the feel of his large hands grasping at my arms tenderly, his thumb rubbing my arms. For a time we just stared at each other and in my chest, my heart swelled. Vaguely, I wondered if he had this same feeling I did. One of his hands fell away and slowly rose to brush some hair from my face to behind my ear. He smiled tenderly from his superior height, naturally I smiled and started to lean into his hand.

"Zack!Trouble!" We both snapped from out reverie to see Cloud in full uniform shouting and pointing towards the mountain. I furrowed my brow at Cloud and without a thought began running in that direction. A group of kids were surrounded by... monsters. My face cringed at the thought of that word. It was difficult to say or think without feeling hurt. Tifa was with them standing in front of as many as she could. I ran faster hoping to get power behind it as I jumped up and aimed for a monster in front of her. I landed on top of it crushing it's hard exterior and with a swift kick tore through it's skin enough to kill it. I landed in front of Tifa in a fighting stance. Fists at the ready. Another came and I kicked it into the air before jumping up and punching it right back down the way it had gone up.

Zack had a cleared a way for the children, "Evie take them and get them out of here! I'll handle this." I gave him a skeptical look but nodded. Fighting monsters was easier with a sword. Tifa lead the children and I followed behind them to receive any blows of attacking monsters.

After fighting two more we had made it to the town alive and the kids were shaken. I let them sit but told them to stay. Zack soon caught up with us and he stared at the children, who after calming considerably gave him sad glances. He sent Cloud to look for their parents and lectured them on safety before they were sent home.

I watched the last boy go home with admiration in his eyes as he left. I turned to Tifa with a questioning glance.

"I have no idea what they were doing I heard them screaming and crying but I couldn't do much," her eyes turned downcast. "Then you guys showed up fortunately." She turned to me my boots a mess from the kick to the first monster. I made a disgusted face and lifted the shoe. She giggled lightly and after a pause she left saying her Thanks.

I turned to Cloud who had been standing nearby, "How did you know they were in trouble?" I couldn't see his face well enough to actually tell but he seemed embarrassed by the question.

"I saw her walking along the mountain by herself. I followed her, I was worried she might get hurt going by herself. When I saw her run after the kids I wasn't sure what to do myself... I couldn't protect her as well as you guys could," I said nothing slowly letting the information of both seep into my brain. They had feelings for each other even after all these years. If nothing else they were stronger than they were before. I sighed softly.

"Oh man," I said shaking my head at him and leaving to change from my clothing. I turned my head to glance back at them and Cloud had moved closer to Zack. Zack was talking to him about something as he watched me. I turned my head back around and hoped there was something more casual to wear for the day. I had no intentions of leaving the town.

Fortunately I found a casual SOLDIER shirt with black pants and lighter boots. I pulled my hair back and went to the small pub to sit by myself in the corner with a glass of just water. I stared at it in the corner and sighed deeply. After a while I groaned and put my head down exasperated at how my thoughts only managed to run back to Zack's face as we stared into each others eyes. I could only think of him. It was ridiculous. His words resounding in my head.

I didn't notice when company had sat down to chat until he had said my name. "You alright Evelia?" My head snapped up quickly and I locked eyes with eyes that didn't match my own mako infused ones. Sea green eyes. Those were the eyes I met with.

"It's-" I stopped remembering who I was. A SOLDIER 1st Class. Famous throughout the world. This person had to know me somehow even if I didn't know them. "It's nothing," I corrected quickly trying to cover up my previously snarky tone. He nodded and I looked over his brown hair, admiring what looked to be a soft texture. "Excuse me but do I know you?"

"Oh no, not at all, but I know you. I guess everyone does. You're Evelia Reinhardt, one of the greatest SOLDIER 1st Class Shinra has ever had. A brilliant General, powerful opponent, Sephiroth's only pupil, and to top it all off the only female to ever make SOLDIER." I gave the guy a quirky look. "You're as beautiful in person as you are in the news and in magazines."

I felt my face heat up, no one had ever told me THAT before and meant it as genuinely as he seemed to say it. Powerful, brilliant, pretty, scary, stern, destructive, funny. Those were used to describe me. Faintly I saw two figures enter the pub. "I, uh... thank you." He smiled. He had such a charming smile.

"I'm Josh by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you in person." He stuck his hand out and I shook it firmly. I saw a group of men, some groan and some cheer. Then my eyes turned to him.

"I'm sure it was," my tone suddenly suspicious. He cocked an eyebrow and noticed that my gaze was on the men who were staring at him. He cringed.

"It was a bet. That I wouldn't man up enough to talk to you," My eyebrow rose and I turned to him questionably.

"Really, that was it?" He said nothing for a moment.

"I really did want to meet you. You're famous and how often does a guy from a small town like this get to meet someone who lives in the city and earns one of the highest salary in all of Gaia." I cleared my throat abruptly.

"What?"

"You are among the top ten highest salaries in Gaia and part of the top 5 in Midgar. There was an article about it once. They had interviewed Shinra about Salary estimates. You and Sephiroth had some of the highest salaries. Due to your constant publicity, of course," stated Josh casually. My eyebrows raised curiously.

"Oh... I always figured that I earned about the same as everyone," he shook his head. I smiled awkwardly unsure of how to remain modest after a comment like that. "Right, I'm glad we had this little chat." I said trying to finish the conversation. He grinned however and it was an intoxicating smile. I wanted to smile with him and my face lifted into a grin with his as his eyes danced over my face.

It was quiet for a time, "Can I buy you a drink? Or we go for a walk?" I scoffed gently drinking from the cup in my hand. I sloshed it around for a minute and looked back up at him, my face falling a bit.

"Wait... you're serious?" I wasn't sure what to say. "No need to buy me a drink I have one of my own, thanks. But I'm sure we could talk about something or other until then. Have anything in mind?" I asked gently. It was hard talking to him as he smiled at me. His features I found were surprisingly handsome the more I gazed at first I didn't even recognize him speaking to me.

"I asked what it was like being so powerful." I chuckled a bit. I was surprised to say the least. How is that the first thing you ask me? You could ask me anything you want and this was it.

"Uhm... good I guess? There's responsibility behind being so strong. Lots of people are depending on me. Just about everyone here is depending on me to protect if something bad goes wrong." I shrugged thinking about it. As the years rolled by you realize just how easy it was to protect so many people all the time. All of Midgar needed protection all the time. It seemed daunting just considering the amount of people in the city, but the things I did every day matter. From the missions I do to get a small girl her favorite doll back to cleaning out the sectors from wondering monsters. It saved lives every day and I loved doing it. It was my job, and I was lucky enough to get paid for what I loved doing.

"However, I never need to worry about someone coming to my rescue. Independence comes with the power." I chuckled gently smiling at him. I couldn't get over how handsome he was. He was a new face, one I had never seen before and I was almost upset that I was in all my SOLDIER clothing. Something clicked in my head and suddenly I was all smiles and giggles.


	28. Lesson well learned

To Cleanstrawberry : Aw thank you so much. I appreciate it. You'll see. We'll know what really bothered him about that guy.  
HQ16: I went to upload this awhile ago, but FF just went down and the second time I came back to post this for you. It happened again. I was like whaaa? No. So here you go loves.

* * *

I glanced around the room and occasionally people would lock eyes with me. I smiled to each pair warmly until my face fell noticing Zack watching me. I looked back to Josh and finished my water quickly. He was smiling at me, and infectious as it was, I returned it. His eyebrows rose a bit in question and I nodded standing up. He stood with me leading the way outside. I followed thanking him for holding the door.

"So how is it a pretty girl like you lands into Shinra's elite force?" I glanced at him through my long tresses, curious.

"I wouldn't say pretty, but-" I stopped short as he cut me off quickly.

"I would. Every man on Gaia with any tastes knows you are," my face instantly heated up and I took a deep breath looking away from him. I couldn't understand for the life of me why I was acting so... weird.

"Thank you, but as I was saying, it's complicated. Stuff happened with my... family member a long time ago. I'm hoping being an elite member would help me in finding them. Not much luck so far sadly. I can feel them every once in a while but it's been some time since I've been able to even think about anything other than work lately." He smiled warmly as if to comfort me as we walked in the light of the moon. My eyes flicked down and away from him my face still hot and my thoughts barely stable.

"What did you want to be when you were younger?"

I opened my mouth to respond and then could only think about how I couldn't remember the first ten years of my life. My eyebrows furrowed and I opened my mouth to respond; I stopped my words. I never told strangers the truth about me; all of sudden I wanted to tell him things about me I had only ever told Zack. I clenched my jaw, "I never really thought about it as a little girl."

"Well I mean there had to be a reason why you decided to join Shinra."

"Yeah, to find my family member." he nodded slowly, seemingly noticing how I was kind of dancing around his questions.

"Not used to talking to strangers?" He asked gently the wind ruffling his hair as we walked.

"I... am. I talk to people I don't know just about every day. They never ask me about my personal life however. It's personal, not professional." He didn't say anything for a moment and I watched his hair flow gently and I found myself thinking about how Zack's hair flowed in comparison to his. His lips pulled back to show a full handsome smile. I glanced away, catching sight of my boots on my feet. I wiggled my toes and the dark leather didn't even budge. The leather was scratched and beat up but ever sturdy. My thoughts ran to Tifa and how her boots were much more feminine than mine, how different our lives were in comparison to each other. My thoughts were just about to bring me back to my level headed self when he touched me.

"Hey, you alright?" I nodded quickly.

"Peachy, just wonderful. Where were we?" He smiled brightly and didn't take his hand from my shoulder for a moment longer.

"We were just talking. You're an enigma and it's fascinating to find that you aren't some mindless soldier who does everything she's told to do all the time." I tilted my head confused and ran a hand through my hair.

"No, You make it sound like Shinra owns us as people. We feel, get hurt, cry. All the things you do, so do we." His eyes watched me intently, I smiled warmly and glanced back towards the small town.

"You have such a beautiful eye color," I locked eyes with him. "They glow even in this dark." he brushed some of my hair back and smiled at me. I froze, confused at how he was acting towards me. I pulled away a bit and smiled softly. "How old are you Evelia?" I stopped for a moment. Trying to recall my age.

"Uh, not as old as you I'm sure." A grin crossed his face momentarily as if he had a secret. His foot started to scratch into the dirt. It was hard for his to see but even from my distance I could see what he was writing on the ground. One- Nine. My eyebrow rose in confusion. He was barely older than Zack and I.

"I just turned 18 a couple of months ago." My hand rose to my ears, the piercings I had gotten for Zack... with Zack.

"Young to be a killer." My body froze and my gaze turned to Josh, it was hardened.

"I guess." he heard my tone and turned to me to apologize, but I heard my name being called.

"Evie!" I turned to see Zack running towards us. "I was looking for you. I was worried." I smiled a bit and shook my head.

"We've been through this Zack. I can handle myself. Honestly." he didn't seem convinced as he stopped in front of us, a harsh protective look on his features.

"Maybe, but the fiends have been getting a lot more active and twice as dangerous lately. Let's get you two back. Evie head to your room."

"Zack, you're not my mother. I don't have to listen to you." he turned abruptly looking at me, and I shrunk under that look. He had never looked that way before and I had never felt like such a child under his gaze before. I paused unsure of what to say or do until Josh pulled at me to return to the town. I was silent as I followed him. I glanced back once at Zack who was watching from the distance, his stance firm.

"Sorry about that... It was a pleasure to meet you however," I was silent as I stared into his face a smile gently crossing my to reassure him.

"Zack can get a little over protective of his friends. He means well. It was a pleasure to meet you however. I have duty in the morning." He nodded and mumbled a goodnight before giving me a soft peck on the cheek. My face lit up and I smiled before walking to my room.

* * *

(Day 3 in Nibelheim)

Th next morning I woke up on my own, at my own time. I wondered to myself how long it had been since Sephy had locked himself away. October was at the end of the week. I thought about it a couple of times trying to form which days were which in my head. I sighed and rubbed my forehead. I need a walk to clear my head.

I dressed casually and greeted everyone as I walked towards the mountain. It was a clear day. The sky was a bright blue, it made me think of the color of Zack's eyes. I clenched my teeth; it was always about him. Always.

I ran a frustrated hand through my hair, "This shit is driving me insane. I swear." I growled as I kicked a rock. My feet dragged me to the edge of one of the paths and I stared off into the distance. It was noisy. The sound of pure Mako almost gurgling, fiends running around caught my ears and animals, ones strong enough to defend themselves running about.

The horizon seemed to go on forever, the blue of the sky never stopping. It was a beautiful sight. My Mako infused eyes turned downcast, my sight grazing over the bare of my hands. Powerful and calloused. I took a deep breath, the air was fairly crisp. My senses could tell that the reactor was the only thing clogging up the air. The breeze was faint against my skin and I could hear how powerful it got the higher on the mountain you climbed. My eyes could make out the movements of fiends on the mountain top.

I blinked quickly, tearing my eyes away from the mountain. Sometimes it was a curse having such enhanced senses. I could hear fiends fighting in the distance, probably for survival. Usually I couldn't hear this much at once but it was quiet and the nearby Mako seemed to heighten my senses almost like an energy source. I walked away my light boots barely making sounds as I moved away from the Mako in the ground. I twitched unnaturally and my stomach gave a rough grumble. "Stupid enhanced metabolism." I muttered as I ignored it.

I sat down at another dead end path staring off quietly. I crouched towards the edge and swung my feet over the ledge. I glanced down to see how bad of a fall it would be should something happen. I grimaced, there was no way I'd survive it.

I sat up straight, only to lean back on my hands moments later. My thoughts swam for a time as they finally slowed down I realized what most of it had been about, Zack. "What's happening to me? I don't understand why... Why him? Why now?"

My thoughts turned to Tifa's words and my breathing labored at the very thought of what she was implying. "I'm a SOLDIER... fighting is all I do." I couldn't control my thoughts, they scared me. I was over thinking things; Zack being the only thing I was really thinking about. His smile, his laugh, his sense of humor, his protectiveness over me... His scars, his earring. The wind blew gently blowing my black hair across my face and I closed my eyes breathing slowly.

Zack... "I wonder who that other girl is." He had said the other day that there might be a girl, another girl that wasn't Aerith. I ran a hand through my hair again, still frustrated with myself. It was long, too long. It was about to hit my elbows at this point and I chuckled a bit before sensing something charging at me. I stood abruptly to see a fiend attacking at me. "Shit!" I was defenseless. I didn't even have gloves on. I was hoping none would bother me. I posed no threat, but this one seemed threatened or angry about something.

He was gaining speed as he ran and I dodged hopeful that the edge of the cliff would take him down. I glanced back quickly. It was going too fast to stop, I grinned triumphantly. Though as I stood up and glanced over the edge I heard his friends come back... or her friends. I turned quickly staring at a pack of them.

"Today is not my day. At all." I swallowed and wiggled my fingers, waiting for one to charge or something. None did, they circled close to me. I took up a fighting stance. Their hard exterior was the first thing I noticed, it explained why they charged. One wrong hit from one of these things could crush any normal human and at least seriously injure Zack and I. I had little to no armor on which increased the factor of them seriously injuring me

I dodged one of their pointy arms, it was a rare fiend, scary looking. A scissor claw. Painful to fight even with armor. It's eight arms moving as it's beady eyes watched me. I took a deep breath noticing the others of it's kind. "I'm doomed." It snarled and ran at me. I ducked under one of it's pointy arms grabbing it and twisting. With a force of my foot I kicked the fiend away taking one of it's arms with me. It howled angrily and it learned from it's lost limb that attacking me wasn't going to work. At least not that way. I threw it's limb off the ledge behind me and took a stance again.

"I have no idea how I'm gonna get out of this one... I seriously need to stop talking to myself." I muttered as my eyebrows furrowed in worry. Two fiends came towards me all eight of their arm... things clawing at me. I stood my ground, thinking all the while. I clenched my teeth rolling towards one, under it's jabbing arms. An uppercut to it's un-armored neck caused it to flinch but a searing pain ran through my side. The other fiends claw ripped through my shirt and skin as the fiend I was attacked withdrew it's claws. I hissed and jumped back quickly. I had never seen fiends work in packs the way this one was.

My hand moved to my side. I was dripping blood profusely; I clenched my jaw and turned my eyes to the four surrounding me. I didn't even have any materia with me. _Gaia teach me a bloody lesson._

I decided to swing low and managed to knock one off of it's feet long enough to crush though it's vulnerable neck. My hand oozed fluids and I attempted to shake it off quickly. I shook my hair from my face as the breeze blew by. I swiped low at the next fiend knocking it off it's two poorly placed feet. I went in for another punch and felt something pierce my skin.

My thoughts were too fluttered for me to even fight properly. I turned to see a fiend stabbing into my side. It's arm dug into my skin and pulled me off it's friend. Throwing me towards the ledge where it's friend had just fallen to its death.

"Ow. Augh. Fuck." I grumbled as my rolling came to a stop. I glanced towards them my chest breathing deeply, my thoughts going to Zack. _Whatever this feeling is, it's going to get me killed. How can I be thinking about him at a time like this?_ I flipped over and got to my feet, only to feel a fiend push me over the ledge.

Naturally, I screamed.

* * *

Zack had woken to the sound of footsteps passing the door to his bed, Evie. He could hear how lightly she was walking. His thoughts ran to how she was probably no wearing anything she should be. Like her armor or her sword.

After showering and getting dressed the SOLDIER made his way outside to greet Cloud at his post.

"You doing better Zack?" Zack felt a scowl cover his features and he looked around the town for the girl. She was no where in sight, however maybe the infantryman knew.

"Not really. I mean, what was she thinking? Walking around with some guy she doesn't even know? Last time that happened she was in the infirmary for... days. She was just indulging him in his little games. You should have seen him Cloud. He was trying to make a move on her and she didn't even see it." The blonde gave his best friend and odd look.

"Zack, maybe you're overreacting to this. I mean... she was just talking to the guy." Cloud's words didn't really catch the SOLDIER's ears.

"He offered her a drink. He was trying to do something to her. I know it. He's lucky I didn't deck him for trying something with a General of the Shinra amry." He grumbled as he looked around. "Have you seen her at all?" Cloud shook his head. Zack nodded and searched for the others in hopes of finding where she went. One of the infantrymen said she had gone up the mountain.

"Was she wearing her sword?"

"No, Sir. She didn't seem to be wearing anything of her usual uniform." His back was straight as he spoke. Zack spun around and jogged towards the mountain. He stopped hoping to catch sight of her somewhere. He climbed up looking down different paths in hopes of seeing her. He wasn't sure what he would do if something terrible happened to her. He growled kicking into a jog as searched for her.

The raven haired teen sliced through fiends and blew them up with ease. Then he felt it. He could feel her presence nearby. He ran until he felt his heart stop beating.

A blood curling scream.

* * *

I panted trying to calm myself, my left hand losing strength from the wound the fiend had created. "Shit." I growled attempting to climb over the ledge. The fiends were already waiting for me. I didn't understand how they were acting like this. So organized, so uniform. It was like they were being controlled by something. I cried out in agony as I managed to pull myself up only half way. The pain in my side growing as if poisoned.

"Bastards." I muttered darkly as they saw me, their nasty faces watching. The one who's arm I had torn off was coming for it's revenge. I pulled myself up quickly and spun a kick into it's chest. With a twist of my wrist I was flipping in the air for a final smashing kick on it's head. It blocked it and stabbed into my shoulder. My wrist blood flowing to my wrist and collapsed on top of it nastily.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said rolling over just as the fiend was slice in half. I watched it's pieces fall to the floor to reveal the one person I had spent the past few hours thinking about. Zack. He took care of the fiends as if it was child's play. I shook my head and closed my eyes. "Don't even."

"I wasn't planning on it." I opened my eyes to see him scanning over my wounds. "Remind me how many times I've told you Evie?"

"More than enough. I get it, really. But I wasn't expecting a pack of them to try killing me for fun." His mouth was set in a firm line and he was quiet.

He picked me up effortlessly, "I saved you." I glanced at him confused. "You were defenseless and I saved you." I gulped defeated.

"Yeah... you did." We were silent on the walk back to Nibelheim. He sat me down in a chair and gave me a potion as he looked over my wounds. I drank it slowly. I felt a feeling of warmth cover my back. A cure materia was in use. I glanced over my bloodied shoulder. Zack was fixing the stab in my back. He was silent. I'm not sure if I hated his silence or not. It was almost painful to know that instead of lecturing me like I thought he was going to do he was completely silent. Like I asked him to be.

"Why aren't you telling me off like you want to be doing right now?" I asked him as he examined my healing shoulder. He motioned for me to finish my potion and I did quietly. He lifted me again as the warmth from the potion and him cleansed my wounds. Between the materia and the potion the wounds had turned to gentle red scars. My body would heal them the rest of the way naturally. He put me down to rest on his bed. I glanced at him. He wasn't even looking at me. I didn't make a sound, letting him pull the covers over my beat up body. The bruises I had from being thrown around were gone and I probably didn't even need to lay down, but there was no way was I going to tell Zack no.

He had been telling me for the past couple of days that I should be running around without my full uniform on and now I nearly fell off a mountain for it. I wasn't exactly in a place to be telling him that he was wrong. When he was finished I was safely tucked away into the covers of the bed, the pillows prompting my head up.

He placed my hand in his and promptly sat next to the bed. My eyebrows furrowed, I was worried to say the least. _Why is he acting so weird?_

A moment later I noticed his head fall down and I propped myself up to look at him better. "Zack...?" He snapped his eyes up quickly and I locked eyes with those perfect orbs. I couldn't help it, a huge warm smile crossed my face.


	29. Love, that's what it is

This was supposed to be significantly too short for my standards, but I beefed it up like crazy for you. You get inside Evie's head a lot more in this Chapter.

A disgustingly huge thank you to : **_UnchainedMelody94,_ **who pretty much raped my emails with review loving. **_zexydemyx66,_** who has continued to come back and take the time out to send me some love. And a new face _**xXSymmetryXx,**_ who sent me love as well. Thank you all so much. I woke up this morning and started to practically giggle in delight from the number of reviews I had suddenly shot up to.

Also, to anyone who might be interested, I have remodeled the first chapter and revamped it for a third time. I found that this new version cleans things up and makes sense of things that didn't make sense before. Let me know.

**Words:**3697

* * *

"I thought you died Evie," he said softly, as if he could barely believe the words coming from his mouth. "I thought you were dead. I heard you scream... and I couldn't run fast enough. I could smell the blood before I even saw you. I thought you were dead..." His head dropped again and he took long deep breaths. I clenched my teeth tightly.

"I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you think that," I mumbled pathetically. I couldn't imagine what it was like to think that no matter what I did, or fast I ran or how strong I was I couldn't save him from what I thought was death.

"You had me worried... I thought I was going to find you with holes everywhere in your body from those fiends," I took a breath, unsure of what to say. "You should have just worn your damn armor Evie." My mouth moved but no words came out. He was so distraught and I couldn't even give him words to make him feel better. I moved from my spot on the bed and pulled his head up. He looked at me sadly and I was silent for a moment watching him. I pulled him into a hug fiercely.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Thank you. For saving me." I muttered next to his ear. He hugged me back gently for a few minutes. He pulled away and didn't look me in the eye.

"Lay down, get some sleep... for me." he muttered and I did as he requested with a sad look. He didn't look at me as he pulled the covers back up, but I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes finding that I was more tired than I had originally anticipated. I sighed softly and felt myself fall asleep quickly.

* * *

When I woke up, Zack was no where to be found and as I looked to my wounds I smiled to find them completely gone. I stretched a bit and remained in my spot my thoughts racing towards Zack, where he was, what he was doing, if he was okay, if he was thinking about me-

My eyes widened at that last thought and I felt my body shoot up from alarm. _What am I even thinking about?_ I fell back dramatically and with a long sigh. My hands shot up to my face and I wondered briefly how long I had been sleeping since the incident. I glanced at my phone at the nightstand next to me and grabbed at it before flipping it open.

The sun had hit it's highest point in the sky about four hours ago. I rubbed my face and my hair and turned on my side going through my phone nearly asking for something to do.

I rummaged through my emails, I noticed how thin it was, I assumed that most of the emails I was supposed to get didn't receive from out in Nibelheim. I smiled to find old pictures in my phone. Some with Genesis grumbling in the background and me with a silly face on. I chuckled remembering where they were taking. I came across a few videos as well and smiled at the General's smooth baritone apologizing to my ears. I flipped it closed and put it back on the nightstand noticing how little to none of my photos had Zack in them.

I wondered briefly why before I started to smile to myself. I blinked looking around the room realizing the smile that had crept on my face.

"What is Gaia's name is wrong with me? Why can't I stop thinking about him?" I mumbled to myself staring at the ceiling for a few minutes. My first reaction was to go out and fight fiends to clear my head, but earlier this morning I could barely keep my thoughts from Zack and if he was thinking about me. The door opened into the room and my stomach clenched to know who it was.

My heart stopped, Cloud. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and smiled up at him. He returned it, closing the door and removing his helmet.

"Hey Chocobo, what's up?" He smiled at his nickname and sat where Zack had been when I had fallen asleep.

"I was coming inside to check on you. Orders from Zack," he added as an after thought. My smile faded.

"What? I'm inside a hotel, in a bed, and there are no fiends in town. I'm fine." Cloud shrugged a little, his blue eyes wide as he looked around the room. I followed his gaze but saw nothing so I returned my eyes to his. "There isn't anything to -"

"He was really worried about you Evie," Cloud muttered, effectively interrupting me. I resigned at his words. I looked away from him and paused.

"Of course he was. I was missing. He's my best friend I would-"

"No Evie," Cloud started interrupting me for a second time. My jaw dropped a little at how forceful he sounded. "It's different than that I think. He went running to find you as soon as he heard you left without any weapons or armor. He wanted to punch that guy from last night. He really cares about you. Don't just go running around making him worried like that. I've never seen Zack get that way, not even with Aerith. " I opened my mouth to say something but he continued talking. "Stop scaring us like that. It's not fair that we have to worry about you and then you don't even have the courtesy to protect yourself."

I was at a loss for words; I stared at Cloud in disbelief. _Where did that come from?_ He looked over at me and saw my face before flushing a deep red and fumbling to get out of the room. I watched him leave his words echoing in my head for a little before I got up to leave the room and return to mine.

I showered with difficulty, my limbs were still stiff from my muscles healing so rapidly. I took my time showering and getting dressed, this time in full armor. From my gloves to my boots. All my favorite materia and my sword resting against my back. I stretch a little allowing my limbs to fill in my armor more properly.

My head was still swirling from his words, Zack's reaction to the fiends, and the fact I couldn't get any of it from my mind. I was growing seriously tired of it. I had noticed it before, but ever since Nibelheim it seemed to bother me twice as much. I assumed it was because of the fact I could see Zack every day and know that he wouldn't be leaving the town to go see Aerith who was miles and miles away. I brought a hand up to my face and felt myself heave my gloved fingers through my hair.

I stared at myself in the mirror for a time and thought silently to myself. All these feelings, all these thoughts, they way I kept acting. There's a reason behind it. There had to be, but I couldn't understand what. I sighed realizing that there was only one person I knew that I could ask about this that wasn't Zack or one of his best friends.

* * *

My eyes ran along the outside of the house as a deep breath racked my body in what I could feel was fear. I swallowed my saliva and knocked on the door quietly waiting for an answer as I looked around in case someone was watching, "Hello." I spun around to look at her in his brown boots and skimpy skirt.

"Tifa... I need... your help. Think we could take a walk?" She turned inside of the house and her father came walking towards me. I smiled warmly. He asked me who I was and if I was going to be keeping her safe. "I'm SOLDIER 1st Class, Evelia Reinhardt, Second in Command of the Shinra army." His eyes moved towards my back where Harpenger sat comfortably. He nodded his consent and together we walked around the less crowded part of town silent until I stopped at the tree in front of the Shinra Mansion. I sat down with my legs crossed in front of me.

My fingers ripped at what little grass there was silently inviting her to join me with a look. Tifa promptly sat down and put her more delicate hands over mine to get me to stop. I looked at her and mumbled an apology.

"So what do you need help with?" I took a deep breath and I felt my face heat up.

"I'm... I'm not used to being a normal teenage girl. To put it in simple words, and I was hoping you could help me understand a few things." A small smile crept up on her face. "Teef! Come on, this is serious." She chuckled gently and motioned for me to keep going. I realized that for the little we talked in that one moment that I gave her a semblance of trust, things seemed to instantly ease around us. "it's hard to explain. I just don't get any of it."

"Well let's start simple, that feeling you get like in your stomach when you can't help but smile when you see a certain guy? That means you like him." I looked at her briefly thinking about the feeling she was talking about. "Uh when guys go out of their way to be around you and to talk to you it's because they like you. Word in town, Josh was doing just that to you last night. Rumor has it he was out for a kiss." My eyes widened, I hadn't even realized. I thought he was just being friendly. I nodded slowly. "So what if there's this one guy that you can't seem to get out of your head?" Her smile grew wider.

"You probably really like him." I frowned and blushed harder at her grin.

"I don't normally giggle if you've ever noticed but... What if I start giggling around a guy I'm talking, what is that?" Tifa tried not to laugh at how little I really knew. I knew whatever I did, I did it naturally and never really noticed it before.

"Flirting, trying to get the guy to like you." We talked for some time and as a couple of hours flew by where I asked Tifa questions and she'd answer them. I realized I'd need to ask an older woman about what was going on with Zack. Tifa probably had never experienced it, every time I had asked her a question about it she usually just had the same answer: that it was weird and had never happened to her before so she had no clue.

I escorted her back to her home and looked at the one house in the entire town with a woman inside that I knew was older than me and I had met before. I stopped gritting my teeth. Maybe it would be better to ask a woman I didn't even know. That might save me some embarrassment. I turned away from the direction of Cloud's home and faced the opposite direction with a hope to find someone who could help me completely understand what was going on.

I smacked myself a little feeling like a complete idiot for once in my life. I always was asked for advice. I had never done the asking before and my stomach churned uncomfortably at the change of pace. This was making me terribly uncomfortable and scared. Not for my life, but of something else. Of someone laughing at me and not having an answer for me. It was weird to feel like this and eventually I stopped and leaned against one of the buildings, tilting my head back.

I lifted my hands up and brought them to cover my face as I groaned softly into them before dragging them my face slowly. I shook my head, I couldn't believe myself right now. Afraid of a little rejection from people I didn't even know. I was Evelia Reinhardt. I was famous across the world. I was Sephiroth's only student. I was a General of the Shinra Army... I fought in the war against Wutai. But here I was staring at the cloudy sky without enough strength and courage to walk up to someone older than me and ask for advice on my feelings. I groaned again at how pathetic I was feeling before smacking my head behind me once.

With a final sigh I pushed off against the building and walked around hoping to find someone who could help me. I decided to walk towards the house farther away from the center of town.

A timid smile spread across my features at my eyes locking on an old married couple sitting outside peacefully. I walked towards their house slowly, my heart pounded at how afraid I was to speak to them and they watched me with a warm smile. I returned it, aged couples were the cutest things. I greeted them softly.

"Hello," the two smiled as they held hands. "I was... I was hoping you two could help me with something." they smiled warmly, the fear in my stomach being instantly washed away at their warm and inviting aura. I felt comfortable under their gaze and my fear disappeared.

"Of course dear, I just made a fresh batch of cookies." The old lady stood and walking inside the house. The old man stood with a smile, "Mama makes the best cookies." I grinned from ear to ear as his hand wrapped around my shoulders, like the grandfather I never knew.

They didn't even know my name, and I didn't even know theirs but they were trusting and generous in every way. Being around them just made an adoring feeling well up inside of me. Inside the house I shed my sword off and relaxed in one of their comfy chairs. The couple sat together on a couch, the old woman bringing a huge batch of cookies with her.

"I didn't even introduce myself yet." I mumbled feebly at their hospitality. The two smiled warmly.

"We already know who you are dear, you saved our Grandson the other day from those terrible monsters on the mountain. Evie was it?" I nodded a small smile grazing my lips. "Thank you for saving him. We truly appreciate it. Anything we can help you with, we'd love to do." I smiled brighter. They were so kind, generous and loving. What I wouldn't give to have grandparents like them... or to even know who my parents or my grandparents were.

"I was hoping you could help me with something. I asked my friend but she didn't understand and I figure you two could help me understand it." The two remained quiet, hand in hand waiting for me to continue. "There's this guy," I started slowly. The two exchanged wide smiles and I stopped.

"The black haired fellow? What was his name? Zack?" My jaw dropped.

"I didn't even finish what I was saying."

"You don't have to dear, we saw it all over your face the other night. Continue."

I shook my head a little, "Well I... I can't stop thinking about him. All the time. Whenever I see him, I just start smiling, It hurts to see him upset and the thought of him dating a friend of mine makes me unbearably angry and unbearably sad at the same time. It started small. When I saw him, I'd smile and get this feeling in my stomach," I grabbed a cookie quickly and kept rambling.

"Then when I think about him it just makes me smile. I love the smell of him, being around him makes me happy and he always makes me laugh. We've been best friends for years now but it's been progressively getting worse,this feeling, especially since I've been around him all day and all night for the past couple of days. This morning he saved my life and he was so worried about me. I just wanted to make it stop. I felt so horrible. It was my fault that he was so upset and there was nothing I could do to make him feel better. The last time I felt like that was months ago, when he cried of his killed mentor." I looked into their fireplace as I spoke, the words practically fall from my lips without me needing to think about it. I couldn't find all the right words to explain the feeling, but that was aas close as I could really get, a glance at the couple made me realize that as silly as I thought I sounded, they understood every word of it. Like it was a story they had lived, had heard of, had experienced themselves.

I grabbed another cookie stuffing it into my mouth looking to the two for answers. The old woman smiled and reached over towards me to grab one of my gloved hands. "My dear, you're in love." My heart sunk, my breathing stopped and there was a loud pounding in my ears. I stared at them suddenly at a loss for words. I opened and closed my mouth trying to find the right words, but they were gone. I tilted my head a little before shaking it. That didn't sound right at all.

The thoughts in my head couldn't even seem to connect their words together. Love. I... I was in love... with Zack.

I shook my head; it was starting to feel suddenly very light as my thoughts raced and I tried to speak. "You're kidding." I muttered quickly as I took a shallow breath and felt my head get even lighter and my breathing become difficult. This just seemed too difficult to grasp and I blinked profusely before everything just went dark suddenly.

–

I groaned, my head was pounding. I looked up to see the old woman and the old man from before. They were watching me with worried eyes. "Wha happened?" I asked softly as my hand rose to massage my head.

"You fainted dearest, came at a bit of a shock to hear that you were in love with your best friend." I groaned even louder that time, cringing away from them.

"No. You've got to be kidding me." It didn't seem possible... but it was the only answer I had. The old man helped me back into my chair before they both sat back down.

"No dear, you've got all the symptoms, you're in love. The sooner you accept it the sooner it'll stop nagging you. It bothers you because you don't know what it is. Now that you know, think about it. How do you feel?" I sat back my face still stuck in a disgruntled look before I started thinking slowly. The sooner I accepted it... the sooner it would stop nagging me. There was a feeling... almost of closure for finally understanding the feeling. She was right, I could feel it welling into this one word that seemed to make everything come together and make everything that nagged me before go away.

"Better, how do I know that I've come to fully accept it? I'll be honest I still don't believe it but It feels good know what it all means." the old man spoke up this time.

"You'll know because when you finally come to accept it, all you'll want to do is be as selfless as you can. You will want to give him everything you have, and every breath of life just to see him happy. The only thing that will matter to you is him and his happiness." I took a few deep breaths nodding, taking it all in. It was difficult, almost more difficult than not knowing the reason behind it at all.

"Is there any way for me to know if he loves me back?" My eyebrows furrowed, it seemed like a silly question once it left my lips. My face heated up in embarrassment wishing I could take it back the moment it was in the open.

"Not for sure. We'd have to hear how he feel about you to know anything for sure." I nodded gently munching on another cookie. I thanked the couple tremendously for their help, asked their names and listened to them talk about their own love story. I couldn't help but smile at how they recalled special moments together and they would turn to each other, smile and kiss. It made me wish that years from now I could do that with someone I cared about. Zack came to my thoughts and I smiled to myself.

I wish I had known people like them my whole life. I wish I had grandparents who loved like they did, without reserve. I smiled the whole time while I was with them my thoughts no longer nagging me so fervently, and the slow and gradual realization of how right they were working through my thoughts.

_Maybe this is real... Maybe this is the truth of it._ I left their home thanking them countless times and assuring them that I would bring Zack to meet them one day and that I would be back sometime before I left Nibelheim to head back to Midgar for a last goodbye.

It was night time now and as I walked back towards the hotel I glanced off to the side to see Zack and Cloud standing together, seemingly talking to each other. I stopped in my tracks and smile as I watched Zack's hair flow in the wind and Cloud turn to look at me. Zack's gaze soon followed and I waved. A smile crossed Zack's lips and he returned the wave, the simple gesture making my heart swell. I turned my gaze to the ground, my smile widened helplessly as I walked inside the hotel to resign for the night.

* * *

HQ16: Next Chapter is Chapter 30! Which means that this is twice as long as my original Zack Fair story. Something special is gonna happen next Chapter, maybe a kiss? Wink wink. Let me know what you think, throw me an idea for the special 3-0. In the mean time, enjoy the disgusting sad foreshadowing at the beginning of this Chapter.


	30. Distractions aren't enough

HQ16: A promise is a promise. I'm not dead. Work. Social life. College. RolePlaying. Babysitting. League. Those are the things I do. I'm lame and I suck. Just kill me.

**Words**: 3,549

* * *

(Day 4 in Nibelheim)

I woke up the next morning peacefully, easily. The thoughts that had always nagged my conscious had faded, but only a little. I stood and showered, getting ready for the day at a gentle pace. Today was the day Zack and I would do publicity with the small town. Which meant the one man with a camera and the townspeople. The children we had saved the other day would get our autographs and we would chat with them for a little while.

I brushed through my lengthy and wavy black hair. As it got longer it got wavier, I noticed. I smiled at my reflection, for once I felt like someone else, someone beautiful. I threw the rest of my outfit on. Some pants and my SOLDIER top. My shoes were just black ones instead of boots.

I left my room with a smile on my features and my hands playing with my earrings, my thoughts of course, turning to Zack.

Then there he was standing in the lobby talking with Cloud quietly, as I saw their faces it seemed as if they were fighting under their breaths to each other. I giggled softly, and very uncharacteristically. His attention was turn to me and I smiled, everything about him stealing my breath away as he gave me a smile.

Those bright Mako infused blue eyes. That perfectly pointed nose. His pink lips curved into a smile, with his row of straight white teeth flashed at me. His jaw line was angled and strong. His ears ranged on the larger end but his earrings reminded me of the very ones I was playing with. I smiled as my thoughts finally came back together. I knew I couldn't just let this keep happening. I could feel it, it was going to be the end of me.

"Ready?" I asked with a small smile, trying to keep my thoughts tucked away. The two boys exchanged a glance as if silently acknowledging something and Cloud turned away from him to nod at me. I nudged him and led the way outside. It was crowded like the streets of Midgar could be, but for a town as small as Nibelheim, everyone was here. A few people cheered and others clapped, instinctively my chest swelled with pride and a grin was plastered on my face. I smiled to the camera man ignoring whatever Zack was doing in hopes that I wouldn't give away my nagging thoughts about him.

My knees bent low as I chatted with the group of children we had saved. The talk, even with the children, was easy. Laughs ,smiles and jokes were well placed with the little ones/ Quickly many of the little girls and boys wanted my signature. At one point I turned to look for Zack to see him mimicking my position but with a clustered group of boys. He looked like he was giving them a tough speech about being safe. I shook my head before quickly returning my attention to the kids fighting for my signature. I soothed them with the reassurance that everyone would get one.

An hour or so, a couple hundred unnecessary photos and some thirty or forty signatures later the crowd was thinning out to return to their work, or the children to their play. A breeze flickered through the town and I took a deep breath, standing as it brought the scent of the countryside with it. Mako blue eyes locked with mine as I saw the old couple from the day before easily chatting with Zack who glanced at me during their chat. I froze unsure for a moment of how I should react or respond. A tugging at my pants brought my attention down to a smiling face.

It was a little boy with a tooth missing. I bent down to talk with him on his eye level. He grinned wider if that was all possible. "Hello, and who are you?"

"Hugo, that's my grandma and grandpa," He said pointing to the couple.

"Oh," I muttered softly, "You're very lucky then. I wish I had Grandparents like yours Hugo." He nodded and smiled, but said nothing else for a couple of moments. I opened my mouth to ask him if he wanted something.

"They said that you care for him a lot, like the way they care about each other," blurted out the doe-eyed jaw slacked and I tried to compose myself. "They said if you two are lucky you could be as happy as they are with a grandson like me one day." I couldn't help but chuckle softly at this remark. Momentarily I glanced at Zack to see him with a hand rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Faintly my thoughts snapped back, "I doubt we would ever be so fortunate Hugo. We both have huge responsibilities; ones that keep us away from such happiness. We also have very dangerous jobs…" Hugo brushed his eyes back to mine.

"Then why not be happy now?" my eyebrows furrowed softly and my lips parted softly before my composure returned.

"It's not that easy," I mumbled simply. He didn't seem to buy that excuse. Hugo pouted little, possibly at my stubborn nature. I stood slowly gazing after him as he walked away from me without so much as a good bye. I chuckled softly and shook my head a little.

There was always something about children that really made you open your eyes. Everything in their world was so easy, but everything doesn't stay that way. That innocence never lasts long. The firm belief that things in life were so easy. I almost found myself wishing I could have that back, but with little to no memory of my life before 10 years old it made it difficult to think I ever had that sort of innocence.

A searing hot pain flashed through me; instinctively, I hissed. One memory floated into my thoughts. A little boy trying to soothe me even as I was being pulled from him and his arms. His eyes were bloodshot as tears spilled from them. He was trying to comfort me with words and his hand was reached out towards me, but I was out of reach. I in turn was trying to reach towards him my hands tiny and pale.

I inhaled quickly, confused. I was in Nibelheim and it was fairly quiet around me. I looked up to find Zack with his hands on my elbows, his head ducked to try and get my eyes to lock with his. When I finally did he sighed with relief.

"You scared m- us." He corrected as I noticed the elderly couple with their grandson between them.

"I'm fine," I said thickly. He, thankfully, didn't argue but instead let go of me. "I'm gonna go for a patrol." Blue green eyes searched my matching pair but only a nod was my response. I smiled tightly at the couple before walking away to get myself dressed in armor.

_The hell was that?_ I asked myself, rubbing my temples as I patroled around the mansion. My thoughts flickered to Sephiroth and how he was doing, but I decided against going in and checking up on him. If he had been alone for this long, likelihood was that he wouldn't want company unless he asked for it, or searched for it.

Fortunately it was quiet as usual in Nibelheim, with little to no fiends running around. I finished a round of patrolling without more than a couple of fiend attacks. Cloud reported to me on his patrol and I asked him why he hadn't reported it to Zack. His face was quizzical as he replied that I was Zack's superior. I gulped having forgotten this fact in my whirlwind of emotions over the last couple of days.

I nodded quickly and thanked him for reporting to me. This was probably the first time in my career that I had fallen apart so easily. I couldn't remember basic facts from my thoughts being so far into the clouds. I was growing frustrated with myself. It had never happened before. Not with anyone. I ran a gloved hand through my hair raggedly. I wasn't sure how much more of this abuse I could take.

Trying to occupy the rest of my day became exceedingly difficult to do as the hours dragged on. What could I do? I thought it over and turned to the one thing that had always kept me calm: Training. Physical training of any kind; the feeling of blood pumping violently through my body and pushing myself. I nodded to myself eager to get to work.

It was some hours later, in front of the Shinra mansion, that Zack and Cloud found me. I was full force into my sword techniques when I heard them stop. It was my enhanced hearing having heard their voices, my sight having noticed the two heads of hair without needing to truly look at them. My thoughts remained where they needed to be, on the burning in my arms. The feeling of my muscles fibers trying to heal themselves are I rebuilt them. I stopped, my final slash leaving an invisible opponent clearly dead.

I spun the heavy deadly weapon in my wrist narrowly missing slicing my own ear off before standing straight and turning to the two, my expression professional.

"Can I help you boys?" They were silent a moment longer.

"Nope," said Zack confidently.

"Brilliant. So why are you here?" I asked my gaze, for once unimpressed with his presence.

"The locals mentioned you've baiting fiends towards the mansion I figured I should check it out. I hadn't thought you'd be training. Need a partner?" I chuckled, almost darkly but shook my head.

"Why not train Cloud?" I said pointing to the blonde with Harpenger. Zack was silent and I swung the blade again turning my back to him. There was movement and I glanced back to see that Zack had decided to do just that. I smirked a little but put the sword in the ground to relax my arms for a little.

I watched as Cloud had some trouble lifting the heavy thing. However, I found myself smiling amiably at his determination. The smell of sweat hit my nose easily and I knew that it was my own. I pushed my sticky hair back and took a few deep breaths before another scent hit my nose and sent my stomach fluttering. I froze.

Zack. _Gaia, he smells good._ No amount of praying to keep me from looking at him and mentally undressing his body. My fists clenched tightly and I stood abruptly to go for a run while they trained. Anything to get away from him. On my run I asked myself what they hell I was doing.

There were no words, no explanations. I had finally come to the realization that I was probably in love with him but I was too scared to deal with it. I seemed alright about it yesterday, but not anymore. The pounding of my feet was faster as I realized I had run the same lap at least three times without feeling tired. I could feel my body almost waken up and liven at the physical activity. My senses were heightening as if suddenly someone turned the on switch in my body.

This was easy. Fighting and listening to orders was engraved into my and it was comfortable knowing that I was great at it too. Arguably one of the best in Shinra too. I didn't like the thought of being in love with Zack. I didn't like the thought of feeling anything towards him and I resented myself for feeling the way I did. I resolved to stop feeling this way.

The words from the couple splashed around and I popped those thoughts like bubbles. I didn't need to make things in my life complicated with feelings. I was a SOLDIER. A SOLDIER 1st Class. I stopped running finally happy with my decision. When I stopped, Zack and Cloud watched me cool down with some stretches. When I locked eyes with them and quirked a questioning eyebrow it was Zack's husky voice that answered me.

"Had a good run?"

"Brilliant one… thanks." His attention was focused purely on me and the pounding I felt in my chest I knew was from my run, not from him; or at least I was telling myself that. He laughed and his eyes twinkled in the fading light of the day. I ignored him quickly and returned to my cool down.

Cloud was a quick learner as luck would have it. I managed to spar him a little by the end of the day. It was easy for me to find faults in his stance, in his movements, in the way he held the Buster sword, but he was accepting of the things he did wrong and tried to learn from them.

I chuckled at him as we decided to head back to town, "You can't expect to be a master swordsman by the end of a few hours. It takes a year or two, kiddo." He was silent in his brooding from the easy defeat against me. I had opted to walk with Cloud in the middle so I wasn't so close to Zack. The two offered to bring me to eat with them and I hastily declined. When I was asked why I tried to look to Tifa as an excuse.

The said girl was working at the local bar. Apparently she was a bartender in training or something of the sort. Everyone in town found her easy to talk to and friendly. I found it hard to disagree with that. I sat with a mere glass of water at hand while she worked. Occasionally she would say a few words and I'd mumble a reply.

My thoughts were racing, my heart was pounding, and my stomach felt like it was eating itself away. Something was bothering me, and no amount of running was going to change that. I groaned at this realization. It was painful to admit, but I'd be stupid to think anything otherwise. I walked outside just as fast as I had walked in. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. There was nothing more aggravated then how inexplicably tormented I was with this feeling. I paced outside almost frantically, but the town was too small for three SOLDIERs.

"Hey… are you feeling okay?" I heard his voice ask me in the darkening town and my stomach dropped painfully. I refrained from moving any muscle and I had condemned myself further as I felt his gloved hand touch me. "Evie… You've been acting… weird lately. Is something bothering you?" He turned me and I made no move to resist him.

Wasn't I saying not even two hours ago about how I wouldn't let this feeling happen? What happen to my resolve? I shook my head slowly hoping to get him to drop it, but this was Zack Fair. My best friend.

"Evie, you and I both know you're lying. You've been acting funny. What's wrong?"

I stumbled to come up with a lie. I locked eyes with him, how could I lie to that face? "I…. nothing. I saw you talking to that couple this morning? Was it something important?" Fortunately for me the subject took a quick change of pace and Zack seemed to pause in his words.

"No, not really." My stomach dropped to my feet.

"How's Cloud?"

"Evie, I asked about you. Stop trying to change the subject." I prayed to every heaven there was that the said Chocobo would come running around the corner wanting to show us some hole in the ground where fiends were erupting from.

"I'm not," I replied indignantly. He sighed a furrowed brow revealing to me more than I'm sure he would ever say. "Something seems to be bothering you too I see." His eyes rose to meet mine and I sent him the softest of smiles.

"I've been thinking a lot lately. That's all," My heart swelled from his expression. I wanted to crush him in my arms, he looked so unsure and so innocent. It was cuter than his confused face. I rose my hand towards his face and abruptly changed it's course for his one bang. I was going to put it on his cheek, that would have made being friends with him awkward. I tugged on it gently.

"Nothing important or you don't want to say?" he was silent long enough for me to know the answer. We were alike like that, always keeping things to ourselves to keep others from worrying about it. I smiled tightly and shoved my hands into my pockets.

Turning to walk away- "It's Aerith." I stopped my back still to him. I turned to face him wondering what it was.

I chuckled in what I hoped was a gentle tone, "The old couple told you that you should get married when you see her? Or was it Hugo who tried to get you to buy her a ring made of sticks?" My teasing was light hearted to the ears but heavy on my own heart.

His jaw tightened painfully, "No." My eyebrows rose in surprise but the look on his face made me think that it was the truth. Slowly I felt my hands playing with my earrings. I consciously stopped myself and was silent if he wanted to tell me then I'd listen. If not, then I'd be content with standing here because he needed the company. "Something is changing, like I kind of told you before. I don't know if things are going to work out between us." I furrowed my brow unsure of the meaning behind his words.

"Did something happen?" My worry turned to silent fury. "Did she do something?" I tried to keep my voice level and I was fortunate enough that Zack didn't notice my temper flare.

"No, no…" muttered the SOLDIER. My temper calmed quickly, but worry rose again. I took a deep breath to calm myself. I had never experienced so many emotions in a ten minute time frame.

"Remember how I said there was someone else?"

"And remember how I said to give it time and wait before you make a decision you might regret?" He paused, seemingly unsure of how to piece his words together or maybe there was a conflict. I don't know what I was planning on saying but his hands moved towards me and I was immobilized.

He pulled me into a hug fiercely and I returned it awkwardly. My eyes wouldn't stop blinking even as Zack pulled away from me. It wasn't until I turned to saw Josh standing nearby that he walked away silently. I smiled warmly to Josh looking after Zack only once before turning my attention back to him.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a couple of days," He returned the smile and reached towards me.

I walked towards him with confident ease, "Busy, busy." His handsome smile widened and I wondered briefly why couldn't love him. What made Zack so special? Then as if to spite me my mind practically blinded me with a list of reasons. Ignoring the images seemed to be the only logical thing to do and I tried to be friendly to this guy despite me mentally comparing everything about him with Zack.

He gestured for us to walk and talk, without pause I led the way. Most of the conversation turned to be a blur for me because of my occupied thoughts. We ended up away from the center of the town and more towards the mansion. It was quiet, secluded and the moon provided little light. It was pretty if nothing else.

Josh sat down, looking at me expectantly. I was curious about his behavior, it baffled me. He was very forward, always the sweet one and he certain did enjoy being in my personal space. Tifa's words came to mind as I sat with this handsome teen.

"What's it like?" he rose a silent eyebrow at my outburst. "Being normal, having a normal life of a teen?" He paused a sad understanding in his features.

"Quiet I suppose. Much less violence. Here in Nibelheim it's very often quiet here. I was planning on leaving to Midgar soon. Try and see where life takes me there," he said softly.

"If you're not careful you could end up in the worst of the slums, which is not much of a place to be taken too." He stared at me.

"What's it like then? To be rich." I opened my mouth to respond. I wouldn't consider myself rich but after some years and no use for all the gil I was making, it truly did pile up.

"I can't say I know. I don't notice it really. I had no need for it so it just piles up. Maybe it'll come in use for when I retire from SOLDIER at the end of my usefulness."

He nodded slowly, ripping at the grass.

Ten seconds later I was betraying myself, "You ever been in love?"


	31. The times we will Always Remember

I'm going to be honest here, I really don't like this chapter until the end of it. It's been unkind to me.  
But I want to give some more love to**_ zexydemyx66_ **who has been much too kind to me with this story. Thank you love. Honestly.  
And this has lots more Cloud in it, for those of you who think that Cloud doesn't show up nearly enough.  
To Guest: I don't know if you notice, but I really love dragging things out. To me the best part about a love story is getting to that very first kiss.

Words: 3,614

* * *

(Day 4 Night time)

The words came from my lips before I could even stop them. He chuckled at this.

"For a time I could have sworn I was." It was my turn to nod slowly.

"What changed?"

"I had never actually met the girl in my life, to be honest…until recently." My eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Well then how did you know you loved her?" his response was easy.

"I watched television, read articles and heard rumors. I was lucky enough to find out they were all true," Apparently I was supposed to be getting something from this but what I couldn't figure out. He stood up and motioned for me to followed. Then he did it again stepped into my personal space. His hand rose as if measure someone's height. "She's about your height, with black hair and bright blue eyes." It snapped suddenly in my thoughts and I felt myself chuckle nervously.

"You're joking right?" he shook his head, his hand laying with my long dark strands. I wasn't sure if I should have been flattered or scared. "You don't know anything about me. Like what my favorite color is or my height or even the first building I ever saw in Midgar."

"Actually, you answered all of those question in an interview once," he said a teasing tone evident. I shook my head unsure of how to react to all of this. This had to be some sick joke. Then it snapped, the dare with his friends. This was probably another one. "So what is it this time?"

He flicked his eyes to me and a guilty smile spread. A sigh of relief spread across me to find that he was just playing the part. "Nah they wanted to know how you'd react to someone you barely knew telling you they loved you. I was surprised at how quickly you brought the subject up. The scenery was to add to the romantic effect." He added gesturing around us.

"I'm not sure if this is making me want to punch you or to be friends with you," he laughed easily at my words, a warming sound.

"I'm not saying you aren't one of the most beautiful women I have ever laid eyes on, just a harmless joke. Which you took rather well. So how much can I pay you for a kiss?" This confused me even greater. How did the conversation take such a sharp turn?

"What? Nothing-"

"So it's free?"

"No. You're not getting one."

"Not even-"

"Not even if you owned all of Gaia and would make me your Queen." He chuckled at my joke and bent down to kiss my cheek as he did last time.

"I'm surprised you're so normal," He mumbled. I could only think of how I was probably the farthest thing from it.

* * *

Josh continued to bargain with me in exchange for a kiss. I couldn't understand where he was thinking that it was a good idea after he very nearly made me want to knock him out for trying to tell me he was in love with me. Naturally I didn't say a peep to him about how much he had creeped me out. It made me think of how bad I was at that emotional stuff. I laughed at him when he told me. Despite the joking that he was doing I wasn't sure I could handle this normal emotions stuff.

"Want to explain why it's so damn important that you get this kiss that you'd be willing to sell your body to me as compensation?" He laughed and I hoped it was because he was joking like he always was. He had a tendency to take jokes too far I noticed. He shrugged and I shook my head. I wanted to sorely know what was making him act so weird around me. He'd say one thing and then say he was joking. He'd lean too close into me and then joke some more. "Is there anything that you do that you take seriously?" I asked him with a quizzical expression. He stopped walking and I stopped too turning around to look at him in the dark. My enhanced vision made it easy for me to see him, especially considering he wasn't too far away.

"Yeah, some things."

"Like?" He paused for a moment as if weighing something. I would say his movement afterwards was too fast for me to comprehend and stop, but then I'd be lying. His lips landed on mine and I took a long breath from my nose. His scent was more than pleasant; his hands wrapped around my waist and didn't end up cupping my ass. My thoughts were racing and it was when they landed on the fact that some stranger was kissing me did I push away from him. His eyes seemed to widen in realization of what he had just done.

I was half tempted to punch his face into Mount Nibelheim but I had forgotten what having lips against mine felt like and I admit; I was momentarily dazed. I scoffed at his audacity. "I really shouldn't have asked then huh?" He was silent. Somehow I always managed to find myself in these kinds of situations. The only thing that would have made this worse was if there was someone running around that saw that.

I looked around as casually as I could, not spotting anyone and took a deep breath knowing that with my luck there not only was a person running around here who caught all of that, they didn't even see the part where I pulled away.

"Want to explain to me what just happened?" I was serious now, my body coursing with authority. His expression faltered and I said nothing opting instead to just walk away. Fortunately he didn't make a move to stop me. Whether it was to gloat with his friends or revel in how stupid of a mistake he just made I wasn't sure but when I came storming upstairs to find Zack outside the room he shared with Cloud with a deep scowl on his face. I didn't bother to stop and look at him I put a scowl on my face and kept walking.

His scent filled my nostrils as I walked past and I wished I could have stopped to enjoy it. I paused at my door, "Whatever you have to say unless it's Good night- trust me- I don't want to hear it." I opened the door to my room and closed my door. There was no fuss, no knock on it and I locked it before sighing deeply and staring into this foreign room.

No matter how comfortable it was, it could never be my bed. I sighed as deep as I could, kicked off my shoes and removed my armor. I couldn't plop down onto my bed hard enough.

I was going to hate myself in the morning for not punching him. When everyone was giving me weird looks and whispering about me in a horrible way. I crawled under my covers feeling very little without my sword, armor and confidence. I hadn't felt smaller in my whole life. I certainly hadn't felt so stupid either. My throat tightened and stung painfully. It wasn't until I lifted my face from my pillow to lie on my back did I notice the flow of tears streaming down my face. But what was I so desperately sad about?

* * *

(Day Five)

Even after I woke up the next morning feeling drained from the crying, then the fighting the crying, and the mentally beating myself up all night, I refused to move. No one came to bother me and no one bother to come get me. I wasn't sure if I was happy or sad about this. I pulled a pillow over my face and screamed into it before getting up to face the day around noon. I was a SOLDIER and I couldn't let this stop me from doing my job.

As I showered I found that my emotions, responsibility and conscience were in constant battle with each other. I was trying to be a Teenage girl in SOLDIER. Nothing was going to go in my favor.

After attending to some important bathroom things, I left fully dressed in armor and clean. I was greeted by Cloud.

"Zack said if you got up by now we'd take to patrolling the Mountain. He took your shift with the other cadet." I nodded solemnly. At least one of us had our head on straight.

"Lead the way," I said, my words barely above a whisper. As we crossed town no one turned their head to look at me, no one whispered behind their hands. No one so much as gave me a second look. Curiously I wondered why. Cloud seemed to noticed my expression.

"Something bothering you Evie?" I was silent. "Yeah, Zack's the same way as you. When there's something bothering him, he stops talking about it until I squeeze it out. Every other time I can't get him to shut up." I chuckled at the cadet. He was quite the talker himself, when he was comfortable enough.

"I never thought we were on that comfort level. Where you could just ramble your thoughts away," A pink color rose up across his cheeks and instantly his shy nature returned. "Aw don't be like that. I was just messing around. Come on, talk to me kiddo. I'm all ears for you." Another charming smile crossed his lips and he shrugged modestly. I waited patiently, more often than not with Cloud I did most if not all of the talking but I could wait for him to talk to me first. I certainly was mood to listen for a change.

"You ever get scared?" He started easily as a fiend in the distance growled ferociously. "Knowing that every day or any day could be your last one? I could never be so fearless, so confident in myself that I could face death like that." My lips parted to speak my thoughts but I held them back waiting for him to continue instead. "I mean Zack came from a small town like this and he made it into SOLDIER. Realistically so could I? I could be like Sephiroth one day. A hero to all. I wish I could be like that." My expression changed softly but I remained silent reveling in the trust he was giving me, into the bond his simple words were forming between us.

My head snapped around at the sound of movement and I locked eyes with a floating ball of flames. I clenched my jaw angrily. Cloud turned himself slowly and lifted his gun. I held my hand out, "Don't shoot it; you'll just make it angry." I tried to weigh my options… "I lied Cloud, shoot it and don't stop unless you need to." I pulled my sword off my back a fierce Bliazara shocking the fiend. It took Cloud a moment to realize what I was talking about but by the time the fiery ball realized I had attacked it, Cloud was shooting at it relentlessly.

I smirked, its attention divided and I swung Harpenger down its body. It spun lazily but only grew bigger. I glanced at Cloud as I jumped back from its attack and saw him lock eyes with me. I nodded and he understood my silent command. He pulled his gun up to keep shooting. My long legs pulled me towards the fiend, my eyes darting around to search for any friends of this one's. None. I dodged another attack and slice at it again. It grew bigger once more. If cloud knew what I did, we'd have maybe one or two more chances to kill it before he decided to blow up. I spun my sword in my wrist easily and gasped as a blizzard flew past me and hit the creature. I took the moment it was stunned to slice at it again.

My eyes noticed the creature huff and puff. I turned reaching out for Cloud and pulling him against me as I used my sword as our shield from the blast. We were silent for a moment waiting for something to happen when I peeked over my sword to see the fiend gone and Cloud very much safe. I smiled softly to see him unharmed and returned my sword to its home on my back.

He was a little wide eyed initially but he calmed easily and I gestured to continue on our patrol. "You and Zack have a similar fighting style. I've noticed that. Maybe it's because you two go on missions together often? Or do they put you on together because you work so well together?"

I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat and cleared it to try to speak. "Initially we were mentored together so our basics are the same. Though for the past few months they've been putting us on all the same missions and the like together." I shrugged silently my ability to talk draining at the subject.

"He takes good care of you," I nearly giggled at this and flicked a quizzical eyebrow at the shorter male. He locked eyes with me and I smiled softly at those bright blue eyes. "He looks after you…" he shrugged softly breaking the gaze. "You know, even when you think you don't need it." I flicked my gaze towards the afternoon sky. The clouds looked welcoming and I tried to push down the thick lump in my throat.

"He doesn't have to. I know I can handle myself. He should worry about Aerith. I'm a big girl." I mumbled softly, while maybe it was my imagination, I felt Cloud's shoulder brush against my arm. I smiled softly triying to not to make anything of it. Poor kid didn't need to watch a General of the Shinra army cry like a child. I was afraid to ask about the subject but Cloud seemed to beat me to it.

"He's not sure what he's going to say to her when we get back to Midgar. He's not sure what to do at all actually." I kept my eyes on the patrol route and away from him. My fist was clenching and unclenching at my side. I was almost worried about what he was going to keep saying so I didn't want to listen or look at him.

After a moment of silence I realized how ignorant I was being and frowned a little. "Why doesn't he just figure out how he feels about the other girl and then consider his decision more?"

Cloud glanced at me and I felt his gaze on me, but I refused to meet it. "He knows how he feels, at least I think." I shrugged trying to avoid the thought of who this girl was and the tearing feeling in my throat. My eyes turned towards the end of our patrol route, where the village waited a little after is. I wasn't sure what to say, or even how to say it. It was now that I wished another beacon of hope would save me from this conversation ,but no luck.

"He should figure that out, and then see if this girl he's leaving Aerith for feels the same way. I'd hate to see him get hurt because he made a wrong decision," Cloud looked at me with sharp eyes. Eyes that made me feel like he was dissecting every word that came from my mouth. I closed my lips then and stayed silent as we walked into the town.

"You ever get blamed for doing something bad to someone you care about when all you were doing was trying to protect them?" his words surprised me, but I've been noticing that Cloud did that to me a lot. A small smile fell on my lips; it would be something that I'd have to get used to with him, especially if we were going to be friends.

"I can't say that I have. Sometimes that's what happens though. You fight for someone or you try to help them with good intentions and you end up just getting into trouble for it. Then when you go to explain yourself no one will listen." I nodded recalling the feeling. It happened during the war with Wutai. A squadron of the men under my command were wiped out while I was away, I came back to try and save them and ended up getting in trouble for leaving them in the first place. It was sort of the same… right?

Cloud nodded silently at my side. I caught no sight of Zack and I could feel myself fight myself over how I felt about this. One part of me was grateful, and the other part longed to see him, or to even be around him. I lifted a gloved hand to my forehead and shook it. This was getting absurdly annoying. My heart clenched remembering why I had woken up so worried, but no one had said a word. Did that mean that no one saw? That Josh hadn't said a word?

A part of me wanted to find him and demand an explanation but the more logical side of me said to just drop the subject. His actions were only making things worse for me. Then the thought of being selfish crossed through my thoughts. I rolled my eyes at myself taking a deep breath and stalking towards the hotel. Halfway there I forgot about Cloud. I turned to say something to him, but he was already gone. My jaw dropped a little, but I looked around once before realizing what time it was. I had the rest of my day left. My hand dropped away from the hotel door , I opted instead to walk towards the water tower at the center of town, and lean against it staring at my feet.

"Waiting for someone?" My attention flicked up to see Zack walking over with a confident smile on his features. I shook my head before shrugging.

"Not really, what are you doing here?" He smiled brightly, he seems to be in a good mood.

"I just got back from the patrol you were supposed to be doing. What are you doing?" I looked away ashamed for my behavior lately, but my heart beat was fast enough to distract me.

"I don't know." He gestured for me to walk with him and I hesitated at this. He tugged at a piece of my hair mumbling something to me. So I followed instead of arguing.

"Let's go do something, I mean we have all day right?" I froze at this unsure of what we were going to do all day in a town this small. I wanted to ask why, but I shrugged and put a fierce look on my face. I was going to get through this, whatever it was.

He lead me towards the mansion and a worried feeling filled me like there was something I needed to worry about, I remained silent looking forward as we walked in through the doorway. Together we explored the mansion, going through different rooms and touching things we probably shouldn't have. We laughed together and made jokes. It was easy with Zack… feeling this way, I mean. I lived in the sensation my heart felt from being around him and having all of his attention.

Occasionally our conversations would turn to Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth. Once I saw his expression tighten I dragged him away and changed the subject quickly. It ate the day away. It was something rather than nothing. When the sun was setting we moved into a room with a view of the sunset. Together we stood and watched it pass over the mountainous horizon. He smiled at me, I smiled at him and for a moment, we froze.

My eyes searched his, his eyes began searching mine…I think. He smiled easily, In turn my features fell into a soft smile.

_What do I do? What do I say? Should I say something? Why are we just smiling at each other? Is he okay? I think I should say something…,_ my thoughts raced violently. His gloved hand rose to push some of my hair behind my ears and his eyes watched me softly.

The moment was special… until I heard a noise. My head perked and I turned to try and figure out the source. Zack seemed to hear it as well, because instead of asking what I heard he was silent and listened as well. We moved away from each other, our instincts kicking in. I crouched and put a hand on my hilt as I headed towards the door. There was a skittering noise.

The noise was getting louder, "Oh shit!" I jumped to the side grabbing towards Zack as the Cactuar from before came jumping in. Zack laughed until the creature starting shooting us with its needles. We started hissing as they pierced our skin causing blood to drip down. "Ow… what the hell…" I muttered, reaching for my sword.

"You scared it," Zack said plainly before guiding me away from the doorway it had jumped in through.

"Yeah, well let me kill it." Zack gave me a reprimanding look attempting to show the creature that it was free to leave and we wouldn't harm it. It wasn't long until it got the hint and left with an odd noise. He guided me towards the bed in the room so we could pull out the needles stuck in our arms and sides.


	32. Reminisce with me

I really hate it when the first few chapters are just like BAM. THEY CLICKED. Two chapters later: BAM. NOW THEY ARE IN LOVE. Like wow, that must have been hard to write. It's silly and unrealistic, especially if those people kill for a living. I.E. Zack and Evie. My opinion though.

I've been spitting these out for you as a sort of balm to apologize for my terrible behavior considering how long I've been working on this rewrite. These chapters are a way of saying that I'm terribly _sorry_, and that for those of you that still read and review._ Thank you. I adore your very existence._

**Words**: 3595

* * *

(Day Five)

"Damnit, that smarts," I said with a growl. Zack paid me no mind his hands pulling needles from my body. I sighed in relief as the last one left my body, and motioned for him to move so I could remove his.

"Just do it quick. As quick as you can," said Zack with a serious face. I nodded, ripping the barbs from his arm and side as fast as I could manage.

"Little bastard is pretty dangerous, if you're not as sturdy as us," I added as I placed the last spike on top of the pile we had created. He smiled and my heart filled with…something. He was smiling at me. My thoughts quickly lost themselves, only because I had nothing else to focus on. If I had something to do or say I wouldn't be so infinitely lost inside my own head.

"Yeah," He began, "How are you feeling?" His hand reached up, touching my arm with a gloved thumb rubbing me. I swallowed hard and nodded before actually realizing that it wasn't much of a yes or no question.

"'M fine," my head bobbed, nodding as I spoke. Another smile came from him as he stood up and put a hand out for me to take. I accepted it silently, enjoying the feeling of his gloved hand holding my smaller one. Unfortunately, I had nothing witty to say as we stood smiling at each other again. Too distracted by his pearly teeth and charming features, I didn't notice how his hand slid up from my hand tracing a ghost trail towards my body. It was silent. Our soft breathing was the only thing hitting our sensitive hearing. The moment was one in a million…

"You?" I asked softly. Another smile crossed his lips, causing me to smile harder. I couldn't help but smile at his smile.

"Couldn't be better," he whispered, as my eyes roamed his features, from his scar to his spiky black hair. For a moment an image of the old Zack flew across my vision and all I could think of was how well he turned out. How strong the two of us had become, in so many ways. He pulled one of his hands away from me and removed the glove to bring it up to my face.

His thumb rubbed at my cheek, which confused me, "Is there something on my face?" He grinned and shook his head. "Are you lying to me?" He repeated his actions and I giggled pushing him away from me a bit. "You're lying! What's on my face? You're a butt! Sitting here, staring at it and not saying anything." I began to rub at my cheek furiously, trying to get whatever was on my face, off. Once I stopped in hopes that it was gone I turned at the sound of his laughter.

"Honestly, Eves there is nothing on your face. You're going to rub your own face off." I frowned and smacked his arm before calling him a jerk and leaving the mansion. He followed good-naturedly, laughing the whole time as he did so.

"It's your own fault for not believing me in the first place," he added as he walked next to me. A part of me wanted to argue with him, but my logical thoughts told me he was right. Why would Zack lie to me in the first place? So I shrugged and kept walking, my hand still rubbing at my cheek.

Cloud walked up to the two of us as we came into the town square. I wondered for a moment how I even knew it was him with the helmet on his head. I realized, between his lips and the way he walked I knew it was him. Kind of weird if you thought about it… I shook it off and muttered something about being in my room.

Once in the safety of my hotel room I rubbed at my cheek one last time. My hands ripped at my gloves quickly; at the same time my legs walked towards the bathroom. When I was in the bathroom I looked over my face a few times, noticing no mark, but instead my face was red from my rubbing it. I sighed softly, beginning to remove the weight on my shoulders, literally.

When I was finally down to my basic uniform, a knock sounded. I moved my shoulder in its socket a few times previous to me opening the door. I was greeting by Zack, who was smiling.

"Didn't I tell you?" he said quickly, entering my room in a matter of seconds. I nodded just once. It was enough for another one of his charming grins to cross his features.

"Right, so why are you in here?" I asked, my boots thudding as I walked around the room. I found distraction in doing meaningless things I'd never do unless someone was in my living space. Like picking things up and moving them somewhere else.

"It's not nearly as late as you might think it is Evie. Cloud is off visiting his mom for a little and I wanted to check up on you," I gave him a confused expression.

"There's not much to check up on Zack. No fiends; so go do some squats." He took this as an invitation to proceed to do squats in my room. I sighed ignoring it until I ran out of things to do; the problem was that Zack could practically do squats all day. He wasn't the champion for nothing back in Midgar. I walked to my bed looking for something to do and opting to sit down on it instead wondering what to say.

"It's going to be a week soon, think Sephiroth is gonna wrap up his research and let us head back to Midgar?"

"I dunno… You gonna go with him if he leaves?" Zack stopped doing squats to look at me, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know if I would," I said, my attention turning to my long fingers all of a sudden. "I don't know if I'd be okay with leaving you and Cloud behind and running off with Sephiroth. I don't think Sephiroth would want me to go with him either. He's more of the loner type. He'd probably prefer if I stayed and took his place like I'm supposed to. He'd think it wise to keep me as General because of all the shit I've seen and been through. Especially like with him." I was afraid of the silence my ears were greeted with. "I'd keep in contact with him if I could, but I think I'll stay in SOLDIER. Eventually the program will gain its worth back, people will come flocking to be SOLDIERs. You and I will be the only first class SOLDIERs, meant to train new SOLDIERs to take our place one day." I shrugged for a moment and he still said nothing.

There was a moment as I sat there that I was utterly afraid of his response to what I had to say. I considered for a moment if he was going to leave. My eyes flicked up to his matching pair and I was scared, my heart thudding violently to see his eyes on the ground. My jaw clenched, my fists curled up, I bit my own lip and my eyebrows furrowed. My throat started to tighten as the seconds ticked by.

"I thought about it," he started. "I considered leaving, maybe not with Sephiroth, but just to leave. To get away from all the responsibility, death, and despair we always seem to face. Eventually we're going to want to stop doing this. We're not going to be this young for the rest of our lives.

"Zack, SOLDIER is a commitment. As far as I recall, a lifelong commitment. You don't just leave SOLDIER. Genesis tried, look how that went." I said pointing towards the window with my hand.

"We're not going to start falling apart like he is though. You can't just kill and fight your whole life and be happy about that."

"This has nothing to do with happiness Zack. They would probably kill us before just letting us up and leave," I remarked shaking my head a little with an incredulous look on my face. "I'm not happy about everything I've experienced; everything I've done, or saw, or heard, or was a part of." I was standing I noticed. Somewhere along the line I had stood up and as I looked at Zack who stared at me I turned my gaze away unable to hold it.

"You don't know that Eves," he whispered, my hypersensitive hearing his words.

I shook my head, my hair tickling my upper arms, "No. I don't, but when Genesis left we were ordered to find him. The same with Angeal. Sephiroth let it slide, but we were supposed to kill them for "abandoning". You can only assume that they would do that to us, and Sephiroth. Sephiroth could probably leave and they would never find a trace of him. Not to say that they wouldn't look for him…" I sighed; I was getting worked up about the subject. For no real good reason. Zack had remained silent. "I joined SOLDIER for a reason, Zack."

Zack asked, "What is it… your reason?" I froze. My eyes widened slowly as I stared at him from across my bedroom. A voice in the back of my head reminding me that I had nothing important to do and nowhere that I could hide from Zack. We were on a mission in Nibelheim, in an inn room. I had never told Zack. Ever. I mentioned it to him. I hinted at what it might be a few times, but I never really told him. I certainly didn't want to tell him. I didn't want to tell anyone. It was a secret for a reason. My blue eyes fell and then returned to his eyes. They were so similar to mine, but there were little differences. Differences most didn't notice.

As my thoughts got away from me I realized Zack was still expecting an answer from me. I simply shook my head, not wanting to answer. He seemed to almost take offense to this. His form straightening suddenly. Then I felt it, a tension. A thick tension now fell between us, like all the progress we had made today just fell apart at the seams.

_Progress? What am I even talking about? _ My heart felt heavy suddenly. My eyebrows furrowing at the feeling growing in me. A feeling that made me want to cry. An unbearable emotional pain. I took a soft shaky breath, but Zack seem to be lost. I bit my lip trying to contain whatever feeling was bubbling up in me. What was happening to me? Since when did I get worked up so easily?

Now I was angry and upset. The room was still silent, and Zack's gaze didn't even seem like it was on me. My head fell, my hair creating a curtain around my face. This was ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous.

_And embarrassing. Don't forget that part, _my thoughts made me roll my eyes. Zack's next words surprised me.

"You don't have to tell me Evie," I felt my breath hitch and it was as my eyes came to meet his did he walk over to where I was standing. I was shocked, immobilized by his understanding. His eyes searched mine as I stared at him. I was never able to read people's eyes or emotions. I couldn't do it. When I finally came back to myself I saw his small smile. "Everyone has things they don't want to share with other people. Even if I AM your best friend." His tone was joking, and something in my heart seemed to melt at this.

He not only managed to banish my fears, but make me feel better. I wanted to fall into his arms and hold him until I was too tired to stand anymore. This 'being in love' thing was making me the sappiest person ever, but it was those little things about him the made it so easy. My shoulders fell in defeat, "One day. I promise I'll tell you."

"Your hair, it gets wavy as it gets longer?" My eyebrows rose and I glanced down towards my hair and nodded.

"Yeah, It gets in the way too much for fighting so It can never get too long, but it does get wavy as it grows." His bare hands rose to touch it.

"I like it wavy and long, it suits you." My eyes flicked from his hands to his eyes, my throat squeezing and drying at the look on his face. What was he trying to do kill me with a look? As if reading my thoughts his gaze dropped, "You eat anything today?"

I could feel a laugh escape my lips at this, "Not that I recall really." I hadn't been able to eat much lately. My sadness had decreased my appetite. My crying, confusing, and all of these emotions hindering my ability to eat at all during the past few days. His smile widened at this and in my confusing of his happiness mine fell a little.

"If you think I'm leaving this room, it's not happening," I remarked quickly. It was meant to be a firm statement, but within five minutes we were leaving the hotel in what we considered casual clothing for SOLDIERs. Our Armor, swords and gloves gone.

After greeting and chatting with some of the town's people we managed to get a seat in the bar where we order some food. Zack offering to pay for it, and I having forgot my wallet, was forced to consent. This was simple with Zack. Eating and chatting with such perfected ease that it just reminded me how well we got along. How lovely we seemed to fit together.

We managed to get through the night with comfort. Hardly anyone bothered us; having gotten their fill of photos and autographs, but many of the townsfolk greeted us or chatted with us briefly. The night was normal, or as normal as it got for us. It reminded me of the date we went on of sorts back when I had a school uniform.

The smile on my features was hard to get rid of, Zack made it so easy to be happy. He was funny, charming, humble, and very different from the old Zack. As he talked, I ran my stare over his face and his body. He stopped talking having asked me a question I didn't hear because I was too entranced by handsome he was.

"Eves?" I blinked quickly my gaze returning to blue eyes so similar to my own. I smiled softly.

"Hm?"

"You okay?" I nodded slowly.

"Thinking," I mumbled. "That's all." This seemed to peak his interest.

"What about?" He pulled his elbows onto the table and watched me.

"Us. Before. We're so different than we were some months ago. I used to be so silly and playful and loud," I rambled looking around the establishment we were in. I thought about the past year and it was a flurry of different memories. So many events happened in our lives so quickly. I was nothing like I was before; I was so much more emotional now. It was irritating really. I used to never have this problem.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I don't think it's a bad thing," I shrugged my hand rising to touch my earrings. The gift for my 16th birthday from Zack. Then the pendant I got from Sephiroth was around my neck, where it always was. A reminder of that night and of how close I had gotten to Sephiroth. He gave me a birthday present…or rather more than one. Instead of blushing at the thought, like I used to I smirked and shook my head instead.

When my gaze fell back on Zack he was smiling. His hand reached out to touch my earring, reminding me of a time I had done the very same to him. I was silent, only watching him. His arm fell away finally and I smiled gently, turning my gaze to my drink. My eyes scanned the room, expecting to see Josh still, but nothing. Not since the incident. I pursed my lips a bit, but tried to keep from making it obvious as to where my thoughts went.

"Do we have patrols for tomorrow?" Zack asked; I shrugged for a moment.

"We can take patrols away for tomorrow; things have been quiet like they're supposed to be in this small town. There would be no point. We'll patrol on the day after; I'm still hoping to hear word from Sephiroth about what we're doing here. We've been here for nearly a week. There's no Genesis since Sephiroth rejected him. There are no copies running around. The creatures inside the Reactor haven't broken out, and we fixed whatever was wrong with the reactor anyways." Zack agreed with me easily.

"You'd make a good General Eves. Despite your disadvantage." I flicked an eyebrow in question to his words. "You're a girl Eves. How many Generals are girls? No one would take you seriously." For some odd reason I took instant offence to his words.

"No, maybe not, but certainly the fact that I've been in SOLDIER for years should at least defend the justification. On top of the fact that after Sephiroth, Chain of Command dictates that I'm next. If it was supposes to be some guy taking my place than why not make him Sephiroth's Second in Command?"

"Maybe Sephiroth insisted that you be his second," supplied Zack.

"Yeah, with good reason. Why would Shinra not listen to him? The man has been a General for years now. I've been his student for years. I have no disadvantage Zack. It's this way because I've earned it. If some infantryman or some SOLDIER has a problem with it they can say so to me and I'll put them in their place. I've never had to deal with disobedience. My reputation precedes me. With justification." I sat back in my seat, my eyebrows furrowed in anger. He raised his hands up in surrender. I crossed my arms and shrugged in response. My mood taking a turn for the worse irritably.

I wondered where that even came from. Zack normally wouldn't say things to undermine my position. He seemed to be thinking about something, but I had no interest in what it might be considering it probably had to do with the conversation we just had. I shook my head a little in disbelief, my hair tickling my exposed arms.

It was silent between us and I glanced at my nails, they were long, and more or less healthy looking. They were strong, sturdy things that I tried to keep trim as often as I could because they would just hurt if I didn't, but occasionally they would rip or tear.

They naturally seemed to take care of themselves, but once every so often I would cut them after getting out of the shower. It was one of the only things I had to do. With the SOLDIER procedure, I was hairless everywhere except on my head. I was a fighter, so I ever really had to do any make up, or fancy hairstyles. I wore gloves and massive boots. There is no need for nail polish. I knew of those things, but never had to worry about them. Times like now I wondered what I would do when I wasn't in SOLDIER anymore. I'd have to have style, and wear somewhat normal clothing.

A yawn fell from my lips, and I pulled my phone out to see what time it was. It wasn't terribly late. Zack seemed to be immersed in his thoughts so I stood, going to leave.

"Wait," said Zack suddenly. I glanced down at him confused. "Where are you going?"

"Not sure, bed maybe. I didn't want to disturb you," He shook his head and threw some Gil down before walking me out.

Once outside he continued, "You don't have to worry about bothering me Evie, it's never any bother. I promise."

My shoulders shrugged and my enhanced eyesight took in the low lighting and adjusted quickly as I looked around the small town. It was quiet as it always was. Without service, my phone couldn't be a form of saving myself and I certainly had no one to call.

I couldn't believe I was saying it, but I missed Midgar. I missed having something to do and people to always talk to. Even if my demons haunted me there. Aerith… I wouldn't be able to look her in the eye again. Not knowing how I felt about Zack. Curiously I wondered what was even going on between them. The two of us stood outside for a moment before he led the way towards the water tower.

He stopped walking and I could feel the awkward fall over us. I wasn't sure what to say for once. Aerith came back to my thoughts.

"Hey Zack," I started suddenly. He looked up at me, and I froze knowing I was about to ask about him and Aerith. But now that I had said something I wanted to back out of it. Nothing else came to mind fast enough. "Are you and Aerith alright?"


	33. Little Cat Naps

To: **_zexydemyx66;_**  
You deserve it. Thank you. honestly.  
To:**_ Maziodyne_**;  
Thank you very much. That means a lot considering that many if not most OCs get bashed for being Mary Sue and terribly put together.

I'm thinking I'm on a roll with this. I finished this early today and even started on the next chapter. I should be doing a paper for English, but I don't want to stop while my Muse is blessing me. Enjoy. And if you'd like Review, I'd love to hear what you think, even if you're not sure what to say exactly.

Words: 4108

* * *

I felt my stomach sink violently. I couldn't think of _anything_ else?

_You know maybe something normal to ask? Or maybe something that wasn't so awkward? Like how are things with Cloud? You ready to go home yet? Tell me about your parents, I never met them. Or how do you think it'll be on the ride back with Sephiroth acting all weird? Do you think Shinra will make us hunt down Sephiroth if he leaves? NOTHING? _I was arguing with myself my eyes wide, but in those moments I hadn't noticed Zack's reaction or words. Fortunately for me he had said none.

"She's fine. I think it's me. No… I know it's me. Things have changed. I should have realized it sooner to be honest to save her the trouble," I listened to his words; it was all I could offer him. "I didn't do this on purpose. I don't want to hurt her, but when we get to Midgar, it'll be the first thing I do. Apologize to her and hope she forgives me."

"I guess that means you've made your decision," I offered gently. His eyes reached mine and seemed to search for something. He nodded slowly, and I couldn't understand for the life of me why he was just looking at me. He was staring and I noticed him lean towards me a bit.

"I listened to you Evie. I made sure that this was how I felt, I'm just not sure about her," My heart felt like something was literally clawing at it.

"Well that's what I've been saying Zack, you have to know that she feels the same way back before you decide to break up with Aerith. Otherwise you could be happy with Aerith instead of in pain over having no one because this other girl might not like you," I wondered briefly if it was Cissnei. Not that I had heard about her in a long while. Zack knew how I felt about her.

A sad smile crossed his lips, and it pained me to see it, "Yeah that's true." I nudged him with my elbow and offered a smile.

"Don't worry man. Things will sort themselves out. Remember who you are. In the long run, a girlfriend won't help you become a hero. You have dreams to protect Zack; don't let the little things make you forget that." He smiled to smile at this and I returned it nodding towards the hotel. It was all I could offer him. With luck, soon we would be home and Zack could sort out his problems. I wasn't sure what I was going to do, but avoiding Zack as much as possible seemed like a good plan. It was affecting my ability to do my job as a SOLDIER. So that had to be the only answer for my problems.

Telling him how I felt would surely ruin our friendship, considering he had this new girl he had an eye on. I waved him goodnight and headed for my room ripping my clothes off and dropping them wherever they wanted to go. Hopefully tomorrow would bring me a little more calm.

* * *

(Day Six)

No patrol meant that I could easily stay in my bed just about all day. At least I thought so. Not long after I woke up and flip over onto my stomach did a knock sound at my door. I groaned, flipping so my back was facing the door. I was in a tank top and my underwear. Whoever it was could burn in a bottomless pit.

"Evie!" Zack's voice reached my sensitive ears and as much as I wanted to ignore him, my heart wasn't in the thought. I pulled my pants and shirt from my uniform and answered the door groggily.

"What?"

"You aren't going to be staying in bed right?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Why does it matter?" He seemed to shrug. "Go bother someone else that's asleep. Like that man we found in the bottom of the mansion. He looks like he's slept long enough." Zack seemed to shiver at this.

"No. We're not waking him up. Just because you have a crush on someone who sleeps in a coffin doesn't mean everyone thinks about him like you do," My eye twitch at how quickly this conversation had went from waking me up to childish crushes. Not that I was denying his words. From the glimpse I got of him, the man was very handsome, but he seemed to like red a lot. It made it seem like he slept in a pool of blood. I shivered myself at that thought.

"You wanted something to do, didn't you? I gave you something to do, now away with you. I have sleep to catch up on since we have no patrols today." He grin seemed to widen.

"Exactly why you need to get up and enjoy this day." I half wished that I could curl up into a ball and pretend to be sick, but it's physically impossible for a SOLDIER to get sick. My shoulders fell and I waved him off quickly, knowing that even if I thought about just sitting down in my bed and ignoring him that it wouldn't work out anyways because I'd feel horrible for what I had just done.

I showered and dressed, taking my time as I pleased. We were in no rush to fill any real plans. At least that's what I had figured. As I stepped off of the last step I sighed softly, tired and wishing to be home or at least somewhere else. Costa Del Sol came to mind and smiled. The thought of sunny weather and water made me smile. Gaia, did I want to go for a long swim.

I ran a hand along my neck in a tired fashion and looked up at the two who were grinning together and I sighed. _Today is going to be a long day._ All I could think about was my bed back in Midgar on the SOLDIER 1st Class living floor. I sighed softly just thinking about it.

The two chatted avidly, excited about something, but I just followed silently, still tired. I hadn't noticed where we were going until I ran into Zack and looked up to see the Grass and Tree from the Shinra Mansion. I took the liberty of plopping down in the shade of the tree and nestling in comfortably. The two didn't even stop me from lying down and falling asleep.

I blinked the tired from my eyes for a moment longer and looked at them; the two were practicing some moves together. Basic self-defense and basic sword moves. I smiled warmly and let the shade and warm sun lull me to sleep.

* * *

Zack and Cloud clashed fists, exchanging them slowly as Zack showed Cloud how to receive a punch and turn it on the person punching. A soft sigh reached Zack's ears and he paused, his attention moving away from the words he spoke. He stood straight and listened for the sound again.

"Zack?" asked Cloud with confusion.

"Is Evie sleeping?" He asked glancing at her form. The breathing was even and as he neared he saw her eyes closed. A smile crept up along his features betraying his thoughts to his best friend.

"You ever gonna tell her man?" His shoulders fell and he shook his head, his features filled with pain.

"I don't know man. I thought I knew, but now… I just don't know. It's the worst. I thought about telling her yesterday, but something she said made me stop. Cloud, man, I don't think she feels the same." Cloud punched the SOLDIER in the arm fiercely.

"Of course she does."

"Nice punch," Zack mumbled rubbing where he was punched.

"Thanks," muttered the blonde back. A quick breath sounded from the teen and her form twitched. He could feel the urge to walk over and help her fill his body up, yet he just stood silently. Watching the way her hair fell around her shoulders, the Mako blue eyes hidden by long lashes. Her skin was gently tanned, the vacation they had being the reason and he thought back to then missing the sun and beach. Almost. Back then he was just insanely bored, not wanting to be on vacation when there was so much to do. Her effort to keep him busy was what he had admired most about that trip.

"I'm afraid that if I say anything to her about it that she's going to freak and say she's in love with Sephiroth or something," he paused a small frown on his features as he nodded to Cloud to continue their training. "You should hear her talk about him. Like he's an angel. I mean… I know he's the world's greatest hero, but seriously."

"Everyone wants to be like Sephiroth. Everyone wants to have the relationship she has with Sephiroth. Man I'd sell everything I own to live a day in her shoes as his pupil. That's got to be amazing." Cloud hissed in pain as an especially fierce punch landed in his hand from his best friend. "Calm down man."

"Sorry Cloud… I can't help it." He glanced back over at the SOLDIER sleeping and nearly got socked in the face by his friend. His enhanced abilities allowing him to easily catching his punch and counter it.

"How do you do that?" Zack shrugged easily, saying something about it just being natural. Zack was the one to say they should stop for a bit. "If it'll stop you from nearly ripping my hand off with a punch, sounds good." A chorus of laughter filled the air and Zack fell back on the grass enjoying the weather and the downtime.

Cloud adjusting his helmet was the only noise that could be heard really for a few moments, "What would you do Cloud?" From underneath the helmet blue eyes widened.

"You're asking me? I'd just tell her I think. But if I was in your shoes specifically? I'd wait until we were in Midgar to say anything that way if she did utterly reject me I could hide and not have to see her face." The Raven haired teen laughed at this, propping himself onto his elbows to watch his sleeping friend as she slept.

"I don't know if I can wait until then. I don't know when Sephiroth is gonna let us go home. I think I might ask her to talk to him tomorrow about letting us leave soon, or at the least let him stay and us go back," Cloud nodded as he ripped glass out of the ground, playing with the green pieces before throwing them on his friend.

Mako blue eyes ran over the Evie with silent admiration. How she managed to stay so powerful and have such a feminine form he would never understand. The surgery definitely had something to do with it, he assumed. After becoming SOLDIER she had been able to use to second sword with ease. Without her armor on she looked impossibly tiny in his opinion. His eyes roamed over the curves of her hips, they were just barely there, but as she lay down on her aide they seemed so prominent.

"You say anything to your girlfriend back home?" Cloud's voice snapped him from his thoughts. Zack hadn't told him much about her, considering how he was breaking up with her… or was going to try.

"At best, a few words, but she's assuming something's up with me already. I think she knows… or maybe she's always known. I mean about how I feel about Eves," said Zack with another gaze at the girl.

"Since when did you call her Eves?"

"It's new really. Everyone calls her Evie now. She doesn't like her name much, but I wanted my own nickname for her," Zack too began to pull at the grass and throw it at his friend.

"Hey man!" exclaimed Cloud.

"Don't even! You started it. I'm finishing it." At these words Cloud ripped out so much grass at once that some of the dirt followed. "No. No! Hey!"

As the clump of grass landed on Zack, "You deserved it," stated Cloud.

"You two are kind of morons," came a third husky voice. The blonde and the raven haired boy snapped their attention to the voice. She had woken up. She was rubbing her eyes slowly, a yawn escaping her lips.

"I guess we woke you," Zack asked softly.

"Not for long, I'm not staying awake to watch you two throw mud at each other. I have more important meetings to attend to," Zack felt himself bite back a smile as she turned, her back facing them as she fell back asleep.

"We gonna let her sleep all day?"

"Yes. You are," She called. Zack motioned with a finger to stay silent. Cloud nodded glancing at her a few times before laying back and waiting as Zack listened for her breath to get even once more.

"It's things like that. Instead of just getting up, she flips over and keeps sleeping. Then the things she says sometimes, no other girl would say those things. She's nothing like any girl I've ever talked to. On top of that she's been around since like Day one. She's the only one who's ever been a part of my life for this long," said Zack softly. He picked apart the piece of grass in his hands, his one elbow keeping him propped up. "She's seen me through thick and thin, and I'm fairly sure she would keep seeing it through if I asked her too. She can be too selfless I think. She may not seem like it, but if I or Sephiroth asked her to do something she'd more than likely do it."

"The tabloids don't emphasize her real personality much. They usually mention about how strong she is. Or how kind to children she is. Then how attractive she is," added the blonde. He shrugged running his own eyes over her frame. There was a silence, until Zack laid back with his hands behind his head. The weather was pleasing and the breeze just enough to lull the two boys asleep themselves.

* * *

I felt my body wake up slowly, the smell of grass floating around me. My eyes fluttered open just as a breeze flew by. My hand moved to push me up from the ground. I managed to wiggle until I was leaning against the nearby tree; the two boys not far away napping themselves. I smiled gently at their forms noting how relaxed Zack's features were as he napped. It was quiet for a few moments more, I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the tree listening, smelling, and just enjoying the moment.

The breeze was cooling, the sun warming, and the moment serene. It had been a little while since I had last experienced something like this. A tiny smile flickered across my lips and despite all my napping I could feel something want to go back to sleep in my body. I let it take my consciousness away every so often, but what felt like ten minutes wasn't. Eventually I just lay back down. I glanced at the boys; Cloud was spread eagle asleep and Zack had turned on his side, the Buster Sword still stabbed into the ground a little way away from him.

I pulled my phone out and laid it next to me before returning to the nap I was enjoying. Tomorrow I would be so energized I knew it would be and it was going to be the best.

* * *

_It was glowing blue inside the building. From what I didn't know, but I was running faster than I had even thought possible. This place was a death trap, whatever it was. I just knew it was dangerous to be here. Voices, suddenly there was people talking. I ripped through the door to see Tifa and Zack on the floor half passed out. My eyes slivered up to see the person who did this. I couldn't make out their features, a woman. She didn't seem human. Her eyes were glowing purple and her hair was a silver color. The most striking thing about her features was her blue skin. She was beautiful in an out of this universe kind of way._

_Her hand rose, palm up towards me. It was as if she was asking me to come with her. But wasn't she the one who did this to Zack and Tifa? I wasn't sure and suddenly they didn't seem so important. Her lips moved, but I didn't hear her voice. I felt like she was calling to me, and I obediently walked up to her. Her hand was cold, and suddenly I wasn't wearing any gloves. As she held my hand I felt my uniform fly off and be replaced with new clothing. Whatever this clothing was it fit snugly against my body, but was easy to move in. Her lips moved again, and all I could do was stare into her eyes as she spoke._

_A gust of wind hit me; suddenly, I was taller, stronger, better than others. A voice that reminded me of bells repeated three words inside my head, "Destined to rule, destined to rule, destined to rule…" There was a voice next to me, the woman in front of me smiled and pulled her hand away just as the owner of the voice next to me slid an arm around me, pulling me to his side._

_I didn't know it was a male, I didn't look at the face and the voice seemed to have no tone to it. I just knew. I could sense them at my side. A voice in my head spoke reason, _What about Zack and Tifa?

_It was quickly shut out from the feeling of a finger on my chin. My eyes were still glued to the woman who seemed to nod her permission. I noticed then that she seemed to be floating. I couldn't see her legs, but I had just assumed they were there. The person next to me didn't have a face, but for some reason I knew he was just like me._

_He was born better and stronger than the rest. I was to be with him and together we would be destined to rule. He was handsome, I couldn't see his face, but he was handsome, just as I was beautiful. Where we were faded and we were somewhere else. Somewhere new and everyone here worshipped us like the supreme beings we were._

_My dream jumped, suddenly I was walking in a beautiful garden, and all the plants were lush and beautiful._

"_Evie, what about us?" My eyes snapped up to see a group of people. I recognized their faces, I knew these people. They were important to me. The man at the front spoke again, "You've doomed us." I locked eyes with him, Zack. He was bleeding everywhere. Suddenly they all were. "Why would you kill me?" He asked._

_My lips opened to reply that I hadn't killed him. That I would never kill him. I would rather die by my own sword then to strike mine through him. Then as if to contradict my thoughts, my arm was thrusting Harpenger through his torso. He coughed blood, much of it landing on my face, and his body crumpled to the ground. _

_A woman with long dark hair in a white lab coat came running over to me. Her features unrecognizable, but she was dear to me. She repeated my name, over and over. The tone of her voice changing every time she spoke._

_Shock. Confusion. Disbelief. Sadness. Pure despair. Then the tone changed and started to become deeper. "Evie, Evie, Evie. Evie!"_

* * *

My eyes flashed open suddenly, Mako eyes returning the stare. "Gaia, took you long enough." It was Zack and Cloud. I could see their faces. I could feel the grass beneath me, the armor on my shoulders and the boots on my feet. I was here and that was the dream. "You okay?" I sat up and stared at Zack, my eyes running over his kneeling form. No wounds, no cuts, no blood, and my sword was nowhere to be found.

His hand reached out to touch my back and I couldn't help it. I jumped towards him, my arms wrapping around his neck. My arms crossed along his back and my fingers gripped at his shirt. I wanted to scream with joy. He was okay, but I whispered, "Zack… you're okay."

Slowly his arms fell around my form, his nose nuzzling into my hair fondly, "Yeah Eves, I'm fine. Tip top shape." I couldn't help the tiny smile that ran along my features. One hand eventually ran up to hold my head against him, his thumb rubbing along the back of my head. The other wrapped around my waist, his thumb rubbing against the fabric on my body.

"I'm glad you're alright," came my whisper, my nose nuzzling into his neck. His scent was intoxicating I found, it was masculine and clean, like fresh linen and body wash.

"Bad dream?" he asked softly. Briefly I wondered where Cloud had gone, and I wanted to pull away. My hand released his shirt slowly and they uncrossed themselves. I pulled away from him, locking eyes as I did so. His hands fell to his lap.

"Terrible." He smiled comfortingly, his hand raising to run a hand through my hair and brush his thumb over my cheek.

"It's going to be alright Eves. I'm here," I wanted to retort back sarcastically, but not now. I wasn't going to ruin this again. "Want to tell me about it?" I dropped my eyes and shook my head slowly. His hand touched my chin, bumping it once to regain my gaze.

I couldn't hear Cloud's breathing, and I lifted my eyes to look for him. "Cloud left for a bit." I looked at Zack and nodded once. It was silent between us. It was enjoyable, his hands were close to mine and I wanted to grab them and hold them. Knowing there was blood still in his veins and heat in his body, I felt my body fill with content. He was alive, and unharmed.

Suddenly I felt hands playing with strands of my hair; I turned to see Zack fingering my waves. My hair was growing at an insane rate while we were here. I had a sick feeling that it had to do with the Mako reactor that was in town. I watched him silently, recalling how he had said that he enjoyed it.

"Sorry about jumping on you like that Zack," He leaned forward and shook his head.

"It's fine. It's not every day that you have a bad dream and the hero Zack is there to save the day." A small chuckle escaped my lips and I pushed him away as the famous smug smile crossed his features. Oh how I had missed it.

"Thank you though…" I added softly.

The day had passed us by, that last dream had me knocked out for some time. The sun was setting. Zack stood up first, offering me a hand before saying we'd be eating at Cloud's place tonight with him and his mom. The walk was quiet and our hands kept brushing pleasantly, but in the back of my head I kept wondering. Who was that woman? What was that about? Was it just a dream?

I tried to brush it off, but even as the night progressed the dream itself faded, but my questions remained. I was scared about sleeping tonight, if I even could. As we relaxed at Cloud's house I wondered briefly what to do. Naturally my first thought was to go to Zack, but I decided not to. Choosing instead to act like the big girl I was.

Somehow at the end of the night, when we were walking back to the hotel I felt drained. Tired beyond belief and Zack seemed surprised.

"How are you tired? You slept all afternoon." I laughed and shrugged.

"I have no idea. I doubt more sleep will help, but maybe I can just sit in bed hoping to get signal on my phone." I shrugged again waving goodnight silently going to my room. If I don't sleep well tonight from all my napping, tomorrow is going to be a hell of a day.

* * *

(insert dramatic music) Next chapter is when shit will hit the fan. Get excited. And how about that dream, eh?

As a sort of forewarning, the destruction of Nibelheim in Evie's view will be a mix between Last Order and Crisis Core. Crisis Core was a lot less graphic than Last Order, but if the town is going to be destroyed and everyone killed, well you can't just _not_ have dead people laying around. So I'm going to do my best to merge them into a believable way.


	34. It's all we know, this

I've been buzzing with ideas and my Muse has been enveloping my attention. I've been writing these up instead of writing a paper for English.

Here's some responses to your questions, because I do see and read them:  
**Stardust2011: ** Thank you. Keeping things fresh is the only way to go.  
**xXSymmetryXx:** Which outfit are you talking about? The one she always wears? The one in her dream?  
I really tried to make it a point with Zack to keep him as Zack as possible. (I'm not a huge fan of her myself) The Vincent teasing will come back to haunt her.  
**Guest: **Aka, mysterious person; I'm very much a Cloti lover. In life I'm a Zack/Evie(Zevie?) lover. In death, a Zerith lover. Thank you however for taking the time to send my some love.

Words: 3482

* * *

(Day 7)

Between napping the day before and the dream I had last night, it was nearly impossible for me to sleep. I thought about life, about Zack, about Sephiroth, about Angeal… everything and anything I could have thought about, I did. It was pretty terrible. I managed to pass out eventually, but barely two hours later I was getting up to do a patrol I wasn't even paying attention on.

I felt pretty stupid, walking around just yawning with a cadet who was watching my every move at my side. The kid kind of wielded me out. He wasn't a huge SOLDIER fan to be honest, but he was always watching me, like I was interesting to him.

I practically dropped to my knees and laid on the floor once we got back. My senses were dulled, my eyes were heavy, and I missed my bed. Zack laughed at me, prompting me to get up and face the day.

"Remind me again why we have patrols at this time?" Zack gave me a face.

"You do realize that it's practically noon right?" I glared at him, my sleeplessness getting the best of me.

"Can we just go home already? I miss my fucking bed." I grumbled before dragging my feet towards the hotel and my bed. Zack followed me into my room and even chuckled as I plopped down face first onto the bed that wasn't even made. I was happy about that though, easy access to more sleep.

Briefly I wondered why I was sleeping so damn much. "Actually Eves, I wanted to talk to you about that." I kicked my boots off, dropped my sword on the ground and attempting to curl under the sheets with the rest of my armor on. I nodded to Zack to imply that I was listening to him, before I realized I would need to take all my armor off. With begrudging movements I removed the rest of my armor; Zack however didn't speak as I wrestled with my belongings under the covers.

"I thought you should go talk to Sephiroth. We've been here a week already and none of us have heard word from him. He's been in that basement for a week. Every time I go to check on him, the lights are always on. I considered talking to him, but last time didn't go well. You get through to him better." I sat back in my bed looking at him lazily.

"Sephiroth is on a personal mission to find something out. He can kind of get like that. I've never seen him get like this exactly, but this is important to him Zack. He mentioned something about his mother right? Maybe that's what's going on. Maybe he was born here or something. I certainly can't read his thoughts." I paused, taking my gloves off and throwing them haphazardly. "I'll talk to him though, or try at least. When I'm not so tired. Before we grab some grub." He nodded, seemingly appeased. For the time being at least. He didn't move from his spot however, and I didn't move to try and sleep.

We sat there separately, silently. Seemingly absorbed in our own thoughts for a few minutes. I wondered what I could say. Maybe I could ask him about yesterday. After I had woken up from that terrible dream. _Stupid idea, Eves. You'll ruin everything again. Just shut up._ As if reading my thoughts he stood slowly.

"Want me to come back and wake you up in a few hours, if you manage to nap?" I nodded a bit and sunk down into my bed as he left my room.

* * *

A knock came and I heard Zack's voice. I turned to face him groggily. I had managed to fall asleep for a bit. Enough to where I felt somewhat better. I smiled at him, silently showing him my good mood. He smiled back and brought a container over for me. Inside it was some food. I thanked him and he sat with me as I ate.

"Cloud's mom is one hell of a cook," I mumbled after finishing the contents happily. Zack grinned brightly.

"Yeah, shame Cloud won't just talk to Tifa so we can come back to visit her after we leave." I nodded in agreement. My eyes roamed Zack's features as they often did on their own accord and his features, little by little were memorized.

"You ever have your heart dead set on doing something that was important to you, but every time the opportunity comes up, you just couldn't do it?" My eyebrows rose in question.

"An odd question, but numerous times actually. No one is without their faults. You want to do it, but something is holding you back. Fear of finding the answer to question," I nodded solemnly. "I know that feeling well. Occasionally an honest fear but more often than a not, a silly fear when you hear the truth of things. That's one of the things about life; you've got to take the chance. If not one day you'll regret it. There was always this one question that had nagged me about an old man I knew from before SOLDIER. Like why he always treated me the way he did. And a year later when I went to go thank him, I found out he had died. Turns out I reminded him of his daughter who had grown to be a young woman who wanted nothing to do with him. He ended up dying alone. His wife had died some years back." I paused remembering the man who had answered my questions, and fed me every so often. He was my inspiration for fighting so hard some days. He knew my story and would remind me what I was fighting for.

The mere thought of my brother made my heart sink. I hoped he was alright, or at least not dead. I'd be furious if Shinra had just killed him. I stood up gathering up my belongings and putting them in a pile on my bed. Zack laughed at me.

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Organizing them. Don't laugh until you see what's going on Mr. I'm going to judge you." He nodded bending down to pick something from the floor. It was my phone.

"Hey! Give that here."

"What do you need it for? Did you take pictures of that sleeping man so you can have it to go?" Zack teased, my face lit up, a blush creeping along my features rapidly.

"Oh give me a break! No. Give it back!" I shouted jumping towards him. He pushed his chair in front of me to block my path and I smacked it away. Zack's eyes widened.

"Whoa! Calm down." I hadn't even realized I was getting angry. Irate was more accurate, but I just smacked a wooden chair across my room. It was now in pieces.

"I am calm! You calm down! Give me my phone back. You don't see me snooping around on yours for no reason."

"I haven't snooped yet."

"Yeah and you shouldn't be. I'll wrestle you until I have it back." He shook his head.

"No need to get all hasty on me. Let me see what you have on here to hide first." I had nothing to hide on my phone from him, it was just the mere fact that he was poking around on my phone.

"Oh let's go through these emails then," he announced as he held my phone. I threw my boot at him, which he dodged with ease. I threw my entire pile of armor at him and when I finally ran out of things I grabbed the phone violently, pushing him away from it.

He released it, putting his hands up in surrender. I huffed grabbing it tightly and bending over to pick up my new mess. "Yeah right." He smacked my side and smacked my hand causing my phone to fly across the room violently breaking the lamp.

"You are SO paying for that!" I gasped before I tackled him trying to stop him as he ran for my phone. I reached into his pocket and threw it in the opposite corner with hopes that he would run after it. "I'm gonna go read your love letters." I said getting off of him to run after his phone. A hand made me fall to the ground just as I got up. I turned to see Zack had grabbed me. "Nope my turn," I said.

It was war between us. He didn't want me to see his, and I didn't want to see his. We were using the other's phone as bait from the other. After some time I huffed angrily.

"Truce, you let me get mine and I'll let you get yours." He was silent looking at me from a few feet away. He looked like he still had fight in him. I rolled my eyes going to pick my phone up. It was as I passed my window that something caught my eye.

"Zack… is today a special day? Or something?" I turned to glance at him; he shook his head no confused. "I think something's going on, go check it out. I'm gonna get dressed and be right after you." He nodded leaving quickly. By the time that I got dressed and ran downstairs fully armored, I was horrified at what I saw.

* * *

The whole town was on fire, there were bodies strewn about. Their bodies cut with a single long stroke. There was blood pooling on the ground. I gasped in shock. The owners of the hotel killed just after walking out of their property. _What is going on?_ I couldn't find Zack. There was a little boy with his mother; she was covered in ashes, her body dead on top of her dead son. My heart dropped and tore my eyes away from their forms fighting the need to cry for the loss of innocence. For people I had come to know, some people who could be considered by extended family. If I ever had one.

The flames licked their way up the water tower, the water in there not enough to stop its wrath. I watched as it burned, the wood holding it creaking savagely. There was a man with lengthy hair holding another man, Zack was talking with him. Cloud ran off with him, trying to help whoever managed to survive the killer.

Zack ran up to me, and I shook my head not understanding. "Sephiroth."

I choked, "What?"

"Sephiroth did this. He did all of this. He lit the town on fire and killed nearly everyone in it. He's still in the town, I can sense him." I nodded I could too. I followed him as we stopped before a pool of fire. Among the flames stood Sephiroth. His head was bent down and as he felt us near, he raised his eyes slowly. Every fiber in my being froze in disbelief. He had a crazed look in his eye. He lifted his head gradually; between the tall pillars of fire I thought I saw a smirk on his features. I tried to take deep breaths to calm myself, but the fire made it hard to breathe properly, it was eating away what little oxygen there was.

I coughed a little and Zack didn't watch as the flames ate Sephiroth as he walked away. He turned to me concerned. "You alright?"

I shook my head, "I don't know."

"I'm going to head to the reactor; apparently that's where he's headed. I don't want you to have to fight him. I know you wouldn't be able to Eves. Try and find anyone still alive. Help Cloud and that man take anyone you can to safety." I was supposed to be telling him what to do, not him tell me what to do. I was in shock from all of this. Fighting the war in Wutai was one thing. Those were grown men making the decision to fight the world's greatest warrior. These were civilians. Innocent people who couldn't defend themselves from a tree falling. I hadn't regained myself fast enough to argue with him, I just nodded numbly as he ran off.

I turned my face to eye the town as the town sat engulfed in its devastating power. It happened suddenly; probably a material started the fire, especially if the people had no luck in putting any of it out. I ran off in hopes of finding **Cloud**. Or anyone alive in all of this bloody carnage. Everywhere I checked, everywhere I went it was more dead people. The frame of a dead man caught my eye and I ran over to it recognizing features on him, pulling him away from the body trapped on top of him. He was bleeding out profusely.

I knew this head of hair. I knew this man, as I pulled him to me and brushed the hair from his face I saw who it was. **Josh**. He was barely breathing. The wounds were too deep and no matter how much concentration I put into my healing material, he just wouldn't heal. Something about Sephiroth's power was preventing the Curaga to work. I trembled knowing that I would watch this person breathe their last breath. Someone who's lips had touched my own.

Sluggishly his eyes flickered open, he saw me. I knew he saw me holding him because he smiled and tried to touch me. His hand raising barely a foot off the ground before dropping and my ears could hear his heart stop beating; my gloved hand able to feel his breath stop and his skin grow cold. My heart felt like it was being squeezed, and I found it difficult to breathe as my throat tightened. I laid him down gently, closing his eyes with clenched teeth. I couldn't cry. I needed to keep my head on straight. I needed to keep moving.

I stood and left him glancing back just once, "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you Josh." I ran away trying to move from the flames in hopes of someone being safe out there. The people here had been dead the longest. They were killed first it seemed. I took slow calming breaths, my emotions kept under control with much difficulty. But as I turned to follow Zack up the reactor I dropped to my knees suddenly. My heart stopping, my lungs felt like they were being crushed.

**The elderly couple** were lying on the ground huddled up, both stabbed. I fell to my hands, my body trembling. They were the closest thing to family I ever had. I had only known them for four days, if that. I knew I shouldn't be feeling the way I do. I was used to this. I did it for a living.

But it was one thing to kill someone or something you didn't know. But to see people you care about dead. I had never experienced this pain. After all the physical injuries I had sustained, this was certainly the worst. It was emotional and mentally shattering. I watched my vision fuzz as tears fell from my eyes and splattered on the floor, the realization of everything going on around me finally sinking in.

_Sephiroth killed all of these people. Sephiroth burned down Nibelheim. He did this… HE did this._ My resolve was replenished and I stood slowly my trembling going away. I walked to the couple whispering words to their dead bodies and entered the home in hopes of finding their **grandson**. I ripped open a closet door to find him shivering and crying. He saw me and cringed away in fear.

"It's alright Hugo. It's safe. I won't hurt you. Let's get you out of here." He seemed to accept my words and I lifted him into my arms, telling him to put his head down so he wouldn't have to see the death, even though I knew he could smell it. The man who was trying to save people I found was a local martial arts teacher. The man had been teaching Tifa some moves lately. I gave him the boy, and asked where the cadet that was supposed to be with him was.

"He ran off going to look for someone," he said gruffly. I nodded silently wishing Hugo all the luck in the world.

I ran with all the power my legs could give me to try and catch up to Zack. Adrenaline pushing me past the landscape; I had a bone to pick with the General.

* * *

Fiends were running rampant, I slashed down as many as I could but they popped up in numbers I hadn't thought possible. They were going somewhere maybe? I couldn't imagine where to, but I tried to keep my thoughts focused. It was still some time before I reached the reactor, even with all of my speed and power. There was a man lying outside, I recognized him as Tifa's father. He was dead, a stab wound giving him a fairly slow death. There were tears on his face…

My breath hitched. _Tifa. No._ I stood looking up at the reactor with wide eyes. Maybe that was why Zack was running to follow Sephiroth… I cursed myself and took the stairs three at a time. The whole time all I could do was push myself to run faster, I needed to do something. I needed to help Tifa. Or Zack. Or Sephiroth.

I entered through the chamber with all the pods in it. At the stop of one more flight of stairs was the sign of Jenova. I looked at it briefly, the sound of swords clashing reaching my ears. My eyes landed on **Tifa's** crumpled frame. Sephiroth must have done it. I bent down to speak to her but she pulled away mumbling to me about how much she hated me and SOLDIER and Shinra. My one good female friend hated me because of Sephiroth. I stood walking away from her silently instead, my hair billowing as I rose up the steps.

Suddenly **Zack** came crashing through the broken door. He was tumbling head over feet backwards. I gasped in surprise as his body smashed into one of the pods. The contents inside being flung out from the weight of Zack's body. He was bleeding on his head, and on his arms; the machine blew static around him.

If I had thought the feelings I had felt before were powerful, they were nothing in comparison. Zack wasn't moving. Was… he dead?

"Come to betray mother?" I snapped my head around locking eyes with those familiar green eyes. I wasn't sure what he was talking about or how for that matter but I continued up the stairs casually.

"What are you talking about?" My body and voice much calmer than my racing thoughts.

"I'm not going to repeat myself," he muttered turning away from me. I pulled Harpenger from my back with a trembling grip.

"I don't understand how you could just do this to everyone. To people you don't know, and to people you know." My words were weak, almost as weak as my grip. I don't know if I could fight Sephiroth. I wanted to. I needed to. But he was a friend, a brother, a mentor… even a lover of sorts. He was so many important things to me. I had known him since I became a SOLDIER.

"I taught you better than that," I heard him mumble. It was like a sign of hope that Sephiroth was himself. If he was himself. How could he have done so many terrible things if this was him? Any hope I had was crushed the instant his sword slashed me, my sword deflected the blow.

"I'm not going to fight you Sephiroth. I won't." He turned to face me again.

"You must. I've killed the people, destroyed the town, hurt your precious Zackary, and now I'm going to kill you for betrayal," I couldn't move at his words, but my well trained body fought him without me having to think it. I had fought Sephiroth simulations on multiple occasions. I knew how to counter some of his moves. But what's a fight if you don't have your heart in it?

I managed to push him back into the room he had left. There was the scent of Mako everywhere, an irritating and bothersome scent. I never had a love for it. Then there was a platform leading up to a creature in a tube. Sephiroth jumped away from me to stand next to it. I cautiously followed, my sword in a defensive position, as I stared at it.

Images flashed by eyes, this was the woman from my dream…. This… Jenova.

* * *

I had a fight with the last chapter after this. I wrote it, rewrote parts of it. Rewrote some more parts, added some parts, took some parts out. Et cetera.  
An explanation to the bolded names: This was to signify all the people she cared so much about being hurt by Sephiroth and his actions. This will affect her later.


	35. Betrayal of the very worst kind

This is probably the shortest chapter I have up, but this cut off had to be done. Despite how upsetting this Chapter really is, I enjoy the way it came out. I hope you do too.

Some answers:  
**xXSymmertyXx**: Ah, the bare basics of that outfit would be: A predominantly silver, skin tight, one piece, long sleeve suit. With a long black cape, black leather knee high boots with a heel, Pieces of silver armor on her shoulders. Similiar in ways to Cheza's outfit.  
**Maziodyne**: Thank you ever so much. I hope you enjoy how things turn out.

Words: 2344

* * *

She wasn't a woman. She was a creature. The only way I knew it was a woman was by the hair and oddly textured breasts. My defensive form fell.

"I'm going to help mother rule this planet. I'm with her now." I shook my head once.

"No," I replied easily. "You aren't." His gaze turned to mine and our gazes locked again.

"And you're going to stop me? A pathetic replica of perfection. You're nothing. Trash. A poor excuse for a SOLDIER. You should have never become a SOLDIER. But then again what would you have done as an even poorer excuse for a woman? You aren't worthy of calling yourself one her children, let alone a SOLDIER. How you survived this long I barely know, but no need to worry now. You'll die easily enough," He moved with such speed and grace in real life that I barely managed to block his attack. His words were hitting home. I know it wasn't the Sephiroth I knew speaking anymore, but it came from his lips. His voice, his lips had told me that I was worthless. I wasn't worthy of being in SOLDIER. The problem with fighting without thinking is that you make mistakes and Sephiroth easily threw my sword away from me. Words still slipped through his lips, insults to everything I stood for. To entice me into fighting him. More than anything else, it seemed to crumble my confidence. Everything I was confident in fell with a sentence from him.

I didn't understand why his words tore me apart, but it sunk in to my head that it was because of what he meant to me. He meant so much to me that his words hit home. I knew I shouldn't listen to him. I should have ignored his words because they meant nothing coming from him now. He was a traitor, he was a murderer, and seemingly psychotic. But it was his voice… It was his lips. His face… His eyes that I locked with angrily. His sword that I clashed with. He knew everything I knew. He had taught me nearly everything I knew. Many of my stances and moves had come from him. He gained an upper hand on me and I jumped away with gritted teeth. He followed, seeming to glide after me. The fight continued, I tried to use the tubing to my advantage, but in the end much of it either was sliced away or crushed beneath my feet. During the fight, for a split second, I remembered the first time him and me sparred together. Laughter and images flashed by me. In my heart, I knew he would stop. In my head, I knew he wouldn't. This wasn't Sephiroth anymore, not the Sephiroth I knew.

In the end... My sword ended up firmly stuck to the wall somewhere behind me. I tried to remember exactly how I had lost it.

We landed on the platform with the blue woman there. I had blocked a slice from above, tilted my sword down to block another stab. Spun it to catch his sword as he sliced from another direction and with a flick it was gone. I stared into those green eyes, my gaze frozen. My thoughts were spinning around what had just happened, what he had just said to me. When I came back to myself I looked at him with sad eyes, but there was a sinister grin. I looked at him curiously, sadly; my head tilted until I followed his eyes down. His sword… he twisted it and I felt something burn. I followed the length of his sword with my eyes until I saw it pierced through my chest.

No words came from my lips, but I was confused. I didn't even feel it. He pushed towards me, and I could feel the length of his sword continuing its path through my chest just on the inside of my breasts. It was close to my heart, having just barely missed it. I felt it slice through me, the pain having yet to sink in. He stopped as the hilt pressed into my bust. He was in my face, his silver hair tickling me.

"Die," he whispered. It was then I felt it. The full extent of his sword running me through. My body seemed to notice the power that entered me, and seemed to embrace it rather than reject it. He pulled the length of his sword from my body. I cried out in pain, blood bursting from my lips to cover my cheeks, chin and lips. My body, no longer numb with shock at what he had said and done, felt the pain course through me. He stabbed me once more at a sharp angle from my stomach through me until he could see his sword coming out my back. I felt myself cough up more blood, nearly choking on it as he ripped his sword out.

I didn't know when I had started crying, but now I was. "Seph…iroth…" I gargled out. I stumbled trying to keep my feet beneath me but I felt my strength going away, the same way my will to fight this man all but disappeared. All I could do was stand there and cry at his words, at his actions, at his betrayal. A kick sent me smashing towards the entrance to this area. I could barely move, and no longer had the will. I had given up in this fight. I could have kept fighting. I know I could have. I've been hurt worse, much worse and I kept fighting. I could have jumped away gritting the pain away, grabbed for my sword and lunged at him screaming.

I was never one to use energy bursts like Sephiroth and occasionally Zack did. But I could have used one then to confuse him long enough to get behind him and pull Harpenger up behind him—But that fight was over. I was lying on the floor, the red tube leading to the woman in my sights. My blood was pooling, I could taste it in my mouth.

As I laid there I thought, more than anything right now I didn't want to fight the man I had grown to care for. He was important to me in so many ways. I knew I wouldn't be able to and I came running up those stairs fully aware that my resolve would crumble. I was surprised I managed to fight for so long, but his words about Zack egged me on. I couldn't stand to hear anyone talk about him that way. He was doing it on purpose; it was the only thing that made me fight harder. My eyelids fell heavily over my eyes some.

Then his boots came into view and he lifted me by my neck with a vicious sneer. He was choking me, as if the blood gargling in my throat, and the pain shooting from my torso wasn't enough. My thoughts and sight were sluggish. Everything was slowing down and getting blurry. I felt my eyebrows furrow in pain as he choked me, my hands reached up slowly to try and stop his grip. My fight with him had hurt him more than he seemed to admit. I had hit him a few times, I could smell his blood…barely. My eyes flicked down to see a few slices along his torso, thigh, arm and leg. I didn't even notice I had hurt him and he certainly didn't act hurt.

My vision turned blurry, as he choked me into unconsciousness. Then as if reconsidering his thoughts he kicked me out of the room he was in, sending me tumbling down the stairs, bruising my body, breaking bones and making the bleeding worse. My head felt unbearably heavy, but I tilted it enough to see Zack through strands of my blood covered hair. The static and the sound of metal being scraped hit my ears eventually. My blurry eyesight managed to see him crumble on the ground, having found the will to get out of the destroyed pod. I didn't know how far away he was.

I started to feel as if I was experiencing this from a third person's point of view. I think it was mental rejection. Everything was happening so slow and I felt numb again. I was motionless, alive but dead inside. I had suffered the ultimate form of betrayal.

"Evie, please…" I heard Zack voice. I felt his hand on mine. I wondered briefly if my hand had fallen that way or if I had stuck it out to reach him. I wasn't sure either way… I lifted my eyes to where I thought he was.

"Za..Zack…I'm…so," I coughed violently. Feeling blood escape my lips again, and my wounds sear with pain. It centered me. It brought my mind back to my body. I connected back with my limbs, my numbness forgotten at hearing Zack's voice. The unbearable pain in my body brought my senses back. Slowly I came back to myself. It was too late to fight now. The wounds Sephiroth inflicted weren't going to heal. "so… sorry." My eyes locked with Zack's. He had one eye open, the other covered in his own blood.

"Don't be… I knew… you couldn't… Eves," His words were choppy but I knew what he was saying. He didn't blame me for losing. He didn't blame me for just accepting my fate. He understands this betrayal. He himself had experienced it. His gloved hand squeezed my own, it hurt, the pain shooting down my arm, but I was silent. I couldn't hear from the blood rushing around my body.

I thought about my sword. I thought about getting up and trying to keep fighting. I thought about trying, for Zack's sake. I couldn't let him die here. I couldn't let him die.

Then there was movement, someone else had come. Cloud, I could sense him… something was different though. It was a mix between adrenaline and the Mako energy. He ran past us, and I heard the sound of glass breaking. He came back moving past both Zack and I to check up on Tifa. It was very endearing.

The sound of feet nearing us reached my ears, and I lifted my head, slowly. Trying to see Sephiroth as he stumbled towards us. The wounds I had inflicted on him, the wounds Zack had inflicted on him and now with the stab through his torso by Cloud, he was barely able to walk. I guess even he had his limits.

"How dare you…!" that deep voice I knew so well reached my ears.

Zack spoke from next to me, "Cloud… finish Sephiroth off.." It was hard for him to move let alone breathe, how did he manage to make it towards me enough to grasp my hand? A surge of pain caused me to cough, my blood splattering on the stairs beneath my face. Cloud's voice reached my ears, and then there it was again that spike in his body. As if an unexplainable power was in him.

I felt my heart fall at the sound of Cloud's cry. Sephiroth had flung him into the room with the blue woman…Jenova. Black started pulling into my gaze. The blood loss and pain was too much for my body to keep functioning consciously. I heard the sound of Cloud's body hitting the steel as he fell and the sound of Sephiroth's footsteps as he moved to get rid of him. It was gut-wrenching knowing that no matter how much I willed myself to get up and help him. I couldn't; my body would no longer listen.

There were words, words I could no longer hear. Blood dribbled down from my mouth, something in my senses locating all of my injuries. A crash… a loud crash… some stumbling, then Zack's voice. I managed to look up to see Cloud had joined us on the stairs. Blood flowing from his own wounds. You could hear all of the blood pooling and dripping to the floor. I wondered briefly if Tifa was alright, it was no use. My thoughts couldn't connect. I was losing consciousness. We were going to die, and I had never told Zack how much I loved him. How much I wanted to be his girlfriend, how long I've felt this way… nothing.

"Za..ck," I tried choking out. I could hear my voice in my head, but I wasn't sure if I had actually spoken. I could feel something moving towards my body. Then there was a hand on my face, I think. I fought to pull my hand out from under me and grasp it back. The more I tried to move it, the more I lost consciousness. I wasn't giving up, not now. I'm a SOLDIER. My hand was covered in blood, but I managed to get it out from underneath me, just enough to grasp the hand touching me fondly, and press it closer to my face.

I felt myself try to breath, and ended up choking on my own blood again. I gained enough strength to squint my eyes to see Zack had reached out for me, and for Cloud. It was all I could manage.

* * *

For a moment, consciousness pulled at me, just enough to hear some things and see others. I was being lifted, there was breathing, heavy breathing; I recognized that presence as Zack.

"Look at the mess he's made of her. She had such promise… maybe another test subject then… to follow with the others, to the basement of the mansion with her," I recognized that wheezing.

"Is it necessary for all of this?" I recognized that voice as well… **Tseng**. He was here. He would take us to Shinra and everything would be alright. My energy along with my little consciousness faded gradually. "She doesn't deserve…."

"I will… none…return… disposal."

"Wait," then a hand, brushing my blood covered hair from my face. "I'm so sorry Evie."


	36. This isn't the Lifestream

Responses:  
_**xXSymmetryXx**: _I was aiming for that feeling. the extraterrestial. It had to happen sadly.  
_**Fushia** Flame: _ For this story specifically it is Evie/Zack.  
_**Stardust2011**: _ Thank you ever so much.

I apologize for my disappearance, I hit an all time low this month just this past week. I sprained my wrist, hurt my toe, bruised my knee, lost my phone, and I got sick. Not including everything else that smacked me in the face. It's all better now. Promise. I'm making time for you. I Promise. I'm always a Chapter ahead of this story now.

We've got to the point where the timing is very skewed. What is supposed to take a year in the Final Fantasy timeline takes literally a few seconds in Crisis Core. There's no good way to write that much time of travel without skipping it or just gently grazing over what happened. If anyone has a suggestion on how to approach this let me know. I'm very unsure about it at this point. Hopefully it turns out well and I'll be cranking the next chapter out for you loves soon. -Hq16

**Words**: 3,387

* * *

The feeling was like being in a dream, you could see it, but you knew it wasn't real. I felt weightless. I recalled a feeling similar to this the day I joined SOLDIER. The day I became a member of SOLDIER. A female had survived the surgery, as I think about that decision now I wonder at what price was that decision? I never thought things in my life would turn out the way they did.

I rose through the ranks, became friends with **Tseng**, the very person who had watched over me while I trained. The person who had recommended me for the job. Our lives were intertwined even before I knew his name. I'd end up trusting this man with my life, with every fiber of my being. I loved him I think, I had lost my virginity to him back then. He was special to me. He had a place in my heart no one could take from him.

Then there was **Angeal**. My mentor, my friend, my comrade, and my brother. I had fought with him and against him. I never thought I'd cry so hard over the death of anyone until he left. He had been the one to recommend me to Sephiroth. He already had a student, and he was more than enough to handle.

**Genesis. **Our dislike for one another was often mutual. But he too was a comrade, by association we were friends.

**Sephiroth.** If there was one man who had become more things to me than Sephiroth did, I had yet to meet them. He was a friend, a brother, a comrade, a mentor, a teacher, and a lover. I loved him, dearly. The loss of him equal to that of a close family member. A loss I had just experienced.

Then he came into my life, **Zack**. There were no words for him. This eighteen year old that I had fallen so adamantly in love with. I would do anything for him. I would die to see him live. I would kill to prevent him from dying. He was irreplaceable in my world, I just wish he knew that.

That little brat from Wutai, **Yuffie**. In a sort of ass backwards show of friendship I cared for this little girl. Zack and I nearly died several times trying to keep her safe. I hope she finally learned her lesson after that last one and stopped her shit.

**Aerith. ** I cared for her as a friend, as a little sister. I respected the relationship her and Zack had, and respected her for being so knowledgeable. It seems before I had known how much I loved him, she had known. I want to apologize to her, for any trouble I might have caused in her life.

Next came **Cloud**. He was like my little brother. Interesting to me, he was cute, and had an innocence I would fight to protect. I had grown fond of him in the past week. Very fond of him. We were friends now. I would protect him with my life if he needed it.

Last but certainly not least was **Tifa.** The closest thing to a best friend I ever had. I would give anything to know she escaped alive. She was beautiful, more beautiful than me in my opinion. Beauty like that doesn't deserve to die.

Then my **mother** and **father**. I never found out who they were, where they were. Why they left us alone in Midgar. I remember living above the plate with my brother, something was blocking my other memories.

**My brother**, the one person I had been trying to find since finding freedom. Where was he? Where did Shinra take him? **Eric Reinhardt**. It couldn't be hard. He was my twin, he looked like me. He had dark blue eyes and straight black hair. I had to find him. I had been searching for years and I never found him… Maybe I should give up. Maybe… he's dead.

I mean, I'm dead. I'll get to meet my mom and dad now. And I'll get to see Eric again.

* * *

As if consciousness rose in me, I could see green specks. _Is this what death is like? Am I in the Lifestream now?_

It grew dark, and suddenly there was a blinding light, and I was standing on water. I flinched quickly, but it didn't seem to bother me much. The water below my feet reminded me of a mirror. I could stand on it, but I couldn't see past it. There were two feathers falling. I watched the first one, pure white._ Angeal?_

Then the other, all black. I watched this one too. "Is that you?" I asked. The water and sky seemed to go on for forever. I took a step away from the two feathers. "Maybe this is where I go into the Lifestream." Then as if to contradict me, the image around me broke and everything went black again. Was I not able to join the Lifestream?

Something felt weird. I couldn't describe it, something was touching me. Hands. Words. Louder. Louder. If I could hear and feel, didn't that mean I was alive?

My brain pushed itself awake, my body getting heavy, like I was weightless before and now I was burdened with having to live. My limbs felt tired as if they hadn't been used. My eyes were tired and I didn't want to open them. A voice rang around me.

"Evie… come on. Come on. Evie! You have to get up…" I felt like I had forgotten how to move, and my eyebrows furrowed slowly. My lips frowned as I fluttered my eyes open to see Zack. My heart soared to see his face. Slowly his worried expression faded and he smiled. His arms that held me pulled me in close. He hugged me tightly to his body. His voice whispering.

"Thank Gaia," he mumbled. He pulled away as my armor started to bother me. His eyes flickered over my face as if searching for something. They stopped at my lips for a few moments before he pulled away and stood. His hand pulled me up gradually.

My legs were wobbly and he helped me stand for a few minutes, "Zack," my voice sounded harsh and unused. "Where are we? What… happened?" He shook his head unable to give me any real answers. His body had a coat of Mako green around him, and I assumed I had the same. The scent seemed to weaken my legs, my eyes glazing over to see a similar sea green envelop my vision. Zack caught me easily as my body began to fall limp. He kneeled next to me waiting patiently for whatever was happening to pass.

I didn't know what was going on. I couldn't move. Just breathe and stare at whatever my half lidded eyes would let me see. Then it faded and my control returned, and a gloved hand held my cheek. My eyes rose to lock with Zack's. He was worried again. I smiled halfheartedly to try and make him see I was alright. He shook his head, knowing the truth. He knew me too well.

"Stay here with Cloud, Eves. I'm going to go find our stuff," He leaned over to kiss my head and leave my line of sight, as the sea green left my vision completely. He wasn't gone for long returning with his things on and my things in hand. A bag and my sword. In the bag was materia, potions, my phone, my crafting travel kit… pretty much everything I had on me the last time I was conscious. I watched Zack for a few moments, but he pulled me up slowly, his hands not moving just in case I fell again. I felt my strength return and my attention was switched to Cloud.

He wasn't moving, or talking. I bent down and recognized the look on his face. I probably looked the same not too long ago. Briefly I wondered what it was; I hoped that Cloud would wake up soon. Zack walked over to a man knocked out on the floor. Instead of asking, I saw a piece of paper next to where Cloud was sitting. I walked over to it curious, my eyebrows furrowed at the words I read and I called to Zack.

"Zack, listen to this: Analysis of Procedural Failure. Failed Case #1: SOLDIER 1st Class. Summary: Desired effect did not occur. Strong tolerance to Jenova cells due to SOLDIER conditioning, assessed as cause. Failed Case #2" Shinra Infantryman. Summary: Weak tolerance to Jenova cells led to toxicosis. Lack of response to outside stimuli suggests severe system damage. Recovery highly unlikely," I stopped reading to glance at Cloud. "Do they mean Cloud?" Zack's expression was solemn, he didn't seemed pleased to hear these words. But there was one last page. "Failed Case #3: Female SOLDIER 1st Class. Summary: System damage. Tolerance level is perfect; succumbs to toxin rapidly and without warning. Recovery unlikely." My jaw clenched. They turned us into their little experiments. My hand crumpled the paper and smashed against the experiment table, causing a large crack to form.

"Evie," Zack mumbled softly. My blood was pounding with rage. _How could they just do that to us? We're not their fucking play toys. _A hand touched my shoulder and my rage dissipated quickly. I wasn't angry, I was betrayed.

Betrayed by Sephiroth. Betrayed by my company. Betrayed by my President. Betrayed by Tseng. I thought he would be the one to see us to safety. It was painful, emotionally taxing feeling all of these things. My shoulders fell and my throat tightened. My breaths started to become shaky and quickly afterwards I was being pulled into a strong hard chest. Zack.

Sometimes we needed these moments. He knew how I felt. I found comfort in knowing that and wrapped my arms around him tightly, the paper falling to the floor forgotten as I tried to keep myself from sobbing pathetically.

"We're going to get through this Eves. We are. Me… You… Cloud. We're getting out of this alive. I promise you." I took long breaths, tears escaping my eyes finally.

"I hope so Zack… I certainly hope so," We stood together hugging for a few moments more and I realized how easy it had become. How a near death experience brought us together so easily. We pulled apart and he was smiling sadly at me. His fingers pulled at a strand of my hair. I gasped piercingly at the sight.

My hair was long enough to reach my waist now. I had barely noticed it before, but now it seemed impossible to not notice. I had nothing to hold it back, and as I rose a hand to pull it away, his gloved hand stopped mine.

"It looks nice," That was all I needed to hear to keep from moving my hair. The moment lingered for a while, and for once there was no one to stop it. I pulled my eyes down from his gaze and we seemed to remember the task at hand.

"Stay here with Cloud for me; I'm going to look around real fast." I nodded easily turning to Cloud with a worried glance. I knelt down in front of him and touched one of his bright yellow spikes fondly. Poor kid, he didn't deserve to go through all of this. Zack returned fast enough and motioned me to follow him. I nodded picking Cloud up and throwing his arm over my shoulder. He was conscious enough under his toxicity to just barely walk.

I whispered to him, "It's a start Chocobo head." Zack lead the way ahead of us claiming to clear the way as Cloud and I stumbled along. Once he was sure the way was cleared, he returned and took Cloud's other arm, making the walk much faster. We entered the mansion without much of a problem. Together we sat Cloud down on the bed and again without needing to repeat himself, Zack ran ahead making sure all was safe.

For a moment I wondered why he felt the need to leave me with Cloud, I could certainly fight with him. Or help him. Maybe he wanted me to watch out for Cloud? But where was Cloud going, and with him clearing the path who would be coming after him? I sat on the bed waiting for his okay. Silently I wondered when I had become so submissive.

A beep reached my ears. _Mail._ I tilted my head curiously, we never got mail out in Nibelheim. I flipped my phone open to read them, fan mail. The third one caught my eye it was from Shinra…

**This is an official notification of the change in status for the following personnel.**

**Evelia Reinhardt – SOLDIER 1****st**** Class:  
Killed in Action**

**Sephiroth – SOLDIER 1****st**** Class:  
Killed in Action**

**Zack Fair – SOLDIER 1****st**** Class:  
Killed in Action  
Two infantrymen were also killed in action.**

My heart dropped. They were claiming us as killed in action… They thought we were dead. Tseng was there, didn't he know we were alive? Shinra had to know the truth. We had survived the fight.

When Zack returned the look on his face said he knew that he saw it, but we only silently locked eyes before picking Cloud up and leaving the mansion. Things were not looking up whatsoever. If anything they were getting worse by the moment.

* * *

The sun was shining outside, our timing was right. The sky was a beautiful blue, the mountains as tall as ever. I smiled to myself until I remembered what view would greet us when we saw the town. My heart dropped, and my throat tightened. I followed after Zack slowly but surely with Cloud alongside me.

We entered the town, and too preoccupied with Cloud's safety neither of us seemed to notice just what had happened. My eyes snapped up as a noise of surprise came from Zack. One quickly fell from my own lips as I saw the town before me… as if nothing had happened. As if the fire had never been here. It was quiet though, unlike it used to be.

Suddenly infantrymen were shouting and running towards us. "Where the hell did they…." I started as I walked towards Zack who pulled out the Buster Sword. Soon they had us surrounded; I pulled Harpenger from my back and moved to stand next to Zack.

"Cloud!" Zack had turned to glance at Cloud and one of the men were trying to steal the helpless blonde. I hissed as I tried to run towards him but they surrounded both Zack and I individually. They had numbers, but we had power. My materia glowed with life in my arm, a cast and a couple of sword swipes had the circle on the ground either knocked out or dead. I ran towards the man trying to grab Cloud. He ran away and another group showed up. Zack escaped from the men surrounding him to grab after the man grabbing Cloud to be surrounded again himself. This seemed to go on for a good ten minutes. If it was a game it was a poor excuse for one. It made me angrier than anything.

I sighed as the last infantryman ran away. I made to step towards Zack but both him and I fell to our knees. "Whoa… what's wrong with me?" I heard him say.

I knew what he was talking about. I was tired. That small fight had made me awfully tired. Zack collected himself first, walking towards me to see if I was feeling the same. I nodded silently and stood slowly.

We turned to Cloud with solemn expressions; Zack walked over to him to kneel. The boy had yet to make any moves or say any words. Zack shook his head sadly.

"Let's return to the mansion and regroup…" I agreed without a word and followed his lead as we stumbled Cloud back towards the mansion where he decided we should stay until it got dark and we had more energy.

I don't remember the last time I was ever so quiet. We returned to the room with the bed, where we sat Cloud down.

Zack walked closer to him, worried for his well being "Cloud… Could this be Mako addiction?" He glanced at me for confirmation and I flinched. I wasn't sure how to answer. I had never seen someone experience Mako addiction. Zack fell back against the floor and muttered something to himself. I sat on the edge of the bed silently. I couldn't think of thing to say.

"Why don't we get change of clothes? His clothes are drenched in Mako, all of ours are. It might help if we change." I nodded again silently. We prioritized Cloud's change first. I helped only once he had pants back on. A SOLDIER uniform. It fit him well.

"Looks good on you.." Zack remarked to the deathly quiet teen. His expression was soft, and I handed him his own change of clothing before leaving. He had found this before while roaming the mansion. It was one of the uniforms I had brought to Nibelheim. It certainly didn't smell clean but at least it wasn't what I was wearing now. I threw it on and returned to the room as fast as I could. The eerie silence bringing pain to my ears.

I opened the door to see Zack staring at a piece of paper. He was reading it to himself. Once he was done his eyes flicked to my own as if remembering something important. He muttered something to himself, but I only caught a few words, "… deserves to know…" I sent him another quiet, curious glance.

"I need to go to Midgar. Wanna come with?" He seemed to be asking Cloud and I as if he was really expecting us to say no. I shrugged easily, and Zack frowned visibly

"You've been so quiet all day Evie…" I shrugged again.

"I'm not much in the mood to talk." He nodded silently at this. Another beep came from his phone and soon after mine, then a third and fourth. I opened my phone to see a message from Zack's fan club.

**We continued running the fan club after Zack's untimely death,  
but we have to disband due to financial reasons.  
We would like to share one last comment from Black Suit,  
the secret informant who shared so much with us:  
"It was very sudden for us, but I'm sure  
Zack now has the wings he always wanted,  
flying the great big skies...with that great  
big sunflower smile."  
Our thanks go out to all 109,348 members out there.  
May Zack always live within our hearts.**

My heart squeezed again, another lump forming in my throat at reading these words. Then I read the other message, one from my own fan club.

**After so much time without Evelia,  
we thought that the club would die,  
All of you have supported us,  
and support her even after her tragic death.  
like many before us, our club will need to disband for financial reasons.  
There were many things we admired and adored about her,  
but a friend of hers said:  
"Wherever she is, I know she's much happier.  
Things in life come with a price.  
She would have wanted us to smile and laugh with her, even after death."  
We hope that we can continue to honor this great woman for years to come.  
Our love and pride and many thanks to every member, all 92,766 of you.**

I smiled at this, wondering who would have known to say something like that. Then there was another message from the clubs that always saw me with members of SOLDIER. Everyone had also died out, The one supporting Zack and I ended up being the most powerful of them all with over 150,000 members. Odd considering neither of our fan clubs had that many people in them. Zack didn't say a word and I certainly wasn't in anymore of a mood to speak than I was before.

Zack talked quietly with Cloud and eventually we laid down to rest up until night time finally rolled around.


	37. Talk to me

I haven't forgot about you. I promise. Fortunately I already had this typed up when I came back to find five reviews, when I wasn't expecting any at all. Thank you very much. Enjoy this chapter.

Responses to you lovelies:  
**_Stardust2011_**: All stories come to an end eventually.  
**_Juury_**: Thank you! I don't want to say anything about the end, but it is coming.  
**_Guest_**: No one has ever said that about my very first Chapter. Thank you so much. I rewrote that Chapter so many times I lost count.  
**_TOWTWUKER_**: I wish I had an ounce of artistic abilities so I could try and draw what Evie looks like, but I don't.  
**_isa. .m_**.: It's coming, I promise.

Words: 3,512

* * *

Night time didn't prove to be any more promising. As soon as the three of us entered town we were being surrounded again. This time we were smart about Cloud, hiding him, using his black SOLDIER uniform to blend him in the dark away from the men trying to take him. It wasn't hard this time around and with some time we were leaving the village. I nearly sighed in relief.

"Zack, are we planning to walk to Midgar?" He looked at me but didn't say anything. "You're joking. Do you know how long it could take us to get there from out here? Especially walking? Even more so at this tremendously slow pace? With the army chasing us down?"

"Yes. Evie I know," his response came from between gritted teeth. He knew how impossible it was but he was a man on a mission. "We have to go to Midgar. I need to There's something very important I need to do."

"Well what about Cloud, we can get him checked out if we go to Midgar. This state can't be healthy," I added.

"Yeah, that too."

A veil of silence fell over us, We traveled through the country, ducking and diving away from the Army. Anyone we encountered we killed, we couldn't have them reporting back to anyone where we were; even if we were miles away when they woke up. It would give away our general location. Better that the Army have to find their soldiers.

It was confusing to me fighting these men. They had been our allies, our comrades, our underlings for so long that to fight them now made me hesitate a few times. After hesitating to slice through an infantryman that nearly killed Cloud, I just did what I was trained to do. Killed everyone who wasn't Zack. It was all I knew how to do, and there was no one better than Zack and I at it.

It was almost relaxing having to do all this hiding and fighting through forests and across plains. I was always worried about the Blonde on my shoulder rather than how I felt towards Zack or what I would have to tell him. It was easier not having time to think about anything. Occasionally when Zack was out of ear shot, I'd mumble to Cloud about how relieving it was to not be thinking about Zack and my feelings all the time.

We had reached the outskirts of... somewhere a few days later. Zack and I stole from the infantrymen anything they had of use, and occasionally killed for our food. It was one of the longest weeks of my life. The moon was out tonight and hours of silence passed by us before Zack finally had enough. We stopped to rest, placing Cloud down to rest. He stood, leaving without saying a word. I gapped at his behavior, my hand held out towards him as he left without a word. His stride was powerful and with meaning. Whatever words I had for him were gone as fast as he was.

"Why is he so intent on getting to Midgar? I don't understand Cloud. He's been acting so weird. I mean, I've been awfully quiet, but I'm upset about everything that's happened…" I fell back on my ass miserably. "I can't believe all this is happening." Maybe he wanted some alone time. I let my head fall to my knees, my hair brushing around me as a breeze flew by. "Think everything will be alright Cloud?" I was growing more tired with each minute as I kept watch, and soon I could sense Zack walk back towards us. My eyes flew up to meet his.

"The turks are here, too. It's too dangerous for us to move. We'll rest here until morning. Then we'll leave at dawn. Eh, we'll be alright." I nodded silently at his words. Then we both sensed it, the turk as she neared. It had been sometime since I had seen her. She had changed, but not by much. She locked eyes with me and I huddled towards Cloud as Zack moved to stand in front of us. He drew his sword slowly.

"Cissnei," he muttered her name as if she was a threat. I guess she was the Turk that was trying to find us. Slowly my sword came from my back , my body shifting into a kneeling position. I had to be ready to jump up and fight in a moment's notice.

"Wait… he… he's the other sample they collected…. And you too Evie?" I nodded silently as she looked at Cloud and I. Zack was defensive.

"Why did you come here? I told you to go away."

Cissnei persisted, "He doesn't look well, Zack… And… and Evie," she seemed pretty torn up about this meeting. I for one never liked Cissnei, but she seemed to be having such a hard time with this encounter. "You too?" Zack didn't take his eyes from her.

I responded, "Yeah. Me too."

"Is he all right?"

"Mako addiction," responded Zack. "Severe case. And Evie… a Mild case." I looked to the back of his head confused.

How... how did he know about that? He seemed to know more than he was telling me. All the exploring without me must have done it. Maybe that was what was bothering him so bad. He knew more about how bad things were than I did. He was leaving me in the dark, most likely to protect me from having to know. He knew I was upset and probably didn't want to make matters worse. My heart seemed to swell at the thought of him trying to lighten my burden.

"The experiments?"

"Yeah." She pulled her phone out and Zack and I visibly tensed. "Hey!" She held her hand out to stop either of us from speaking.

She spoke, "Tseng, I've lost the target." She was silent for a time, and I assumed the man was probably chewing her out for losing us. She hung up not long afterwards. "That's how it is. So get away safely." I stared after her, standing up slowly as she walked away. Zack paused for a moment before following after her.

"Cissnei… thank you." She turned slowly grabbing for something in her blazer walking back towards Zack.

"Here's a present," My thoughts flickered through all those times I couldn't think a single positive thought about CIssnei. At her charity, at her sympathy and pity for our cause I doubted myself. I could see what Zack could see in her as a friend. "If you think you can trust me, then use it." She left without a word, giving me a second glance and I smiled softly nodding once to show my thanks.

Zack turned to face me a soft smile as she showed me the keys in his hand. I smiled. This was a good start. We'd start traveling faster and undercover with the Turks off our trail. He pocketed them and I put my sword back on my back. I paused unsure of how to say what I was thinking.

"What… What aren't you telling me Zack?" This made him stop abruptly, his smile dropping.

"I'm not… it's not…"

"I don't want to hear any excuses Zackary. I just want to know the truth. What do you know that I don't?" he paused at this and my heart sunk at his reluctance to tell me.

"Cloud and you have Mako poisoning, or Mako addiction. Cloud's case is severe, he can't move on his own, can barely walk and can't interact with us. Somehow… you have it too."

"But you don't," I replied quickly.

"I'm a SOLDIER-"

"So am I Zack!" He stopped, staring at me for my outburst. I couldn't understand for the life of me why it was so different for him. I was a SOLDIER too.

"Emotional distress caused by your fight with Sephiroth weakened your body's immunity. SOLDIERs need to be confident all the time. You lost your resolve Evie and this showed in your mind's mental capability." My eyebrows furrowed, _how did Zack know all of this? How could he just not tell me these things?_

"What?" he walked closer to me, trying to keep me calm.

"There were reports laying around the mansion Evie. It doesn't make a whole lot of sense to me either, but I spent the whole week on the way here trying to piece it together. I swear." He paused motioning for me to sit down with him.

There was nowhere comfortable really, but I swung Harpenger off my back and laid it down not too far away. "The experiments were extensions of the SOLDIER surgery. Apparently, the surgery involves injecting our bodies with Jenova cells and only if you have the willpower to overcome its attempt to control your mind will you survive it. You and I did this when we joined. The Mako didn't poison us because we had the Jenova cells working for us… at least I think that's what it is." He stopped talking again to gauge my reaction and it took me a few minutes to truly process this information. He chuckled then.

"See why I was so quiet the whole walk here?" I chuckled myself and smiled ruefully at him for his comment. He took this as an invitation to keep explaining things. "Extensions of the surgery… They injected us with more Jenova cells, that blue alien from the reactor," I nodded. I knew what he meant. " the some other cells… S cells." My eyebrows furrowed at this, but it seemed to jog a memory in the back of my thoughts.

"Wait so Jenova… is the so called Ancient those Scientists found? Didn't they inject Genesis and Angeal with those cells too?" Zack nodded at this. Things seemed to make sense for a moment.

"Yeah, Sephiroth was his own project, he had Jenova cells. Apparently he was the only successful one of the three."

"So it wasn't all a lie… more or less. Genesis knew the truth."

"Some of it, but not all of it. Sephiroth was born with Jenova cells… at least I'm fairly sure he was. The scientists were trying to recreate him. They tried with Genesis and Angeal. They thought they should try with us too. We've been injected with some of Sephiroth's cells Evie." I froze at this. Slowly my blue eyes locked with his and he seemed worried.

_How could… did that… why would…_ It didn't make sense to me. _Why would they do that to anyone? What are they trying to accomplish? Recreate him..? As in clones of him? Didn't that paper say that I had shown promise or potential?_

I wasn't sure what to do for a moment and Zack's bare hand brought me back to myself. My eyes shot up to his from my hands. My gaze had fallen as I got lost in thought.

"We're failures Evie. The experiments didn't work. We're still ourselves. I was worried about that too when I found out, but I'm still myself, and Cloud despite not being completely here with us, is himself too." Zack's words reassured me with ease. My shoulders fell and I stifled a yawn. "How you can be tired Eves, I do not know," he patted his leg. "Get some sleep. We're up at dawn to find what these keys are for." I shrugged and accepted his offer by silently laying against his leg. His hands fell through my absurdly long tresses and I fell asleep faster than I thought possible.

* * *

Turns out, it was a motorcycle, which was all we really needed. Something to move the three of us along the countryside much faster than we were moving now. The only indication that time had pass would be the sun rising and lowering and my ass getting numb after riding for so long.

We finally managed to find a highway, only the signs could tell us where we were heading, but Zack was hardly paying attention to that.

We seemed to sense the two copies before we really saw them, as we often did, but if Zack could sense it the way I could, this ability was stronger than it used to be. Thinking about it all of our senses were stronger. The experiments must have done something good.

The two copies fell to the road before us, Zakc screeched the motorcycle to a halt and got off first. I slid off from behind him with ease and followed his lead. Our walk was smooth, confident, focused. At the same time I noticed the presence I felt a kick in my back.

Zack seemed to mirror my moves and we turned to see Genesis, as our attention was distracted Genesis copies grabbed us. "Where the fuck did you two come from?" I hissed at the degrading bastards man handled me.

"Ow, my hair! Stop pulling!" I flicked my gaze towards Zack to see them ripping at his black locks. They had a fair chunk in their hand. My eyes fell on genesis who watched me for a moment before nodding to his two copies to do the same to me. They pulled tightly at my hair soon enough.

"Holy shit, stop it!" I winced, _who the hell does this? _It was soon after that Genesis spoke and I wished I had the sound of my groaning to drown out the sound of his voice. _This LOVELESS obsession has seriously got to stop._ I hissed in pain as I felt them finally rip my hair out. The two copies mimicked each other's movements and showed Genesis the hair they had stolen from Zack and I.

"That's my hair!" I furrowed my eyebrows, confused and not struggling because of how curious I really was. His words intrigued me.

"You were test subjects in Hojo's new experiment," My eyes widened… Hojo was behind all of this? _Is he ever not? _"A modified version of Jenova's power runs through you."

"What?" I glanced at Zack, if it was news to him, then it was news to me. Genesis made a motion and the two copies holding out hair moved. I glanced at the one nexted to me to watch as it swallowed my hair… like water. All of it's length gone in moments.

"No way… he just ate my hair!"

"Your cells will be my gift of the goddess… the degradation will cease." Zack broke from the copies holding him with ease. I followed his example placing Harpenger on my back at the sign of Genesis keeping them from attacking us.

"You… are twisted," Zack remarked.

"And sick.. don't forget sick," I added with scowl.

"The monster has been harvested, and can be discarded," There it was again. That word that seemed to haunt us.

Zack said something I thought I'd never hear him say, "You're the monster!"

Genesis didn't even grace him with a response, "_legend shall speak of Sacrifice at world's end, the wind sails over the water's surface quietly, but surely_," Zack followed the red clocked man as he walked to make his escape, leaving with a flap of his wings. My eyes went to Cloud who was untouched, and unharmed.

A gust of wind and a flurry of black feathers drew my attention to the two copies that thought it would be a good idea to eat someone's hair. I glared; backing away as it started choking. My eyes widened in surprise as specs of yellow and green floated around their choking forms. Two bright flashes of lights appeared and suddenly the clones were transformed.

The one that had eaten Zack's hair had grown large blue and orange like wings. It's whole body was covered in scales and sharp claws. The one that had eaten mine grew large red and yellow wings, it's physical body similar to the one Zack lifted his sword to fight.

I wondered what it was as I crept away from Zack's fight to engage the clone away from him. My materia glowed with power, and I grinned. This wouldn't be much of a fair fight. I was surprised when the creature threw Firagas at me. I tilted my head and knew that I would have to finish this quicker.

It's limbs while thin, were durable, able to withstand to power of Harpenger as I sliced at its body mercilessly. A Magic barrier and a few rolling dodged managed to protect me from its ability to use magic. It's deformed wings gave it the ability to smack me away with its knife like claws. What should have pierced my skin and caused me to bleed, seemingly bounced right off my skin, instead leaving harsh red marks as if I had been smacked by a dull whip.

I smirked at this revelation rolling from its attacks, forcing a fierce Blizara to momentarily freeze the creature, long enough for me to flip over it and stab it through. Behind me Zack was watching the creature glow. Returning to the Lifestream as they all did. Some people took longer than others, but in the end they all leave.

He locked eyes with me silently and held his hand out. I walked to him and placed my hand in his slowly. We were silent for a moment. As if the realization of Genesis still trying to cure himself was something we would face together, as we had always done. I nodded silently, trying to tell him I'd be here, every step of the way as I had been for the past two years.

"Angeal… what do we do?" I took a deep breath and squeezed his hand.

Together we climbed back onto the motorcycle with a glance at Cloud before speeding off again. I held onto the back of Zack, the Buster Sword making it difficult to ever be comfortable, but I left a free hand ruffle into Cloud's hair affectionately. Occasionally we forgot, Cloud would be here every step of the way too.

"Genesis is on our tail too now. We're going to have to avoid him as best as we can. We just need to get to Midgar." I nodded solemnly. I trust Zack to make the right decisions. We spent days that turned into weeks traveling on these highways, and on off the road paths avoiding any sightings of Turks, the Army or Genesis. It was an overwhelming thought that we always had to be on the lookout, all of the time.

Someone was always after us, and together Zack and I were always on high alert. Some nights we were fortunate enough to find places to sleep and take a rest for the night. Zack and I would exchange shifts, using our powerful senses to keep on alert for anything nearing us.

Once or twice on our travels we knew we were alone. We'd make a fire, lay Cloud down to rest (sort of), and we'd chat softly. About anything we could think of until we nestled together to sleep. I wasn't sure if I hated these days or loved them. It was Zack and I. It was all about us all of the time. The undivided attention was what I loved the most, despite us having Cloud around.

We made sure to check up on him at least once a day. Keep him clean, made sure his condition hadn't worsened and include him in as many conversations as we could to make sure he felt like he was really still with us. How long it had been since we left Nibelheim? I wasn't paying attention, and using my phone gave the Turks a signal to track so that was out of the question.

During one of our days of travel Zack stopped surprised by something and I watched as he climbed from the bike to look at the view below him. I glanced at Cloud once, before clambering off the still running machine myself.

"What is it?" I asked softly.

"Guys… this is my hometown!" he turned his gaze towards us and held his arms out wide. "This is Gongaga!" I marched towards him, confused and saw what he was laughing so merrily about. A small town, as small as Nibelheim was before me. I blinked slowly confused at how Zack was born here and had managed to make it all the way to Midgar on his own. That was on the other continent at least. There was an ocean of water separating us from that city.

If I recalled correctly however, we'd have to go south along the outer islands and travel up the other continent to get back to Midgar. The trip wasn't going to be easy and I guessed maybe it had been a few months since we left Nibelheim… but I couldn't be sure. Everything blended together when you didn't pay the days any mind.

There was always something more important to think about, like getting Cloud to safety. I wondered silently what we'd be doing in Gongaga.

_I wish I had a map and a damn calendar._ I grumbled in my thoughts, following Zack as he returned to the bike. _Maybe I could meet the parents?_


End file.
